Evolution - A Pokémon Story
by Dr.Phill26
Summary: Tyler is an 18 year old Pokémon trainer who is finally setting out to see the world beyond the deserts of Orre he grew up in. But as he quickly finds himself engaged in a side of the Pokémon world he had no idea existed, just how does our naive trainer evolve with the changing world around him. - Rated M for Language and Nomel Berries (Lemons)
1. Desert Sunrise

**A/N: Here goes nothing. This is thefirst fanfic that I've written and decided to upload to this site so let's not waste any more time and dive right into it. I hope you enjoy reading.  
**

* * *

"7:30 already… how can the sun be so damn bright this early in the morning?" Tyler complained with an alarm clock ringing in his ears and a few sunbeams creeping through the blinds landing on his face.

It was an all too common occurrence living in the mostly desert Orre region. You were guaranteed two things living there, the sun would be up bright and early, and it would be hot. Tyler knew this all too well having lived there his entire life, but that wasn't going to stop him from complaining about it. Rolling out of bed, he walked over to the desk where the alarm was and gave it an angry tap to shut it off. Still shaking cobwebs out of his eyes, he shuffled over to the wall sized window that lay next to his bed and pulled the blinds. The already bright room became flooded with white light, blinding him as he fell backwards into his Pokémon in his room now joined Tyler in waking up, each yawning and stretching of their own accord. Caelum, his Staraptor was always the first to reach alertness in the morning and seeing the desert sky through the window, flew up onto the bed next to him.

"Star! Star, Tor!" The bird Pokémon cried. Tyler gently ruffled the feathers on his back before throwing open the sliding glass window to which Caelum quickly flew through, cawing loudly in appreciation.

"You just can't get enough of the sky can you buddy?" Tyler called after him, but didn't receive a response. It wasn't until a minute or so of appreciating the morning view from his window that Tyler noticed the heat from outside was messing with the air conditioned bedroom and the room would get muggy if he didn't get Staraptor inside soon. Caelum was still leisurely soaring above Phenac City catching updrafts and rolling over for fun.

"Hey Caelum! How about an Aerial Ace on the way back here?" Tyler yelled, hoping the bird would hear him. In immediate response, the bird dove out of the sky, white contrails forming beneath him as his speed increased. He was still a good distance from the house window when he pulled up and charged towards Tyler's room only pulling up to fly over the house at the last second and then circled back around again to fly inside the room. "Nice job!" Tyler reached out and stroked the red crest off his Pokémon's head and happily cawed his name.

The other two Pokémon in Tyler's room weren't quite as ready for morning as Caelum was but were now at least awake. Magnus, his Quilava was up and staring at Tyler wanting attention as well. He ended up jumping onto the bed, tackling his trainer in the process. Tyler rubbed his head as Magnus playfully cuddled with his trainer. His Eevee on the other hand, had already found her usual hiding spot in the heat of the day, a shady area by the air vent that pumped cooler air into the room. A spoken good morning to her was met with an emotionless "–vee" from the little puffball. Tyler and his three Pokémon had been a group now for almost a year. The affectionate Magnus was Tyler's first Pokémon, being gifted to him as an egg when he turned 14. Caelum joined Tyler and Magnus as a Starly two years later, having been imported to Orre from a breeder in the Sinnoh region. His latest addition was Eevee, who joined the group less than ten months ago from a Hoenn region breeder.

Having now seen his three Pokémon at least awake, Tyler decided to follow suit and head for the shower. Grabbing a towel out of his closet with a yawn, he walked across the hallway to the bathroom for his "favorite" part of the morning. He already knew he was at a disadvantage when he saw his younger sister impatiently pouting next to the doorknob of the bathroom giving him a dirty look.

"Get lost you Ty-tanic idiot!" The younger Britney screamed. She was definitely going through that little sister phase all older siblings related to. That time when she would make it her mission to go out of her way to inconvenience her older brother. "I was here first, you need to wait!"

"Ah clever, because my name is Tyler and you used titanic… that's clever." Tyler had foundthe best way to deal with his bratty little sister was to just dismiss everything she said or did. It might not have been the most effective method of dealing with her, but he couldn't argue with the results.

"Shut up already! I can't deal with you this early in the morning, and especially if I haven't showered yet!"

"Then what's stopping you?" Another pout from Britney

"Obviously, someone is in there since the door is locked."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Did you check?"

"YES I DID!"

"Honey can you please stop fighting?" Their mother could be heard sighing behind the door. "I just don't know how you two can be so energetic this early in the morning."

"He started it by looking at me!"

"It's kind of hard to miss a giant Joltik in the middle of the hallway."

"Mom! Tyler is calling me names again!"

"Tyler dear, please play nice with you sister."

"Okay, fine." Teasing his sister was always a fun way to pass the time but Tyler decided to leave it at that for the time being.

As Tyler returned to his room, he saw it had become relatively messy assisted by Caelum and Magnus who were now hopping around the room playing with each other. Dodging the Pokémon, Tyler walked over to his desk where a few papers were scattered about and books had fallen on the floor. He stacked the papers up on the desk, reaching for one of the fallen books with his foot. Succeeding, he grabbed it between his big toe, and slowly raised it up towards his arms, grabbing it just before it slipped back on the floor. He placed the book on the papersnext to his alarm clock and cleaned the rest of the mess. Having finished tidying up the room to his liking, he poked his head out of the door again, scouting for Britney and concluding she'd already finished her shower, he left to start his.

Tyler never had success maintaining his hair after stepping out of a shower. His dark red colored hair that matched the crest of red on his Staraptor's head always ended up looking disheveled anyway so what was the point. Looking in the mirror though, he decided he was due for a shave and grabbed the electric razor out of one of the drawers his dad and he shared and got to work maintaining his beard. He was stupidly proud of his beard that had been grown out of laziness from not wanting to shave in the mornings. Ironically, now it took significantly more effort to maintain the beard than it was to shave every couple days as he had been doing. But after a few weeks of letting it grow in, and noticing a subsequent amount more attention from the ladies around town, Tyler wasn't going to get rid of his pride and joy as long as it kept growing, even if it was at times uncomfortable in the desert heat.

Satisfied with the medium length buzz job he had given himself, he left the bathroom and departed down the stairs to breakfast and the cliché TV breakfast table his house turned into in the mornings. His father was already sitting at the table having a cup of coffee, reading the newspaper, and talking to his mom. He figured it was about some police work that his dad recently did. It was a fitting career for a man with the last name Lawson, what with being a "true son of the law" if you will. Both Tyler and his dad heard that joke too many times to count, but nobody stopped using it. When he wasn't in his uniform, his dad didn't exactly look the part. Sure he was strong and very much fit but Tyler always thought his dad looked stronger in it; probably because he always saw him as dad and not Officer Lawson like the rest of Phenac City did. Mom was busy making her magic happen in the kitchen darting back and forth between the table, serving up food for her husband and preparing places for her kids to sit. As Tyler sat down he was quickly greeted with some eggs and a pair of pancakes which he was always grateful to have start his day with. In true sitcom fashion, Britney came down the stairs complaining about losing her ribbon that she liked to tie her hair up with, and Tyler paid her no attention again.

Breakfast finished, Tyler put his dishes in the sink and walked up stairs back to his room. He was the only one in the house who had Pokémon to take care of so naturally that meant they were his responsibility. When he got back to his room, the three Pokémon knew that it was feeding time and flooded him with attention. Tyler was still surprised that the bag of Pokémon food he kept in the back of his closet hadn't been depleted. Back when Magnus was a Cyndaquil, one of his favorite pastimes was over indulging on food, but since he'd evolved he seemed to have gained more restraint. The three bowls for Caelum, Magnus and Eevee were set out and as Tyler filled them with food, each Pokémon responded in kind with a smile. A buzzing noise came from Tyler's desk after he'd put the food bag away, walking over there he picked up his cell phone answered it.

"Hey this is Ty."

"He-hey Tynamite what's up?" A familiar voice buzzed in his ear.

"Nothing, 'sup with you Charlie?"

"You got plans today?"

"Not exactly, why?"

"The guys were thinking we'd have a get together later today. You want to do anything?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked starting to get dressed.

"What do you think, this is Phenac City bro, there's like two things to do."

"You don't sound like you have an answer for me."

"Come on! Get out of the house for once man. We can't just chat online all the time."

"Yeah but you know how hot it's been lately, it's like the inside of an oven out there."

"You know, you're acting just like your Eevee right now. Oh no. It's too hot to go outside. I just want to stay indoors and be an antisocial prick."

"Shut up." Tyler looked down at his Pokémon and saw Eevee staring at him as if she knew she was being talked about. He bent down and scratched her behind the neck getting a smile from her.

"See we planned ahead though. We knew you'd say something like that so we were just thinking we'd go the movies."

"Alright, what's playing right now?"

"Some generic action movie that starts at noon. Figured since we all like bad movies we could go see the thing and just laugh at it."

"Okay sure, that sounds like fun."

"Aight, laters Tynamite… you better show man, or we'll get you."

"I get it, I'm going." Tyler sighed hanging up the phone. "Guess I got plans for the day."

Ever since Teams Cipher and Snagem disbanded a few years earlier, Phenac City had seen a boom in development thanks largely in part to acquiring the zoning and operating rights to the nearby Realgam Tower. Over the past 5 years, Realgam Tower has become the number one destination for gamblers and Pokémon trainers alike in the Orre region. They've recently expanded their gambling facilities to become more like a traditional casino, full of slot machines and card tables in addition to all the Pokémon related gambling games like Battle Bingo. But the tower was also home to a state of the art battle coliseum and quickly became a very popular draw for trainers around the Orre region. Coupling this with the local Prestige Center, a facility that served as the only quote unquote Gym in the region, the entire area had become about as popular with Orre's Pokémon trainers as the famous Mt. Battle.

Most of the leftover profits generated by the tower have gone to upgrading the feel of our fair city, and walking along the streets to the movie theatre to meet with his friends, Tyler had become familiar with most of the new additions. The Pokémon Center in particular has benefited greatly, becoming a more modern facility with more advanced medical equipment, more staff and facilities to house and operate ambulances. It also didn't hurt business that this was the only Pokémon Center within God only knew how many miles, so it garnered a lot of attention. The movie theatre wasn't that far away from the Pokémon Center, another upgraded beneficiary of the nearby tower. Originally the theatre only had five screens, and housed relatively subpar amenities, hell the damn thing wasn't even air conditioned back when Tyler was a kid. If you went midday to a matinee back then, you would be guaranteed to hear the fans during the film more than you did the actual dialogue. But now the appropriately renamed Desert Flower Theatre, housed 12 screens, and became the hot spot location for local teenagers to hang out when they had nothing else to do.

Tyler had a tendency to be the first person to show up when he was invited, which was why it was such a surprise that he was actually the last person who had showed up out of his usual crew. Charlie whom he'd talked to before was already waving him on over, yelling at him to hurry up. At this announcement, the three other people around him all joined in. There was Carl, Charlie's twin brother. The two dirty blondes were virtually impossible to tell apart until you were standing next to them where you could see Carl was slightly bulkier than his brother. There was also Amber, a friend Tyler met when her family moved in from Pyrite Town a few years back after the Cipher incident there had finished. Lastly there was Michael, your typical jock type who played just about every sport you could imagine and a few you haven't heard of, but was a very personable guy to hang out with. A round of high-fives was in order when Tyler finally got in arms reach. The gang went into the theater and lounged around until the movie actually started. As the group expected, the movie wasn't a good movie by any stretch of the imagination, just your typical average action film with poor character development and a stupid story hidden beneath some admittedly cool looking but cliché action sequences. Before long, the five movie goers had given up on the film, and left for a leisurely stroll around town with a chunk of the movie to go.

"That was barely worth the price of admission." Tyler sighed, hands deep in his pockets as they left the theater.

"I thought it was okay." Michael interjected. His taste in movies was… let's just say he wasn't going to be picking Oscar award winners anytime soon.

"It had like one scene that didn't suck and that was it." Charlie chimed in. "You know that scene with the tanks; that was okay…"

"The rest was complete garbage." Carl finished Charlie's sentence placing a lot of emphasis on that first syllable. It always weirded out Tyler whenever the twins finished each other's sentences like they just did.

"Smelly garbage too, like someone left a Garbodor in the sun all day." Amber was always quick to make jokes like this, and the group got a quick laugh out of it.

"Now what do we do?" Tyler asked Charlie. "It was your plan to go to the movies and that backfired, so now what?"

"Man, I don't know." Charlie shot back kicking a pebble on the ground, "I mean I expected the movie to suck but it wasn't fun watching it."

"Charlie, bad movies are only good again when you can watch them in the comfort of your own home. Plus you don't have to worry about ushers threatening to kick you out for laughing too loudly."

"Well what about you Tynamite? You got any bright ideas?" The group now rounded a corner onto the main street leading to the heart of town.

"Come on guys, you know I'm bad at on the spot decisions…" Tyler trailed off his sentence looking up at the one cloud in the sky. An awkward silence carried on as they kept walking closer to the Pre center, still located at the heart of the city. You would think that because of the economic expansions of the past few years the Pre Center would be one of the beneficiaries, but you wouldn't be able to tell that from the outside. For the most part it looked like it hadn't changed a bit, still a stone, half-circle facility built directly in the heart of the town. It also served as a basic trainer school and was where all of Phenac City's youngsters first learned about Pokémon. Tyler remembered his first time attending the school after he'd hatched Magnus when he was 14. Justy, the main teacher and the pseudo Gym Leader of the facility was a perfect teacher in his eyes, having taught him almost everything he knew about battling. As if on cue, the purple haired trainer stepped out of his facility stretching and catching the group's gaze.

"Hello again everyone!" Justy's eyes lit up and his infectious smile broke through the bored aura of our group's mood. "How are you all doing today?"

"Bored, we can't think of anything to do." Amber sighed while Tyler practically squealed. His eyes always lit up when he saw Justy. It was rather embarrassing to admit to but he respected Justy highly and it always seemed to show through when he was nearby.

"Well… you are standing in front of the Prestige Precept Center, and I happen to have some free time since my class has just let out. Could I interest any of you in a battle?" Everyone in the group's eyes shifted to Tyler. They all knew he couldn't resist a battle when offered one.

"Is that a challenge?" Tyler asked adopting a wry curvy smile.

"Is that a yes?" Justy's eyes narrowed mimicking Tyler's appearance. He had his answer.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Tyler kicked off in the direction of his home ecstatic he had a battle to look forward to.

"Some things never change…" Justy laughed as he and Tyler's friends stepped inside the Precept Center.

Excitement brewing up in Tyler was never anything new when it came to Pokémon battles. He always got a giddy kid on Christmas morning face whenever he had the opportunity to show his stuff, and he was good at it. He had cleared basic training school with Magnus after only four months of classes, a feat that to this day was still the fastest anyone had ever moved up to advanced classes in the school's history. From that point on, Tyler took a real shine to Justy and his admiration of him quickly blossomed. In less than a year's time, Tyler was ranked as the 9th best trainer in the entire town, despite having only Magnus on his team. Once he'd become the trainer of Caelum, the two of them quickly forged a powerful partnership that saw him evolve to Staravia and then Staraptor at the same rate as which Tyler's abilities as a trainer evolved. Eevee being the newest addition to the team hadn't seen too much action over the almost year they'd been together, but she knew how to handle herself in a battle enough for Tyler to use her unique strengths to win.

Arriving at home, Tyler quickly scampered up the stairs in his house and excitedly opened his door startling Eevee out of her peaceful slumber in the process. Magnus and Caelum could already sense the excitement in Tyler's body language and in turn got pumped up, Magnus accidentally flared up along his back, a bit too close to Tyler's bed for comfort.

"I know you're excited Magnus but don't try to cook my bed buddy." Magnus looked embarrassed for a moment before resuming in his excitement. Tyler had to find his Poké balls for each of his Pokémon and in spite of him having cleaned his room earlier this morning it took longer than he would have liked to admit to find them… in the obvious location on his desk next to the book he picked up earlier. Grabbing the three red and white balls, he clicked the small button in the center of them, raising them to their normal size and in separate pulses of red energy returned his Pokémon to their homes before shrinking them back down and attaching them to his belt. A stupid question popped into his head as he ran down the stairs and left his house yet in a dead sprint to his impending battle. "What would it be like inside a Poké ball?"

Having long sense abandoned the question by the time he'd returned to the Pre Center, Tyler stood before the sliding doors, entering the facility. Justy was already waiting for him on the other side of the large rectangular field that would be used to hold their match. Looking around, Tyler quickly found his friends cheering him on surrounded by a swarm of other aspiring trainers that must have been using the center's basement for training. Not to mention this was a battle of the city's top two trainers so word had spread surprisingly quickly considering the challenge was less than half an hour ago. As was tradition for Tyler whenever he entered the facility he placed his hand over the graduation photo from the day he made it to the advanced classes. Aside from shorter hair, no beard to speak of and Magnus being a Cyndaquil held in the younger Tyler's arms, there wasn't any change in their joyfully goofy smiles. Tradition fulfilled, Tyler stepped onto the field ready or a fight.

* * *

**A/N:** **And there we go, that's one chapter in the books. I plan on uploading the first few chapters over the course of the day so if you enjoyed what you read you can expect a relatively quick update soon. - This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.  
**


	2. Student vs Teacher

**A/N: 2nd chapter already? I told you I was going to upload quickly. Anyways this next chapter showcases our first Pokémon** **battle in this story. And since that is the case I'm going to put a note here that in my battles, I will be removing the four-attack per ****Pokémon** limit that exists in the games and is loosely enforced in the anime. It makes sense in the confines of the game where it adds another layer of strategy to** how you build your team**, but in an actual breathing world it doesn't add up to me. I mean look at egg moves. A real world explanation for egg moves is through genetic memory where physical skills can be passed genetically as they become part of the DNA through mitosis. Similarly, muscle memory should make it impossible to completely forget both Egg moves and all moves that are Physical attacks. Special attacks are a bit more difficult to explain but theoretically would operate on the same principles, and I guess TMs can be explained since they are moves embedded onto CDs and you can always rewrite CDs but... 

**Tyler: Uh dude... you're boring me. Can we just get on with my battle already?**

** DrPhill26: *sigh* Okay fine. I'll just go be a nerd who over thinks things somewhere else.**

* * *

"I hope you're ready for this Justy." Tyler triumphantly stood poised confident he could take anything that Justy could throw at him. "I'm not going to lose today."

"I always liked that enthusiasm you have for battling." Justy calmly reached for his trainer belt detaching a Poké ball. "But as the leader of the Pre Gym, I won't be intimidated by you. I have a duty to uphold, and I won't hold back." A smirk rolled across both trainers faces. The excitement in the building was rapidly intensifying as everyone in attendance knew they would be treated to something special today. A judge, walked up to his elevated position beside the arena wearing a prim green colored shirt emblazoned with a Poké ball and vertical yellow stripes running the length of his shirt underneath the Poké ball symbol.

"The following is an un-official challenge to the Phenac City Prestige Precept Center." The audience around the arena roared in approval. "Our challenger today hails from right here in Phenac City, Tyler Lawson!" Tyler's right fist balled up and shot above him on announcement of his name to a roar from the crowd, before taking a ready stance; his hand hovering over Magnus', Caelum's and Eevee's Poké balls. Waiting wasn't exactly his strong suit and he wished the judge would hurry up so they could start.

"And his opponent, our fair city's top trainer and leader of the Prestige Precept Center… Justy!" In contrast to Tyler's aggressive fist pump, Justy calmly waved to everyone in attendance before he too assumed a ready stance. "Each trainer will be allowed the use of three Pokémon in this battle. The battle will end when all of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon during this battle. Are both trainers ready?"

"Yes!" Tyler and Justy said in unison. Their fingers twitching over their belts respectively.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Okay Eevee, time to shine!" Tyler ripped the Poké ball off his belt enlarging it and chucking it towards the field. In a sparkling white and silver burst of energy the Eevee emerged from her Poké ball proudly calling her name. She may have been a lazy Pokémon around the house, but her trainer's fiery passion for battling soon infected her after they became partners.

"I choose you! Cacnea!" Justy's own Pokémon, a pointy little cactus with arms entered the fray to the same sparkling burst of energy. The Pokémon flexed his arms making the barbs stick out in a show of intimidation before Justy made the first move in their fight.

"Use Needle Arm!" The cactus' arms both glowed as it charged towards Eevee intent on making this first assault as painful as possible with the barbs on his arms.

"Dodge with Double Team!" Shadowy copies of Eevee quickly appeared on the battlefield and filled their side of the field. Cacnea couldn't keep track of where the real one was from the middle of his charge and lunged at a copy with his attack causing it to dissipate on impact.

"Shift to Pin Missile!" Losing no momentum from its charge earlier, Cacnea started rotating rapidly folding its arms in before spewing small needles everywhere over the arena in the directions of the Eevees that had spread around the battlefield. One by one the copies were depleted until the real Eevee was discovered, and a final volley found its mark causing her to yelp in momentary pain.

"Shake it off Eevee, use Swift!" Having shaken the needles off her fur that still remained, Eevee opened her mouth as she darted back and forth quickly shooting yellow star shaped projectiles towards her foe.

"Keep it up Cacnea, Pin Missile again!" Another volley of green needles met with the stars in the center of the arena colliding in an explosion of dust obstructing Tyler's view of the field. He knew Justy's Pokémon specialized in these low visibility times having seen him training their speed and evasion extensively when he was in the advanced classes.

"Eevee, use Dig! Get underground!" Tyler's Pokémon rapidly dug a quick hole underneath the arena using this opportunity to let the dust settle. Already the crowd was really getting into it with an even split of cheers for Tyler and Justy through the crowd, which normally was in Justy's favor whenever he battled. As the dust settled in the middle of the arena the Cacnea stood alone with only a hole from where Eevee had started her digging greeting his confused gaze. "Now strike hard!" The Eevee then dug up from underneath the Cacnea sending him skyward.

"Cacnea no!" Justy cried out, as his Pokémon flailed around helpless in the sky.

"Quickly use Swift!" Another yellow volley of stars appeared targeting the airborne Pokémon striking it repeatedly causing it to continue flipping over and over above the attacking Eevee.

"Cacnea, use the momentum for another Pin Missile." Spinning with the attacks now, the stars bounced off effortlessly without much impact and were instead met with the same volley of green needles. Eevee took the full brunt of this attack and had to jump back as Cacnea landed on the ground.

"Not bad Justy, I'd expect nothing less from you." Tyler admitted with praise. That was probably only a move his teacher would pull off during the heat of the moment and really showed his experience. His praise was met with another grin from Justy.

"Ingrain!" Cacnea rooted itself to the ground and began absorbing nutrients from the dirt covered arena in an attempt to regain some of its lost energy from that barrage. Tyler knew he needed to get assertive before too much damage was healed.

"Strike before he's ready. Quick Attack!" After shaking herself back to alertness, Eevee charged at the stationary cactus before her looking for an easy hit.

"Needle Arm!" Before his opponent could react, Cacnea sprung to life and uppercut the Eevee with a full force swing. She flew backwards towards her trainer impacting with the ground and rolling over twice before coming to a stop, a glazed look over her eyes. She'd been KO'd.

"The winner is Cacnea!" The judge pointed at the spiked ball as the crowd roared in approval. Tyler jogged out and picked up his Pokémon in his arms, she looked back up at her trainer, mewing an apology to him for letting him down. He wasn't as disappointed in her as she was in herself, and his reassuring petting of her head told her as much before he returned her to her ball. All eyes in the arena were on him as he reached for another Poké ball.

"Ok Magnus, you're up!" Both the spots on Magnus' head and back sparked as a fire blazed across the blue fur ofhis back. The flames lapped out in every direction they could in a show of strength.

"Quil, Quilava!" The usual playfulness was gone from Magnus' voice and instead was far more intimidating than it normally was. "Let's get revenge for Eevee, use Flame Wheel!" The fire coming from Magnus intensified, quickly engulfing the fire type as he prepared to charge at the still ingrained Cacnea.

"Cacnea, Feint Attack!" With agility he'd come to expect from Justy's Pokémon, Cacnea leapt through the air and positioned itself behind Magnus poised for an attack. But as it approached, the flames continued to intensify from Magnus' body and Cacnea who was naturally weak to the fire became intimidated by its intensity and backed off his attack. "Cacnea what's wrong?"

"Go Magnus!" The fire type in its own display of agility flipped over the back of the distracted Pokémon. Still shrouded in flames Magnus began flipping in the air forming the wheel of the attack and on impact with the ground, charged towards the helpless grass type. A massive hit sent Cacnea flying completely across the arena into the ground by Justy's feet. The same glazed over look crossed its eyes once the dust settled; it had been KO'd by that viscous attack. Another roar of applause from the audience as the challenger had tied it up at one apiece.

"The winner is Quilava!" the judge said over the roar of the crowd.

"That was awesome Magnus!" Tyler exclaimed shooting his Pokémon a thumbs up. Magnus responded in kind with another puff of flames looking back at his trainer.

"Good job Cacnea. You deserve a rest." Justy nodded at his own Pokémon returning it to its ball. "We're just getting started Tyler. Go Sandslash!" The new Pokémon entered the arena, landing on its hind claws extending its front claws towards Magnus in its own show of intimidation. Now the battle was going to get interesting. Justy's Ground type Pokémon had a clear advantage over the Fire type. But Tyler remained cool and collected as he'd been preparing for battles with him at a disadvantage for a long time. It was time to see if his training would pay off.

"Start with Ember!" Magnus's maw opened and small red ashen projectiles erupted from it in an arc towards the Sandslash.

"Use Sandstorm!" Sandslash was well prepared for a fire assault as a thick cloud of sand quickly engulfed the arena. Tyler couldn't even see where the ember volley landed; much less know if it hit its target. This was bad; Sandslash thrived in this kind of environment more than any of Justy's other Pokémon. In spite of Magnus' best efforts, he quickly lost the spiky shrew in the sand cloud. Worse yet, larger chunks of sand pelted Magnus making it even harder for the Pokémon to focus.

"While he's distracted, get in there and use Slash!" Somewhere in the midst of the cloud, Justy's Sandslash kicked off the ground charging towards Magnus as if the dust cloud wasn't even there, its sharp front claws poised for attack. Repeatedly, the claws made contact with Magnus' body each time causing the fire type to wince in pain as his trainer was unable to help him. He was eventually knocked out of the sand cloud in front of his trainer who could finally see how much of a toll the repeated slashes had done to him. There were too many marks to count, and Magnus was clearly struggling to maintain his alertness in front of his trainer.

"One last blow will end this!" Justy's Sandslash emerged from the cloud poised to finish the job with this hit.

"Dodge it Magnus!" Having regained enough of a line of sight to identify his assailant, Magnus was able to dodge the blow but only just, wincing some as he landed on his legs. Thinking quickly Tyler reached for his Poké ball and called back Magnus. "We can still win this buddy, don't you worry." Tyler re-attached his ball to his belt and grabbed Caelum's.

"Time to fly Caelum!" Staraptor flew out of his ball in a graceful display of aerial prowess and flying above the silver spark shower. "Blow that sand away with Tailwind!" A powerful gale formed beneath Caelum's repeated wing flaps batting the sand cloud away revealing Sandslash in the middle of it looking up at the bird. Caelum let out a cry of intimidation that showed he wasn't going to be bullied like Magnus had in their fight earlier.

"Sandslash use Double Team. Then follow up with Swift!" The Sandslash started making copies of himself like Tyler's Eevee had earlier. Soon a small platoon of desert mice had appeared on the field, each one curled up into a ball and firing white stars out of the quills on their backs. The sheer volume of stars made it impossible to dodge the attack completely but thanks to the massive speed advantage, Caelum was able to dodge the majority of them with his natural agility. The handful that did make contact only glanced off his body doing minimal damage.

"A few shooting stars won't stop us! Caelum let's use Aerial Ace!" The Staraptor rolled out of the sky with white contrails surrounding his body as he flew with a predator's precision towards his prey below. Several clones were dissipated on impact with the attack surprising Justy in both its power and speed. If he was going to stay in control of this battle, he would need to slow down its pace and prioritize defense.

"Use Defense Curl!" The remaining copies tightened their ball shape as Staraptor continued to pick them off until only the original remained. Caelum's attack glanced off the side of the defensive Pokémon and two more attacks continued with the same effect. Tyler could feel frustration was setting in for Caelum as he too shared the same outlook on the battle. Sure they had the current advantage but momentum was only holding steady. They both knew they would need to press the attack and break the stalemate before him to really put the pressure on Justy.

"Let's really take the fight to them Caelum, use Close Combat!" The Staraptor dove out of the sky one last time with his wings spread wide. He flew into his target and quickly unleashed a furious combination of wing strikes, pecks, talon scratches and more trying to break through the Sandshrew's defenses. It proved successful as one wing strike managed to lift up a claw allowing for access to his body. The attack quickly unraveled his defense and sent the Pokémon flying backwards landing before his trainer landing with a jarring thud.

"Can you keep going Sandslash?" Justy asked of his injured Pokémon.

"Slash… Sandslash." The shrew stuck his front claws into the ground using them as a brace to stand up while nodding to his trainer with an impressive show of endurance.

"That's good enough for me. Use Crush Claw!" The claws Sandslash was using to prop himself up began glowing bright blue as he summoned the last of his energy and leapt towards Caelum who was still recovering from his attack earlier. Both claws were lowered across Caelum's back slamming the bird into the ground in a cloud of dust. But when the dust settled it was Sandslash who was unable to move as his opponent struggled in throwing the shrew's unconscious body off his back.

"The winner is Staraptor!" Another roar from the crowd as the leader now found himself in the rare position of being down to his last Pokémon before his opponent. Momentum was clearly in favor of the challenger, but Justy still kept his composure as he grabbed Sandslash's ball and returned him.

"Fantastic work today Sandslash, you've earned a rest." Justy looked across the field at his former student who stood confident with a smile on his face. "Most impressive Tyler, it makes me very proud that one of my students is able to push me this far."

"I couldn't have gotten this good without your guidance." Tyler called back. "But today is finally the day that the student surpasses the master."

"Not if we have anything to say about it. It's up to you Nosepass!" The Rock type with its magnetic red nose plopped out of his ball with a thud shaking the ground on impact. Tyler's heart raced as he knew he had a chance to defeat his teacher, but it wasn't going to be an easy one. Nosepass was the worst matchup for Tyler's team from a type standpoint, not to mention his both of his remaining Pokémon were already weakened from their fights with Sandslash. But there wasn't time to worry about such trivial things. Victory was before Tyler and he intended to take it.

"Set up another Tailwind Caelum!" The same field encompassing vortex of before returned and the Staraptor resumed his orbiting of the field. Tyler knew he was going to need his speed advantage in order to try and break through that strong defense of Nosepass.

"Nosepass use Rock Throw!" The bulky rock jumped into the air where it stood and slammed back into the ground. A group of rocks came from below the Pokémon that began flying in an arc towards Caelum.

"Dodge it!" Staraptor responded to his trainer's call and with the wind behind him easily dodged the slow moving attack. "Now get in closer with Aerial Ace!" Staraptor rolled out of the sky in a looping arc with white contrails surrounding him as he flew low to the ground towards his target.

"Use Shockwave!" This wasn't good, Tyler had forgotten that Nosepass could use electric moves and was about to pay for it. Nosepass' body crackled with blue electricity before a blue lightning bolt came from its magnetic nose. Caelum had no chance to react before the electricity struck him and he crashed into the ground with a thud before his opponent. Not only was the move super effective, but thanks to Close Combat's aftereffects it did even more damage than it normally would have leaving him in an electrified heap.

"Can you still fly Caelum?" Tyler asked watching his Pokémon struggle back to his feet.

"Raptor, Star Tor!" His body was shaking from all the accumulated damage he'd racked up, but Tyler could still hear the pride in his voice not willing to give up just yet.

"That's the spirit. Use Roost!" Caelum's body became outlined in a soft white glow as the shivering body began fading away and he regained energy. A smile came over Tyler's face seeing his Pokémon come back to alertness, but one came over Justy's face at the same time and Tyler realized he'd made another grave mistake.

"Nosepass, end this with Rock Tomb!" Nosepass jumped up from where he stood and landed back down with a resounding thud. When he did, stalagmites erupted from the ground around Caelum completely surrounding the startled bird and encompassing him in earth. Tyler cursed his lack of judgment as the tomb crumbled and revealed a motionless Staraptor inside of it.

"The winner is Nosepass!" The roars form the audience was getting more and more fevered as this white hot battle intensified. Both trainers down to their final Pokémon not a single person could tell who was going to emerge victorious. Tyler grabbed Caelum's Poké ball and in a pulse of red energy returned the fallen creature to his resting place.

"That was great Caelum, you did a fantastic job." Tyler's heart continued to race as he grabbed Magnus' Poké ball once again. He knew that if he was to have a chance, he needed Magnus to have regained some energy from his battle with Sandslash earlier; otherwise it would be as good as over already. "Let's win this Magnus!" A fireball erupted from the Poké ball bathed in red embers with the normal white and silver energy.

"Lava-va!" Magnus looked ready to roll and seeing his Pokémon's fiery energy fueled Tyler's own.

"Magnus use Ember!" The familiar volley of red ashen projectiles filled the battlefield arcing towards Nosepass, scattering as they made impact with his rocky body. It wasn't the most effective start to their fight but it was still damaging nonetheless.

"Rock Blast!" From inside the dust cloud, Nosepass once again surrounded himself with silvery white projectiles, shooting them at Magnus.

"Counter with Swift!" Magnus agilely hopped back and forth dodging each attack as he fired off a yellow star shaped barrage of his own. The stars collided with the remaining rocks causing a dust cloud to engulf the arena once again obstruct both trainers' field of view.

"Shockwave once more!" Taking full advantage of the low visibility, an electric pulse came from all directions of the Nosepass, there was no hope to dodge this attack and it struck shocking the Quilava.

"Can you still go Magnus?" Tyler asked with concern written clearly on his face. Magnus wasn't going to let his trainer down today, and looked back at him with an intense gaze.

"Qui… Quila!" "I knew I could count on you. Okay, use Quick Attack!" Magnus glowed white as he charged towards the Nosepass making a glancing blow in the process. Nosepass stood resolute in the face of the attack.

"I think it's about time we finished this battle Nosepass." Justy's voice became intense, as Nosepass responded in kind with a low gravely cry of his name.

"Magnus, Smokescreen, let's go!" A blacken ash cloud erupted from Magnus' back in an attempt to cloud Justy's own vision.

"Nice try, but that won't work. Nosepass, Lock On to your target!" The electromagnetic nose of Nosepass glowed white as it spun around trying to identify Magnus' electromagnetic energy.

"Quickly use Flamethrower!" Magnus arched his back as he readied his signature attack. A pillar of red-orange fire exploded out of the Pokémon's mouth rapidly approaching its target, with the arena glowing in response to the attack.

"Use Zap Cannon!" With an assist from the Lock-on previously, Nosepass already knew where the attack was coming from and fired off a massive yellow electric ball of energy in the direction of the attack. The two attacks collided in the center of the arena briefly canceling each other's momentum before becoming a massive explosion of dust, embers, ash and sparks that completely obstructed the view for everyone.

"Magnus hang in there!" Tyler cried out in desperation.

"Nosepass!" Justy's call showed the same concern. The dust finally began to settle and as vision gradually returned, two shadows could be made out in the dust. The bulky outline of Nosepass was still standing up stationary from where it fired the Zap Cannon. Magnus, breathing heavily was also standing but had electric sparks orbiting his body and a grimace on his face. His senses were overloaded from the attack and his body was paralyzed. "Okay Nosepass, finish this with Rock Tomb!"

"Come on Magnus, get out of there!" It was a futile attempt, as Nosepass jumped up once again. Magnus tried desperately to move his body, but he was unable. Tyler and Magnus could only stand helpless as Nosepass came crashing down with a resounding thud, once again sending an eruption of earthly spikes to encase the injured Quilava. When they receded, Magnus' eyes had glazed over as he lay sprawled out on the ground. He'd been defeated.

"The winner is Nosepass! That means the victory goes to Justy!" The judge pointed in the leader's direction as the crowd erupted in applause. Justy once again waved to the appreciative crowd. Tyler momentarily fell to his knees defeated, but with a smile gracing his face. He may have lost but he knew just how close he'd come to victory today against his idol and that was good enough in his book. Picking himself up as Justy called back Nosepass, he walked out to where Magnus lay, who having regained some movement already shook himself a bit turning around to face his trainer. Much like Eevee had before him, Magnus looked at his trainer disappointed in his performance. Tyler just picked up his friend and gave him a hug as he kept on walking towards the center of the arena where Justy stood waiting.

"That was a great battle today Tyler." Justy extended his arm towards Magnus in a gesture of appreciation for his effort. Magnus smiled and playfully nuzzled with Justy's hand. "I haven't been pushed that hard nor have I had that much fun for a very long time. You should be very proud of your performance today." Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Definitely. It was an honor today Justy." His smile beaming brightly again as the two trainers shook hands in the center of the arena. More applause showered down on them from the onlookers as Tyler's friends made their way down to the arena to congratulate his effort as well.

"If you can do that well against me, I have confidence you'll do fine in your upcoming journey. I wish you the best of luck!"

"Journey? What journey, what are you talking about?" Tyler was noticeably confused perhaps he'd misheard Justy's words and thought he'd said something different. After all, he hadn't heard of any journey that he was going on any time soon. Just what did he mean?

"You mean you don't know?" Now Justy shared his student's confusion and the look remained as Tyler's friends had now made their way to join him. "I guess I just assumed because your parents said…" Justy's words trailed off as embarrassment slipped over his face.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked looking around to his friends hoping for answers. "Guys, do you know what he's talking about?"

"I think you should go talk to your parents Tynamite." Charlie said trying to fight off a tear. Now things were really getting weird. Charlie never cried, not once. Tyler had seen him break his arm when he was nine playing soccer and not so much as a whimper came from him then. So seeing him with tears in his eyes caused his mind to race around as he tried to figure out exactly what they were talking about. Making no progress, Charlie's advice seemed to be the best course of action at the moment. But he needed to get his Pokémon healed up first, so a trip to the Pokémon Center was in order before anything else. And with a vague idea of what he needed to do, Tyler once again turned towards Justy thanking him again for the battle today and left.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, that's two chapters in the books. Hopefully I didn't bore you too much with all that nerdy talk before the chapter began. Being a science nerd I have a tendency to over analyze everything that exists in a given world like Pokémon. I'd probably make a good professor if I existed in this world.  
**

**Tyler: Yeah you're just like a professor alright. Rambling on about stuff and putting everyone who's listening to you to sleep with your boring lectures.  
**

**DrPhill26: *mumbling* Yeah well if you hadn't interrupted me earlier then maybe you would have actually won your battle.  
**

**Tyler: Did you say something?**

**DrPhill26: I said you should probably get ****to a ****Pokémon Center and heal your team. **

**********Tyler: Yeah... it sucks that we lost. I really thought we had him today.  
**

********** DrPhill26: Just goes to show how good of a trainer Justy is. Now you go run along to the ************Pokémon Center**, I've got to say goodbye to the reader. - **This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.**  



	3. New Horizon

**A/N: Alright here you go reader, the third chapter of Evolution for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.**

**Tyler: Hey dude.**

**DrPhill26: What's up?**

**Tyler: Do you have any idea what Justy was talking about earlier? I still haven't figured it out.**

**DrPhill26: It's not like I could hear him talking from where I was in the crowd.**

**Tyler: Damn, well it was worth a shot.**

**DrPhill26: Shouldn't you be more concerned about healing your team?**

**Tyler: Shouldn't you have started this chapter already?**

**DrPhill26: Touché...**

* * *

The glass door swept aside and air conditioned relief met Tyler's face. It just as brutally hot outside as Tyler complained earlier it would be, and taking just one step inside the Pokémon Center felt like heaven. Many other occupants in the building shared his appreciation of the relief from the outdoors. In the near corner some trainers were having video calls laughing it up with their family. In the back corner, in a mostly glass wall section was a small ice cream parlor with plenty of little kids happily slurping up frozen treats. Perhaps he would indulge his sweet tooth as well. But first thing was first, he needed to get his Pokémon in the care of the local nurses so they could be returned to full health. Taking their Poké balls off his belt and carrying them in his hands he approached the front desk behind which stood a familiar pink haired nurse and her Chansey.

"Hello, and welcome to our Pokémon Center!" The nurse smiled trying to be friendly. "How can we be of assistance today?"

"I'd like to have an examination for my Pokémon." Tyler said handing the nurse the three balls and his trainer license. "We had a battle with Justy today and it didn't quite go according to plan."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." The nurse said scanning his trainer license into the computer system. She then grabbed a tray with indentations to place the balls in and put them in the holder. "Justy is a very strong trainer after all; you must have had a tough time."

"Hey, I almost won the battle today." Tyler pouted in response to the nurses' apparent dismissing of his battling skills. "I got his Cacnea and Sandslash today and almost beat his Nosepass. It even came down to the very final attack."

"Of course it came down to the very final attack, that's what usually happens." The nurse wasn't paying much attention as she had Chansey take the Pokémon to a treatment room in the back.

"Just tell me when my Pokémon will be healed again." He said folding his arms having grown sick of the nurse's sarcasm.

"They'll be at one hundred percent again in the morning." The nurse's false smile came back again looking at Tyler.

"Thank you." Fed up with her attitude, Tyler decided he did in fact need that little something cold and creamy today to get the bad taste of her attitude out of his system. Walking up to the counter he ordered a small Pecha berry sundae and sat down at a table by himself happy, to indulge in the little treat. Spoon in hand the frozen deliciousness washed over his tongue quickly spreading throughout his body all the way down to his toes. "Best feeling in the world." he thought to himself as he continued eating.

Tyler found himself staring back up into the blue sky through the windows and his thoughts wandered away from the Pokémon Center's refreshment and back to what Justy had said. All he had to go on was that there was a journey that would be had soon, and Justy said it in a way that sounded to him like it meant good bye. Was his family moving out of Phenac City? That might explain why Charlie wanted to spend the day together if it would be their last. No, that couldn't be it. His parents would have actually bothered to tell him something important like that… would they? Of course they would, plus Britney would have been complaining about it for weeks in advance. So what was it then?

"Ow! Brain freeze!" Tyler dropped the spoon and massaged his temples trying to alleviate the pain. "Dammit, I hate brain freeze."

Anyways, pain alleviated, his thoughts resumed their wandering. Maybe Justy meant that they were going on a vacation instead? That's even dumber of an idea, why would Justy specifically say the words "your journey" and "best of luck" in the same sentence if it was just a family vacation. No, there had to be a more reasonable answer. Tyler flipped out his phone to look at the time, 3:52 pm. The day had somehow managed to go by faster than he'd thought. Mom would most likely be at the store buying some needed groceries leaving Britney home alone as she had probably come back from trainer school by this time. He knew she wasn't going to be able to give him any answers so he decided that the best course of action was to wait until dad came home and talk to both his parents at the same time. That way he knew he could get a full answer.

Still shining brightly, the defiant sun still remained as bright at 6:00 as it did when the day first started at 7:30 this morning. Now was the time that Ty's dad finally got off from his shift at the P.C.P.D. and would be heading home. It was as good as any other time to go home, so Tyler left the comfort of the Pokémon Center and finished his route back home. The same nurse gave him that completely transparent "Thank you for your patronage." spiel that must have been written in an employee handbook somewhere. Grabbing his phone once again out of his pocket he put in an appointment reminder to go pick up Magnus, Caelum and Eevee when he woke up the next morning. His mind was still running circles around his head as he stepped back into the desert sun and walked towards his home. It was eating away at him, or was it just general hunger; dinner time was close enough that maybe the two things were overlapping as his stomach growled along with his brain.

"Hello, I'm home." Tyler said opening the door to his home to which he was met with no response. "Hello? Anyone there? Mom? Dad? Joltik?" He asked starting up the stairs on the way to his room, kicking his shoes off through the door.

"Hi Tyler honey." His mom's voice came up through the hall. "I didn't hear you come in, did you just come back?"

"Yeah." Tyler started back down the stairs again.

"I heard you challenged Justy today." He found his mom standing in the living room flashing her traditionally warm smile that Tyler must have inherited from her.

"Did Britney tell you?" Tyler sat down on a couch and his mother sat opposite him.

"She did, but she didn't see any of it."

"Good, she'd never let me hear the end of losing today."

"Oh come on, she wouldn't…" Tyler looked up raising an eyebrow that asked if she really believed that. "Okay maybe she would." His mother admitted.

"So you do think she's a brat?" An evil smirk laced Tyler's face.

"You were too around her age." His mother giggled remembering something from Tyler's past.

"Whatever." A dismissive laugh came from him as well followed by silence. "So mom… Are you and dad hiding something from me?"

"Whatever would give you that idea?" Mom asked curiously.

"Well, when I was at the Pre Center today, Justy said something after the battle that got me thinking. He said something along the lines of 'Good luck on your journey' and the way he said it made me think you guys were hiding something." His mother's expression changed from a smile to a more serious tone. "What was he talking about? Are we moving?" Another silent pause fell between the two broken up by his mother's snickering that quickly gave way to full on laughter.

"I'm being serious mom!" She couldn't stop herself at this point as she was rolling around in her seat trying her hardest to stop but was having limited success.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe you thought that…" another giggle "No Tyler..." this time a deep composing breath. "We're not moving. We were going to wait until your father came home to tell you but I suppose you've already found out."

"Found out about what?" A deeper voice made its way through the front door accompanying Tyler's father as he stepped in the room. Both Tyler and his mom stood up at his arrival, clad in his police uniform. His police cap was placed on the coat rack as he turned back around standing in his sand brown shirt with a darker brown tie and matching pocket covers. His name was emblazoned on a white and black nametag patch that read Lawson above his heart. His navy blue police pants with two red vertical stripes down the side of the leg were lightly dusted with sand. Seeing his dad in uniform was always a proud moment for Tyler, and momentarily distracted him from the conversation they were currently having.

"Hey dad."

"He-hey Tynamite." Just like a parent to try and embarrass their kid by using their nickname.

"Dad… only my friends can call me that." Tyler played along pretending to be upset, but not being bothered in the slightest.

"What? Is your old man not cool enough to be seen around you anymore?" His dad's arm became draped around Tyler's neck in a half hug. "Oh it is a sad, sad day indeed when my son no longer wants to be seen in public with his own father."

"Well, we're in our home, so I guess I can let it slide." Tyler sighed.

"Hooray! My boy loves me again!" His dad always acted like a big kid whenever he was around his family. He was the perfectly goofy mix of silly, awkward, and seriousness that can only be called dad. "So what did Tyler find out about?" He asked as his gaze shifted from his son to his wife.

"He found out about that… thing we were going to tell him about tonight."

"What are you guys talking about? What thing? I want to know!" Tyler's impatience was boiling over again. Dad sighed, nodding at his wife with a 'let me handle this' kind of look.

"Son come with me a moment." Dad motioned him back out the door once again. The sun had finally receded low enough at this point that the desert sky was no longer intense blue as far as you could see. Instead a hazy red and orange sky was creeping against the blue indicating the day was nearing its end. It was quite beautiful to behold, one of the few benefits of living in the desert Tyler thought as they continued along the side of the house towards the backyard. The only thing occupying the backyard was a decent sized shed, about 20 feet long and 10 feet wide that served as a storage place for stuff that couldn't stay in the house for whatever reason. One lone checkered window on the right hand side of it was the only thing breaking up the grayness of the siding.

"Wait here." Tyler's dad said, motioning to his son to stay where he was. Dad's hand slipped into his pocket grabbing a key ring with too many keys to count. Still, he flipped through them quickly identifying the key he needed and turned the lock on the shed door. Tyler could see the light in the shed was turned on as a yellow glow lit up the window. He could hear his dad rummaging around looking for something, moving boxes that made repeated clinks and clanks, and one CLUNK followed by a loud string of curses. Tyler thought he must have spilled one of the boxes looking for whatever it was in the shed he was searching for. Dad's head poked back out of the shed as he tossed something to Tyler, who not expecting the toss bobbled it before catching it and looking at it.

"A helmet?" Tyler thought out loud examining it. The helmet was black with a pair of red stripes down the center of it. He couldn't help but be reminded of Caelum when he noticed they were the same color as his crest. It also had a heavy silver metal flake that sparkled in the sun as he rotated it over and over in his hands. On the inside of the helmet Tyler found some amber tinted goggles. Impulse told him to place everything he was holding on his head and it was surprisingly a perfect fit. Satisfied, he found himself contemplating just how cool he looked at the moment when the sound of a motor engine starting up caught his attention. The color of the light in the shed changed from the faded yellow to a brighter shade of white as the motor noise revved louder twice. Tyler's jaw dropped to the floor as he started putting pieces in his head together. At the same instance, the doors to the shed swung open and a pure white beam of light lit the yard in front of it. With another rev of the motor his dad rode out of the shed on the moped that was the source of the noise.

"So Tyler, what do you think? Is your old man cool now or what?" Dad's voice was practically yelling over the noise of the engine as he gave it another series of revs. The moped was nothing short of beautiful. Primarily black in color, its body was sleek and aerodynamic. The white and red accent pieces further compounded its already fast appearance. Two red pointed stripes with an embedded black hexagonal pattern on the front created an illusion to Tyler that the moped was glaring at whatever was in front of it. The wheels were both stylized in the same manor with very little in the way of an actual rim, just a small red curvy band of metal that cut through the center of the hollow wheel. The backseat had the same hexagonal red pattern as the "eyes" except this time on top of a white seat. Beneath it was the engine that had been humming quietly, encased in a red and black gradient with white chevron stripes accenting its sides. It had a chrome exhaust that fanned out underneath both sides of the back of the moped. Waving gas vapors could be seen from the exhaust if you looked hard enough in the low light. As Tyler wrapped his head around what he was staring at, his dad, who had long having gotten off it, now stood with an arm around Tyler again.

"Dad… Is this what I think it is?" Tyler looked at his father bewilderingly. Dad only nodded, allowing Tyler all he needed to step up to the moped and actually touch a handlebar. Its rubbery grip felt so comfortable on his hand as the vibrations of the moped carried through his arm.

"Press the button in the center of the dashboard." His dad said fighting off a laugh. "You haven't seen anything yet." Ty's hand found itself on the button before dad even finished his sentence. The previously quiet moped now started outputting a noticeably louder and more airy noise compared to the rumblings it had previously. After a few seconds of waiting, the exhaust wings at the bottom rotated down, facing the ground completely sending pulses of air into the ground. A separate burst of air started coming from beneath the front wheel as the power intensified, Tyler could see the moped begin lifting off the ground from the thrust it was outputting and once the wheels were both clear, they separated down the middle and sprung outwards away from each other completing its transformation to a hovercraft.

"Holy crap that's badass!" Tyler couldn't contain his excitement anymore. This was hands down the coolest thing that he'd ever seen in his life.

"Okay, cut the engine son." Tyler complied turning the key switch into the off position, and the hovercraft powered down resting on the sandy ground.

"This is like the coolest thing ever!" Tyler exclaimed again as his arms became increasingly animated. "I can't believe this thing, I mean it just… Look at it! It's amazing!"

"I knew you'd like it." Tyler's own energy had infected his dad who was now smiling ear to ear. "Take good care of her champ. She's yours now."

"I'm sorry what was that, I think my ears are ringing a bit from the awesome here… Did you just say this was mine?" His dad just looked at him and smiled. Ty's jaw fell a second time before he placed a hand over his mouth picking it back up into a surprised smile. Words wouldn't be able to convey anything anymore; instead Tyler ran up to his dad and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever given anyone as tears fell down his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! A thousand times, thank you! I love you dad." Tyler sobbed out into his dad's chest who returned his son's affection with some tears of his own. As the sun set behind them, father and son shared a wonderful moment, the occasional sob the only thing breaking up the picturesque image the two were sharing. A minute passed before Tyler got enough of himself back together to break off the embrace.

"I'm sure you already figured it out son." Dad said placing a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder, with Tyler returning his gaze. "Your mother and I always knew this city would be too small for you. We knew it from the day that Magnus hatched that you were destined for bigger and brighter things than what this city can provide for you. It was just a matter of time till we thought you were ready. I think it is safe to say that you've been more than ready for a while now but we weren't, and because of that we've kept you here longer than we should have. But we can't hold onto you forever. It's time you started your own journey around this world, and made new memories, lived new joys and found new things to take pleasure in." Father and son stared at each other a moment longer in silence.

"Wow dad. That was surprisingly beautiful coming from you."

"Really? I had a whole speech lined up but that was all I could remember off the top of my head. I have the rest written down somewhere in my den. Do you want to hear it?"

"Way to ruin the moment dad…" Tyler started laughing, his dad quickly joining him as they both made their way into the house again.

Evening gave way to nightfall in the blink of an eye, another blink later it was midnight, but Tyler couldn't sleep. His emotions were too much a blaze from what had happened today. All he could do was sit at his desk staring out at the night sky imagining all sorts of things he would do on his journey into the greater world. The amount of opportunities that lay before him now was mind boggling, it was actually somewhat intimidating to think about. The obvious choice was to find a region and do a gym league challenge but which one? There were six regions that he could potentially choose from, each one equally full of new adventures. What about actually becoming a Gym Leader? Oh man that would be exciting, constantly being challenged by some of the best trainers the world had to throw at him in a test of their abilities. Whatever he decided to do, battling was the natural thing to do, as it was in his blood, sweat, tears, and definitely in his heart. But that was just the surface of the ocean of possibility that lay before him.

Forcing himself to sleep wasn't going to help any, so Tyler decided it would be best for him to get some fresh air instead. Sneaking out the house through the front door he found himself wandering around the town aimlessly with no clear direction in mind. He thought about going to the Pokémon Center to check on his friends, but he remembered that curt nurse said he would have to wait until morning. They definitely earned at least a full night's recovery so there was no sense getting them earlier than necessary. Eventually his meanderings took a turn towards memory lane, as Tyler found himself visiting all kinds of regular landmarks he was likely going to see for the last time in a long time. The police station where his dad worked was still glowing brightly in the middle of the night. When he walked past it, Tyler made that cliché bad joke that crime never slept in his head getting a quick chuckle. The movie theatre was closed down for the night, it was a shame he thought, that the last thing he'd remember out of it was a crummy action movie. The mayor's house, another place he'd been with regularity when he was a child looked much the same as it did in his memories. Tyler wondered how the old chap was doing but it would be highly rude to intrude at this time of night so he decided against it.

The Pre Center was the last stop on memory lane for Tyler that night. Taking a seat on a nearby sandstone bench he looked over the facility that housed his childhood thinking back to his first days at the academy. He remembered the joy on his face when he was given Magnus' egg by his grandparents and how much of a little rascal he was after he first hatched who rarely behaved himself. Tyler was essentially sent here for obedience school with Magnus as he rapidly became more than he could handle by himself. It only took a couple of classes at the school before Tyler finally got the hang of being with Magnus in more ways than just as a trainer. He'd come a helluva long way from the little kid who started school all those years ago and now it was time to make a name for himself. A random gust of wind almost caused him to lose his balance, and Tyler found himself nodding off on the bench. He certainly didn't want to get a cold sleeping there and finally made his way home, crawling into bed to with a sleepy embrace.

The weight of what was going to happen today really set in upon Tyler waking up. There was just something in the atmosphere of the house that was awkward. It was rare for him to be awake without his Pokémon in the morning, and even though he knew they were waiting for him in the Pokémon Center down the road it was still a weird feeling, but that wasn't quite it. The atmosphere thickened as he went downstairs for breakfast. Mom and dad weren't doing anything out of the ordinary for them in the morning. Dad was still reading the paper and mom serving food like normal. It was Britney who was really off putting this morning. Normally she'd be making some sort of ruckus, taking any small thing and complaining about it but today she was quiet and reserved. It had to be a byproduct of Tyler's leaving today. Apparently she did care about her big brother in spite of all her antics to annoy him. It just wasn't sitting well with Tyler; this was their last morning as a regular family together. You would have thought that would mean they'd do something special to commemorate the event but no, it was just the same old scene. And before he realized it, the moment was actually there for when he would start his journey.

"Okay guys, I'll be back in a few minutes." Tyler said strapping the helmet on as he started up the hovercraft. "I've got to go get my Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, but then I'll be back." Only mom waved him off, there would be time for a full goodbye once he'd returned. Revving up the motor, Tyler started off slowly with the craft. It may have been a bad time to realize it but this was his first time riding one of these things and he needed to get a feel for it, especially if he was going to use it on his adventure. He decided to take a longer route that wandered through the town trying to maximize the amount of familiarity he had with the machine before making it to the center. For what it was worth, he felt he was doing a good enough job. The hovercraft responded very nicely to his speed changes and steering was going well enough. Confident in his ability, Tyler made his way to the Pokémon Center pulling into a parking slot.

"Hello and welcome to our Pokémon Center!" A nurse said as Tyler walked through the front door. "How can we be of assistance today?"

"You aren't the same nurse who was working here yesterday are you?" Tyler asked suspiciously, it was hard enough trying to tell any Nurse Joy apart from another, but he didn't want to deal with another attitude ridden one if possible.

"No, that Joy has the day off today."

"Good, because that nurse really pissed me off yesterday. She was being a smartass with me the entire time I was here."

"I'm very sorry to hear that sir, I hope you do not think ill about our center because of what happened." Good, this Joy actually seemed to care about what she was doing.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I'm afraid today is the last day I'll be coming here." Tyler absentmindedly said aloud before noticing the nurse looking sad from his remarks. "Uh, it's not because of what happened no. I'm actually leaving Phenac City today. I'm starting out on a journey and I'm here to pick up my Pokémon I left here yesterday." He said extending his trainer card out to the nurse.

"Oh congratulations then… Tyler." She said looking at his card and scanning it into the system. "Do you know where you're headed yet?"

"I haven't really narrowed it down, but I was thinking I'd go to a different region and take on a gym challenge, other than that I don't know."

"Well I certainly hope you find what you're looking for when you get there." She smiled heading towards the back treatment rooms. Tyler was left to his own whims for a moment. He just realized he'd probably be on his own without a legitimate Pokémon Center like this for a while as long as he was still in the Orre region. He'd need to swing by the Poké Mart to get some potions and other medical items while he had the chance to.

"Here you go sir." The nurse returned with Tyler's three Poké balls and handed them to him with his license. "Your Pokémon have made a complete and full recovery."

"Thank you very much." Tyler smiled at the nurse who returned a smile of her own. "Okay guys come out!" His three Pokémon came out of their balls simultaneously each one calling out their name and getting a petting. "I got something really cool to show you guys." The three Pokémon happily followed their trainer out from the center as he led them to the hovercraft. "Pretty cool right?" Tyler got on the hovercraft and turned on the engine which got all three Pokémon excited. His Eevee hopped up to a spot on his lap, Magnus somehow got himself in a spot behind Tyler on the seat, and Caelum kept flying in circles above them as if he was challenging Tyler to a race.

"Hang on you guys." Magnus and Eevee nodded and Tyler started driving slowly towards the nearby Poké Mart. Curiously enough, his Eevee seemed to be the one enjoying herself the most as she was excitedly saying her name over and over again as they continued along. Magnus was quieter but Tyler could feel his excitement through his body heat.

Pulling up to the Poké Mart, he called all three Pokémon back to their balls and stepped into the building. It wasn't very often Tyler needed to step foot in here before and he was taken aback by how organized it was. There were aisles everywhere labeled with different amenities like potions, specific status treatments, vitamins, various Poké balls and many more things Tyler didn't see a need to be purchasing today. He grabbed a basket and started walking down the potion aisle comparing the different brands and types he saw. Finding a brand of super potions that seemed affordable enough he grabbed a few of these and placed them in the basket, and moved on to the next aisle. He repeated this process until he had what he thought would be enough medical supplies to last him a while and topped off his purchases with a six pack of Poké balls and some food for him and his Pokémon.

"You got quite a bit of stuff there today." The muscular clerk behind the register said as Tyler handed him the basket.

"Yup, today is day one of my Pokémon adventures. I need to be ready for anything." Tyler said digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"No kidding! I remember when I first started my adventure." The clerk said between scanning items. "I'm from the Hoenn region originally, spent my youth sailing around the world looking for trouble."

"Oh yeah? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah it was a blast. But I decided to settle down here in the Orre region after a while. I couldn't keep up with the all excitement anymore and it's usually pretty quiet here so I can relax in the sun all day. You know what I mean?"

"I guess I relate more to your youthful self but I understand." Tyler replied. "I want to get out and explore the world. Not sure where I'm going to go on my journey though."

"Well you'll find something to call your own. Everyone does." The clerk finished scanning the last item Tyler picked out. "Okay your total today comes to… 7000." It was more than Tyler expected it to be but he had more than enough money to cover those expenses. "Thanks for your business today, and good luck on your adventure! Oh and here's a special gift for you free of charge." The clerk reached under the desk and handed him an entirely white Poké ball telling him it was called a Premier Ball and was only given out for special occasions. Tyler thanked the clerk for the gift as he got back on his hovercraft and headed for home. Earlier this morning, it didn't seem like much of a special day to Tyler at all, but when he'd returned home from his trip to the Pokémon Center and Poké Mart that changed. He was greeted by a crowd of people including his family, his friends and Justy had even swung by from the Pre Center once again to see Tyler off.

"Hey guys!" Tyler waved at everyone as he pulled up to his house.

"Dude that is fucking sick man!" Charlie said rushing up to stare at the hovercraft along with the rest of his friends.

"Hey dude, language. My folks are right there."

"Sorry." Charlie said embarrassedly. "But that is a seriously legit hovercraft man."

"I know right. Dad gave me her last night."

"Hey Tyler, can I be your replacement now that you're leaving so your parents can get me one of these too?" Michael asked half joking as everyone else started laughing.

"So this is really good bye?" Carl asked looking depressed.

"Come on Carl don't put it like that. You know he'll stay in touch with us." Amber placed a hand on his big shoulder. "Anyways Tyler, we wanted to do something for you before you left. Close your eyes a sec."

"Uh… okay." Tyler did as he was told.

"Okay you can open them again." Tyler opened his eyes to see all four of his friends holding a box, with a framed picture of them all on top of it.

"Aw you guys." Tyler said grabbing the picture. The picture was of all five of them standing in front of the Pre Center making various goofy expressions at the camera. "That's so cool. I'll definitely keep this forever."

"Open the box dummy, you're not done yet." Charlie interrupted. Shaking open the box he saw a brand new, sky blue backpack with red accent stripes, holding it up happily Tyler looked back at his friends, fighting off tears. "We all chipped in a little for this. You deserve it man, but you got to pay us back sometime."

"What?!"

"Ha ha! The look on your face was worth it already!"

"Screw you Charlie." Everyone laughed again.

"Nah but seriously man, we're gonna miss you."

"I know man." Tyler said hugging his friends individually. "You guys rock." Tyler now made his way up towards where his parents, Britney and Justy stood. Mom, dad and Justy all looked really happy and proud of their son/student respectively. Britney stood there looking away from Tyler and pouting.

"You'd better bring me something." Britney said still avoiding her brother's gaze. "I don't care what it is but it better be something cool."

"Sure thing Britney." Tyler said reaching out and teasing her hair. She finally looked at him, but only briefly. Typical tsundere younger sister reaction. That was all he was going to get out of her so he teased her hair a little more and turned his attention turned to Justy.

"You've got quite a following today Tyler." Justy started smiling at his pupil.

"Yeah I do." Tyler looked back at all the friends who had come to send him off and smiled.

"I also have a present for you today." Justy said reaching into his jean pocket taking out a trio of CDs. "I'm sure you know what these are correct?"

"TMs right?"

"That's right. Each of these TMs contain the move Return. I'm sure your bond with your Pokémon will make this move of great use to you in the future."

"Wow teacher, thank you."

"Well now, it's been a while since you actually called me teacher." Justy's smile faded to more of an embarrassed look."

"You'll always be teacher to me." Tyler said extending his hand. Student and Teacher shook hands smiling at each other before Tyler turned to the only two people left, mom and dad.

"Mom… dad… I don't think I can thank you enough for everything you've done for me." Tyler started out. "You guys have always gone the extra mile for me and Britney, and I can't believe how much you've sacrificed for the two of us. You two are awesome parents and I love you greatly."

"That's it? My speech last night was longer…" Dad had started before receiving an elbow to the stomach from his wife. "Well it was." Another elbow. "Ow! Stop it."

"What your father is trying to say is that no matter what you accomplish out there on your journey, know that we'll always support you." She said rapping her arms around her son proudly. "We're always a phone call away if you want to talk about anything."

"Just be safe champ." Dad joined in the hug. "And know I couldn't be any prouder of you than I am right now."

"I know that you guys." Tyler said fighting through tears. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be, he wasn't expecting this good bye to be such an emotional event, but he'd somehow gotten through it.

"You're going to be on your own from now on son so you're free to make your own decisions. But it is my suggestion that you should head to the Pokémon Lab north of Gateon port. Professor Krane is an old friend of mine and I've sent word that he should be expecting you." Dad said breaking off the hug as Tyler got back onto the hovercraft again.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said mounting the hovercraft and releasing Caelum from his ball. "Ready for that race Caelum?" Tyler asked starting up the hovercraft. Caelum happily cawed as Tyler revved the engine up and took off out of the backyard turning left stopping briefly to wave one last time to all his friends and families smiling faces. Then with another rev of the engine he took off to face his destiny… and to catch up with Caelum who was already winning their race.

* * *

**A/N: /alright, three chapters in the books and more importantly, we've finally left Phenac City behind. Congratulations Tynamite, you've waited a long time for this moment haven't you?**

**Tyler: I can't believe how awesome this hovercraft is! I mean not only does it go stupid fast, but it also looks so freaking cool, and it's all mine! This is the most badass thing in the history of badassitude!**

**DrPhill26: I think Mr. Torque would disagree with you.**

**Tyler: I love this thing so much!**

**DrPhill26: I don't think he can hear me right now. Oh well, I'll let him have his fun for now, he did just start his adventure after all. Besides that gives me time to talk to you about something reader. If you want to stay in the loop about the progress of and potential upload dates for future chapters in this story, check out my profile page, I try to update it at least once a week. Anyways, this is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.**


	4. Yesterday's Shadows

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 4 is here for your reading pleasure. And during this chapter you'll be introduced to a new character who will...  
**

**Tyler: New Character? What you mean like my sidekick?**

**DrPhill26: Well not exactly, she's kind of...**

**Tyler: She? You mean she's a girl? Is she hot?**

**DrPhill26: You'll find out when you meet her.**

**Tyler: Oh man that sounds like a yes to me, I can't wait!  
**

**DrPhil26: I don't think the reader can either so let's roll.**

* * *

"So this is the place? Tyler rhetorically asked himself coming in full view of the Pokémon Lab his father had told him about. The place was completely different than he'd expected it to look. Its shape reminded him of the Pokémon Beldum in a way with its main circular component having an extended body off to the side and behind it. The extension was completely white, which at least made sense considering it was a research lab after all. The main room for whatever reason was almost floor to ceiling glass window spanning two stories, and above it floated a holographic image of a Poké ball. "I guess the architect got a little kinky with the blueprints." Tyler thought to himself slowing to a halt on the dirt road before him.

Walking up to the circular glass part of the lab a black blur ran past Tyler catching his eye. He turned in time to see an Umbreon who had stopped to stare at him too. Its black fur was radiant with the traditional yellow ring markings on its legs, ears and tail, fading in and out with its breathing. Only the one ring on its face did not fade creating an eerie stare with its intense red eyes. Umbreon was always one of the cooler Eevee-lutions in Tyler's book, but he'd never actually seen one in person before. Maybe he'd evolve his Eevee into an Umbreon someday.

Tyler and Umbreon's staring contest was broken up by someone walking out the door behind him. Umbreon perked up and trotted over to the person. His gaze still following Umbreon, Tyler turned seeing who must have been the Umbreon's trainer. He was older than Tyler, about 6 years by his best guess. His appearance was tall and lanky, wearing a yellow shirt and blue track pants. His orange-red hair of lengthy spikes lay behind a blue headband.

"Umbre, Umbreon Umbri." The twilight colored Pokémon said now staring at Tyler again.

"Did you make a new friend?" The trainer bent down to pet his Umbreon's back. "He didn't startle you any did he?"

"No, not at all." Tyler replied.

"Good." The trainer began jogging past Tyler. "Come on Marth." The Umbreon took off again after his trainer as they went down the dirt road into the surrounding forest.

Stepping inside the main building of the facility, it already had that distinct laboratory feel to it. You could just tell through the constant humming of generators and electricity that some pretty important stuff was being researched. A petite woman with beautiful flowing hair sat behind a receptionist desk and waved Tyler over breaking him out of his scientific whimsy.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Orre region Pokémon research lab, can I help you find something?"

"Hi, my name is Tyler Lawson. I'm looking for Professor Krane. My dad said he would be expecting me."

"Ah, you must be Mr. Lawson's son." Tyler nodded. "Yes, the professor has been looking forward to meeting you. I'll buzz him on the intercom for you."

"Thanks." Tyler's gaze wandered around the lab once again, falling on a group of lab workers walking out of a large room behind him.

"That's where our famous Purification Chambers are." The receptionist said following Tyler's gaze.

"Purification chamber huh? So I guess they're used for some sort of medical research?"

"They are now, but they were originally designed to handle purifying shadow Pokémon.

"Shadow Pokémon?" Tyler turned around again surprised. "Wait a minute; is this the same lab that helped in stopping Team Cipher's plans to enslave all Pokémon?"

"That's correct." A lighter, airier voice came from behind Tyler. Standing behind him was a man with short, wavy brown hair and a green dress shirt tucked into pants under his lab coat with his hands lazily hanging in their pockets. "But we couldn't have accomplished much without Michael's help. His efforts were invaluable to us in helping all those poor Pokémon."

"I take it you are Professor Krane?" Tyler asked.

"And you must be James' son Tyler." The professor removed one hand from his pocket and extended it to Tyler. "Your father has told me a lot about you."

"I'm honestly surprised you know him." Tyler said shaking his hand. Despite his lanky appearance, the professor had a very strong grip.

"Oh James and I go quite a ways back actually. Come with me a while and I'll tell you all about him over some tea." The professor escorted Tyler to an elevator in the back of the room as the receptionist smiled a good bye. Professor Krane apparently had met Tyler's dad when he'd been brought into Phenac city as a consultant on a case when his dad first joined the force. Somehow the two of them hit it off immediately despite having next to nothing in common between them and they would regularly send each other letters until the Shadow Pokémon incidents started up. Their conversation on this topic had long been abandoned a while ago as the day crept on and their tea time took on more of a relaxed atmosphere. The professor wanted to see Tyler's Pokémon at some point, so Tyler had released Magnus from his ball and introduced the professor to his favorite scratching spot behind his left ear. Before either Tyler or the Professor had realized it they'd spent the entire afternoon conversing, trading stories and talking about Pokémon.

"I've had a lovely time today Tyler." Professor Krane said pouring himself another cup of tea, his fifth. "I've just been so busy of late that I haven't been able to take time to relax like this for quite a while."

"Busy with what?" Tyler asked steering the conversation.

"Well you might be interested in it." The professor started leaning back into his chair. "It's basically the continuation of our research into Shadow Pokémon and their re-acclimation to being around other Pokémon and humans."

"Okay, so what have you been up to with that?" Tyler's curiosity seemed to energize the professor further.

"It's fascinating work really. Now of course you're familiar with the Shadow Pokémon incidents that Teams Snagem and Cipher were behind correct?"

"Yeah, they basically took Pokémon and somehow turned off their ability to feel happiness making them darker versions of themselves."

"That's right. Well the original purification process was for Shadow Pokémon to spend time in a nurturing environment with a trainer and then after time they could be purified naturally at a special cave in Agate Village. Our studies there lead to the creation of the purification chambers here, which allowed for multiple Shadow Pokémon to be purified at the same time. But now that we have no more Shadow Pokémon being made since Michael defeated Team Cipher, we've been studying the purified Pokémon to see if they've changed any since their initial corruption."

"That's pretty cool." Tyler thought to himself while nuzzling Magnus, who wanted a bit more attention than he was receiving at the moment.

"In the time sense then, we've kept monitoring their affection and happiness levels with the use of the TM Return and regular interaction with other Pokémon and the researchers on staff. We've even extended the research to the former Shadow Pokémon's children since a lot of them have become parents since they started living here." The professor reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a silver colored device shaped like a Poké ball. "To that extent we've created a new version of our Pokémon Digital Assistant or P*DA with a special feature that allows you to accurately monitor your Pokémon's current affection and happiness levels."

"Oh cool! How does it work?" Tyler asked.

"I'd be more than happy to show you. Here, take the P*DA and press the center button like you would a Poké ball." The professor said handing Tyler the device. He did as he was told and the device folded open in his hand expanding in size revealing an interface beneath its sheath. "Find the Pokémon menu and press the center button again." The display interface changed again showing the outline of a Pichu and a bunch of encyclopedic information about his species.

"You should see a tab that mentions happiness. If you select that icon you'll see the fruit of our research." Tyler did as the Professor told him, and the display changed again to just a picture of Pichu and a transparent heart shaped gauge, alongside a slew of information pertaining to this Pichu's affection towards the theoretical trainer, including how strong the move Return would be, and how close it was to evolving to Pikachu from its friendship level.

"You would need to have your own trainer information inputted into the P*DA in order for the app to work properly but you should see what it is capable of at the moment." The professor stated in a matter of fact way. "If you'd like, I can let you have that and keep it for yourself."

"That's so cool." Tyler said looking at the P*DA again. "Thank you professor."

"Oh you don't need to thank me. I'm plenty happy being able to see a trainer like you who appreciates his Pokémon just like Michael does. That's exactly how it is supposed to be." The professor said smiling at the two friends before him.

"Well of course, we've only been together forever haven't we buddy?" Magnus jumped up into Tyler's lap smiling happily and saying his name, getting a soft chuckle from the professor as he did. "So has anything else been found out from this research?"

"Nothing that isn't still in a hypothesis stage I'm afraid." The professor said finishing his cup of tea. "But this alone is a pretty nice piece of technology we've created if I say so myself." He said showing off the P*DA again. "Remember, you'll need to input some information into it before it becomes fully functional. And if you do take it with you on your adventures around the world, we've modified it a bit more to function like a normal Pokédex would. Just download a specific region update when you arrive in a new region and you'll be good to go."

"I guess I shouldn't keep you any longer then." Tyler said standing up again.

"And I suppose I've put off my work long enough. Thank you for coming to visit." The Professor said bowing slightly catching Tyler off guard before he extended a hand to shake it. "It's getting late so you're welcome to stay here for the night. We have some spare rooms that you can use in the back of the facility."

"That's okay professor." Tyler replied. "I already have a hotel booked in Gateon Port for the night. I'm going to be staying there until I decide what region to head to for my adventure."

"Ah yes, well best of luck to you on that adventure." The professor said as Tyler left the laboratory towards his parked hovercraft. The man with the Umbreon was coming back in from the forest as Tyler left and the two exchanged pleasantries once again. Tyler thought it was a bit of a shame he didn't get to meet the famous Michael today but it wasn't as important to him as it was meeting the professor.

Guided by the light visible from the port town's lighthouse, Tyler arrived at Gateon Port as the sun was finishing setting for the evening. The reflection of the sun along the ocean nearby created a truly surreal visual as he drove along the road leading into town. Bright reds and oranges doting the pale cloud covered sky with sunbeams beating along the ocean waves as they crashed into the rocky coastline, spraying everywhere on impact. Occasionally sea spray was intense enough to get Tyler wet a couple of times as he continued along the coast. The first thing he could see of the city aside from the lighthouse was its expansive port complex that primarily housed cargo ships. But occasionally a luxury liner could be seen transporting people from one region to another. It was through a ship in these ports that Tyler had hoped to leave the Orre region. He'd always wanted to experience a voyage at sea after reading the ever popular _Rites of Relicanth_ book series. These books told a story of an ancient sea faring society that tried to find the edge of the ocean, and infatuated Tyler as a child with the opportunity to sail on the oceans like they did.

By the time he'd made his way into the heart of downtown, the sun had set completely and night was upon the port city. Neon lights sparkled and danced on the waves as they trickled up against low tide. Tyler's hotel was a small little chain thing that sprouted up hoping to take advantage of the limited beach development that was springing up throughout the city. It wasn't that impressive, nor did Tyler feel the need to relax in the sand; he was trying to get away from it after all. The night was young though and Tyler didn't exactly feel like retiring to the hotel room just yet. He was young and on his own so he was going to find an adventure this evening. Walking through the neon valleys of buildings he stumbled across an interesting looking building with the shape of a Krabby. Its unique red design complete with "pincers" on both sides had caught his curiosity.

Tyler stepped into the building and was met with the sights and sounds of live music instantly viewable from the stage in front of him. A local band was playing a sort of grunge rock sound that was at least more passable than the majority of bubbly pop music that was on the radio in this day. Tyler found himself an open seat at a table, taking off his hat as he continued to listen to the music. The band consisted of four members, a scrappy looking lead singer, two guitarists; one of them was female who Tyler thought looked too punkish for his tastes. The drummer was busy in his own world smashing away at everything in sight like an animal. Their song continued with Tyler relaxing along to the music being played. It had been quite a while since he'd experienced live music and it was quite enjoyable, even if the music wasn't much to brag about.

The song ended and the bar gave a lukewarm reaction of applause to the group. The band introduced themselves as the Will-o-Wisps and said they'd be playing all night. With nothing better to do, the idea of listening to their entire set seemed appealing enough that Tyler decided to stick around and see if anything would happen. The guitar players started a duet indicating a new song was beginning.

"Excuse me." A soft voice broke Tyler's concentration as he turned to face its source. Behind him was standing a woman who looked to be a year or two older than him by his best guess. Her brunette colored hair was shoulder length accented by a pair of blonde highlights along the outside of her eyes that reminded Tyler of lightning bolts. Aside from those accents in her hair, her appearance wasn't very outlandish, but damn did she look good in it. She was wearing a purple shirt with black horizontal stripes that fit her curvy body nicely. She also wore a tight pair of blue jeans that complimented her appearance nicely showing off her well toned legs. She looked great, and Tyler had to force a cough to avoid staring at her like an idiot.

"Um… can I help you with something?" Tyler asked

"Oh it's nothing really, I was just wondering if I could sit with you this evening." The woman asked politely. "I don't usually like coming to places like this without someone to talk to and you seem like you'd be a fun chat."

"No go ahead, please take a seat."

"Thanks, my name is Wendy by the way." She said sitting down opposite Tyler at the table extending a hand.

"Tyler." He hoped his hand wasn't sweaty as he grabbed hers. Of course hers was soft and delicate to his touch. "Damn." Tyler thought. "I get to chat it up with a pretty girl like her and I'm only a couple days into this adventure. Not a bad start." Wendy signaled over a hostess wandering around the club.

"Can I get a Strawberry Sunrise?" The hostess nodded writing down the order on her pad. "Would you like anything?" She asked looking at Tyler.

"Uh… nothing at the moment. I'm fine." His only excuse not getting a drink himself was his poor knowledge of cocktails. The hostess walked off towards the bar as Wendy's attention turned back to Tyler.

"So what's your story? You look a bit like a local but you also have a different air to you than everyone else here tonight."

"Oh, well I'm from Phenac City out in the Eastern desert. But a couple days ago I left with my Pokémon to go see the rest of the world."

"So you're starting your Pokémon journey?" Tyler nodded. "Just how old are you?"

"18." Wendy's smile curled a bit as she looked at Tyler. "I know that's pretty late compared to most people but I'm a lot more experienced than some rookie. I've been training under Justy, the Pre Gym leader for almost four years."

"Ooh. So you're not a virgin?"

"Wait what? How'd you… I mean that's not exactly… I uh…" It was obvious how caught off guard he was by that comment.

"Relax Ty, that's just my brand of humor." Wendy laughed sweetly. "You don't mind if I call you Ty do you?" The hostess returned with Wendy's cocktail.

"Uh, no not at all." Tyler said with an embarrassed blush coming over his face.

"Okay then. So do you have an idea where you're going to go on your journey Ty?" Wendy asked taking a sip of her drink. "Oh yeah, this always hits the spot." She absentmindedly added.

"You know I've been asked that question a lot since I started and still don't have an answer." Tyler caught his hand drumming along to the beat of the Will-o-Wisps again, but it looked like Wendy didn't seem to mind. "I just know I have to take on the Pokémon Gyms when I get there. It's a bit cliché yeah but battling is what I'm best at."

"Well I can always recommend the Sinnoh region where I'm from. I'm from Canalave City originally, but live in Hearthome City working as a freelance writer for the Pokémon News Press in nearby Solaceon Town." Wendy said stirring her drink with the straw. "I've been here for an assignment the past few weeks but I've finished that up a couple days ago so I'm heading back home on the next ship out two days from tomorrow."

"Oh that's cool." Tyler said devoting his full attention to Wendy. "What was your story about?"

And with that simple question, Wendy and Tyler started a conversation that lasted for a couple hours. The music that he had originally come to listen to quickly became background noise as the two of them traded stories with each other about their life experiences. Wendy on occasion would continue to tease Tyler as he quickly found out was part of her brand of humor, and he was able to dish out a few of his own much to her amusement. The more they talked, the more Tyler found himself thinking just how lucky he was that he was sharing a drink with someone, not only incredibly funny, and very sociable, but she was also a very pretty woman to boot. It wasn't until the bartender walked up to the two of them and told them they were closing up shop in a few minutes that the two of them ceased their talks.

"I suppose we should probably get going." Wendy said after the bartender talked to the two of them.

"Why should we stop? Let's go get some coffee or something." Tyler half joked. He probably could actually keep a conversation going with Wendy into the wee hours of the morning if he wanted to. She'd traveled all around the world from her job as a writer and shared many fun stories with Tyler while they chatted. He'd love to hear a few more if he could.

"At two in the morning?"

"I know a place."

"That place wouldn't happen to be your hotel room now would it?"

"No… okay maybe." Both of them laughed again stepping outside into the cool night air.

"Nice try Ty, I like sleepless nights as much as the next person, but pretty girls like me need our beauty sleep from time to time." Wendy said with a yawn Tyler found completely adorable. "You should seriously consider taking that ship to the Sinnoh region though."

"I'll have to think about it. But I can't see a reason to say no." Tyler thought out loud.

"Well if you do climb aboard, you and I could keep each other company again." Wendy said winking at Tyler causing him to blush. She'd proven to be equally good at making him blush tonight as she was at telling stories. Wendy then took it a step farther, blowing a kiss in his direction further reddening Tyler's face. Giggling all the way and having teased Tyler enough for the night, Wendy turned and left for her hotel while Tyler stood in front of the Krabby Club completely awestruck.

"The Sinnoh region huh?" Tyler said out loud finally walking towards his hotel ready to call it a night. "If she was any indication, I think this adventure is going to be a hell of a lot of fun."

* * *

**A/N: And that makes four chapters in the books. Sounds like our boy Tyler is headed to the Sinnoh region for his first set of adventures. Not to mention he got to meet quite the charming young lass in Wendy.  
**

**Tyler: Speaking of her, why isn't she joining us in this little banter shtick that we do?  
**

**DrPhill26: Didn't you hear her earlier? She said she needed to get her beauty sleep.**

**Tyler: Oh yeah... Hey, why do they even call it beauty sleep anyway? What's so beautiful about sleeping?  
**

**DrPhill26: That's a good question, I know my cabin mates aren't exactly the most beautiful sleepers; one of them snores louder than a jackhammer.**

**Tyler: Man that must suck. How do you sleep at night?**

**DrPhill26: I don't...**

**Tyler: Yikes, sorry to hear that.**

**DrPhill26: Yeah so I'm gonna catch some well earned z's while I have the chance, I suggest you do the same. - This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.  
**


	5. Setting Sail For Sinnoh

**A/N: Chapter 5 ready to set sail... get it? Because this chapter takes place on a ship... ah man do I love puns.  
**

**Tyler: Dude, that was painful.**

**DrPhill26: Water you not a fan of my puns?**

**Tyler: No actually I'm not.**

**DrPhill26: Hey, no need to be a beach about it. I'm having lob-sta fun.**

**Tyler: Oh my God stop it!  
**

**DrPhill26: Whale you do have a point. It is a-boat time we started this chapter.**

******Tyler: AAAUGH!**

* * *

It had already been five days at sea since the S.S. Mirage took off from Gateon Port bound for the Sinnoh region with Tyler aboard. It was fun when it started, but now he was starting to feel the effects of being at sea for so long. It wasn't that he was feeling sick or nauseous from the cruise ship's constant rocking in the ocean, he'd gotten used to that on the first day. Instead the problem lay in that Tyler was unable to deal with not being able to physically see land. If it wasn't for looking at the wake the large luxury liner left in the ocean, you could be fooled into thinking that the damn thing wasn't moving at all. He'd vastly underestimated the distance from Orre to the Sinnoh region and his impatience with the apparent slowness of the ship was beginning to affect his mood. The sunny disposition that he and all the other passengers had started out with had already faded away at this point and was replaced with bitterness.

"Staraptor!" Caelum cawed loudly flying around the back of the ship and snapping Tyler back to attention. At least someone was having fun here. The open ocean air was a perfect place for Caelum to enjoy himself with all the mixing air currents to play around in. The gentle breezes felt at ship level were constantly shifting once you got above its influence and provided a great area for the avian Pokémon to play around in his own little world. How Tyler longed to be able to join his Pokémon in the skies as well, just so he could have an excuse to get off what was now turning into a luxurious floating prison.

"The Sinnoh region had better be worth the fucking wait." Tyler grumbled staring distantly to the horizon. His stares were met with an endless painting of blues of varying shades in every direction broken only by the occasional cloud formation off East. "This is so Goddamn boring!" It's not like he could just curl up into a ball and nap for the rest of the trip like Eevee and Magnus were. Neither Pokémon shared Caelum's enthusiasm at being on the high seas. Eevee was acting her usual spoiled self while the normally excitable Magnus was now perfectly mirroring his trainer's disappointment in the journey so far. With nothing better to do, Tyler took out the P*DA and flipped through menus looking for a map of some sort to find just how far out they were. Finding the blip that showed where he was, it was his best guess from where they had come in this week that he still had another few days to endure before they would arrive, causing him to let out another exacerbated groan.

Nothing fun was going to happen by just watching Caelum soaring around as he had been. Tyler decided he needed to find his own entertainment. He called for his Pokémon to come back to the end of the ship where he stood. Taking an opportunity to show off his agility again, Caelum rolled out of the sky and plummeted to the ocean water below glowing white as contrails came off his wing tips. But as Tyler watched his Pokémon fall, something looked different to him. It might have just been the light refracting off the ocean but he thought Caelum had a bluish tint around his body. The bird Pokémon must have sensed something was different as well, as he tucked his wings in and continued falling dangerously close to the ocean surface without pulling up from his descent.

"Caelum!" Tyler could only helplessly yell, hoping his Pokémon could realize the danger he was in. His leg was already sprung up on the ledge, ready to dive into the ocean after his friend if need be. The bird's flight path wavered slightly as Tyler's call floated out over the waves. The aura faded from his Pokémon as his wings unfolded, springing outward in an attempt to stave off crashing into the water. His altitude changed as he finally pulled up from his descent flying low along the waves, before catching an air current and heading back to his master. He ruffled his feathers some as he landed on the back guard rail in front of his trainer quietly cawing his name. Tyler reached out to the bird in an embrace and felt wetness on his back that must have come from the ocean spray.

"Jeez, what the hell was that?" Tyler asked concerned. Caelum's only reaction was to cock his head slightly to the side sharing in his trainer's confusion. "No more flying today okay, I don't want you scaring me like that." Staraptor nodded as his trainer nuzzled the red crest above his head, reassuring him that he was okay. In a pulse of red energy, Tyler returned the bird to his ball with a blink. Avoiding what could have been a potential disaster, Tyler knew he really needed to find a way to relax on this ship and took off for his room at the bow.

His trip to the front of the ship took him past a number of other passengers and their Pokémon, but the one person he was keeping an eye out for had been impossible to find in the sea of people. Wendy said she'd be on the next ship out of Gateon Port and would be heading back to the Sinnoh region, and since this was the only one departing to Sinnoh, she had to be on board somewhere. But even with her unique highlights as a guide, Tyler was unable to find his acquaintance over the course of this voyage. This might have been the reason why Tyler was so anxious now that he started to think about it. If he found her, he'd have a cute, quirky girl to talk to again and that would quickly make up for most of the dullness he'd endured so far.

Taking a left about half way up the ship's starboard side and descending a few flights of stairs Tyler turned down the hallway where his cabin was located and opened the door. It was a lot more cramped than Tyler had initially expected it to be. Not that he was expecting to be in a room the size of his back home but this was maybe a plus size college dormitory and that was about it. But the amenities in the room made up for its cramped feeling. His Eevee was curled up on a purple couch against the wall on the near side of what could be called the living room. Magnus was also enjoying an afternoon nap, but his body was sprawled out over the double bed Tyler would sleep in at night, that was in a section that could be curtained off from view of the rest of the cabin. Tyler sighed as he noted the strewn bed sheets on the floor next to the nightstand and the room's lamp.

"I guess I'll go swim in the pool for a bit." Tyler thought as he took things out of his backpack leaving only a change of clothes and a towel. He let Caelum out of his ball again as he finished changing and after asking him to take it easy he closed the door behind him.

The Mirage's pool was located at the top level of the ship, an open air deck that had all sorts of recreational activities to it besides the pool. There were a couple basketball courts and one volleyball court as well which were constantly in action with other passengers on the ship. In addition to this was an open air battle deck on the opposite side of the pool with a handful of trainers occupying it beyond a raised chain fence. Most modern cruise ships had put these types of decks in place to help relieve their customer's itches to battle, and keep those battles away from more cramped locations. Tyler stepped into an elevator joined by about five other people as they made their way to the top floor. The doors opened and Tyler and the other occupants left the elevator into the crowd of people relaxing on the top level. Taking his backpack off one shoulder he walked carefully through a crowd of people over at the nearby bar and identified an unused deck chair. He figured it was as good as any other spot on the level and put his backpack on the chair and taking off his shirt and stuffing it into the backpack.

In a word, the water of the pool was relaxing. There wasn't even that initial cold shock when Tyler jumped in, only an all encompassing warmness that invigorated his core. He remained motionless as the cascade of air bubbles tickled his skin as they escaped to the surface before he felt the bottom of the pool with his feet. In a kick, he jumped up breaking through the surface, half rising out of the water again. Shaking his head back and forth a few times and wiping the water away from his eyes Tyler felt a smirk find its way to his face as he swam over towards a place in the pool that allowed lane swimming. He wasn't the fastest swimmer, but doing laps in a lane put Tyler in a Zen like trance that he found greatly enjoyable. It was nothing more than going back and forth and back and forth, just repetitive exercise to the onlooker. But to Tyler, it was also hypnotic, a way for the entire world to just be drowned out by the sound of his moving through water. His breath and actions became rhythmic and formulaic as he swam through the pool.

Tyler was unsure of just how much time had passed sense he first dove into the pool, but he could feel that he was closing in on his limits. His whole body felt weighed down in the water from the exhaustion he'd been putting on himself. His razor sharp arm strokes had dulled, the elegant flutter kick he'd started with had since become awkward and staggered. The checkered tiles on the edge were only a few meters away but they felt like miles. Drawing up what reserves he had left Tyler forced himself to think only of moving his body. Right arm, legs, left arm, turn, take a breath, repeat. Water parting in his eyes, he was finally within an arm's reach of the edge and with what he had left, flung his right arm over the edge of the pool and let the rest of his body lazily sink down into the pool. His breath gradually returned to him as he stared back into the blue sky, still lacking cloud coverage. After regaining enough energy to actually move instead of rest, he turned around and climbed out of the pool.

There wasn't as much of a crowd relaxing as there was when Tyler first arrived, but it was still a chore trying to dart through it. He found the deck chair he'd left his backpack at and sat on the edge of it, water still dripping from his body. Tyler grabbed his backpack and reached inside looking to find his towel but it wasn't there. A quick look around saw his towel had apparently fallen out of his backpack and was underneath the chair. He grabbed it and quickly threw it onto his face finding it was already wet.

"What the…" Tyler asked himself as he looked again at where he picked up the towel. He'd left his backpack on the other side of the chair from where he was sitting on it, and that's where he'd found the towel. That pretty much ruled out his towel being wet from the puddle he himself was creating with the pool drippings. Even if that wasn't the case, there was no way it could have been as wet as it was; the thing was almost completely soaked through. "Great." He sighed trying to dry off his hair anyways.

"Um… what are you doing?" A voice crept into Tyler's ear. He couldn't see exactly where the voice came from because of the towel covering his eyes. Its volume was muffled by him drying his hair but the fact that he was able to hear the whole sentence made Tyler think maybe it was addressing him.

"I'm trying to dry off my hair." Tyler muttered continuing to rub the towel along his face.

"With my towel?"

"Uh-oh." Tyler pulled the towel off of his face finding a woman wearing a white and blue colored two piece swimsuit with a sunhat and what Tyler assumed was her Lucario staring back at him. He comedically looked back and forth from the Pokémon to the woman and the towel as jumbled words came out of his mouth. He looked closely at the towel again to make sure it actually wasn't his. The towel was dark blue and had no real distinguishing features to it, so it could be easy confused for another person's. "I'm sorry. It looks just like mine that I swore it was."

"Well it isn't, it's mine." The woman grabbed a bag that was on the chair on Tyler's right, as he grabbed his backpack. Tyler looked through the backpack's various pockets and found the shirt he was wearing earlier and an orange colored t-shirt with a white outline of a Poké ball in the center of it he was planning to change into, and his P*DA which he didn't remember putting in there. Did he really forget to take a towel to go swimming? Like he'd noticed earlier it was easy to mistake for someone else's but he could have sworn that he put a towel in his backpack.

"See take a look." The woman continued, regaining Tyler's attention. She started pulling out objects of her bag, naming them as she did. "Sunscreen, my copy of _Brave New World_, Pulse's Poké ball, a blue towel… that's still dry… uh-oh." The woman held up her towel and looked back at Tyler who was already trying to and failing to suppress a laugh. When their eyes met, they both couldn't contain it any longer and both burst out in laughter, the set up was too perfect.

"Here." The woman tossed her dry towel to Tyler so he could finally dry himself off completely. "Why don't I get you a drink to make it up to you, what do you want?" There was a pause.

"Uh… a Strawberry sunrise I guess." He said remembering Wendy's drink from the other day.

"Really? That's a surprise. Not many guys I know would order something like that."

"Yeah well I'm feeling a bit fruity today so I figured why not."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Can you keep an eye on Pulse for me?" she asked motioning to her Lucario.

"Yeah, no problem." The woman turned and disappeared into the crowd of people still hanging around the bar. The Lucario, Pulse, sat down only staring at Tyler. He thought it was incredibly awkward as it felt like the Pokémon was staring directly into his soul. He'd heard that Lucario had the ability to read other people's auras, whatever that was, and the appropriately named aura Pokémon appeared to be doing exactly that as time passed. Somehow in his presence, the noise of hundreds of other people was drowned out leaving Pokémon and human in their own private, isolated world. The only word that could be used to describe the moment was eerie. Tyler couldn't deal with the intensity of Lucario's gaze and forced a break by putting on his dry orange shirt. When he did so, he noticed the woman returning with a pair of reddish orange drinks in her hands.

"Here you go mister sunrise." She sat down on the deck chair besides Tyler and her Lucario. "You know this is actually one of my favorite drinks too."

"Really? Small world I guess." Tyler said surprised. There must be something to this drink besides its pretty sounding name if he'd met two people who liked it so much.

"Cheers!" She raised her own sunrise as the sun by contrast began to fall in the sky. Tyler raised the drink to his lips, unsure of what exactly would fall on his taste buds. To his surprise the drink was very sweet. Normally Rawst berries had a somewhat bitter taste to them but the other ingredients must have masked it effectively. If there was any alcohol in it he couldn't taste it upfront, it was probably smothered in the aftertaste beneath the overpowering sweetness. All in all it wasn't bad. Tyler looked back at the woman after he'd swallowed, seeing her completely cocked back in the chair drinking almost half of it in one go.

He hadn't looked closely at this new acquaintance but she too was quite pretty. Her body was both very well toned and tanned, and she looked absolutely ravishing in the two-piece she was wearing. He liked its design a lot. Instead of a more traditional bikini this had a sportier feel to it, looking more like a zippered sports bra with the top having the white and blue colors divided on other sides of the zipper. She must have noticed Tyler's staring because she looked back at him and winked and making him blush. He really needed to work on that blushing whenever a pretty girl looked at him thing he seemed to be developing. Sheepishly, he returned to his drink while she giggled briefly. Abruptly, a gust of wind came from the ship's starboard side, knocking the woman's hat completely off her head. In a blur, the Lucario who had been remaining motionless this entire time, leapt into the air grabbing his trainer's hat as it was about to fly away landing with a flip.

"Thank you Pulse." The beauty said as her Pokémon returned her the hat. As she went to put the hat back on her head, Tyler snuck a glance again noting that she was a brunette, but she had a peculiar looking blonde colored highlight along the front of her hair. "I'll have to give you a treat later."

"Wait a second, is your name Wendy by any chance?" Tyler asked aloud as gears in his head began to spin.

"I don't recall telling you my name." The woman responded petting her Lucario's head.

"Holy crap it is you! It's me, Tyler; from the Krabby Club in Gateon Port remember? You told me that I should head to the Sinnoh region last time we met." The woman looked at Tyler closer than she apparently had and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God, it is you! I'm so dumb; I can't believe I didn't recognize you right away." Wendy looked completely embarrassed at this revelation. "You're about the only person on the ship with a beard. You'd think I would have remembered that."

"I know right? I thought I'd find you easily because of the lightning bolts in your hair." Tyler admitted pointing at her highlights. "I must have spent the better part of the past week looking for you and we just happen to run into each other again only by complete accident. Talk about cliché."

"So you decided to head to the Sinnoh region after all."

"Yeah well, it was either get on this one, or wait about another week and a half for a ship to the Unova region. I figured I should get started sooner than later." Wendy swallowed the rest of her drink. Tyler, remembering he still was working one of his own took another drink, letting the tropical blend wash over his tongue. "Plus I stood another chance at running into you." Tyler slyly added getting a giggle from Wendy.

"I'm glad I ran into you too. I don't know about you, but I've been so bored lately. There aren't nearly enough cute guys to talk to on this ship."

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"Maybe…" Wendy said looking right back at him. "Or it could be the drink talking instead of me." Tyler sighed; of course that's what she thought. "Or… it might be that I think you actually are one of the cute guys." The only response Tyler could offer up was nervously taking another drink. "You put off this really innocent charm that I find adorably cute."

"So uh… your Lucario, how long have you had him?" Tyler asked trying to steer the conversation away from one where his face would turn ember red. Wendy smiled playing along.

"Pulse and I have been together for quite a while." She said rubbing Lucario's back. "My father is a Pokémon breeder, and we had a bunch of Riolu eggs after a litter, so my dad picked one out and gave it to me when I was 16. We've been together ever since."

"Carr." Lucario softly growled as Wendy continued with the back rub.

"Do you have any other Pokémon?"

"I also have an Ampharos back in my room named Tess, and a Lilligant named Yuri, but she's at the daycare center in Solaceon Town."

"I've heard of that place." Tyler admitted before finishing off his sunrise. "I think I read an article about it a few months ago."

"I'm not surprised. The Solaceon daycare is world famous for quite a few reasons." Wendy had now turned fully towards Tyler. "The owners are really nice people, and I've seen firsthand they definitely know how to treat a Pokémon right." In his head, Tyler pictured a homely facility with various Pokémon being chased after by daycare workers, running in a field, eating food out of their hands and everyone full of smiles, having a good time.

"What about you? Last time we met, you said you were just starting out but I don't think you said who was tagging along with you. Wendy asked snapping Tyler out of his thoughts.

"My Pokémon are all back in my cabin right now. I've got a Quilava named Magnus, a Staraptor named Caelum…" Tyler started but was interrupted.

"Wait, Staraptor? I've seen one flying around the ship the past couple of days. That was yours?" Tyler nodded his head with a 'mhmm'. "Damn, I wish I'd known that. I could have followed him straight to you."

"Then there's my spoiled princess of an Eevee."

"Oh my gosh! I love Eevees! "They are just the cutest little things." Wendy squealed uncontrollably.

"So you do have a girly side?" Tyler thought to himself, snickering as Wendy tried to recompose herself. "Maybe I'll swing by sometime and you can play with her."

"Really? I would love it if you did that!" Wendy's eyes were practically sparkling this time. It was almost like she seemed was a completely different person to her suaveness she'd been portraying up until now. "You have to tell me what room you're staying in."

"3216."

"That's a shame; we're on opposite ends of the ship. I'm in 1725." Tyler took out his P*DA and using the memo pad option, took down Wendy's room number. Wendy did the same using her phone.

"Does that thing get texts?" Wendy asked.

"Huh… oh no, this is my P*DA."

"What's that?"

"It's kind of like a Pokédex but not really. The guy I got it from told me I just need to download a region update when I get to my next Pokémon Center and it'll function exactly like one."

"So do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, but I left it in my room too."

"That's fine; I'll just text you my number if you give me yours." Tyler said his phone number and Wendy started typing it into her phone. "Alright, done. Aaaaaand done." Wendy said adding Tyler into her contact list, and sending him a text. "I've got to go check up on Tess so I'll see you around."

"Yeah see you around."

"Bye Ty. Come on Pulse let's go." Wendy waved a goodbye as Pulse stood up and took his place behind his master as they made their way to the elevators. Tyler looked back over the deck staring at the sun above the horizon, as his eyes closed and weariness set in. Today felt like a good day to take a nap by the pool.

The sun was on the verge of setting as Tyler woke back up from his nap on the deck chair. He hoped he didn't get sunburn anywhere as he stood back up, stretching and began the walk back towards his cabin. There weren't nearly as many people wandering around the Mirage as there had been when Tyler first left and making his way back to his cabin was much less of a hassle because of it. Opening the door and being greeted by his Pokémon, Tyler sat down on the purple couch in the room. His phone was lying on the table in front of it with a blip saying he had a new message from someone.

"Hey it's Wendy ^_^" The message read, and Tyler added her to his contact list. He then grabbed his laptop from off the nightstand, plugged his headphones in and started listening to some music as Magnus curled up next to him, getting a scratch behind the ears that he enjoyed so much.

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter in the books. What do you think Tyler, you reunited with Wendy, got her number and you know she thinks your cute. I'd say there's nothing but smooth sailing ahead for you.**

**Tyler: Please... no more puns. I can't take it anymore.**

**DrPhill26: But I've got so many more I could do.**

**Tyler: NO! If I hear another pun I'll cut my ears off and feed them to a Sharpedo.  
**

**DrPhill26: Okay jeez I get it, I'll stop.**

**Tyler: Oh thank God.**

**DrPhill26: This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to sea you next time.**

**Tyler: *Jumps off ship***

**DrPhill26: Oh crap! I didn't mean it that time I swear! *splash* Uh-oh...  
**


	6. Breaking Down the Door

**A/N: Friendly heads up, this chapter contains a tiny bit of Lemon in it. It's brief but I still felt like I should warn you ahead of time since I know that I appreciate it when the author gives a heads up that Lemon(s) will be in a chapter.  
**

**Tyler: Lemons? I think you mean Nomel berries right?**

**DrPhill26: Wait what?**

**Tyler: Well we don't have Lemons in the Pokémon universe. The closest thing we have are Nomel berries. I'm not really a fan of them though. Too sour for my taste.  
**

**DrPhill26: Not that kind of Lemon you idiot. I'm talking about the other kind of Lemon.**

**Tyler: A defective car? But we're in the middle of the ocean right now.**

**DrPhill26 I'm not talking about that one either!**

**Tyler: Well what are you talking about then?**

**DrPhill26: You'll see soon enough Tyler. You'll see soon enough.**

* * *

**Tynamyte17** is online.

Charliemander290 has signed online.

Charliemander290: holy shit you're online

**Tynamyte17**: hey to you too

Charliemander290: its been a while since we chatted

**Tynamyte17**: sry bout that. kinda been in the middle of the ocean

Charliemander290: thats cool

**Tynamyte17**: yeah it is.

Charliemander290: the whole gang is here right now.

**Tynamyte17**: tell them i say hi.

Charliemander290: we can all read the screen stupid

**Tynamyte17**: shut up…

Charliemander290: lol

Charliemander290: so you're on a ship right now?

**Tynamyte17**: yeah

Charliemander290: mike wants to know if there are any hot chicks

Charliemander290: amber just slapped him XD

**Tynamyte17**: let's put it this way

**Tynamyte 17: **i am definitely enjoying the view

Charliemander290: nice

**Tynamyte17**: getting sick of the ship though

Charliemander290: i bet.

**Tynamyte17**: been at sea for almost a week now and we still haven't seen land.

Charliemander290: carl thinks you should have gone to Unova.

**Tynamyte17**: thought about it but Sinnoh won out.

Charliemander290: boooo

**Tynamyte17**: shut up.

Charliemander290: w/e you know you love us

**Tynamyte17**: not with that attitude :P

Charliemander290: lol

Charliemander290: are you close yet?

**Tynamyte17**: can't be more than a day or two out. I can't wait.

Charliemander290: bring me something.

**Tynamyte17**: screw you

**Tynamyte17**: so what's new in phenac? you guys didn't destroy it while i was away right?

Charliemander290: there might be a few destroyed buildings.

**Tynamyte17**: lol

Charliemander290: but srsly, nothings different.

Charliemander290: just a lot more boring without you here

**Tynamyte17**: i bet.

Tyler's phone rang saying he had a new text message from someone. Picking up the phone he saw Wendy's number. 'What are you doing?' the message read. He quickly typed up a response 'chatting with friends back home'.

Charliemander290: what's it like being by yourself?

**Tynamyte17**: kinda boring actually.

**Tynamyte17**: being stuck on a ship does that.

Charliemander290: aside from that though…

**Tynamyte17**: i'm just glad to be away from bitch-ney.

Charliemander290: i know that feeling, little siblings are the worst.

Another ring… 'Aw, you're homesick ha-ha' Tyler rolled his eyes. 'What about you?'

Charliemander290: amber here. charlie and carl are fighting over what he just said and mike is watching them.

**Tynamyte17**: i'm not surprised.

Charliemander290: i really hope your enjoying yourself. we all do.

**Tynamyte17**: you don't need to worry about me. i'm having the time of my life.

Charliemander290: that's good to hear.

**Tynamyte17**: how is my family doing?

Charliemander290: i assume they feel like we do

**Tynamyte17**: okay then. tell them i say hi.

Charliemander290: tell them yourself

**Tynamyte17**: you do it you're closer than i am.

A new text message from Wendy… 'Nothing really, planning a quiet day in my room. You can come over if you want.' Well it was something to do today at least. Being cooped in his room was pretty low on the list of things Tyler wanted to do today. 'Cool, I'll bring Eevee over when I do.'

Charliemander290: charlie's back.

Charliemander290: did you see the new video that max revive put out? It's really good.

Charliemander290: you even there mate?

**Tynamyte17**: sry, got distracted.

**Tynamyte17**: what's it about

Charliemander290: you should just watch it.

**Tynamyte17**: it's that good huh

Tyler's phone went off yet again. 'I would love you so much if you did. J' He didn't think there was much need to respond to this one.

**Tynamyte17**: guess i should go watch this video then.

**Tynamyte17**: was good talking to you guys again.

Charliemander290: talk to ya later mate

**Tynamyte17**: likewise

Charliemander290 has logged out

Three hours had already passed since Tyler finished talking with his friends. He'd always found Sundays to be unnaturally long, and today was no exception. It was one of those days where minutes felt like hours, agonizingly long hours that just failed to end no matter your efforts to speed the day up. A Munchlax swimming in quicksand could go faster than this day was. But the option to go over to Wendy's cabin and hang out was a step in the right direction. There was just something about her that really intrigued Tyler, besides her obviously pretty appearance. He felt the two of them just naturally meshed in a way that he wasn't used to with most people, let alone women. Even the friendships he had going with the gang back in Phenac City had to develop over time and grow into the comfortable level of acceptance and playful mockery they were at now. But with Wendy, that feeling had come almost instantly, and it made him happy he'd found someone like her on his adventures so quickly.

"Hey Eevee?" Tyler called for his Pokémon. "Where are you?" She popped her head out from behind the curtain separating the bed from the living room. "How would you like to go visit someone today?"

"Vee?" She cocked her head looking curious.

"Looks like your fur is a bit messy though. No worries, I know how to fix that." Tyler said walking towards the Pokémon. He pulled the curtain aside enough for him to get in. Eevee hopped out of the way into the small living area as Tyler opened his backpack and grabbed a brush and a comb. Seeing the brush, Eevee smiled, wagging her tail as Tyler sat back down on the couch. She eagerly jumped into his lap looking very much forward to the brushing she would receive. One of the few ways that Tyler was able to get any kind of emotion out of his Eevee was by spoiling her with a good brushing.

He started with a gentle back and forth motion along her back with the larger brush. Eevee happily called her name enjoying the attention she was receiving. Taking that as a sign he was doing a good job, Tyler continued brushing her back. Looking at Eevee he noticed she had a bit of a snarl in her fur so he set her down and ran the brush under some water for a moment. Returning, he resumed the brushing and after some careful use of pressure, untangled the few snarls there were in Eevee's fur. When Tyler finished with the last snarl, the fur on his Pokémon's back now had a light sheen to it which looked nice.

Switching gears to the comb, he focused on her small legs first, combing down and away from her body to keep the hair straight. Tyler knew from experience that actually using the brush was quite difficult to get at her legs, which is why he kept a comb specifically for using on her legs. Finished with all four legs, he moved on to her head and neck region. The puffy whiter mane required a very special touch that Tyler wasn't the greatest at pulling off. He had to hold the comb backwards and pull it away from him which required a surprising amount of dexterity to pull off. It wasn't his best effort but it was satisfactory and Tyler finished up with her tail which was simple enough to pull off.

"Ee-vee!" Tyler's princess was very happy with the job Tyler had done when he'd finished.

"Glad you enjoyed that, now how about we go over to Wendy's?" Tyler said lightly scratching her beneath the chin. His Eevee smiled at him before opening her mouth and playfully nibbling on his finger, a thing she only did when she was very happy with Tyler. He was used to it, but still every time she did nibble him it always hurt a bit.

"Ow!" Tyler said looking down at his hand with a frown. "Well I guess that means yes. I just wish you'd show your appreciation in a less painful way."

"Vee! Eevee!" The Eevee just continued to smile and wag her tail as Tyler sighed reaching for his phone. He fired off a quick text message to Wendy saying that he and Eevee would be on their way before getting himself ready. Taking the backpack he packed his laptop just in case he might need it and grabbed Eevee's Poké ball. Magnus and Caelum looked at Tyler as he packed, expecting to be a part of the adventure as well. He figured Wendy wouldn't mind and so he grabbed their balls as well and called them back with a flash. He was about to do the same for Eevee but she stoutly refused to go into her ball; she wanted Tyler to carry her on the way there. Begrudgingly attaching the three shrunken balls to his belt, Tyler picked up his Eevee and held her in his arms with her two front paws draped over them.

"Are you happy now princess? Or shall I go fetch the carriage?" Tyler sarcastically asked his Pokémon who only smiled back at Tyler in response.

With his little princess held delicately in his arms, Tyler left the cabin and went to find Wendy. She wasn't kidding when she said they were on opposite ends of the ship; Tyler's cabin in 3216 was port side near the bow of the Mirage. Meanwhile Wendy's cabin in 1725 was in the starboard aft of the boat. Along his way, Tyler passed a number of passengers who noticed Eevee in his arms and almost all of them wanted to pet her. Basking in the attention she was receiving, princess Eevee happily played along while Tyler became increasingly frustrated with what felt like the entire ship wanting to say hello. It wasn't like Eevee was a particularly rare Pokémon, Tyler knew many trainers in Orre who had one or one of its evolutions. Not to mention both the heroes Michael and Wes had them as well. But apparently outside of Orre, Eevee were not that common a sight despite their apparently massive popularity.

It took longer than it should have, but Tyler finally made his way to the hallway where Wendy's cabin was. Her cabin was right next to the first stairwell that descended into the back of the ship so it was quite easy to find. What wasn't easy was fixing Eevee's mane again. All of the attention she'd received had messed it up and Tyler wanted her to look her best when he introduced her. With a sigh, he sat down in the hallway and took the brush out of his backpack yet again. He wasn't quite as gentle this time as irritation had taken hold, but the Eevee put up with it, or at least she did at first. Her ears perked up and she tried to wiggle out of her trainer's arms soon after he'd begun. She didn't normally behave like this so Tyler was curious when she started walking down the hallway and he followed her a few doors down. Eevee stopped in front of a door in the hallway before she looked back at Tyler and quietly mewed at him. Tyler looked at the number on the door and saw it read 1725.

"Huh, I guess Eevee just wanted to get here a bit faster than I thought." Tyler mused watching her point at the door. "Wait, did I ever tell her what room Wendy was in? Whatever, that's not important." Tyler reached his hand out to knock the door but stopped when he heard a noise that sounded strange. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but it sounded like a muffled cry of some sort.

"Did you hear that too Eevee?" He asked looking down at the Pokémon. She nodded her head and pointed at the door with one of her paws. "Yeah, that's Wendy's room." Eevee shook her head and pointed at the door a second time. "Wait, are you saying the noise came from here?" This time she nodded her head continuing to point at the door. Tyler placed his ear up against the doorframe of Wendy's room and tried listening for the noise again. It didn't take long for him to hear another muffled cry similar to the one he'd heard before. That definitely confirmed that whatever the source of the voice was, it was coming from Wendy's room.

He continued to listen a while longer and continued to hear these same series of noises through the door and it started to worry Tyler. Having a police officer for a father had developed a sort of hero's reflex in him that when he suspected someone of being in danger from some situation, he wanted to help them if he was able. He took his head off the doorframe and tried to assess the situation properly, although there wasn't much to go off of. All he knew for certain was that he heard some sort of suspicious cry coming from Wendy's room. A cry that as a comparatively loud one just indicated to Tyler said that whoever was in there, which was most likely Wendy, was probably in trouble. Looking around the hallway he saw that there weren't any staff members around for Tyler to ask for assistance. As he did he heard yet another cry and decided he needed to take matters into his own hands.

"Okay, hero time, let's do this." He whispered kneeling to his Pokémon's level. "Here's the plan Eevee, I'm going to break in the door handle and head inside. I need you to stay out here and wait for me to call you. Also keep your eyes out for anyone coming this way. If someone does come, do something to get my attention and be ready to fight." She nodded with a quiet 'vee' and took a position aside the door to Tyler's right. Tyler himself took a few steps back from the door and remembered the lesson his dad taught him in how to properly break a wooden door, which he'd learned one day when they were remodeling their home shortly after moving to Phenac City.

"Son, today I'm gonna teach you how to break in a locked door like they taught me in police academy." Even in Tyler's memory he looked the same as he did seven years ago when he first taught him.

"Why on Earth would I need to know how to do that?" Young Tyler asked his dad.

"You never know son but one day you'll thank me for it." His dad took a step back from the door he was going to demonstrate the technique on. "You'll want to stand about this far from the door, and aim your kick about here." His right foot was lifted up and placed a little above and to the left of the door's right side handle. "Make sure you lead with the heel of your foot, and step into it a bit to transfer all your weight into the kick. So that when you do it properly, it looks LIKE THIS!" Tyler's dad swiftly brought his heel to the spot he showed his son, and with a powerful blow the wooden door splintered where he struck it. Triumphant laughter came from his dad as he pulled his foot out of the door, stuck his hand through the hole and unlocked the already open door.

"That was so cool dad!" Young Tyler exclaimed gleefully.

"That wasn't anything really special." Dad said still laughing. "Maybe I'll take you to the range some time and I'll teach you how to shoot a gun."

"Really!?" Tyler squealed with excitement.

"No you will not!" Tyler's mother came furiously up the stairs berating her husband for smashing the door, even if they were going to replace it. Eventually everyone just laughed happily in the innocent memory.

Back in the present day, Tyler lined his foot up against the door visualizing where he needed to strike. He set his kicking foot back behind his pivot foot and took a calming breath to ready himself before he struck. Just like his father had taught him he stepped into the kick smashing his heel into the spot next to the lock. He felt the doorframe buckle behind his weight and the lock fall off its place. It wasn't nearly as flashy or splintery as his dad had taught him but it was effective enough. He planted his foot back down and charged into the door with a shoulder tackle. "Thanks dad." Tyler thought to himself as the door flung open.

"Don't worry Wendy! I'm here to save… the… FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" In his head he had imagined a scenario where Wendy was being held hostage by a group of robbers or something of a similar nature. A scenario where she was tied to a chair with her mouth gagged and the cries he heard stemmed from that. This imagined scene could not have been farther from the truth that lay before his eyes. Wendy was not held hostage like he'd thought, but instead was alone in her room with her Lucario, both of them lying on their bed in what could you could only describe as a highly intimate moment. The Lucario was staring intently at his trainer, paw resting carefully on the back of her head as it bobbed up and down around his midsection. It would look suspicious enough if she was on level with his chest spike, but her head was nowhere near that; it was much lower. It soon became painfully obvious to Tyler that Wendy, the first person he met on this journey, not to mention first person he'd become friends with on this journey, was giving her Pokémon a blowjob.

"Oh shit!" Wendy sprang up off her bed as the Lucario did the same, the Pokémon assuming a battle stance. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you just break in my door?" Wendy hurriedly began straightening back out her clothes, which in the heat of the moment Tyler had failed to notice were still actually on her.

"Don't fucking change the subject! I'm the one asking questions here! What the fuck are you doing with your Lucario?"

"Carrr." Lucario growled at Tyler angrily, his front paws were placed behind his body; a small blue sphere of energy began forming and intensifying in his presence. Tyler's attention shifted from Wendy to the bipedal Pokémon, and inadvertently to his still erect member, the site of which only served to make Tyler angrier.

"Oh you want to go!? Alright then let's do this!" Tyler detached Magnus' Poké ball from his belt and released the Fire type from his constraints. Magnus was already ready to go, growling back at Lucario as flames shot up from his body. Eevee had now joined the fray as well as she too came in and started growling and barking at everyone in the room.

"Tyler! Pulse! Calm down! You're both blowing this completely out of control." Wendy yelled having stepped between her Pokémon and Magnus. The Lucario seemed to take a more relaxed stance, but Tyler only intensified in his rage.

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were the one doing all of the blowing here. And it seemed like you were doing a pretty controlled job of it."

"Will you just shut up and listen to me! I can explain everything."

"You don't need to explain shit! I saw…"

"Both of you! What is going on here?" Still irate, Tyler turned around finding a crowd of the Mirage's staff had gathered outside the room and was surveying the scene that lay before them. Wendy took a place behind Tyler as she spoke to the group before her.

"Nothing really, just a bit of a lover's spat that has gotten a little out of hand, that's all." Wendy cheerily smiled a fake smile as she tried to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible. It was impressive how she was able to jump between emotions into this calmer façade. "We didn't mean to go this far, right darling?" She added looking directly at Tyler as she stood beside him with an arm around his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He whispered. Wendy drove three fingers rather painfully into the back of Tyler's spine causing him to wince.

"Play along and neither of us will get in nearly as much trouble as we will be if you don't." Wendy whispered back in an ominous and foreboding tone." Tyler hated to admit it but she was right. He certainly didn't want to get potentially tied to whatever the hell was going on in here.

"Y-yeah! Nothing to see here." Tyler said embarrassedly raising his hand to the back of his head.

"There's actually a lot to see here, for one the door looks broken." One of the staffers said pointing at the door in as deadpan an expression as physically possible. Tyler nervously laughed, trying to avoid his gaze.

"None of this would have happened if someone wasn't busy ogling all the other women on this ship." Wendy said, cuffing Tyler on the back of his head.

"Ow! Dammit that hurt."

"Well I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't so insensitive all the time." Wendy started fake crying.

"Oh I'm the insensitive one! All I did was say hi to another girl who said hello to me first. I had to respond to her, it's called common courtesy!" Both Wendy and Tyler continued to yell at each other, over the other's sentences creating a rather convincing looking argument to the staff that was looking on. It didn't take long for it to escalate back up to the previous level of rage before one of the staffers had grabbed everyone's attention with a shrill whistling noise with his fingers.

"Both of you listen!" The whistle blowing staffer yelled. "Look, you're both angry with each other, we get that. But this isn't the place for it. You keep this up and you'll just end up disturbing the other passengers." Tyler and Wendy looked at each other and both shared the same worried smile. "And were you two seriously about to have a Pokémon battle in the middle of your room?"

"Uh actually we aren't sharing the…" Tyler tried interrupting but was ignored as the guy continued.

"Just look at all the damage you've already caused! This room is a complete mess; it looks like a bomb went off in here!" To be fair to Tyler and Wendy they hadn't caused that much harm to the room aside from Tyler kicking the door in, but the room had been turned messy in the chaos that already ensued. "You guys do know we have a battle deck right? If you need to settle your argument with a Pokémon battle, then for crying out loud do it there."

"I think we will." Wendy said looking back at Tyler with a coy smile. Tyler could only sigh in agreement.

Maybe it was because there was a cold front developing on the horizon but you could definitely feel something in the atmosphere between Tyler, Wendy and Pulse that resembled storm clouds. The separate group of staff on the Mirage who were radioed in to escort the two of them to the battle deck certainly could. As they looked at Tyler they could see only unfiltered anger. His eyes had glazed over bloodshot, and you could practically see the animated cruciform veins above his right eye as it twitched repeatedly. Conversely when they looked at Wendy she was hanging her head in shame with rain clouds over her head. The two were opposite sides of the same coin, and it definitely made the group's walk to the arena an uncomfortably difficult one. In contrast to the both of them was Pulse, who was walking stoically behind his master as if nothing had happened at all.

"What do you think the two of them were arguing about?" One of them, whispered.

"I don't know but clearly the guy is in the wrong." Another whispered back.

"How do you know?"

"Just look at them. He's pissed off and she looks devastated. It's pretty obvious what happened."

"I heard Adam say he got caught looking at girls and everything just blew up from there."

"Ugh, men like him are the worst." Tyler's bulging veins grew more profound at this comment.

"I know, I mean how could you look away from a pretty one like her for even a second?" Casanova here tried waving back at Wendy. Instead she only looked away and Tyler stared daggers into him. "Jeez, talk about uncomfortable."

"How do you think I feel asshole? You didn't just see someone fucking giving their Pokémon a blowjob." Tyler thought to himself. "God dammit… All that was supposed to happen today was me come over with my Pokémon so we could spend the day together. Maybe watch a movie or something dumb like that, I don't know. Nowhere on the list of things to do was whatever the fuck just happened… I suppose it could have been worse. At least I didn't walk in on her actually fucking her Lucario. I can only imagine how bad that would have been… oh fuck why did I say it like that? Son of a bitch, now that image is stuck in my head." Tyler let out a deep, agitated sigh before his internal monologue continued.

"Well, maybe it was just a onetime thing. Yeah, that's it; it could have just been like experimentation or something. I can't judge someone for experimentation. I mean, I've been curious about guys before, this is kind of the same thing right? But this still doesn't add up. If she knew I was coming over then why would she do that in the first place? Did she not get my message, or maybe she just got really into it and lost track of time? Does it take a Pokémon longer to cum than a human? Oh God, what is wrong with me! Why the hell am I defending her actions here? I mean what she did is just… just… Ugh, Fuck! I don't know what to think anymore!" Tyler threw his hands up to his head as he shook it in frustration.

Wendy took a parting glance over at Tyler sighing once again, and then another look back at her Pokémon. She snapped the fingers of her right hand softly twice catching both Tyler's and Pulse's attention. Tyler was noticeably irritated, but then again everything was setting him off right now so it came as little surprise. As he contemplated the meaning behind her action, Pulse nodded his head as his eyes began to take on a purplish hue as he looked back at his master. Since Pulse first hatched as a Riolu, Wendy had helped him develop his natural aura reading abilities to the point where the two of them could communicate telepathically among many other skills. That little double snap Wendy did was their signal that she wanted to have a talk with Pulse if they needed to have a more private conversation.

"Yes master?" Pulse's deep ethereal voice sounded in Wendy's head.

"I feel horrible Pulse." Wendy thought through the mental link.

"I assume that this is about Sir Tyler, correct?" Wendy nodded. "Are you okay?"

"No, I just told you I feel horrible." Wendy melancholically sighed looking back at Tyler, an action that got a few whispers from the escorting staff. An intense glare from Tyler at them however quickly shut them up, bringing silence back to this painfully uncomfortable atmosphere. "I just don't know what to do. I know I have to say something, but where do I begin, what do I say to him?"

"An apology is usually a good place to start." Pulse said rather matter-of-factly.

"Don't be a smartass with me Pulse; you think I don't know that?" Wendy's own frustrations began boiling over. "I know I need to say something, but what the hell am I supposed to say to him? I can't just be like _Sorry you caught me having sex with my Pokémon_ and expect him to be okay with it! It's pretty obvious from his reaction he's not a Poképhile like us."

"I understand how you feel but…" Pulse began but Wendy interrupted him.

"I mean look at him, he looks like he's going to explode if anyone even looks at him the wrong way."

"He is definitely upset, but that's because…"

"Besides all of this is his fault anyways, I mean who the hell just kicks in someone's door like that? Have they not heard of knocking in the Orre region or do they all have sand for brains like him?"

"With all due respect master…"

"_Hey I'm Tyler, Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, I'm just gonna break the door and…"_

"That's enough master!" Pulse yelled, physically manifesting his aura for a moment as he did which shut Wendy up in an instant. She knew better than anyone else that an angry Lucario, especially her own, was not someone you wanted to argue with. "I know better than anyone else ever could how you feel right now. I understand perfectly how frustrated you are, how worried you are."

"But all of this is…"

"As much _our _fault as it is his." Pulse finished his master's interruption with one of his own. "You are correct. All of this could have been avoided if Sir Tyler had not broken in the door. But who was it that ignored the message he sent earlier today which set up this mess in the first place?" Wendy's face erupted in light pink blush as she realized the truth in her Pokémon's words.

"I did." Wendy admitted sheepishly hanging her head in shame. "Dammit your right Pulse, you're always right… I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"There is no need to apologize to me. We should be apologizing to Sir Tyler."

"Right... so how is he doing?" Wendy asked looking back at Tyler again. "He still looks just as mad now as he was earlier." Pulse now too looked at the fuming man walking before him. He closed his eyes and extended his left paw towards him as the Lucario's aura manifested again.

"It is as you say. His aura is unstable and difficult for me to read." A frown came over the Pokémon's and his trainer's faces as he continued. "His own anger and frustration are dominating him at the moment, but I also detect a lot of confusion, stress and… this is a surprise. Betrayal is also present in his aura."

"Betrayal? What do you mean betrayal?" Wendy looked back at her Pokémon again with a surprised expression.

"It is difficult to explain, especially with the instability of his aura but I will try my best. Please give me a moment." Wendy could see her Lucario's brow furrow as the aura around his outstretched paw intensified briefly before he lowered it to his side. "I see… It seems to me that in the limited time Sir Tyler has known you, he has come to think of you as a friend. But after catching us in the act earlier he isn't sure what to think of you anymore."

"Oh God, now I feel even worse. He probably hates me; I can't really say I blame him either." Wendy silently sobbed as Pulse put a reassuring paw on her back.

"Anger implies love master." Pulse spoke poetically. "Because Sir Tyler is angry, that means he cares about you. If he cares about you, that means he will listen to us if we talk to him. I cannot say for certain but I believe most of his anger stems from confusion over what he saw. If we talk to him, set the record straight and explain everything to him, I have confidence his anger will subside."

"But how do we get rid of his anger Pulse? You said it yourself; it's dominating his aura right now."

"Don't worry master, I have a plan." A smirk came across the Lucario's face as he looked at Tyler one last time. "We just need to reignite a much larger fire inside of him, and our upcoming battle should do just that."

The group arrived at a set of elevator doors that would lead them up to the battle deck. The group was too large and the tension too thick for them all to fit in one elevator so the male staff split off and took Tyler into the first one. He begrudgingly made his way inside along with three others which unfortunately included Ass-anova and turned around looking out the door towards Wendy. She was looking down at her Lucario affectionately with a smile before she looked at up at Tyler ever so briefly and Tyler could make out a tear in the corner of her eye which spoke to him more than any amount of words could.

"Was she crying just now?" Tyler thought to himself. "I didn't think any of this really affected her that much with the way she was acting earlier, but I guess it did. Is it my fault she's upset? I mean I did yell at her the whole time; I didn't even try to listen to her. Not to mention, none of this would have happened in the first place if I had just knocked on the door like a normal person. Knock first, then break the door and only if needed to you idiot. God dammit, I feel like such an ass right now." The doors fully closed and the elevator started lifting the group up as Tyler's monologue continued.

"This whole thing is my fault. I need to talk to Wendy, apologize for my lack of proper judgment. She probably wants to do the same but I need to calm down first, otherwise this will just end up repeating itself again. Take a few deep breaths dude, in… out… in… out…"

"So uh dude, what happened between you and your lady friend?" Casanova started talking breaking Tyler out of his self-induced trance.

"Look buddy, I don't want to talk about it okay. I just need some time to myself." Tyler responded continuing his therapeutic breathing.

"It's a problem in bed isn't it?" Ass-anova ignored Tyler's request.

"Come on Mike, knock it off. Don't be a dick." One of the staff said, noticeably irritated with his coworkers actions.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." Tyler somberly said staring at his feet.

"Sounds like I'm right…" Ass-anova sneered making Tyler clench his fist in rage.

"Mike seriously shut up! Can't you see how pissed off he is already?" The same staffer loudly whispered to Mike. A noble gesture but it fell on deaf ears as Ass-anova continued.

"I mean if I was with a pretty lady like her, we wouldn't have that problem. She'd never be unsatisfied around me, like she must be with you for a boyfriend. I know she'd be screaming my name into the wee hours of the morning every single night, just begging me to continue. She'd be all like…" He coughed twice before continuing in a higher voice imitating a girl's.

"Oh yes Michael, don't ever stop! I want you to make love to me all night long." Tyler had heard enough of this guy's crap. Just when he thought he was starting to turn a corner this asshole had to open his fucking mouth. But hey, if he was going to shove his foot in his mouth like this, the least Tyler could do was help him choke on it. In a swift movement, Tyler turned himself around and pinned Casanova up against the elevator wall with a thud while also placing his left arm in a painful hammerlock and staring at him with eyes filled with all the burning frustration that had steadily been building up across the day.

"Listen up asshole because I'm only going to say this to you once before I break you. I am in no mood to put up with your shit right now. So why don't you do me, yourself and your coworkers a favor and shut the fuck up!? And I swear to God or Arceus or whatever creator fucked up when they made you, that if you say one more fucking word to me, I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it so far up your ass that you'll taste the putrid shit spewing out of your mouth for the rest of your failed, miserable excuse of a life! Do I make myself clear!?" Casanova furiously nodded his head with a face that looked like he was about to piss himself in terror and maybe already did as the rest of the staff stood in stunned silence. Tyler threw Casanova's hand out of the hold as he stood there holding his limp arm in shock and disbelief while Tyler turned back to face the doors and returned to a private monologue in his head. "I was right fucking there and I still have no idea what I just saw myself. How the fuck else am I supposed to act?"

"You know you deserved that right?" One of the staff said as the others joined in berating Ass-anova for being a douche amidst his feeble attempts at a defense. Tyler got a little satisfaction out of knowing he wasn't the only one who hated this guy, but just wished that everyone in the elevator would just shut up and leave him alone in silence.

* * *

**A/N: So that was a thing... I don't think Tyler is going to be able to join me in our usual post chapter schtick like we normally do so I'll just keep this brief. This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time...  
**


	7. Cleansing Blaze

**A/N: Once again this chapter has a very tiny bit of Lemon in it much like the previous chapter did so here's another friendly heads up.  
**

**Tyler: ...**

**DrPhill26: You know what a Lemon is this time Tyler?**

**Tyler: ...**

**DrPhill26: I get the feeling you don't want to talk to me right now.  
**

**Tyler: ...**

**DrPhill26: Should I shut up?**

**Tyler: ...**

**DrPhill26: I'll take silence as a yes so I'll just leave you alone now and get started.  
**

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Tyler and his escorting group of guys stepped out onto the Mirage's battle deck. There were quite a few trainers on the deck using the area as training grounds for their Pokémon. Tyler walked past a trainer who was shadow boxing with his Machoke while another nearby trainer was watching her Buizel practice its Water Pulse move. A pair of Flying type Pokémon seemed to be having a race above the deck as their respective trainers cheered on. But Tyler paid no attention to any of them as he mindlessly followed his escorting group towards the center arena on the deck. He was living in his own isolated world until one of the staff members snapped his fingers to get Tyler's attention before speaking to him.

"Okay, you're here. We radioed ahead and reserved the arena for you and your uh… friend. So uh, go ahead and take your spot." Tyler offered no response. In an effort to take his mind off everything that had happened so far today, he had devoted all conscious thought to focusing on the battle he was about to have. He grabbed his three Poké balls and threw them over the field, releasing his Pokémon simultaneously. Trainer and Pokémon took their spot on the right of the arena from the elevators. Tyler knelt down besides his three best friends unsure of what else to do.

"You gonna be alright mate?" The same staffer asked. Tyler nodded still kneeling. "Look, I can tell you've been through a lot today, so we'll let what happened today with the door slide. Try not to do it again. Oh and sorry about Mike. Everyone here hates him as much as you do. Prick only got the job here because his dad is on the cruise line's board of directors and he pulled some strings. It's about time someone took him down a peg, although I think you may have taken him off the board completely. Nice job."

"Thank you for your concern." Tyler said somberly as his escorting staff made their way back to the elevators. At the same time, the second elevator opened revealing the other half of their whole group including Wendy and Pulse. Looking her over, Tyler noticed that Wendy's expression had changed yet again since last time he'd seen her. Instead of being on the verge of tears like she was below deck, now she was confidently walking out with a grin on her face. Meanwhile Tyler was wandering back and forth through frustration, anger, confusion and too many other emotions to count.

"Lava?" Magnus expressed concern pawing gently at his trainer's knee.

"Thanks buddy. I needed that." Tyler said rubbing his eyes for a moment. He wanted to say something to his Pokémon about what had happened, but where do you begin talking about what he'd just seen? The words just weren't coming to him, no matter how he wanted to start. His eyes wandered to Wendy again as she was now talking to her escorting group and even laughing with them. How he was jealous of her ability to compose herself. Tyler looked back at his Pokémon again, took a deep breath and decided to just tell them how he felt.

"Look you guys… I want you to know that I'm not quite myself right now. Something happened today, that I never expected to see… well ever for that matter. And it really shook me up. I just want you to know how much you guys mean to me. We've been through so much together since we all first met. We're all friends, no… we're family, and I want you to know I'd never do anything to ever make you uncomfortable or hurt you. You guys mean the world to me, and I love you." Tears began rolling down his face as Tyler's Pokémon looked up at him. They too shared the same feelings he did for them. Each one stood next to their trainer so he could give them a group hug.

"You… you really care about your Pokémon. Don't you?" Wendy's voice drifted into the somber moment.

"Yeah, I do." Tyler said standing up and facing the woman and her Lucario.

"Look, before we start this, I just want to say I'm sorry." Wendy began, fidgeting anxiously as she spoke. "I know you're going through a lot right now, and you probably have a million questions you want to ask. But I wanted to start with that much. Tyler wasn't ready to say anything to her; the way his arm shook and how he clenched his fist when he saw Pulse standing behind her said as much. But he did at least offer a nod of understanding showing he was at the very least thankful for her concern. "Let's go Pulse." Wendy turned around beginning to walk to her spot on the opposite side of the arena.

"If I win…" Tyler started, catching Wendy midstride. "If I win you're going to tell me everything. You answer every single question I have about you, about Pulse and about what I just saw." Wendy didn't turn around, hiding the soft grin on her face from Tyler's view.

"I suppose that's fair." She said taking her place in the block opposite Tyler on the arena. Turning around she added. "But if I win, you have to do something for me instead."

"And what would that be?" Tyler asked with his hands cocked on his hips.

"You'll find out when you lose." Wendy's lips curled as she spoke earning a growl from Tyler. "I assume a two-on-two battle is okay with you?"

"That's fine with me. You ready Caelum?" The bird Pokémon took flight above the arena with a caw.

"I choose you Tess!" Wendy took a Poké ball off her belt releasing her Ampharos in a shower of silver sparks. The Ampharos let out a cry on its arrival showing off some of its electric capabilities, surrounding itself in a cloud of small sparks of yellow lightning that made the jewels on its head and tail sparkle. Tess definitely looked like she'd be a tough customer to handle for Tyler and Caelum.

"Let's start off fast Caelum! Tailwind!" Tyler knew that if he was going to stand a chance against the electric type he was going to need to rely on Caelum's speed. The bird flapped his wings repeatedly, generating a whirlwind above the arena. As the Staraptor flew around the field he let out an intimidating caw staring directly at his opponent showing he wasn't backing down despite his disadvantage.

"Tess, use Thunder Wave!" Ampharos spread her arms outward releasing, thin bolts of electricity in multiple directions towards her target.

"Dodge it!" Using the boost from the air currents above the arena combined with his Tailwind, Caelum was able to effortlessly glide through the sky dodging the strands of lightning.

"Amp it up, use Thunderbolt!" Sparks crackled around Tess's ears before she shot off a bright yellow bolt of lightning towards Caelum. The increased power of the attack also upped its speed as Caelum was only barely able to dodge the attack this time even with the boost from Tailwind.

"We can't afford to get hit by that." Tyler thought to himself. He didn't want to admit it but his first impression of Wendy was a strong one. Starting with an advantageous type match up and going for the paralysis early to neutralize her speed disadvantage was a very solid strategy. Equally worrying was the fact that Caelum's move pool was almost completely ineffective against the electric typing that Ampharos had going for it. But that never stopped him from giving it his all before and today was no exception.

"Caelum, use Double Team!" Multiple shadowy copies of Staraptor took to the sky surrounding the light Pokémon. Tyler's plan at the moment was to sit back and wait for an opportunity to present itself to him. Wendy only smirked.

"Tess, use Discharge!" Instead of the yellow sparks from before, Ampharos' ears sparked blue before discharging blue bolts of electricity from her body in every direction. Most of the Double Team clones were unable to dodge, and faded from sight leaving only two other birds besides the real Caelum.

"Now use Thunder Punch." Ampharos' attack continued as she charged at a high speed towards the three remaining birds with electricity crackling around her fist.

"Climb high to dodge it." All three birds took off dodging the attack and flying in a tight circular pattern above the battlefield. "Okay guys let's fly! Use Aerial Ace!" The three birds stayed in formation, each one surrounded in its own contrails, creating a glowing white ring in the sky before they finally broke formation and dove towards their target in a straight line.

"Tess, wait for the last one and use Thunder Punch when it arrives." The light Pokémon's fist crackled in electric energy once more as the trio of birds descended upon the waiting target. The first bird to arrive was a copy and dissipated harmlessly on impact with Ampharos' body. Tess stared down the second bird as it charged towards her. Her target was the one after that one… but it was a mistake. The real Caelum was the second arrival and his impact with the Ampharos sent her backwards, discharging the gathered energy into the last clone as it flew by.

"Nice job Caelum!" Tyler's fist was raised emphatically as Caelum cawed a response before returning to his default flying pattern within the Tailwinds he'd made earlier.

"Not bad Tyler." Wendy admitted, but her Pokémon had taken the hit well, and showed little sign of damage. "Now it's our turn. Use Cotton Spore and send it into their Tailwind." Fluffy white puff balls were discharged into the air around the arena and quickly were swept up into the air currents Caelum had created earlier. Now the puffs were in orbit chasing after the bird Pokémon who found himself unable to dodge them. As the puffs attached themselves to Caelum's body, the drag they created forced him to slow down considerably.

"Turn around Caelum. Fly into the Tailwind to blow off the spores!" The Staraptor cawed as he swiftly did a half loop and roll flying directly into the wind that had been boosting him earlier. Most of the puffballs began detaching and flew harmlessly away over the side of the ship. But in fighting against the wind, Caelum was practically flying in place and highly susceptible to attack. Just like Wendy had wanted.

"Right into our trap, Tess use Thunderbolt!" Another yellow bolt of electricity was fired in Caelum's direction. There was no chance for him to dodge with the remaining cotton puffs still stuck to his wings. It was a massive hit as Caelum was shocked to a near crisp before he helplessly fell to the arena floor.

"Dammit! Caelum, are you okay?" Tyler certainly was concerned after watching the hit. Caelum may not have been out from the blast of electricity, but he'd taken a ton of damage in the process. His body struggled against its weight as he tried to stand on his talons.

"Get ready to end this Tess! Hyper Beam!" Ampharos' mouth opened wide as her whole body became motionless. In her mouth a tiny orange ball began forming, gradually increasing in size.

"Use Roost!" Tyler called out. Caelum shook himself to alertness and began staring intently at Ampharos as the outline of his body began glowing in a soft white hue. Tyler was once again in a bad position; he was already taking quite a gamble exposing his Pokémon to this attack but it was necessary to give him time to think. The Tailwind was starting to dwindle which would further hamper Caelum's ability to fly away quickly. He could call Caelum back for Magnus which would make her electric attacks less damaging, but he didn't like the idea. Tyler wanted Magnus at full strength for Wendy's Lucario, those two had unfinished business between them that needed settling. Tyler had to trust Caelum here.

"Okay Tess, fire!" The ball in Ampharos' mouth became a beam and flew outwards straight at Tyler's Pokémon. It was the moment of truth for Staraptor.

"Dodge it!" Staraptor flew up and away from the beam initially dodging it, but the attack wasn't finished. Tess' beam followed Caelum as he continued to weave through the sky. He saw the Tailwind vortex before him and both Tyler and his Pokémon knew that was their only chance to dodge as the attack lay just behind his tail feathers. Staraptor reached the vortex and got the boost he needed, only for it to fade a second after he received it leaving him stranded in the sky.

"It's over." Wendy said emphatically as her Ampharos' victory seemed apparent.

"Caelum use Aerial Ace!" The attack was pure desperation on Tyler's part but Caelum responded to his trainer's call. He rolled underneath and to the left of the attack as the glowing white contrails surrounded him and Staraptor began his descent. Tess' attack followed him but still couldn't connect, and soon Caelum was inches above the arena floor. His talons scraped along the floor as he shot out towards the Ampharos, only just grazing her as he flew past her and over the crowd. Tess' attempts to keep up finally ran out as her attack impacted with the battlefield before her and exploded in a cloud of dust.

"Great job Caelum!" Tyler shot the bird a triumphant thumbs-up at his successful efforts. Not only did he dodge what would certainly have been a KO causing blow, but now he had a perfect chance for his best trump card. "Now take the fight to her with Close Combat!" Caelum pulled back once again and rolled out making a beeline for Ampharos who was drained from having just used Hyper Beam. The dust cloud faded allowing the action to be seen by all, as Caelum relentlessly slashed at Ampharos with his talons, wings and beak striking his opponent repeatedly. Tess took significant damage from this assault and once Caelum had broken off his attack, the light Pokémon appeared to hardly be able to stand.

"Tess, are you okay?" Wendy asked with a worried tone.

"Ampha – ros." The Pokémon's speech was staggered and her body was covered in marks but she showed no intention of letting her trainer down just yet.

"If you're good to go, then so am I. Use Charge." Ampharos' entire body became shrouded in yellow sparks like when she'd first arrived from her Poké ball earlier.

"If you're just going to sit there, then that's fine by me." Tyler said smugly. "Aerial Ace again!" Staraptor climbed high again then looped back down towards the stationary Ampharos. The white glowing contrails returned once again as Caelum's speed increased for the attack. Adrenaline kicked in for the bird at this point as he took on an even sharper descent than last time for his attack intending to end this fight with authority. The whitish glow of his attack then began enveloping his body and flickers of blue and black joined his descent. Tyler's eyes widened as he remembered the last time this happened when he almost crashed into the ocean, only this time it was too late to call off the attack. Wendy noticed Tyler's dilemma and took action to capitalize on it.

"Hit him with Thunder Punch!" Ampharos' localized the electric energy to her fist and jumped up towards the descending bird Pokémon. The two combatants met midair with Ampharos' punch connecting with the Staraptor's left wing. However the speed that Caelum had already built up was too much for his charge to be canceled out completely, and the bird's excess momentum rolled him off of Tess's fist and directly into her chest. The two Pokémon both fell to the arena below them, their crash sending up another dust cloud with electricity arcing throughout it. Once it had settled, all the onlookers could see that Caelum was completely motionless. He lay on top of Tess's chest, who despite delivering a finishing blow herself, lay completely sprawled out on the ground as well. Neither Pokémon was able to respond to their trainer's calls resulting in a double KO.

It was only after a crowd of onlookers cheered in approval that both Tyler and Wendy even noticed that they were generating a lot of attention from the other trainers on the battle deck. There was a thick ring of people standing by the field, and some pressed up against the dividing fence with the pool deck cheering for more. Another thing Tyler had failed to notice it in the heat of the moment was that he was actually feeling pretty damn good right now. His blood was boiling again, but out of excitement instead of frustration. The state of euphoria of being in a good battle was washing over him. He could feel his heart pounding in every inch of his chest. His fingers danced with excitement as he grabbed Caelum's Poké ball and called the unconscious bird back to his ball. Wendy did the same with her Ampharos, and once both fainted Pokémon were in their balls, silence descended over the battle deck.

It felt straight out of a classic spaghetti western at high noon, where the hero and villain would duel it out with life and death on the line. The two trainer's eyes met, passionate fire burned in Tyler's eyes, a tempest roared in Wendy's. Mirror images of the other, their hands hovered over their trainer belts, waiting for the opponent to make a move. Magnus stood by his trainer's side and was trying to contain his excitement. But his back had already sparked a soft flame, the embers of which had caught the breeze and drifted gently across the field like orange lanterns. Pulse's eyes were closed as the stoic Pokémon meditated besides his trainer. The breeze continued to carry the embers across the field, dancing in simplistic beauty closer and closer to Wendy and her Pokémon. Suspended with whimsy, the tiny embers drifted besides Pulse, brushing past the black fur on his cheek. His eyes opened in a flash, glassy with a purplish tint as the Lucario leapt into the air flipping once before landing on the ground, kneeling in a knightly pose. Slowly he raised his body extending his paw towards Tyler and Magnus, his purplish aura momentarily visible, ready for a fight. Not to be outdone, Magnus too leapt into the air intensifying his flames as he flipped through the air, cloaking himself in a burning ring of embers when he landed.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Tyler asked half bowing with his right arm bent over his chest in a v-shape. He didn't know what possessed him to do this, especially given the western vibe he'd felt earlier. But it felt appropriate after the poetic display their Pokémon had just given them.

"Yes, let us dance." Wendy said half curtseying, playing along with Tyler's silliness. "Pulse, start with Bone Rush!" Lucario clapped his paws together, extending them away from each other slowly, like he was unsheathing a katana of the finest quality. A thin, light green beam of energy grew along with the gap until Lucario threw his hands far apart. The beam took on rounded, bone shaped protrusions at the end as Pulse grabbed the energy beam, twirling it in his hands and around his body briefly before rushing towards Magnus.

"Dodge it buddy." Pulse's attack was fast and he covered the gap between him and Magnus quickly, swinging the energy beam down in a blur. Magnus was able to side step the attack hopping to his right.

"Don't stop till you hit him!" Lucario's attack continued, pivoting to his right swinging the beam around his body towards Magnus. It was harder to dodge this time but Magnus did so stepping back as the aura Pokémon's attack continued on, repeatedly swinging the club in varying patterns to try and break Magnus' focus. Pulse stabbed, swung and spun while Magnus ducked, dove and dodged in rapid succession from the blows.

"Aim for his feet, use Ember!" As Magnus still tried to dodge blows, he opened his mouth spitting red hot embers out into the ground by Lucario's feet. Pulse saw the attack coming and flipped backwards creating some distance from him and the smoldering ash.

"Now use Flamethrower!" The scattered storm of embers solidified as Magnus upped the power of his attack. A column of fire roared across the arena straight towards Lucario.

"Spin the club to counter it!" Pulse's eyes glowed purple as he twirled the energy beam around in his hands rapidly spinning it faster as the pillar of fire arrived at its target. The Flamethrower made impact with his spinning guard, spreading the attack off in multiple directions. Lucario stood defiantly in the front of the fiery vortex he had created. The purple glow around his body became more intense as he began outpouring more of his aura into the club he'd created, further extending its length and radiance. Then in a swift movement, Pulse spun to his left letting the flames pass before swinging the club in a wide arc through the pillar slicing it in two. The aura infused attack startled Magnus who had to jump up over the club to dodge it. Fortunately for him, the excess energy input had made the staff unstable in Pulse's hands and it receded from sight. The crowd of onlookers cheered loudly as the second wave of action had begun heating up to a very satisfying beginning.

"Use Metal Claw Pulse!" The spikes on the back of Lucario's paw glowed white before morphing into hand guards with two spikes on the end of them. Seeing the shape they'd taken, Tyler couldn't help but be reminded of an assassin, but he had no time to be impressed as the Pokémon resumed his pursuit.

"Magnus use Swift!" The yellow star shaped projectiles quickly darted towards Lucario. The first few projectiles made contact but appeared to glance off Pulse as he continued his charge. Lucario weaved his way through the shooting stars, slashing at ones that got too close with the claws before reaching striking distance. Pulse raised the claws and brought them down across Magnus' body, sending the Quilava back a good distance and kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"We need to regroup Magnus, use Smokescreen!" A cloud of black smoke quickly cut off Lucario's view of his opponent.

"You should know that won't work on us! Did you forget Pulse can sense the auras of other Pokémon?" Wendy smugly chastised Tyler's lapse in judgment. Lucario seemed to be on the same wavelength as his trainer as he charged straight into the Smokescreen finding the surprised Quilava almost immediately and struck him repeatedly with another round of his Metal Claw. Tyler needed to think of something quickly or he'd be in serious trouble.

"Use Quick Attack to get away."

"Keep up the attack; use your Quick Attack too." Both Pokémon emerged from the cloud followed by white trails as they darted back and forth through the battle field in blurs. Magnus was desperately trying to get away from Pulse's attacks, but was not having much success as the aura Pokémon could read his movements and catch up to him quickly.

"Dammit nothing is working!" Tyler thought as he watched the white blurs racing across the arena. He knew he needed to get back on the offensive but Lucario's pursuit was relentless. He also knew that Magnus would eventually get tired and have to take a hit if they kept going at it with speed. How was he going to get back into this fight?

"What happened to all that bravado from before Ty?" Wendy's question was laced with attitude. "I thought you said you were better than this." His expression changed into an irritated look as he gritted his teeth, trying to think of a strategy to use against Lucario. In the meantime, Pulse had managed to catch up to Magnus once again lunging forward with another Metal Claw attack that caught Magnus' from below, lifting him up off the ground and throwing him into the air.

"Magnus!" Tyler could only watch as his Pokémon flipped through the air helplessly.

"Finish this with Force Palm!" Lucario stopped on a dime and jumped with arrow like speed and grace at the flailing fire type. The same green tinted energy from his bone club now surrounded Pulse's hand as he prepared to strike.

"Hang on… haven't I seen something like this before?" Tyler thought for a moment with a sense of déjà vu. His eyes sparkled as he remembered Justy's Cacnea taking the spinning momentum and turning it into a pin missile attack in their battle at the Pre Center.

"Spin faster Magnus! Use the momentum for a Flame Wheel!" Fire quickly cloaked the Quilava's body as he continued to spin in the air. It was awkward looking, but effective as the rapidly increased spin speed formed the trademark wheel of the attack. Magnus tucked his legs in to increase his rotation speed further as Lucario made contact with him. Lucario became surrounded in fire like Magnus as both moves reached their intended targets. Both Pokémon took some damage from the exchange and landed less than gracefully on the battlefield.

"Not bad Ty, not bad. But that was nothing more than a lucky hit." Wendy's verbal assault continued again.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Flame Wheel again!" Quilava jumped into the wheel once again and sped off towards Pulse with a cry.

"You can dodge that Pulse! Detect!" Lucario's eyes sparked purple with his aura, allowing him to analyze Magnus' charge and dodge the first attack with effortless ease. The spunky fire type wasn't finished just yet and charged again, but was dodged a second time. Frustration set in Tyler's face. He knew Magnus was pretty fast, but Pulse was just dodging his attacks effortlessly, as if he was seeing everything in slow motion.

"Bone Rush once more!" The green energy club returned once again to Pulse's hands as he leapt into the air above Magnus after another miss, swinging the club down across Magnus' back. The swinging pattern continued with a second spinning hit to his side, a third hit from beneath him and a fourth hit sending him flying back towards his trainer's feet.

It'd been a while since Tyler saw Magnus struggle this much in a battle. His Pokémon lay before him, drenched in sweat and covered in welts. Magnus was struggling to catch his breath, his legs were wobbly and it appeared hard to stand. The most telling sign of his Pokémon's distress was his efforts to maintain the fire on his back. The normally intense display of power that showed on his back was fading into almost nonexistence. Lucario was really strong; possibly even the strongest Pokémon that he'd ever faced. Even with the Fire on Steel type match up he had going for him. Lucario's combination of power, tenacity and cleverness, coupled with Wendy's guidance was beginning to seem impossible to overcome.

"Can you still go Magnus?" Tyler asked concerned. The Fire type looked at his master, one eye half closed and nodded in response, but it didn't convince him any.

"You gonna give up Tyler?" Wendy asked resuming her taunting from before.

"Like hell I am! Magnus, use Smokescreen!"

"Well if all you're going to do is hide behind clouds you may as well give in." Wendy sighed running her hand through her hair as the Smokescreen began blocking her view. "A good trainer should always care about the safety of their Pokémon, and not drag out a losing battle like this one."

"Don't patronize me! Of course I care about my Pokémon's well beings." Tyler roared back with anger filling his voice once more. "My Pokémon are just like family to me. I'd never do anything to hurt them!"

"And that's good. Every trainer knows that it's important to share a strong bond with your Pokémon." Wendy said rather matter-of-factly. Tyler's thoughts immediately returned to the scene with Wendy and her Lucario earlier and he became unable to restrain his rage any more.

"Oh so that makes it okay then? Because you have a _strong bond_ with your Pokémon you can justify what you did today?" The crowd of people watching the battle started murmuring as they speculated at what Tyler was talking about. "I don't know what I saw today, but whatever it was isn't right! I can't accept that! It's just wrong dammit!"

"Look Tyler, I know you're angry right now, I get that…" Wendy started with a more soothing tone of voice than before. As she continued to speak, Pulse lowered his guard and the aura staff in his hands faded. "I also know you have a lot of questions without answers right now over what you saw. But Pulse and I have answers and we want to help you. So why don't we just call this battle off and I can give you and your Pokémon a proper introduction to it. I just need you to take a few deep breaths and calm down, okay?"

Try as she like Wendy's words fell on deaf ears. Tyler's overwhelmed system had fallen into shock, and his body shut down like he'd been paralyzed. His legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees as the combined weight of the day's events hit him like a freight train. The days' events played out over and over in his head, agonizingly drawing out every single detail. Once again there was Tyler standing outside the room with his foot crashing into the door, entering into the room only to see Wendy's lips wrapped tightly around her Pokémon's cock. Her mouth slowly sliding up and down Pulse's shaft, drowning him in bliss until Tyler was spotted.

"But if I win, you have to do something for me instead." Wendy's response to his demand of an explanation for what happened rang in his mind. "I can give you and your Pokémon a proper introduction to it." The thought continued connecting the two pieces together, and his heart felt like it stopped.

"That's what she meant…" Tyler thought as his mind quickly filled with images of Wendy doing the same unspeakable acts he'd seen today with his Pokémon. The realization made Tyler's stomach churn, and as the thoughts persisted, he dry heaved on the arena, coughing up spit and phlegm. The world around him began to blur into a distorted mess of colors and sounds. Nothing was making sense anymore. Despite the thousands of people onboard the ship around him, never before had Tyler felt this alone.

A pair of gentle touches on his knees pierced the blacken void Tyler saw himself in. He moved his hands from his face and saw the world around him still blurred, but two things before him were not. Eevee and Magnus had placed sympathetic paws on his legs and looked up at their trainer with nothing but sadness plainly written on their faces. Both of them looked to be on the verge of tears as they both spoke to Tyler in Pokéspeak. Of course he couldn't understand a word they said, but his heart heard their cries of concern for his well being and their pleas for him to get better. And knowing they were here before him with this much caring brought a smile to Tyler's face.

"And she says we don't have a bond…" Tyler couldn't tell if he thought the words or maybe he was whispering them, but when the words left his mind his Pokémon stopped speaking and looked at him. "I'm really lucky to have friends like you two and Caelum. I know I can always count on you guys to be my guiding lights when the world darkens around me. Thanks for always being there for me."

"Lava! Quil Quilava-va Quil!" Magnus said interrupting Tyler's speech and motioning back towards the arena behind him.

"Right, we can save the mushy crap till later." Tyler said looking up at Pulse and his trainer through the smokescreen. "This battle's not over yet."

"Quil." Magnus smiled at his trainer before turning around and taking a battle stance on the arena with confidence.

"And Eevee, I'm sorry I made you worry about me." He said scratching her beneath the chin, to which she proceeded to nibble on his finger. He didn't mind the small prick of her teeth on his finger, Tyler was just happy that Eevee was back to herself. And she must have been happy if she was nibbling on his finger again.

"Vee-Eevee!" His little princess smiled at him once she let go, before merrily trotting back to her spot besides him and nuzzling his other hand with her head. From his kneeling position Tyler looked back at his opponents who still stood with a less than confrontational pose.

"Did you see that Wendy?" Tyler asked while cracking his neck and teasing Eevee's ears with his hand. "Is this the kind of loving bond with your Pokémon that you were referring to?" He noticed Wendy twitch in place a moment as she watched Eevee getting pet, making him laugh internally. Pulse looked back at his trainer and growled, getting her to snap out of the cute-induced trance.

"Okay, I admit your Pokémon definitely care about you a lot." She said nodding her head. "But that still won't help you win this fight. Your Quilava's too badly hurt from before. And no offense, but you're in no shape to keep going yourself. Face it Ty, Pulse and I have already won.

"You might be right Wendy. I'll admit it, you and Pulse are quite possibly the strongest team we've ever faced." Tyler said pushing off the ground with authority and taking an aggressive combat stance. "But that's exactly why me and Magnus aren't backing down, not without a fight. We've been together long enough that I know we both have a fire burning inside of us that drives us in battle. That flame is a roaring inferno that burns at its hottest when we stare right into the face of defeat and tell it that we will not lose."

"Lava-va!" Resonating with his trainer's words the flames reignited along Magnus' back in a furious display of power. Soon, a massive fireball surrounded the erupting volcano Pokémon blowing away what little trace of the smokescreen was left. The intense heat radiating off of Magnus' glowing red body was enough to leave Pulse and Wendy stunned and the audience of onlookers took a step back to avoid being burnt by the awe-inspiring display before them. Only Tyler remained unfazed before the firestorm, knowing full well that his Quilava's Blaze ability had just kicked in when they needed it most.

"And as you can see, that fire now burns hotter than the fires of hell itself. Now let's show these two our true power Magnus, use Flare Blitz!" Not even Pulse could react fast enough before the Quilava exploded out of his stance leaving a massive trail of red-orange fire in his wake. In an instant the massive fireball and Magnus collided with the Lucario's body and sent him flying across the arena landing on his back with a sickening thud, rolling over twice before he came to a stop. Magnus let out another powerful cry as the flames burned along his back taking some recoil from the impact, but he shook it off in an instant.

"Pulse, are you okay?" Wendy asked hoping her Pokémon could get up. Her Lucario struggled to get up, grimacing from pain and placing a paw on his knee.

"Don't let up for a second Magnus. Give him a Flamethrower!" Fire surrounded his mane as Magnus spat out a vicious column of crimson fire at the still downed Lucario.

"Get out of there!" Wendy cried panicking at her opponent's new found strength. Pulse responded by rolling away along the ground into a running stance and leapt back and forth in an effort to dodge the attack. But Magnus was able to keep up with him this time and the flames lapped at Lucario's heels whenever he landed, just narrowly missing a direct hit each time.

"Launch an Aura Sphere from above!" Pulse leapt up higher into the air than before with his arms cocked behind his torso like they had been earlier today. A bluish sphere formed between them, rapidly intensifying in its own display of power. Another Flamethrower from Magnus shot upwards aiming at Lucario as he charged his attack. With a cry, Pulse threw the blue sphere towards the oncoming fiery assault. The attacks collided in the center of the arena, fighting against each other for a moment before canceling out in an explosion. The dust settled quickly and both Pokémon could be seen trying to catch their breath. The crowd had gotten back into their fight as they roared their approval, having apparently forgotten Tyler's little meltdown just a moment earlier.

"That's it Magnus, keep it up! I know you can do it!" Tyler said declaring his victory. Magnus agreed, continuing his fiery display of power.

"Stop him with Bone Rush!" The green hued staff returned for the third time this fight as Pulse twirled it ready for a fight.

"Just try and stop us! Use Flame Wheel!" Quilava jumped into the air rapidly rotating his body into the namesake attack, racing towards his opponent and setting the ground ablaze behind him. Lucario used the club to help brace the impact as Magnus continued to spin. The fire radiating from Magnus soon engulfed both Pokémon as they fought each other to a standstill with their attacks. Through gritted teeth, Pulse slid his body to the side, allowing Magnus' attack to roll through him, pushing him to the other side of the arena.

"Now's your chance Pulse!" Wendy cried out as Pulse charged towards his opponent, energy club in hand, smashing it into Magnus' side twice. The first hit stopped the Quilava's charge again while the second broke the wheel shaped attack completely. Pulse twirled the staff around again aiming to finish the fight here with these next few hits. The third attack came in from below as Magnus was picking himself up from the first two… only it didn't. The Lucario bent down to a knee using the staff as a crutch to brace his stance unable to finish his attack.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked in shock as Tyler looked equally surprised while both of them stared at the aura Pokémon. That's when Tyler saw it, a black scorch mark across one of the Lucario's knees. It was the same knee that he'd covered up in the exchange with Magnus' Flare Blitz earlier. He must have gotten a burn across his knee back then that prevented him from continuing his attack past the second blow. Tyler knew that this was probably the last chance he was going to get to win this battle and had to capitalize now.

"Let's win this Magnus! Flamethrower, and give it everything you've got!" His back arched as the Blaze ability erupted once again. Magnus' entire body became surrounded in fire as he shot out his most ferocious looking Flamethrower yet towards his injured opponent.

"Block it with Aura Sphere!" Wendy said with a pleading look in her eyes. Another intense ball of aura began developing in his palms as Lucario poured as much of his aura into the attack as he could manage. The now supersized sphere was then placed in between Pulse and the oncoming Flamethrower, which impacted against it sending flames off in whip like wisps in every direction. Both Magnus and Pulse knew this was the last attack and neither one of them was willing to give an inch as Pulse gritted his teeth and Magnus dug into the arena with his claws.

The intensity reached its climax in a moment as Pulse's burn acted up again sending him to a knee once more. The pain from the burn conflicted with his ability to maintain the supersized sphere, causing his attack to destabilize before fading completely. Tyler cheered as the Lucario was incinerated in the fierce attack letting out a painful cry as fire swallowed him whole. When Magnus finally ceased his attack, Pulse lay on his stomach, sprawled out with his eyes shut. He'd received an emphatic KO. Silence surrounded the combatants for a moment before the crowd of onlookers happily cheered over the exciting finish.

"You did it Magnus! That was incredible!" Tyler ran out onto the field, scooping up his Pokémon in his arms and twirling him around in a victory celebration. "I knew you could do it buddy!" The childish grin and expressions that usually accompanied Tyler's battles had returned to both him and his Pokémon. Nothing cheered them up faster than emerging victorious from a hard fought battle like the one they'd just had. Wendy jogged out towards her defeated Pokémon, who was already trying to pick himself up, shaking soot off his body but grimacing in pain as he did.

"Hey, take it easy Pulse. You did great today." She said kneeling down next to her Lucario. His signature purplish glaze returned to his eyes before they both looked at Tyler, who was now including Eevee in his celebration. "Do you think he's okay now?" The aura Pokémon slowly extended a paw outward towards the victorious Tyler as the Pokémon's whole body became shrouded in the soft purple glow.

"You will be pleased to hear Sir Tyler's aura is much easier to read this time. I cannot sense the anger that was inside him before our battle. Instead it has been replaced with happiness, joy and love for his Pokémon…" After a moment he added, "I believe he is ready to talk with us about what happened earlier."

"That's great news, thank you Pulse." Wendy said with a smile as she briefly hugged her Pokémon before helping him to his feet. Together the two of them walked over to the victorious Tyler who was still celebrating with his Quilava in his arms. When he saw the two of them, he froze up, recomposed himself and calmly walked out to the center of the arena where they stood. "That was quite a finish there Ty. You weren't kidding when you said you weren't a virgin battler when we first met."

"Already with the jokes again, I like that about you." Tyler admitted with a chuckle as he set Magnus back down on the ground. For the first time, Tyler had gotten Wendy to blush, but he didn't see it. "Yeah, that was one hell of a battle. You're pretty good yourself. By the way, is your Lucario alright? Those last few attacks he took even scared me a bit. I can only imagine how badly he's beat up."

"Oh don't worry about Pulse. He's a real tough guy and I've got enough medicine to get him back on his feet in no time." Wendy stated watching her Lucario stretch his burnt knee as she spoke. "Well, like I promised earlier. I'll come over later tonight, let's say midnight, and tell you everything you want to know about what happened today." Wendy said with a smile.

"Hey, speaking about that um…. Remember when you said that if you won you were going to take something of mine?" Wendy nodded but raised an eyebrow from confusion; she didn't remember going that far with her taunting. "You – you didn't mean you would take my Eevee if you won did you?" Wendy's eyes went wide with surprise for a moment before an understanding expression slid over her face.

"So that's why he freaked out in our fight."Wendy thought looking first at Eevee and then at her Lucario. "Did you know that Pulse?" She asked him through their mental link.

"I figured it out during the battle. The primary reason he was angry this whole time was out of fear that you might forcibly take his Pokémon and then have sex with them.

"Oh my God, no wonder he freaked out like that." Wendy shifted her look from Pulse to Tyler and placed a hand on his shoulder before she spoke to him.

"Of course not Tyler, I would never dream of doing anything that would make a cutie like your Eevee sad. And especially not take her away from you." Eevee happily mewed at Wendy and wagged her tail, knowing she was being talked about. Wendy knelt down to her level and extended a hand towards her.

"Hi Eevee, my name is Wendy. I'm very sorry I hurt your trainer earlier. Can you please forgive me?" Eevee looked at Wendy a moment, then at her hand. A smile came to the puffball's face as she called her name and placed one of her paws in Wendy's hand, getting her to shiver excitedly.

"Look at that, she likes you." Tyler said kneeling down to her level as well and scratching her chin. "You know, Eevee doesn't normally show affection towards people, especially those she just met. Heck she's even kind of prissy with me most of the time." Right on cue, Eevee looked up at Tyler and she began nibbling his finger again. "Ow! See what I mean?"

"She's so cute…" Wendy happily sighed before Pulse put a paw on her shoulder and broke her from her state of whimsy. "Uh, right, back on topic… Tyler, if I had won our fight, all that I would have done was invite myself over to talk about what had happened today anyway. Pulse and I could see how much anger you'd built up over what you saw, and we wanted to get as much of it out of you as possible before we talked about it. That's also kind of why I was being a jerk in our fight. We were trying to get you to burn a lot of that anger off, and you and your Quilava quite literally did just that." Both Tyler and Wendy got a brief laugh at the simple joke as Magnus smiled up at the trainers happily calling his name.

"So I just want to say it again. Tyler, Pulse and I are sorry for what happened today. We didn't mean for any of this to happen to the level that it did and certainly didn't want to come across as threatening to you and your Pokémon. I'm also very sorry for the way I acted the way I in our battle. That's not me at all. And even though I intended it as a way to help you, I think it may have done more harm than good. I get the feeling you aren't willing to forgive us just yet, but we honestly do feel horrible about everything that happened today. I just hope that one day you might be able to forgive us." She turned to leave but this time Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"And just where do you think you're going? We're not done here."

"What do you mean?"

"I accept your apology. And it's my turn to apologize to you." Tyler admitted to Wendy's and Pulse's surprised expressions. "I did some thinking before we had our battle and, well to put it bluntly, I overreacted."

"I'll say. You kicked in my door."

"Well that was because I thought that… You know what, that part isn't important."

"I think it is, considering that you literally breaking into my room started all this in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you've accepted our apology, but none of this would have happened without you kicking in my door."

"You don't need to say it three times, I heard you the first time… Do you promise not to laugh?"

"If you put it like that then I probably will…" Wendy thought internally while nodding her head. Tyler looked down at his feet while he spoke out of embarrassment over what he was about to say.

"Well, when Eevee and I got to your room we heard these weird noises coming from behind the door. Which we now know in hindsight were you… well… you know…" Wendy blushed rather embarrassedly before Tyler continued. "And when I heard those noises, I just jumped to a conclusion that you were held hostage and being robbed or kidnapped or something. So I got Eevee to stand guard while I broke in the door to… to try and rescue you." When Tyler finally looked up at Wendy he could see her trying desperately to stifle laughter behind a hand raised to her lips. "You said you weren't going to laugh."

"No I didn't." Wendy was chuckling through her speech. "I didn't say anything, right Pulse?" The Lucario looked at Wendy and shook his head. "See."

"Whatever. Just get it out of your system; I need to finish my apology." Tyler sighed.

"I actually think it's kind of cute." Tyler erupted in blush at the surprise response. "You thought I was in trouble and tried to save me, like my own personal knight in shining armor. Then again, knights usually have enough courtesy to knock first before they break down someone's door."

"Like I was saying earlier…" Tyler growled these first words in response to Wendy's dig before continuing. "I'm sorry that I overreacted to everything today, and jumped to such a stupid conclusion. As a result, I acted irresponsibly and let my anger get a hold of me when I shouldn't have. My dad taught me never to judge someone until I've heard both sides of the story, and I didn't even give you a chance to properly explain what happened before I lashed out at you. That and I can't really say I blame you for 'experimenting' because even I've thought about… I uh… well…" Tyler was going to continue but he stopped himself as he felt himself getting even redder in the face if that was even possible.

"You thought about what Tyler?" Wendy's playfully inquisitive stare crept closer to Tyler's face.

"That's not important now." Tyler said nervously turning from her gaze getting a giggle from Wendy as he recomposed himself yet again. "Look this isn't the place to talk about stuff like this, especially not in front of all these people. So before you go let me just say again, I'm sorry for blowing everything today completely out of control and letting all this happen in the first place. You're absolutely right, if I'd actually used the brain in my head, none of this would…" Wendy put a finger to Tyler's mouth getting a response from the on looking crowd as she did.

"I thought I was the one doing all the blowing, remember?" Wendy whispered into his ear. "And if I recall, you said I was doing a pretty controlled job of it." She couldn't help but laugh at her throwing Tyler's words from earlier back in his face, and in the heat of the moment he found it equally hilarious. "I'll see you later tonight Ty." Wendy said before turning back and leaving with an arm around Pulse helping him walk while Tyler stood there with an amused smile on his face.

With the adrenaline completely spent from his body Tyler sat down where he stood and stared up at the clouds with his Pokémon lying beside him. A lot of the watching trainers quickly surrounded him in a flurry of words wanting to know what happened during his meltdown or asking to challenge him to a battle. He tried to ignore them as best he could but their persistence ate away at him and he decided to head back to his room. He returned Eevee and Magnus to their balls and stood up rather sluggishly making his way to the elevators in the back while still declining challenges or offers to talk. Eventually he made his way inside his cabin and with the last ounces of energy he had left threw himself onto the bed and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, seven chapters in the books. I think that's pretty awesome don't you Tyler?**

**Tyler: Zzz  
**

**DrPhill26: Right, you're sleeping... well this is awkward.**

**Wendy: Um, hello.**

**DrPhill26: Oh hey Wendy! How nice of you to finally join us post chapter.**

**Wendy: Yeah thanks, so how's Tyler doing?**

**Tyler: Zzz**

******DrPhill26: That's how he's doing.**

******Wendy: I see... Is this how it always is?  
**

******DrPhill26: Well normally Tyler and I kind of joke around at the end of the chapter but as you can see Tyler's sleeping.  
**

******Tyler: *loud snore* Zzz**

******Wendy: Well this isn't exactly fun... You want to go get a drink instead?  
**

******DrPhill26: Strawberry Sunrise right? Come on, I'll buy.  
**

******Wendy: Yes please.  
**

******DrPhill26: This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.**


	8. Truth and Reconciliation

**A/N: Alright, finished Chapter 8, time to upload. *checks traffic stats* Holy crap... 1180 total views! Wow, that's awesome! Thank you guys so much for reading this story and helping me reach this milestone. It means an awful lot to me knowing that people are enjoying this story. Although I kind of wish somebody out there would give me a review as well. *wink wink*  
**

**Wendy: Are you winking at me? Because if you are I'm quite flattered. You're pretty cute yourself you know.  
**

**DrPhill26: What? No I'm trying to break the 4th wall with my readers. Nobody's reviewed my story yet and it feels weird to me that it's been up for almost a month and still hasn't gotten a single review yet. I mean I have no idea if I'm doing a good job or not, or if there's anywhere that I could improve in.  
**

**Tyler: Sounds to me like you're making a big deal out of nothing. You just said it has almost 1200 views, and look at this list of people following your story. If people are following your story you must be doing something right.  
**

**DrPhill26: Yeah I suppose you're right Tyler... Wait a sec, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be sleeping remember?**

**Tyler: Oh yeah... Zzz.**

**Wendy: I really hope he doesn't start snoring again.  
**

**DrPhill26: Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. Oh and before I forget there's another Lemon/Lime warning for this chapter. Even though nothing major lemony happens again (I promise there will be major lemons real soon though ;) the majority of this chapter talks about lemony subjects, hence the warning. So yeah, thanks for sticking with me this long and enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

The alarm on Tyler's phone had gone off, waking him up and forcing him to get out of bed to turn it off. The phone said it was 11:35. He couldn't believe he had slept in this late, or the fact that he set an alarm specifically for this time. Suppressing a loud yawn, he stretched a bit before sluggishly making his way to the bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower to help him wake up. Tyler sat down on a raised seat in the shower turning on the faucet and letting the soft cascade of water droplets wash over him. For whatever reason he was particularly stiff today, so he sat there a moment, massaging his limbs before actually reaching for some bodywash. Its airy scent helped waken the rest of his senses as he started scrubbing his body clean.

Like always, his hair was uncooperatively flying off in spikes as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a gray hooded sweatshirt with the letters P.C.P.D. on it, colored white and outlined in black that he'd gotten from his dad. In smaller text beneath the letters of these police sweats was the city motto "The Jewel of the Desert" outlined in a similar pattern. A golden crest modeled to look like the P.C.P.D. badge on his left shoulder was the only other focal point. The shield shaped crest was adorned with watery outlines of palm trees surrounding a stenciled outline of the Pre Gym and the old stadium behind it, along with the cliché line of "serve and protect" written below it. It wasn't overly gaudy and Tyler was always a fan of the simplistic design.

Having finished dressing, Tyler flipped open his laptop looking for something to do online. None of his friends were online at the moment which disappointed him, and he saw none of the websites he frequented had new content for him to look at. So he decided instead to just listen to some music and enjoy a slow, melodic waking up. He grabbed a pair of headphones from his backpack and randomized every song on his hard drive skipping through a good chunk of it before stopping when he heard the wind through his headphones. The wind gave way to an eerie sounding guitar cord and a low baseline that Tyler recognized as one of his favorite songs.

"Yeah baby that's what I'm talking about, Haunt-er dreams by HM number 9. Love these guys so much." Tyler whispered to himself as the music began spreading through his body as he rocked back and forth in his seat. He knew the song all too well being one of his favorites and brought up an imaginary microphone to his face before he started singing along to the lyrics.

_Shadowy specters are floatin' by in the night. Scaring all they see, with a Gastly sight. A Dark Pulse of fear runs down your spine, from sights so black, that you're trapped, in the prison of your mind. You can turn on the lights try to wipe out the pain, but it's too late because I'm already locked inside of your brain… I'm gonna Haunt-er Dreams! I'm gonna make you scream! Fall for my evil scheme! 'Coz darkness lives inside my gleam, I'm gonna Haunt-er dreams!_

The song had reached a softer spot just before the second verse began when Tyler thought he heard a knock at his door. He turned down the music even more so he could listen more closely for a knock. The song continued along in the back of his mind when he heard it again. Looking at the clock on the corner of the laptop's display he saw the clock read 12:03.

"Tyler? Are you awake?" A familiar voice came from behind the closed door. "It's Wendy. Are you ready to talk?"

"Talk about what?" Tyler thought to himself turning back to his computer screen to log himself out. The clock caught his attention once again. "12:03AM… AM? What the hell, its midnight? I thought it was the afternoon." Tyler looked out the two circular windows above the bed in his cabin and sure enough, it was still dark outside. The moonlight creeping in before the dancing stars on top of the night sky made it pretty obvious. "How the hell did I not notice that earlier…Wait, what is Wendy doing here this late at night?" Tyler asked himself as his thoughts continued.

"Well, like I promised earlier. I'll come over later tonight, let's say midnight, and tell you everything you want to know about what happened today." Wendy's words replayed in his head again as the rest of the day's earlier events came back to Tyler in a flash.

"Oh shit."

"Is anyone home?" Wendy's voice came through the door again.

"Uh yeah, just a second." Tyler stammered as he put his laptop away into his backpack. He set it down by his bedside before going back to open the door. His hand trembled slightly as he grasped the door knob and with a turn he opened it revealing Wendy and her Lucario. She had on the same purple/black striped shirt and jeans combo that she'd worn when they first met at the Krabby Club. Tyler's opening of the door must have startled Wendy because when she saw the door open with him on the other side, she jumped back a moment.

"Hey." Wendy said with a shy expression on her face.

"Hey." Tyler mirrored both her expression and tone as they stood in the doorway.

"I uh… I brought Pulse with me. I hope you're okay with that." She said gesturing to her Lucario who stood stoically behind her.

"Y-yeah, that's fine. Come on in." Tyler said standing aside allowing the two to enter.

"Thanks." Wendy quietly walked into the room with her Pokémon in tow. She took a seat on the purple couch in the living room while Pulse took his own spot besides his trainer, propped up against the wall. Tyler too took a seat on the couch putting some space between him and Wendy. "Where are your Pokémon?" she asked as he sat down.

"They're resting in their balls." Tyler said pointing back towards the curtained off bedroom.

"That's good." Wendy softly whispered, and there the two of them were quickly joined by the most awkward of silences. Even though Wendy had been the one who suggested waiting until now to have this conversation, she seemed to be severely intimidated now that the moment had actually arrived. It certainly wasn't helping the situation any that Tyler had passed out the second he'd arrived at his room after their battle giving him zero time to prepare for their talk. He didn't know where to begin at all. It was difficult enough knowing that he was about to have a conversation with a woman he'd met almost two weeks ago about sex, let alone having sex with her Pokémon. It wasn't that Tyler didn't know anything about sex; he was a teenage boy who had internet access after all. But this was such a foreign concept that it completely muted Tyler's ability to speak. Silence continued on, only broken by the ticking of a clock on the wall and their collective breathing for minutes as both parties involved tried to compose their thoughts.

"Uh…" Wendy started, breaking the silence that had held the room hostage. "Since we're not really getting anywhere right now, I wanted to start again with an apology. I know I sort of already said that earlier but I still think it's a good place to start." She paused again taking a deep, composing breath. "So… I'm sorry that you saw what happened today Tyler. I know how much of a shock it is to walk in on someone having sex, let alone a Poképhile like myself in the middle of the act…"

"Poké what?" Tyler interrupted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your own apology, but what was that word you used?" Wendy took another breath. At least he was talking now, that would make it a bit easier for her.

"Poképhile… Basically speaking a Poképhile such as myself likes to engage in sexual acts with his or her Pokémon, which is called Poképhelia."

"It… it has a name?" This and blinking off into space was the only reaction Tyler could muster. The fact that it had a name was already enough to shut him up once again. It implied so many other things. First it meant there were people besides Wendy who practiced doing this. Second, today wasn't just an isolated incident born of curiosity or boredom. Not to mention it also raised other questions like did she also do this with Pokémon that weren't hers? There were so many words stuck in his throat that Tyler wanted to voice they choked his ability to speak.

"Are you okay Tyler? You know we can always have this talk later if you still think you aren't ready for it yet." After another pause Wendy continued. "Why don't we do that? You should get some sleep; we'll pick this up again tomorrow."

"Wait, don't do that." Tyler said shaking his head as Wendy began to stand up. "I just… I just need a minute to compose myself again, that's all." He stood up off the couch taking a seated position on the floor, crossing his legs with his feet resting on their opposite legs. He placed his hands on the bottoms of his feet as he slowed his breathing. Deep breaths, held in his lungs before slowly being exhaled.

"Are you meditating?" Wendy asked looking at him surprised. Pulse too was watching him intently with a purple glaze appearing in his eyes.

"I'm finding my center, yes." Tyler said in an exhale. "I taught myself basic meditation a few years back. I find it really helpful in calming my mind whenever I'm trying to understand something that I'm not used to."

"Interesting…" Pulse's ethereal voice crept into Tyler's mind. "I was not aware that humans could use Calm Mind as well." Tyler flinched to the unfamiliar voice, snapping out of his stance, startling both Wendy and Pulse.

"Whoa, that's a first." Tyler said as he tried making sense of what happened.

"What was?" Wendy asked.

"I just heard a voice in my head. Like one that wasn't mine." Wendy's eyes shifted to her Pokémon once Tyler had finished his explanation. The Lucario was still standing stoically against the wall with his arms crossed. But on closer examination he appeared to be hiding a smirk behind his serious looking face.

"Pulse. You shouldn't mess with him like that…" Wendy said already trying to fight back a giggle.

"Pulse? You mean your Lucario? He did that?" Tyler looked back and forth from trainer and Pokémon looking even more confused with each second. Meanwhile Wendy was already snickering having failed to suppress the initial giggle. Pulse broke his stoic pose and looked directly at Tyler.

"I must apologize. I did not realize that you were still a virgin." The voice returned to Tyler's head as Wendy's laughter escalated. "I did try to be gentle with you, although I probably should have given you some lube first." Wendy couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing, falling over onto the couch already in tears.

"Oh my God Pulse!" Wendy managed to gasp out between her laughter. Tyler still looked speechless as the Lucario joined her trainer in laughing at his expense. His laughter was a much softer, growly snicker compared to his trainer's gasping for air between laughs, but it was obvious to Tyler that he was being made fun of.

"Wait…" Tyler started as he began seeing what was going on here. "Were those sex jokes?" The Lucario nodded looking at him.

"Again I apologize. I have been reading both yours and Miss Wendy's auras since we arrived. The both of you have been clouded with anxiety and unease, so I thought it would be best to break the tension with a joke. And given the subject we were discussing, and Miss Wendy's own sense of humor, I decided these would be most effective at changing the mood." Pulse's matter of fact analysis only seemed to add to the hilarity of his previous remarks, getting Tyler to blush in embarrassment again.

"Dammit, even your Pokémon are good at making me blush." Tyler sighed looking at his feet.

"It hurts to laugh, but it's too funny." Wendy said finally beginning to show signs of regaining her composure, but letting another giggle slip in the process.

"I just hope we didn't disturb the neighbors." Tyler said quieting to a soft whisper remembering that it was after midnight. Another moment had to pass before Wendy was able to talk again.

"Okay then, now that that's out of our system shall we get started for real this time?" Wendy asked once she was sure she could contain herself again.

"Yes, I think we can begin." Tyler said while looking down at the floor and readjusting himself to a more comfortable position. Another deep breath and he looked at Wendy. "Okay, here's my first question…" Wendy swallowed apprehensively as Tyler chose his words. "How did Pulse learn how to talk?"

"Uh… That's not exactly the first question I thought you were going to ask me." Wendy said blinking through a blank expression.

"Yeah I know it's off topic already, but I can't help it. I've never met a Pokémon capable of communicating with humans before, let alone one good enough at it to make fun of me. I'm curious how he's able to do it."

"Um… okay. Pulse, do you want to handle this one?" Wendy asked looking to her Pokémon.

"If you insist master." Pulse nodded as his voice was projected into Tyler's head, once again eliciting another flinch from him. "Like many of my species, I have the ability to sense and read the auras of all living creatures. When I was a Riolu, Wendy helped me to develop my initial aura abilities. At first I was only able to understand her mood and with her guidance I began being able to communicate with her telepathically, but only when making direct physical contact with her. Once I had evolved and my abilities became more refined I was able to talk to her at a distance. And more recently I became able to project my thoughts to others, like I am with you."

"Wow, that's cool." Tyler said aloud, awestruck by the Lucario's ability. "Do you remember what the first word you said was?" Tyler placed the word said in finger quotes as he spoke it.

"I believe it was, Wendy."

"Yeah I probably could have guessed that much. Hey so does this mean you can read other people's thoughts and speak with them whenever you want?"

"I can, but I do not do it frequently. I believe it to be a gross invasion of a person's privacy."

"But didn't you just do that with me earlier?"

"That is correct. However I believed it was necessary because of the direction our conversation was going in… which I can sense that Miss Wendy would like to get back to."

"Thank you Pulse." Wendy said stepping into the conversation. "Now then Tyler, what sort of questions do you have for me? I'm sure you have a lot of them but Pulse and I will answer any question you have for the two of us." Tyler took a deep breath, pausing a moment to pick his words wisely. He did have a lot of questions that he wanted to ask but he knew what the first one was going to be.

"Okay, first serious question… Is having sex with… is what you and Pulse were doing legal?" Silence momentarily resumed.

"That's what I thought your first question would be." Wendy said after a moment looking at Tyler's chest. Following her gaze, Tyler remembered he was wearing police sweats and panicked.

"Oh shit! Uh… I swear I'm not going to report anything; this conversation will stay between us I promise. But you probably want an explanation for these clothes. Well you see my dad is a cop back in Phenac City and he got me these as a gift one day and I swear I'm not wearing a wire or anything like that. Look I'll even take it off to prove it." The hooded sweatshirt was already half off amidst his ramblings, but Wendy only giggled and raised a hand to stop him.

"Yes actually, it is legal."

"See, no wires or tape recorders anywh… wait what?" Tyler's dumbfounded jaw needed picking up off the floor

"It's actually legal for trainers to have sex with their Pokémon." Silence filled the room for a minute before Tyler responded.

"Granbull-shit. I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you it's the truth."

"My dad's a cop Wendy. I think I have a good idea of what is and isn't legal in this world. And I'm pretty sure having sex with a Pokémon isn't."

"Well it's not like you can just run around and stick your dick in anything willy-nilly." Wendy started. "There are quite a few laws in place to protect Pokémon that are in these kind relationships with their trainers from being abused and taken advantage of. For example baby Pokémon are completely off limits, as are any Pokémon under level 13."

"Okay well that makes sense at least. I mean that would technically make them minors after all." Tyler said nodding in agreement before catching himself. "Wait a minute, no! This is still wrong!"

"Well yeah doing anything to those Pokémon is highly illegal. If someone is caught doing that, they get brought before the courts and charged with a number of offenses including Pokémon abuse and statutory rape. If they are convicted, their Pokémon get taken away from them and are brought to a rehabilitation center for treatment before being released back into the wild. As for the trainer, they lose their trainer's license and will face prison time. Not to mention they have to register as a sex offender as well."

"I don't know if I should be impressed or scared that you knew all that off the top of your head." Tyler said after another moment of stunned silence.

"One of my fellow columnists wrote an article about the legality of Poképhelia a few months ago. That's part of what I remember from it."

"You said you worked for the Pokémon News Press right?" Wendy nodded. "You're telling me they seriously made one of their reporters do an article on people having sex with their Pokémon?"

"Oh no not them, that was an article for Sweet Kiss." The constant blinking and perplexed look on Tyler's face said everything that he himself was unable to at Wendy's last statement, so she continued. "It's a members-only online community that is dedicated exclusively to Poképhelia. I happen to write for them under a pseudonym in addition to my normal writing for the Poké Press.

"Why am I not nearly as surprised as I should be?"

"If you have a computer I could show you… if you'd like to that is." Tyler sat there thinking a moment after Wendy spoke which surprised him greatly. Given his rather explosive reactions earlier today, he expected there to be a voice in his head loudly protesting the direction this conversation was going, but it was absent. Instead there was a developing curiosity in Tyler's head that wanted to know more about the apparently legal act of Poképhelia. Before Tyler could think on the matter more Wendy interrupted his thoughts. "I take it that stunned silence means no?"

"Not necessarily." Tyler admitted, earning an amused grin from Wendy. "I have another question or two I want to ask though before we get to that point."

"Okay, like what?" Wendy asked while readjusting her position on the couch.

"Well, I mean if you don't want to talk about it I'll understand but… I'm kind of curious how you first started… you know."

"You want to know about the first time Pulse and I had sex?"

"How can you just be so straightforward with me about all this?" Tyler asked surprised at Wendy's bluntness. "I mean aren't you the least bit embarrassed talking about having sex with a Pokémon with someone who never even heard of it until today?"

"Well when you put it like that I guess it is a tiny bit uncomfortable. I bet I come across as a pervert knowing all these things about having sex with Pokémon." Wendy began looking over at Pulse for a second who was still stoically leaning against the wall. "It probably also doesn't help that I regularly talk to other Poképhiles about their own experiences, and that Pulse and I have had regular sex over the past year and a half. I guess I'm just used to talking about it so it doesn't bother me all that much anymore." Wendy said looking up at the ceiling as she tried to remember her first time with Pulse, completely missing Tyler's astonished look while she did.

"Okay, remember how I told you my dad is a Pokémon breeder?" Tyler nodded. "Well one day a trainer dropped off his Lucario and a Monferno with us and we took care of them for a while. Sometime after they'd arrived, my dad found the two of them… well you know, and then a batch of eggs soon came after. When the trainer came back he couldn't take all of the eggs and left a few in our care. So my dad asked me if I wanted to raise one, and I said yes, and that's how Pulse got here." Tyler opened his mouth to interrupt but Wendy shushed him.

"Trust me I'm getting to it. Anyway, I was 18 when it happened. Pulse had recently evolved into Lucario, and I'd started writing for the Poké Press, but I was between assignments. I'd also just broken up with my boyfriend and it had taken its toll on me pretty bad. I was really depressed not having anything to do or anyone in my life who really loved me anymore. It got so bad that I went and set aside a day to try to force myself out of the rut I was in. So I went shopping, got some cute outfits but that didn't help me like I'd hoped. I tried the same thing with other things that usually made me happy like chocolate or a good movie but nothing was working. So I took it up another level and started masturbating that night so I could quite literally feel good again."

Tyler bit the insides of his cheeks trying hard to avoid blushing as he imagined Wendy pleasuring herself. He wasn't exactly doing a good job though as he began fidgeting in his seat while Wendy continued her story.

"I'm sure you're already imagining the details yourself so I'll spare you them." Wendy said smirking as Tyler avoided her gaze. "Anyways I guess it worked because Pulse detected a change in my aura and came to investigate, and he caught me in the act like you did earlier today. You know, except without the whole kicking in the door part."

"That's because the door was unlocked. All I needed to do was give it a push, and even then she was so self absorbed in pleasuring herself she didn't notice me standing there for quite a while." Pulse interrupted projecting his thoughts to Tyler again who was already snickering in his telepathic thought. Wendy must have heard as well because her face turned bright red after her Pokémon's revelation.

"Pulse! You weren't supposed to say that part!" Now it was Tyler's turn to fight off an episode of laughter, but was quickly shot down by Wendy's glare.

"You got to laugh at my expense earlier…" Tyler muttered his complaint before Wendy continued.

"Anyway… I was just as surprised as he was and I tried to cover myself up but Pulse didn't look away. He just kept staring at me with this look on his face. That's when I noticed that he was erect, and I caught myself staring at his penis. I'd never really thought about sleeping with a Pokémon until that point, but I was just sort of entranced at how much bigger he was than I thought he would be. Before I realized it I'd invited him into the room and we started playing with each other on my bed. You know lots of kissing and touching each other and all that fun stuff. Then after a while I laid back and offered myself to him, and then he was inside of me, and we had sex."

"Huh…" Tyler said with a grunt. "Simple as that?"

"Simple as that."

"So he just walked in on you while you were masturbating, and then you were like 'Hey Pulse, wanna fuck?' and then it just happened?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Huh… So… um… how did… how did it feel?" Tyler mumbled nervously trying to avoid Wendy's gaze again.

"It actually was really good. Pulse is a pretty wild lover. He even made me cum a couple times that first night, although it might have had something to do with me warming myself up first now that I think about it. But when he finally came himself it hurt a lot more than I thought it was going to…"Wendy said remembering her first time in greater detail. "You see when a male Pokémon is about to cum…"

"Okay Wendy, you can stop now." Tyler said quickly raising a hand in front of her face to try and get her to stop.

"A gland in their penis expands preventing them from pulling out…" Wendy continued anyway.

"Seriously please stop, I don't need to know this."

"It's called knotting and…"

"For the love of God Wendy, fucking stop already!"

"Heh-heh, Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away." Wendy giggled, no longer lost in her memories as Tyler shuddered.

"Oh my God." It was all Tyler could get out in response to Wendy's ramblings before he noticed that Wendy had already grabbed Tyler's laptop out of his backpack and was poking around his files. "Hey give me that! I don't want you looking up Poké porn on my computer."

"Oh you're no fun." Wendy pouted as Tyler grabbed his laptop back. "I guess I could just go grab some things from my personal collection."

"Well I guess that's better than the alternative…" Tyler said putting his laptop back Wendy had snatched it from.

"Great, I'll be right back." Wendy said standing up and walking to the door.

"No no no wait! I didn't say that." But she'd already closed the door behind her before Tyler could finish. He let out an annoyed groan into his hands as Pulse just stood there shaking his head slowly as silence returned to the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go, 8 chapters are in the books... I still can't wrap my head around all these views.  
**

**Tyler: I can't wrap my head around what I just heard.  
**

**DrPhill26: I'll bet, you kind of did just have your mind blown after all.  
**

**Tyler: I mean I just can't believe it. Not only is Poképhelia a thing, it's actually legal?**

**DrPhill26: There's a lot of things out there that are surprisingly legal. For example did you know it's legal to own a Flamethrower in 40 states in the US?  
**

**Tyler: I do now! Anything else?**

**DrPhill26: The highly reactive/explosive /flammable compounds of Tannerite and Thermite are legal to own as well. We have some pretty awesome 4th of July parties where I'm from.**

**Tyler: Damn, sounds like you could have all kinds of fun with any of that.**

**DrPhill26: Yeah well that's what we do in America for the 4th of July, we celebrate the most important day in our nation's history by grabbing an ice cold beer and blowing up things in pretty colors. Want to join me in letting off some fireworks?**

**Tyler: You bet!  
**

**Wendy: Did someone say fireworks?**

**DrPhill26: Wendy? I thought you were getting things from your "personal collection".**

**Wendy: Not when fireworks are involved I'm not. Oh but I just realized we're stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean. Where can we launch anything?**

**DrPhill26: Duh, the top of the battle deck of course. We can just launch them straight over the ocean, it'll be perfect. So let's not waste any more time and go blow stuff up!  
**

**Tyler: Yes! I'm so excited.**

**DrPhill26: Happy 4th of July to all of my readers both American and not. Thank you all so much for your views and a special thank you to all the people actively following this story. Every single one of you guys rock! This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you guys next time.  
**


	9. A Sweet Kiss

**A/N: Alright gang, you know the drill. More lemony content in this chapter but...**

**Tyler: But we're still not going full lemon are we.**

**DrPhill26: Took the words right out of my mouth. So anyways in this chapter...**

**Wendy: Tyler and I talk more about Poképhelia right?**

**DrPhill26: Again, took the words out of my mouth. Right, so like I was going to say...**

**Pulse: I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story.**

**DrPhill26: God Dammit let me say things! But you're all right and I shouldn't waste any more time, so let's get this...**

**Tyler: Show on the road?**

**Wendy: Party started?**

**Pulse: Ball rolling?**

**DrPhill26: I hate you guys right now.**

* * *

"You know, before I set out on my adventure a couple weeks ago, I used to imagine all the things that I'd get up to once I actually started seeing the world. But this is almost the complete opposite of what I had in mind though." Tyler absentmindedly stared up at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind then?" Wendy asked taking a seat next to him on the purple couch, having returned with a backpack of her own and taking out her laptop.

"Oh you know, that classic cliché of going around the world catching and raising Pokémon, taking on strong trainers, beating Gym Leaders and making memories that would last me a lifetime… Now I'm falling down the Bunneary hole wondering just how deep it goes."

"Nice _Alice in Dream World_ reference. I'm totally stealing that for my next column." Wendy smiled softly as she turned on her laptop and logged in, waiting for the web browser to load.

"That's a cool background you have." Tyler said referring to the image displayed behind all the shortcuts on Wendy's desktop. A man and a woman were posing in front of a large pointy tower that was easily hundreds of feet tall if not a thousand. The woman in the picture was definitely Wendy, her blonde highlights were unmistakable. The guy with her appeared to be about Tyler's age, wearing a mostly blue getup; blue jeans and a blue wind breaker. A red hat covered up his black hair which matched the bag slung over his shoulder and the bracelet on his left wrist.

"Oh that's from when I went to the Kalos region last summer." Wendy started. "The Poké Press sent me out there to do a report on Fairy type Pokémon. The guy in the picture was my guide while I was there. I think his name was Caleb or something like that, I can't remember.

"You sure have trouble remembering people's names don't you?" Tyler smirked as he playfully pushed Wendy. "I mean, you didn't recognize me when we met earlier in the week."

"I meet a lot of people in my line of work as a reporter and as a featured columnist on Sweet Kiss. I can't remember everyone off the top of my head. Besides, I only try to remember the names of people I like or cute guys that I meet… Tyler." She playfully pushed Tyler back a bit harder than he did beneath a quiet laugh. Tyler rubbed his arm for a moment while Wendy continued.

"Anyways, we took this picture in front of the Prisim Tower in Lumiose City. That's the largest city in the region and the tower actually serves as a gym for trainers as well."

"Was that guy the Gym Leader?"

"Oh no, but he was a trainer, although I can't seem to remember any of his Pokémon."

"There you go again with the not remembering stuff."

"Shut up." The web browser finally loaded on screen showing a default home page. Typing an address into the browser Wendy took Tyler to the legal disclaimer page of The Sweet Kiss community site she had told him about earlier.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Tyler groaned.

"Well believe it Tyler, and welcome to The Sweet Kiss of Poképhelia community site." Wendy proudly said while she logged into her account.

"Oh now I get it, because Sweet Kiss is a Pokémon attack and something that two lovers share. That's actually kind of clever in a disturbing kind of way." Tyler hid behind nervous laughter, but Wendy had failed to notice.

"So if you become a member of the community, this is the main page." Wendy drew some lazy scribbles across the background image of the sight which had caught Tyler's eye. It was of a female Gardevoir and a human male sharing a very passionate kiss while a female Lopunny rested her head on the human's shoulder. She had a very noticeable lust-laced longing in her eyes as she and the Gardevoir both pleasured themselves with their paws and hands respectively.

"Oh for crying out loud." Tyler disgustedly shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose beneath his complaint. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should have warned you." Wendy said noticing the background image for herself. "The admin must have changed the background since the last time I was here. It used to be a bit tamer, just an Absol and a very cute redheaded girl kissing each other. I know that Lopunny and Gardevoir are very popular on this site, especially among men. And while I'll admit they're both high on my list too, this picture just isn't doing it for me… What do you think?" Wendy added after a moment of staring at the picture.

"Wait you want me to – Why are you asking me?" Tyler half yelled out of embarrassment.

"Well you're a guy, is this doing anything for you?" Wendy asked pointing back at the screen while looking at Tyler.

"Uh… I guess so?" Tyler awkwardly stammered through his words. "I mean every guy wants to have a threesome at some point in his life. And those two Pokémon look almost human with all the curviness in their bodies, even I can appreciate how nice they look… Maybe if they were holding each other's hands wrapped around the guy's dick and were slowly jerking him off, then yeah that'd be pretty hot. Or if they were lying on top of each other in a sixty-nine position giving each other oral while the guy takes one of them from behind, that often works for me."

"What if one of the girls was sucking the guy off and was getting fucked from behind by the other girl with a strap-on while strap-on girl made out with the guy above her?" Wendy suggested with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's my kind of Prism Tower!" Tyler yelled this time out of excitement and not embarrassment. "Or keep it in the same general position, let the guy fuck one of them while the one getting fucked is eating out the second chick, who is making out with the guy. That is perfection right there!" As he finished he noticed that Wendy was quietly laughing behind a hand on her mouth. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Wendy laughed more as Tyler raised a confused eyebrow. "For someone who was yelling about how he couldn't accept Poképhelia a few hours ago, you sure have a pretty perverted imagination."

"Wendy, I'm a guy who hasn't had a girlfriend for over a year and a guy who until recently lived in the desert where there was next to nothing to keep me entertained. I watched a lot more porn than I'd like to admit to." Tyler sheepishly confessed before continuing. "But what about you? Weren't you the one who was just complaining about how this image wasn't tender enough just a second ago?"

"What, I can't have romance in my sex? There's a difference between what that image represents and what goes on between my Pokémon and I. I treat Pulse, Tess and Yuri the same as I would an actual lover. This is just sex for the sake of sex; it's not the same as-"

"-love making, yeah I get your point and I completely agree with you." Tyler said finishing Wendy's sentence for her before he continued. "I just find it funny that you're arguing with me on whether or not this picture is hot when it clearly is."

"I'm not arguing with you on whether it's hot or not, I'm just trying to say that not all Poképhiles are into this just for the sex… wait a minute, did you just admit that picture was hot?"

"Yeah I did. That picture right there of the Gardevoir and the Lopunny with that guy is hot. There, I said it twice." Tyler stated triumphantly, but as the weight of what he said hit him he felt his face turn bright red for the umpteenth time over the past few days before Wendy and he both started laughing at the awkward moment.

"Well then Ty, if you're comfortable enough to admit that image was pretty stimulating, and if you're able to laugh at that after the fact, I think you're about ready for a tour of the Sweet Kiss site." Wendy smiled, patting the seat next to her. Tyler took her invitation and sat closer to her while Wendy began going over the various parts of the site, using the mouse to accent her talking points.

"So like I was saying earlier, this is the main page where you can see general news and the links to the other tabs on the site. This first link is to the site's image gallery, you can probably guess what you'll find if you click on that."

"Obviously it's full of pictures of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies." Tyler sarcastically rolled his eyes getting another giggle from Wendy.

"Then here you have a link to the forums and another link to the e-shop where you can buy toys, DVDs, and a whole lot of other fun stuff. Lastly here's the featured columns tab where regular writers like me can submit personal stories that deal with Poképhelia in some way. Each author has their own little niche that they typically write in. My articles tend to focus on more romantic relationships between trainer and Pokémon as lovers, but every once in a while I'll write a much more lust driven story."

"Do you get paid for your articles?"

"Technically no, but in exchange for the articles that I submit, I get my monthly subscription fee waved. Saves me about 2000 a month. Would you like to read an article I wrote?" Wendy asked having already clicked on the featured columns tab.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Tyler said leaning closer to the monitor as Wendy scrolled down, hunting for some of her work.

"Here we go." She said clicking on a piece titled _An Electric Evening in Nimbasa City_. "I got a feeling that you'll like this one a lot."

So Tyler put the laptop in front of him and began silently reading while Wendy peeked over his shoulder. The first thing Tyler noticed was Wendy's author's name "Pokérider". Asking Wendy about it, she told him that it was a pun on her last name, Riding, and the fact that she enjoyed riding Pulse. Rolling his eyes again, Tyler began the article. In this piece, Wendy detailed an experience she had in the Unova region staying in Nimbasa City. She took a brief moment to introduce some of the more focal landmarks around the town and her overall impressions of the city, before actually moving along to the main point of the article, which mentioned a black haired woman who Tyler thought must have been her guide. So far, Tyler was quite impressed with the quality of Wendy's writing. If he didn't know that this was being written for a site that was two clicks away from Poképhelia porn, or about to directly reference it at some point, he would have thought this section could be used as part of a vacation guide for the city.

Wendy's article continued along, getting into an interview style format with the woman who was now being referred to as _The Shocking Seductress_. Wendy asked her questions that ranged from completely benign and harmless to some that got really in depth and into the raunchiness that Tyler had expected earlier. Apparently this woman was a big fan of Electric type Pokémon and used their shocks to "amp up her sexual experiences". Tyler asked Wendy if she put that pun in deliberately, but was told the woman had said that herself. He shook his head in response, quietly wondering if all Poképhiles liked to make puns like Wendy and this woman did.

Wendy then began pressing the woman for an example and the she explained in more detail than Tyler found necessary an experience she'd recently had with her male Zebstrika. Whenever he was inside of his trainer, the Pokémon would regularly send small electric shocks down his "Lightningrod" which she absolutely loved. Tyler had to facepalm at yet another innuendo being used by this woman. Their interview wrapped up shortly after that cringe worthy gag, but one last item caught Tyler's attention. Amidst the closing remarks of the interview with the seductress, she said to Wendy that she was "always ready to see sparks fly at the gym."

"Hey Wendy, what did she mean by this line here?" Tyler asked pointing at the line in question.

"I knew that would catch your eye." Wendy half-smiled with an amused expression. "Don't tell anyone, but the woman I had the pleasure of chatting with that night is actually the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Elesa.

"Elesa!" Tyler exclaimed before quickly covering up his mouth, remembering it was almost 1:30 in the morning. He didn't want to cause any more trouble given what had happened earlier today. "You mean that dynamite bodied supermodel from Unova?" Wendy nodded. "She's a Gym Leader!?"

"I thought you'd be more surprised that she's a Poképhile but yeah, she's a Gym Leader. I even have a few pictures of her and me from when we had our meeting. Judging by your reaction I bet you wouldn't mind seeing those would you?"

"You better believe I do!" Tyler said trying and failing to contain his excitement. Wendy smiled as she took back her laptop and began clicking away and opening a folder with a handful of images in it. Sure enough Wendy was standing next to the bombshell beauty with both of them wearing one of Elesa's staple outfits and both of them standing in a modeling pose on a catwalk.

Wendy stood on the left of the image in Elesa's "classic look" with an open yellow vest that showed off her midriff, being broken up by a pair of black cloth bands that covered her breasts and a small area above her belly button, the color of which matched a choker around her neck. The skin tight black pants she was wearing really showed off Wendy's lower figure better than Tyler had ever seen, and she looked fantastic in them. The outfit was finished with a pair of yellow stiletto high heels and a peculiar headband that covered Wendy's ears that looked like a pair of red and blue audio plugs were dangling off the side with cords that ran down to below her knees.

Elesa on the other hand was wearing her more modern look since she dyed her usual pixie cut hairstyle black and added two lengthy jagged bolt-like extensions to it. She wore a very poofy looking yellow jacket loosely over her shoulders and the rest of her fairly revealing outfit. To Tyler it looked like a two-piece swimsuit, but was connected by a white clasp over her belly button. The top of her outfit was mostly blue with a large yellow diamond pattern over her breasts. The shorts that made up the bottom shared the same color pattern as the top, being mostly blue with a sweeping yellow pattern that was thick on the outside and thinner towards the clasp. Topping off the outfit was another peculiar headband that this time had red and blue pointy needle like protrusions sticking from the top this time that matched her shoes and a pair of sleek red sunglasses.

"Don't I look good in that?" Wendy asked standing up and matching her pose in the picture and taking a few others as well. "Elesa even said she thought I could go pro as a model if I wanted to. She said I have a natural charm that would make me perfect for it."

"Yeah but I think she wore it better than you did." Tyler teased looking back and forth from the picture to Wendy.

"Jerk!" Wendy pouted, throwing a nearby pillow and hitting Tyler in the face.

"Ow! Oh come on I was kidding." Tyler yelled tossing the pillow back. "You look amazing. Seriously you look just as good as she does."

"That's more like it." Wendy chirped taking a seat next to Tyler again.

"So let me see if I got this right. Elesa is not only a supermodel; she's also a Gym Leader in the Unvoa region, and she's a Poképhile on top of that?"

"Actually a lot of Gym Leaders across the different regions are. In fact most of them actually make their own specialty DVDs that we sell on Sweet Kiss through the e-shop. My personal favorites are of Morty from the Johto region. He's a total hottie, and he uses Ghost type Pokémon which make for some eerie but highly erotic scenes. Elesa of course has her own line and they're some of the best selling on the site." Tyler's mind wandered as he imagined Elesa getting fucked by her beloved Zebstrika's Lightningrod in front of a watching set of cameras. He could see her body glistening with sweat and her face painted in lust as she blew a kiss at the camera filming her. It was a pretty electrifying scene in Tyler's head, although he had to kick himself for making that stupid pun.

"Supermodel, Gym Leader, and Porn star… Damn, maybe I should have gone to the Unova region instead of Sinnoh. Sounds like I could get up to a lot of mischievous fun over there." Tyler's response earned him another biff of the pillow before he took it and threw it across the room.

"By the way, in case you were wondering, I've had the pleasure of sleeping with Elesa." Wendy proudly stated as Tyler raised a quizzical eyebrow at her unsure if she was being serious or teasing him. "We had some time leftover after we finished our interview, and we both got in the mood as we were talking about it so we just went at it. She has very sensitive nipples by the way."

"I'll be sure to remember that if I ever challenge her to a battle." Tyler sarcastically narrowed his eyes looking at Wendy.

"And her Zebstrika's Lightningrod… Oh my God, that night was some of the best sex of my life. I mean he was huge, just completely filled me up inside, and then there were the little electric shocks. Mhmm, just thinking about that night is enough to turn me on something fierce." Wendy said closing her eyes and hugging herself tightly remembering the apparently amazing night she shared with Elesa while Tyler's own thoughts from earlier returned, only replacing the Gym Leader with Wendy. It was an equally exciting image, and a bulge in his pants became more excited the longer his thoughts continued.

"Hey Ty…" Wendy half whispered, opening her eyes again and breaking Tyler from his thoughts.

"W-what is it?"

"I got a secret I want to tell you, come closer." Tyler was hesitant to do so at first but Wendy made a come here gesture with her finger beckoning him to come. He caved in and leaned closer towards her as she smiled wryly. When he was close enough Wendy pulled him closer, stealing a kiss before he could react. Her lips were soft as she held him in place, quietly moaning while Tyler had been frozen in place. Technically speaking it wasn't Tyler's first kiss; that was with Amber. But this time was different, like a tiny magical glint passed through his being. Satisfied, Wendy backed off from Tyler, softly smiling at him while his face turned scarlet yet again.

"I swear if you keep doing things like that my face will permanently turn red." Tyler said looking away from Wendy's star eyed gaze.

"Maybe I want it to be." Wendy said throwing herself on top of him, pinning Tyler against the couch as she did. Her face was just inches away from his own, he could feel her breath on his face, warm and excited. Was this really happening? Tyler's heart raced in his chest as his eyes darted around nervously. He hadn't intended to, but in his fleeting glances, Tyler saw that Wendy's shirt had fallen off her chest enough for him to see down it. Maybe it was the lack of light in the room, but it looked to him that she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt which further added to the nervousness he was experiencing. Wendy just stared at him all this time, eyes half shut, licking her lip once in a highly suggestive manner. Ever so slowly her face inched closer to his, her hair obstructing his ability to see anything except her intense, sparkling, emerald green eyes. Her smile returned briefly as her nose touched Tyler's before their lips connected a second time.

Their hands had become interwoven, gently squeezing on each other as their bodies became closer. With her lying on his chest, Tyler could feel his and Wendy's heartbeats begin beating against each other's chests. A pale moonbeam shone through the window, bathing the two of them in a soft silvery light that danced with the rocking of the ship. It felt like his breath was being stolen from him as their kiss deepened. He was in heaven, with an angel at his lips, floating above the clouds as the troubles of the world melted away in Wendy's tender touch. Wendy finally sat up in Tyler's lap; he raised with her as the two of them left the serenity of their magical moment, staring deeply into each other's eyes, with their arms draped over each other's shoulders.

"Tyler?" Wendy softly breathed out his name.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked in the same airy way.

"Do you like me?" She asked with a somewhat worried look in her eyes. "I have something I want to ask you, but I won't if you say no." Tyler pulled Wendy into a hug, smiling as their heads rested on each other's shoulders.

"Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I?" Tyler whispered as he softly ran his hand through her hair.

"Well… you know. A lot of things happened today between us. I mean you walked in on Pulse and me, and we had a fight and then literally fought with our Pokémon. Not to mention I was a real jerk to you in that fight and I said a lot of mean spirited things that only got you madder at me.

"I thought I forgave you for that already."

"Well yeah but I wasn't sure if you really meant that or if you just-" Wendy was going to continue but Tyler interrupted her with a kiss of his own and holding the two of them in an embrace that stole both of their breaths away.

"I meant that too Wendy." Tyler said leaning back after their latest kiss. "And you said it yourself; you were just trying to get me to burn off my anger back then. But if you really want an answer to your question then fine. Yes Wendy, I do like you. Now I know we've only known each other for maybe a week, and I might be out of line saying what I'm about to but it's all true. I like your fun loving personality. I like how you've been able to make me laugh and smile with your jokes, even if they are mostly at my expense. I like how honest you've been with me about yourself. I really appreciate your helping me understand what happened today. And I really like how beautiful you look right now in the moonlight. You're the first friend I've made on my travels so far and I want our relationship to be a special one." Wendy looked back at Tyler with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

"You talk too much you know that. You could have just said yes." Wendy playfully teased while wiping that tear away. "Okay, since you just said you liked how honest I was about myself then here goes… I like you too Tyler. And our kiss just now among other things has got me a bit excited. I can also tell that Pulse here is getting just as excited as I am." She added pointing to her Pokémon with her thumb causing Tyler to look at him. He'd forgotten that the aura Pokémon's was still in the room as his piercing stare looked back at the two humans in the pale light. But that wasn't the only thing visible of his in the night, as his erect red member was poking through the blue fur of his lower abdomen and catching Tyler's attention.

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding!" Tyler gasped as he continued to stare at Pulse's impressive length. That's a lot bigger than I'd think a Pokémon's dick would be. How big is he? Like six, maybe six and a half inches?" Tyler made a mental note to add staring at a Pokémon's dick to his _things he never expected to do in life _list. Although, he also had a fleeting suspicion that there were going to soon be a lot more things added to that list pretty soon.

"That sounds about right." Wendy said as Pulse nodded his head.

"Damn, that means he's almost as big as I am."

"Oh believe me I can tell." Wendy said none too subtly grinding her hips on Tyler's lap. Only then did Tyler remember that he too had developed an erection of his own that wasn't exactly being hidden by the sweatpants he was wearing. "So here's my question, and Pulse wants to know to: Would you be willing to have sex with the two of us? We won't force you if you don't want to do it and I won't think any less of you for it if you decide against it. But if you do, we can definitely make it worth your while." As she spoke with a seductive purr in her voice, she also traced her finger across Tyler's body, running down Tyler's chest and stomach.

"So this is how far The Buneary Hole goes." Tyler thought to himself looking back and forth from Wendy to Pulse. Not even half a day ago he was completely unaware that Poképhelia was a thing, and yet here he was with an offer before him to dive headfirst through the door he'd already kicked open earlier. A series of voices argued in his head whether or not Tyler should go through with this, telling him a thousand different things at once and becoming a chaotic mess. But one voice rang clear amidst the chaos in his head, it was his father's. It came as a quite a surprise to Tyler considering that he believed what he was being offered to be illegal not long ago; but an old piece of fatherly advice had popped into his head and spoke to him.

"Son, life is a lot like a game of cards. Every player has to take the cards they've been dealt and run with it. But how we play those cards determines who walks away with all the chips." Sure it wasn't the most practical advice for the moment, but it was a quote that always resonated with Tyler, even if he wasn't a card player like his dad was. Those words always seemed to tell him to be open to new ways of playing the game that is life. And here before him was an entirely new game, so why not learn how to play?

"Well I can't exactly leave Pulse hanging with blue balls over there now can I?" Tyler joked motioning to the Lucario. "Get it, because his balls actually are blue."

"There might be hope for you yet." Wendy giggled as Pulse just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: And that makes number 9. It probably goes without saying based on how this chapter ends but you guys are finally getting a straight up lemon in the next chapter, no more of this pussyfooting around like I have been for the past few chapters... and seeing as how everyone is about to get rather busy I think I'll just take this as my cue to leave. This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.**


	10. Uncharted Waters

**A/N: Okay, the moment is finally here. Like I promised last time, this chapter does contain legitimate lemon. And I'm not talking about the little lemon-wedges that come with your iced tea. I'm talking straight up, fresh from the tree lemons.**

**Tyler: You mean Nomel Berry right?  
**

**DrPhill26: If it helps you sleep better Tyler then fine, a straight up, fresh from the tree Nomel Berry... Now that that's been said and since I don't really want to be a third wheel when you guys start having fun, I'll just step out and say enjoy yourselves lovebirds, and please at least try not to wake the neighbors. **

**Wendy: Aw you're leaving? You know you don't have to, you're more than welcome to stay. **

**DrPhill26 : I appreciate the offer but I think I'll pass. I'm just gonna grab a beer and look at the stars. They're real pretty this time of year.**

**Wendy : Okay. But if you want to change your mind you know where to find us.**

**DrPhill26: I'll keep that in mind. So do you guys want to start this chapter already?**

**Wendy: *seductive purr* Yes please.**

**DrPhill26: Alright then let's... *awkward silence***

**Tyler : Why'd you stop?**

**DrPhill26 : I was expecting one of you guys to interrupt me like before. But it looks like we've gotten past that gag so let's...**

**Pulse: Get it on?**

**DrPhill26 : Fuck you you son of a bitch!**

* * *

Taking Tyler's hand, Wendy stood both of them up off the couch and grabbed the base of Tyler's sweatshirt. Slowly she pulled it up, exposing his midriff, running a finger across his bare skin playfully teasing Tyler's stomach before removing it completely and tossing it onto the couch. Wendy resumed her little finger dance, softly giggling as she now began teasing the whole of Tyler's upper body. A smug half-smile came to Tyler's face as he began to take his turn. He spun Wendy around so her back was to his chest, lightly kissing the back of her neck as he slid his hands down her chest to the base of her shirt and slowly lifted it up exposing her delicious, milky skin to the world. Like he'd suspected earlier, she wasn't wearing anything else under that shirt as it was lazily dropped to the floor. Taking a step away from Tyler, Wendy began another simplistic dance, gyrating her hips and running her hands over her newly exposed stomach and up to her beautiful breasts. Standing back and admiring Wendy's beauty, Tyler only nodded his head in approval as her hands fell back towards her skinny jeans. Wendy winked twice at Tyler before she turned herself back around and bent over before him, giving him the best view possible as she pulled her jeans down leaving only an enchanting pair of purple-laced panties between her and total nakedness.

"Purple huh? Is that like your favorite color or something?" Tyler teased not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Wendy's ass.

"Amethyst actually, it's my birthstone. But that's not important right now." Wendy's jeans reached the floor as she spoke and she stood out of them. "This on the other hand is..." She grabbed one of the pant legs with her hand and in a flourish stood up, threw the jeans around Tyler's neck and then threw both of them onto the bed behind them with a bounce. Wendy landed on top, grabbing Tyler's arms and holding them in place as she gave him another passionate kiss. They lay there a while, moaning into each other softly, playfully nibbling on their lips. Wendy broke off the kiss a moment later and sat up on her knees above Tyler's waist. She then beckoned Pulse over from his position on the wall with a flirtatious wink and finger wag. The Aura Pokémon stood off the wall and made his way to join the fun he'd been watching earlier.

When Pulse was within his master's reach, Wendy put her arms around her Pokémon's shoulders and pulled him in closer for a kiss of his own. Part of Tyler wanted to laugh at how the two of them had to position themselves for this kiss with the Lucario's snout getting in the way. But at the same time he could see the love they shared in their embrace and practically felt it as well as Wendy shuddered slightly mid kiss. The other thing that came as a surprise was just how much even a simple kiss was getting Tyler excited. The display above him mesmerized Tyler as he compared it in his head to the picture on the website earlier, but this was a thousand times hotter. As Wendy and Pulse broke apart their kiss Tyler watched the as they stared tenderly into each others' eyes, seeing their breath against the moonlight.

"Wow..." Tyler softly whispered to himself. Wendy and Pulse both looked down at him apparently having heard his mumbling. "That was awesome just looking at it." Wendy grinned as Pulse stood a step closer to Tyler.

"So, you liked that?" Tyler nodded. "Good, Pulse and I don't normally put on shows like this, but it is something both of us enjoy."

"Well I certainly liked what I saw."

"Well if you liked that, I bet you'll love this." Wendy purred as she bent down and kissed Tyler's forehead before half sitting up over him and wrapping her arm around Pulse's waist, pulling him closer to her. Wendy licked her lips excitedly as she softly grabbed the Lucario's twitching red member, stroking it a few times before giving the tip of it a kiss. Tyler watched the Lucario shudder as he jealously wished he could be receiving the same treatment. She then moved her head down towards the base of her Pokémon's shaft and began licking the underside of her Pokémon's cock. Now Tyler was getting really jealous as he watched Wendy's tongue wander its way along Pulse's red member up to the tip before she slid just the tip into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. Pulse's back arched as Wendy looked up at her Pokémon with a smile.

"Ha! Critical hit." Tyler joked in his head as he watched Wendy finally slide her mouth completely around Pulse's cock. He watched excitedly as Wendy's head began bobbing rhythmically up and down along her Pokémon's shaft. Tyler could hear the Lucario softly growling as he received what had to have been a loving and amazing blowjob. The Pokémon's paw became placed on the top of his master's head much like Tyler had seen earlier today. It was hard for him to believe that just a few hours ago he was looking at this exact same scene and having a completely different reaction to it from earlier. Instead of being disgusted, appalled at what he'd seen, Tyler instead was highly aroused and greatly anticipating his own turn to experience Wendy's tongue bath.

"Tyler..." Pulse's voice crept into Tyler's head gaining his attention.

"Is that you Pulse?" Tyler thought in his head as the Pokémon nodded his head. "Man I still can't get used to this whole telekinetic speech thing you do. If feels so strange."

"It's not telekinesis, it's telep-" Pulse began but was interrupted by another of Wendy's 'critical hits' that forced him to catch his breath. "It's telepathy. Telekinesis implies movement, not the perception of feeling."

"Whatever." Tyler rolled his eyes not believing he was being lectured by a Pokémon.

"No not whatever, there is a very clear difference between the two. Like I said, the kinesis part of telekinesis implies move- OW!" Alarmed, Tyler looked around for the potential source of Pulse's discomfort and saw Wendy angrily frowning as she looked up at her Pokémon. Her mouth was still wrapped around Pulse's cock but not for much longer as she pulled back from her Lucario's waist and left his dick throbbing with desire as it glistened with Wendy's spit. But looking at it closer he spotted what looked like teeth marks along the bottom of Pulse's shaft.

"Are you even paying attention to me Pulse?" Wendy pouted as she grabbed Pulse by the balls and squeezed, earning an uncomfortable looking grimace from both Pulse and Tyler.

"I am master, it feels amazing as it always does. It's just that I was..." Pulse's echoing voice trailed off again as Wendy gave another squeeze.

"You were just what?"

"I was noticing that Sir Tyler was jealous of not receiving the same services as I am, and I was about to fix that." Even though it was telepathically thought, Tyler could still feel the pain in the Lucario's voice as it played in his head.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so? I'm all for it." Wendy chirped as she let go of Pulse's boys and the Pokémon breathed a sigh of relief.

"All for what?" Tyler wondered aloud as both Wendy and Pulse looked back at the curious man lying beneath both of them.

"I need you to relax for a moment Sir Tyler." Pulse stated as his eyes took on their signature purple tinted glaze and he reached his paw out towards Tyler's forehead as the paw also became surrounded in the purple aura.

"Um... what are you doing?" Tyler nervously mumbled as he stared at the outstretched paw above his head.

"Don't worry Tyler, I promise it will feel good. Trust me." Wendy cooed as she caressed Tyler's cheek with her hand. As she bent down and kissed Tyler's cheek where her hand was, Pulse placed his paw firmly on Tyler's head and activated his aura. Tyler saw his vision become tinted light purple for a brief moment. Pulse and Wendy both sat back up to their previous positions as Tyler looked around confusedly.

"I feel... kind of tingly all over." Tyler looked at his hands astonished. "What did you do to me exactly?"

"You'll find out in a second Ty." Wendy purred as she grabbed Pulse's shaft with her hand and gave it a firm squeeze up and down its length. Tyler's eyes went wide as he felt a grabbing sensation around his dick. Confused Tyler looked down at his crotch but only saw Wendy sitting on top of him. Wendy slyly grinned more as she slowly began jerking off Pulse with her hand. Again the same sensation went up and down Tyler's dick. He looked perplexed as he returned his gaze to Wendy's handjob, and after a moment noticed that her movements matched the same sensations he was feeling across his own penis.

"What the fuck?" Tyler confusedly but excitedly groaned as the strange feeling continued to pleasure his dick.

"I told you you'd like that. That's another one of Pulse's aura abilities." Wendy giggled as she looked at Tyler with a sparkle in her eye. "Pulse can temporarily link his aura with another person's and make it so they share the same physical sensations."

"I like to call it Reiki." Pulse nodded his head as his voice echoed back in Tyler's head. "It is also beneficial as both a healing and a relaxation technique. Perhaps I could teach you those applications some day since you practice meditation."

"But for now all you need to know is that it lets you feel this." Wendy kissed the spot on Pulse's shaft where she bit him earlier as Tyler felt an angelically soft sensation against the same spot on his dick. "I'm sorry I bit you Pulse. Let me make it up to you." She brought her mouth back up to the tip of Pulse's member and gave it another critical hit that made Tyler flinch the same way Pulse had been before and did again this time. As Wendy resumed her earlier motions Tyler was able to take note of everything Pulse was feeling. There was an outward sensation of the lips around his cock as all the nerves fired throughout his lower body. Both Pulse and he showed their approval plainly on their faces as they both melted under Wendy's skillful tongue. It playfully danced around the bottom of Pulse's cock hitting every pleasure point as she continued sliding along his length. And of course, everything that Pulse was feeling, so was Tyler as the Reiki link they shared continued to blow Tyler's mind both figuratively and literally. Wendy continued her work for a few minutes trying out a variety of techniques that continued to drown both of her boys in pleasure before she finally slid off Pulse's cock and gave him another passionate kiss on the lips.

"How was that Pulse? Is that good enough for an apology for biting you?" She asked placing her hand back on Pulse's member and gently massaging it.

"It was wonderful master, of course I forgive you." Pulse's nuzzled his trainer's shoulder with his face before standing back for a bit.

"So Ty... you're ready to go aren't you? Wendy smiled wryly looking down at Tyler who was still trapped beneath her legs.

"Was it that obvious?" Tyler chuckled with a half smile as did Wendy while she leaned off his legs and sat between them on her knees. She sunk her hands into the waistline of Tyler's sweatpants and gave them a pull finally exposing Tyler's throbbing cock to the rest of the world.

"Well when you've got something as big as this throbbing beneath me for as long as you did, it's pretty obvious." She bent down to the tip of Tyler's penis, giving him his own critical hit which sent shivers through his whole body. She then placed her arms beneath Tyler's back and lifted him up just enough to pull his sweatpants off his hips and down his legs. "We won't be needing these anymore." She laughed at first but then let out a fake disappointed sigh. "Oh no, I got these all dirty." The grey sweatpants were thrown at Tyler's face who looked at them and noticed a darker grey spot around where Wendy was sitting on his lap. He gave the spot a smell.

"Eh, it seems okay to me." Tyler joked as he tossed the pants aside. "Smells kind of nice actually."

"Well it should since that's me you're smelling you pervert." Wendy teased back at him.

"I'm a pervert? You're the one who was giving her Lucario a blowjob not two minutes ago."

"Says the guy who just sat there and watched it all."

"Says the girl who was sitting on top of me preventing me from doing anything else except watch."

"Says the guy who could have just closed his eyes if he didn't want to see it."

"What and miss your show? I paid good money for that seat, It'd be rude to not watch if I'm that close." Wendy laughed quietly at Tyler's dumb joke.

"You're real cute when you get flustered like that. That's why I love teasing you so much."

"You're just cute all the time."

"Darn, I was going for sexy." Wendy frowned mockingly as she turned her attention to Tyler's waiting dick. Like she had with Pulse earlier, she leaned down towards the base grabbing the tip and massaging it with a free hand while also lightly licking the base with her tongue. She weaved small s-shapes along her way to the tip showing off a devilishly good skill that had Tyler's eyes rolling back into this head. She was deliberately taking her time, teasing Tyler greatly as she continued to flirt with the tip of his cock on her ascents along his shaft but never spending more than a fleeting moment there before falling back to the base. He withered beneath her skill and the longer Wendy continued, the more excitement she seemed to derive from her teasing with each blissful moan from the boy-toy she was playing with.

Satisfied with how much Tyler was squirming from just her tongue, Wendy decided to finally go the rest of the way and take all of him into her mouth. But she couldn't resist one last teasing 'critical hit' before she actually started, and the second she did Tyler's whole body shook in pleasure. Even though he'd technically experienced it through Pulse's Reiki link earlier, the shared sensation couldn't compare to the actual thing at all. The feeling of her lips loosely sliding along his cock, with her tongue finding every single weak spot he had was simply amazing. With what little strength Tyler's arms could offer him he propped himself up to get a better view of the gift he was being given and fell in love with what he saw. Wendy's hypnotic motions up and down the length of his cock drove Tyler into a frenzy. Her shoulder length hair bounced with each rise and fall, and her blonde highlights practically arced with the electricity in the air around them. Wendy noticed Tyler had sat up and stopped for a moment to stare at him with her sparkling emerald eyes and offered a wink and a smile before continuing her technique. This time she locked eyes with Tyler as she began changing speeds on him, alternating between enchantingly slow and titillatingly fast. Without a doubt, Wendy's staring at him while she sucked him off was the single hottest thing Tyler had ever seen in his life, and he loved watching her suck the strength out of him. As the strength in his arms waned, Tyler collapsed back on the bed and Wendy slid herself off his cock and sat up between his legs, letting both of them catch their breaths a moment.

"Tasty." Wendy dreamily said aloud looking back at the twitching, spit covered cock before her. "A girl could get used to something like that."

"Holy shit." That was all Tyler could muster out between his gasping of air.

"I'll take it you liked that?" Tyler propped himself up against the back of the bed as Wendy began inching her way closer to him until their noses touched. "What? Did I leave you speechless with my little blowjob?" Tyler could only nod his head as he continued to try and catch his breath.

"Amazing... just... amazing." Tyler lightly breathed out the words once he got enough of himself together again to speak. "You're incredible." Wendy wrapped her arms around Tyler and pulled the exhausted boy before her into a kiss that stole what was left of his breath away.

"Thank you cutie, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She whispered enchantingly as she laid back on the bed before Tyler. "But I hope you didn't get too tired from just that; you, me and Pulse are only just warming up." Beckoning Pulse back over with one hand, Wendy pulled her legs in towards her stomach. She then hooked her fingers under the hemline of her amethyst laced panties and slowly began undressing herself. They clung to her a moment from all of Wendy's accumulated juices but once they came off she tossed them at Tyler's face. He didn't even try to dodge as they landed harmlessly across the bridge of his nose and the intoxicating scent of Wendy's honey pot lay right against his face. He picked them off his face and much like he'd done with his sweatpants, gave them a sniff, but also sampled some of the juice himself with his tongue.

"You're such a pervert." Wendy teased as she watched Tyler drop her panties on the floor.

"I never said I wasn't." Tyler slyly grinned as he sucked on his fingers. "A guy could get used to this taste." Wendy laughed sweetly as she brought two fingers towards her entrance. Her own grin matched Tyler's as she teased herself with her fingers, rubbing them against her lower lips before sliding them inside her with a moan. Her other hand grabbed her breast as she continued to finger herself before Tyler and Pulse, both of whom had started lightly jacking themselves off at the bewitching act that lay before them. A few more innocent moans escaped Wendy's mouth before she stopped and brought her hand up to give herself a fresh taste of her pussy.

"It's much better straight from the source Ty. You should try some." Invitingly, Wendy slid both her hands back down her breasts and across her firmly toned stomach to her entrance, spreading herself open and exposing her beautifully ripe pink pussy.

"I think I shall." Tyler cracked his neck in anticipation of beginning his pursuit, but the moment he did Pulse sprung up onto the bed himself and straddled his trainer's stomach.

"Damn Pulse, you're anxious to start aren't you?" Wendy laughed as Pulse placed his paws on his trainer's breasts. Tyler frowned as he watched the Aura Pokémon's body became shrouded in his aura's purple hue and then enveloped Wendy's body apparently having activated his Reiki once again. Both of them literally howled in pleasure as Pulse began playing with his master's perky breasts. An interesting glance was shared between the two of them that led to laughter on both of their parts as Tyler just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Pulse quickly went back to massaging Wendy's breasts with his paws, occasionally lowering his snout towards Wendy's face to steal a kiss. Wendy's moaning and Pulse's low growling became mixed into an erotic duet that musically echoed off the walls with a sensual tune. After another kiss, Wendy curiously looked past her Pokémon and towards the frozen in place boy behind them.

"Well come on Tyler. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to leave a lady waiting?" A full body shiver fell down Tyler's body as Wendy snapped him out of his trance.

"Did you really have to say it like that? The last thing I want to think about right now is my mother..."

"Fair enough, but I'm still waiting for you to join us properly. Hurry up already." Wendy spread herself further open showing more of the lovely pinkness of her insides. This time Tyler did get closer but was a bit more hesitant than he'd thought he was going to be. It only just dawned on him that he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. He'd never gone down on a woman in this way before and was perplexed at what to do. I mean it seemed straightforward enough in his head; just pretend he was a Pokémon, use lick attack and hope that the end result was super effective. But it couldn't be that simple... could it?

He decided to approach cautiously looking fist, observing Wendy's trembling opening from up close before he did anything else. With each moan that came from Wendy because of Pulse's work, she twitched and dribbled a little bit more of her juice onto the bed beneath them. He placed his fingers along the edge of her lips and prodded them lightly a couple times. When he did, Tyler earned both a soft moan from Wendy. Seeing that as a sign he wasn't screwing up badly he decided to spread Wendy open a bit further with his fingers getting himself the best view yet of her pussy. From this angle he could swear that Wendy was literally sparkling all throughout its many folds, and really looked intriguing. Tyler decided now to slide a finger inside Wendy's opening, holding her open with his other hand. She moaned quite loudly compared to Tyler's earlier prodding and let out an equally larger amount of her juices which coated his finger. Curious he pulled it out and stared at his finger a moment before sliding it into her once again, earning yet another loud moan from Wendy. This time when he pulled it out he decided to taste her along his finger so he sucked on his finger and tasted Wendy's sweetness.

Before Wendy realized what was happening Tyler buried his face against her slit completely catching her off guard as his tongue began its own exploration inside, much to her delight. As he continued to prod his tongue deeper inside of her and explore her more, Tyler got more excited as he could freshly taste the sweetness of Wendy's honeypot. He was starting to become drunk on her taste and scent and wanted to keep all of it to himself as a baser instinct took over in Tyler becoming more aggressive in his exploration. Two fingers soon joined the party as they slid in as well slowly plunging in and out and continuing to send Wendy wave after wave of bliss. As he continued, Tyler's nose soon brushed up against Wendy's clit and he pulled back to look at the pink nub more closely. He'd heard that this was an extremely sensitive part of a woman's body but obviously had no practical experience to confirm that, so he gave it a light pinch.

"Aaah! Tyler, what are you doing?" Wendy moaned as she looked past Pulse to Tyler.

"Uh... trying to make you feel real good?" Tyler looked up at Wendy and saw the results of all the stimulation she'd received. Her face was covered in both sweat and light pink blush as her hair clung to her cheeks. Her eyes continued to sparkle along with her breathing which was much more intense and raspy.

"Well then keep doing that, you too Pulse, I'm getting real close to cumming." Pulse and Tyler looked at each other and saw the same twinkle in their eyes at Wendy's words and redoubled their efforts. Pulse resumed his massaging of Wendy's breasts, carefully teasing her nipples with the metal spikes on the back of his paws. Tyler on the other hand came up with an idea of his own he wanted to try out and decided to softly bite down on Wendy's clit as he slid more fingers inside her. When he nibbled on Wendy's clit she erupted in a string of vibrant moans and yells that Pulse quickly muffled with a kiss so they wouldn't wake anyone in the adjacent cabins. Now that he knew that worked, Tyler continued his efforts, increasing in speed as he felt Wendy's walls contracting around his fingers screaming in just how close she was to orgasm. Then it happened, with a loud muffled cry of pleasure Wendy let loose a flood of her nectar across Tyler's fingers and face that he was more than happy to drink up. Pulse fell back, being propped up by Tyler who lay against the head of the bed while both guys caught their breath. Wendy on the other hand was still twitching excitedly as she squirmed in place before her boys a moment before she finally composed herself enough to sit up on her knees. When she did she pulled both Pulse and Tyler close and gave each of them a lusted kiss, taking time to lick up some of her juices from Tyler's face to his delight.

"Not bad Ty, not bad at all." Wendy playfully teased as she pushed Tyler against the bed.

"So what's next?" Tyler asked as Wendy crawled back on top of him.

"Me of course." Wendy whispered as she grabbed Tyler's hand with hers and held it up against her breast where her heart was beating excitedly. "Can you feel how excited I am?" Tyler didn't say anything as he was quietly relishing in just how soft Wendy's breast was when she placed his hand on it. He gave it a playful squeeze that made Wendy laugh. "You guys are all the same, all you ever think about is boobs."

"It's because we're jealous." Tyler admitted while continuing to squeeze Wendy's chest. "I don't have boobs, you do, that's why I'm so infatuated with them. I mean if I had boobs, do you have any idea how long I'd play with them each day? Or just stare at them in front of a mirror?"

"Well they are pretty fun to play with. And I guess I could say the same thing about your cock." Wendy said grabbing Tyler's dick and giving it a squeeze of her own. "You have one, and a pretty good one at that, but I don't. That's why I want yours inside of me." Wendy positioned herself over Tyler's waist and began aligning her slit with Tyler's dick. She gave the tip of it a kiss with her lower lips and rested atop Tyler looking into his eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

"Actually no." Tyler said completely shattering the romantic mood going on.

"What..." Wendy looked completely stunned at first but quickly began turning towards anger. "What do you mean no?"

"It's not what you think because believe me, I want to do this." Tyler quickly began so as not to make her madder with him. "It's just that I wanted to try something first."

"Oh... okay sure that's fine, I love role playing. What did you have in mind?"

"No, that's not quite what I meant. Hey Pulse, can you come here a sec?" Tyler motioned for the Lucario to take a spot behind Wendy on the bed.

"Oh, I see where this is going. Pretty bold Tyler, and I love bold men." Wendy proudly stated as she slid down Tyler's cock, hilting herself in one swift motion. The unexpected union sent Tyler into a state of ecstasy as Wendy's whole pussy held him tightly and firmly in place. He let out an excited series of moans as did Wendy before she bent herself over Tyler's body and wagged her ass at her Pokémon. She slowly slid up and down Tyler's dick as she did getting herself excited and enticing Pulse at the same time. Tyler felt like he was in heaven as Wendy's perfect tightness and warmth begged Tyler to stay as her walls hugged him with each motion. Pulse took his place on the bed behind the two humans and began aligning his own dick with Wendy's other hole. The tip of his own member just made contact with Wendy when Tyler interrupted the moment again and stopped the Lucario in his tracks.

"No no no wait, wait a second! As much as I'd love to do this right now, this still isn't what I had in mind."

"Aw." Wendy let out a disappointed sigh that completely caught Tyler by surprise. "It's been so long since we did that too..."

"Wait really? You were actually okay with - no bad Tyler, get a hold of yourself." Wendy quietly laughed behind a raised hand.

"There's that flustered side of you that I love so much." Wendy cooed giving Tyler a couple more slow rides while he tried to talk.

"What I was trying to say was that I wanted to watch you and Pulse go at it for a bit first. You've spent most of the evening talking about how much you love Pulse and how wonderful your love for each other is, so prove it to me. Show me how you love your Pokémon." Wendy looked down at Tyler with a surprised expression that soon became an amused smirk as she looked back at the Lucario standing behind her.

"How about it Pulse? You want to put on another show this evening?"

"Actually master it is well past midnight. Technically that makes it morning." Wendy rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"You know I don't like it when you're a smartass with me... But I'll take that as a yes, correct?" The Lucario nodded as he moved back from his position behind Wendy. She slowly raised herself off Tyler and got off him, finally allowing him to roll off the bed and take a seat in a chair besides the bed. Wendy briefly stretched her back as she repositioned herself on the bed, shaking her ass at Pulse much like she did before and beckoning him to come over. "Pulse loves doing it doggy style."

"Gee, I wonder why..." Tyler sarcastically thought to himself as he watched Pulse align himself behind his master yet again. He prodded Wendy's anxious slit a couple times, sliding in just the tip as they both waited for their reunion. He noticed a spark in the Pokémon's eye before he shoved his entire penis inside his master with one loud thrust. Wendy let out a whimpering moan as she became penetrated, quickly falling onto her stomach from the kneeling position she was in. Pulse wasted little time asserting himself as he began to thrust in and out of her as he built up a solid pace that showed his experience. He knew what Wendy liked and it showed as she was already losing the ability to control the volume of her moaning. The rhythmic slapping of their bodies added to the music being made as even the bed was also starting to rock and creek with all the movement from on top of it. Adding to her own pleasure, Wendy moved one of her hands down to her clit and began stimulating it with slow circles. Wendy looked back at her Lucario and the two of them looked deep into each other's eyes and just watched their partner's face become shaped with pleasure. After a moment, both of them nodded their heads and Pulse pulled himself out of his master. Curiously, Tyler watched as Wendy repositioned herself, rolling over onto her back and holding her legs to her stomach with her hands. Pulse positioned himself on top of his trainer and re-aligned himself with her opening before going back inside her again.

As Pulse picked up where he'd left off earlier, Wendy's face continued to show all kinds of pleasure across it as her Pokémon plunged deeper inside with each thrust. She looked to be in a complete state of ecstasy as she wrapped her arms around Pulse's body, pulling him closer for another impassioned kiss. As they kissed, both of them began emitting a faint purple glow, yet another Reiki pulse from the Aura Pokémon. Tyler sat back in the chair, slowly jacking himself off as he saw just what Wendy meant when she loved her Pokémon. They broke off their kiss as Wendy continued to twitch beneath her Pokémon, she found herself now looking at Tyler as he watched her and her Lucario. She beckoned him closer with a wave of her hand and Tyler stood up off the chair and stood besides Wendy.

"Liking what you see Ty?" Each word was broken up from Pulse continuing to fuck Wendy relentlessly.

"Yeah I do. You've convinced me you really do love Pulse... emphasis on the love part."

"Course I do... So are you ready for some love now?" The Lucario hilted himself with a hard thrust as Wendy asked the question and looked up at Tyler expectantly.

"Yeah, I think so." Pulse nodded as he pulled himself out of Wendy and Tyler couldn't help but watch. Pulse's cock was completely drenched in Wendy's nectar as both of them dripped out onto the bed which was probably never going to not smell like sex again based on how much abuse it'd seen tonight. The Pokémon hopped off the bed, trading spaces with Tyler who could feel his heart beating a mile-a-minute in his chest. Lying before him on the bed was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met, and she was offering herself to him; it'd be pretty hard not to be at least a little nervous. And it certainly wasn't helping that technically he had an audience in the Lucario sitting besides her who was her default lover. A handful of calming breaths later and Tyler took his position at Wendy's entrance and rested the tip on her lower lips. Looking at Wendy again, Tyler raised an eyebrow that asking if she was ready. Her response was a simple smile and a nod of her head. That was all he needed and Tyler slowly slid himself into Wendy's waiting pussy.

Somehow the experience of being inside Wendy was better the second time around than when she'd forced herself on him a while ago. He started off slower than Pulse did, relishing in Wendy's walls hugging him perfectly with just the right amount of tightness. Wendy quietly purred her moaning as she got used to his shape. Having built more confidence in himself from hearing Wendy's blissful noises, Tyler decided to up his pace and go a bit harder which really started to get Wendy going. Tyler also placed his hands on Wendy's breasts and began fondling them with his hands further adding to her pleasure. Her moaning became more lusted and excited as Tyler began to discover and exploit her weak spots. With each new discovery, Wendy clamped down on Tyler sending waves of ecstasy throughout both their bodies as they both looked into each others' eyes. Wendy abruptly threw her arms around Tyler's shoulders and pulled him in for another electrifying kiss. Their lips kept sliding off from the trembling in both of their bodies but it only seemed to make the moment that much more thrilling, more passionate and more ecstatic. As even their heartbeats began to synchronize with each other, both Tyler and Wendy could tell this moment was simply heavenly and they both relished in their union. They broke off their kiss and as Tyler looked down into Wendy's eyes and saw a playfully evil smirk on her face.

Before he could react, Wendy wrapped her legs around Tyler's hips and gave him a strong push off her with her arms that flipped him on his back and placed her on top of him. Wasting no time, Wendy now began milking Tyler's cock at her own pace. She rhythmically rose and fall, shaking her hips up and down from Tyler's base to tips as she tightly clamped down on him. She could see Tyler's eyes rolling back in his head from all the pleasure he was experiencing and that in turn got her more excited as she continued to bounce. Wendy then changed tactics, grounding herself firmly at the base of Tyler's dick but now started grinding up and down against his body. Tyler got back enough focus to look at the beauty sitting atop him, who offered another seductive wink that set his heart aflame with new found energy. He started thrusting up into her from below, quickly freezing Wendy in place as her body shook in excitement with each motion.

"Oh my God yes, just like that! Make me yours Tyler!" Wendy yelled probably a bit louder than she should have but she didn't care at the moment. Tyler let a mischievous smirk slide onto his face as he deliberately pulled himself out of Wendy much to her annoyance.

"Can you ask me nicely?" Wendy smacked Tyler across the cheek immediately following it up with a kiss in the same spot.

"I don't think so Ty, we're way past the play nice part." Reaching down and grabbing Tyler's misbehaving dick, Wendy quickly brought it up to her pussy lips and slid just the tip in and letting out a very satisfied groan. She continued to slide down Tyler's shaft as she spoke. "We're past the naughty part and we just finished the making love part."

"So where exactly are we then?"

"The best part of all." Wendy looked back at her Pokémon and before a word was said, Pulse was already taking a position behind Wendy who raised her ass towards him.

"I think I see which part we're at, but can you tell me anyways? I might be wrong."

"This, Tyler, is the part where all three of us fuck each other's brains out." Right on cue Pulse shoved his cock into Wendy's ass, rolling Wendy's eyes back into her head as she fully collapsed on Tyler's chest.

"Yeah, that's where I thought we were at." With the burning desire in his heart fully aflame, Tyler put every ounce of strength he had into thrusting himself deep inside Wendy from below while the growling Lucario did the same from behind. Both Tyler and Pulse went at it with their baser instincts guiding them with Wendy sandwiched between them, driving her to the brink of passing out from pleasure. They ravaged her tight holes beginning to combine their attacks together as one which Wendy enjoyed greatly. Pulse took his efforts a step further and grabbed both of Wendy's arms with his arms and pulled back to give himself more leverage to pound her ass. The room started echoing with noise from the combined chaos of moaning, growling, bed squeaking and the chaotic mess of flesh smacking flesh.

Together the threesome of lovers went at it without hesitation for a few minutes more before all of them began to feel their respective orgasms about to hit. Tyler could feel the buildup in the base of his balls screaming at him for release and the same could be said for Pulse as he barred his fangs and kicked it up to another level with his speed. Wendy knew her moment was coming real soon, and also knew she would not be able to hold herself back from screaming as loud as possible so she grabbed Tyler and smothered him with a kiss. Wendy came first, clenching down with vice like tightness on both cocks inside her as she screamed into Tyler's mouth through their kiss. Her orgasm brought Tyler to his as he erupted inside of her as both their juices mixed and blended together inside. Wendy's eyes shot wide as Tyler came inside her but also because she felt Pulse's knot beginning to enter her as well. Much like Wendy described earlier, Tyler could feel Pulse's dick expand slightly as he got closer to cumming and with a few last thrusts on his part he did exactly that, releasing a torrent of his seed inside his master. With all their strength drained in their explosive endings, both Wendy and Pulse collapsed on top of Tyler who was in no position to care as they all tried to collect their breath for a minute.

"Holy... fucking... shit." Tyler breathlessly exhaled as he stared up at the ceiling. "That was intense."

"Oh my God, that was incredible." Wendy gasped as she tried to catch her breath on Tyler's chest. "So Tyler... can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Did you expect to lose your virginity like this?"

"Fuck no I didn't... Wait what?! How'd you know I was a virgin?" Alarmed, Tyler propped himself up to see Wendy still looking star-eyed against him.

"You let it slip back in the Krabby Club. I made a joke about you being a virgin trainer when we met and you were like 'How did you know?' remember?" Tyler's face erupted in red blush that matched the color of his hair as he collapsed back against the bed yet again.

"I'm sorry..." Tyler dejectedly sighed at the ceiling.

"Don't be. You and Pulse were incredible. Seriously, take a look at how much of a mess we made." Tyler looked around the room seeing all the pillows and most of the bedsheets having fallen onto the floor around them. The unfortunate sheets that didn't fall to the floor were completely soaked in assorted juices and sweat. Then he looked up and saw Wendy's face as she looked at him. "I'm not lying when I say that tonight was right up there with that night I had with Elesa."

"Seriously?"

"It'd be number one if only you could send electricity down your dick like her Zebstrika can."

"Huh... I guess I know where to improve for next time." Tyler let out a soft chuckle as did Wendy at the stupid joke. "So I don't mean to be rude, but can you get off me now?"

"I'd like to but I can't. We need to wait for Pulse's knot to go down before he can pull out of me and then I can get off you."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Pulse telepathically apologized to Tyler as he continued to growl softly atop his trainer's back.

"Ah fuck it, I kind of like having you lie on top of me like this. Because if you're this close to me, I can do this." Tyler sat up a bit more, pulling himself closer to Wendy so he could give her yet another kiss. The two of them enjoyed their embrace for a lengthy dream-like moment that they both wished could last forever. Soon enough, both Tyler and Wendy felt Pulse's dick twitch inside her as the knot began to recede and he pulled himself out of her. A large amount of Pulse's seed clung to his shaft as more of it dribbled out of Wendy's ass and onto the already ruined bedsheets.

"Here Pulse, let me clean you up and then you can go to bed okay?" The Aura Pokémon nodded as he walked up to his master's side and she propped herself up enough to clean him another tongue bath. She eagerly cleaned Pulse's shaft, going so far as to give it a spit-shine, making sure he was completely clean again before waving him off to sleep. The Lucario thanked Wendy with a smile, the first time Tyler had seen him do that since they met, and walked back to the living room before sitting against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Is that how he always sleeps?" Tyler asked looking back at Pulse.

"Not really, I'm just too lazy to get his ball. So why don't we clean you up too?" Wendy finally slid herself off Tyler as she took a spot between his legs again and knelt down between his legs. She licked her lips excitedly as she started off with another of her patented 'critical hits' but that's all Tyler saw as he passed out from over-stimulation and exhaustion the second she began sucking again.

Wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth, Tyler woke up the following morning not wanting to leave the bed. It was just so cozy and he wanted nothing more than to lie there all day and not do a damn thing. But one look at the time told him he couldn't afford that luxury, he needed to feed his Pokémon. Casting the warmth of the bed aside Tyler stepped into the considerably colder room and had to resist the urge to throw the comforter around him as a shroud. It had been feeling so good against his bare skin… wait a minute, bare skin? Confused Tyler looked at himself and noticed that for whatever reason he'd been sleeping in the nude.

"That explains a lot." Tyler muttered while shaking his head. Digging through the limited amount of clothes he had left, looking for something clean was easier said than done. He managed to find a black pair of athletic shorts that still hadn't been worn yet, and giving the orange t-shirt from the other day a sniff, he found it didn't have much of musk; it'd have to do for the day. He got dressed with a yawn, taking the bag of Pokémon food that soon would need replacing and filled up three bowls. Now he just needed to find his Pokémon… but where the hell were they? Then he remembered they'd stayed in their balls overnight, a rarity for his team.

"Great… Just great. I'm going to have to turn this entire cabin inside out to find them aren't I?" Tyler groaned loudly narrating his thoughts. He had a bad tendency to do this whenever he got really frustrated, which naturally led to some strange looks around town during more public displays of this kind.

"Okay fine, are they under the sheets on the floor… nope. How about under the bed? I don't know why they'd be there… and of course they aren't. I should have known that. Alright, what about by my stuff? Anything? Nope, nothing… hey there's my trainer's belt, and there's three balls on it. I guess that's where I… wait… FUCK! These are those empty Poké balls from the Poké Mart, shit! Okay Tynamyte, calm down, what haven't you checked yet… the nightstand? Yeah I haven't looked there yet. Well they're not on top of it, but what about in the drawer… fucking finally, there they are. Okay guys breakfast!" The three Pokémon came out from their balls calling their names, but sounding highly irritated at being stuck inside their balls all night.

"Heh-heh sorry you guys, I completely forgot to let you back out. I was just so tired last night it must have slipped my mind. I did give you a bit more than normal to make it up to you though." That seemed enough for Magnus to forgive Tyler and he knew Caelum would be fine as soon as he got to stretch his wings again. Princess Eevee still seemed cross with him though and had a frown on her face. "Fine Eevee, I'll play with you all day today. Are we good now?" The Eevee's tail wagged expectantly before she joined the other Pokémon in eating.

"Okay, my turn for food. I hope they're still serving breakfast at the buffet. I have a strong craving for an omlette."

"You slept through it I'm afraid." A voice came in from the living room.

"Aw dammit." Tyler sighed. At least he had a bag of trail mix he'd been saving in his backpack in case he pulled a dumb like that. It'd have to suffice until lunch.

"I did get you a cup of coffee though. You sound like you need it." The voice continued.

"Ah coffee, my one true friend! I can always count on you to brighten my mornings." Tyler blissfully sighed taking a deep breath, actually smelling the aroma coming from the living room. He didn't care if he was still half asleep and the intoxicating scent was nothing more than a trick played on him by his half asleep brain, it still smelled good. The scent dragged him by the nose into the living room where Tyler pulled back the curtain revealing Wendy sitting on the purple couch, laptop in front of her, typing away on something while her Lucario sat meditating against the wall.

"Morning Tynamyte. Cute nickname by the way, I like it."

"Wendy? What are you doing here?"

"I was too tired to go back to my cabin after last night, so I slept here. By the way, you like to cuddle when you sleep. It's really cute. I like that in a guy."

"Wait a minute. So all of that stuff last night actually happened? It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope, last night was as real as it gets." Fireworks went off in Tyler's mind as he celebrated internally while Wendy grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip. "Yours is over there." She said referring to the second cup on the side of the table. Tyler picked up the cup, took a sip and read the label on the side. Cream and two sugars, just the way he liked it.

"How'd you know I like my coffee this way?" He asked while the warmness spread through his body.

"You'd be surprised at the things Pulse is able to learn reading auras." Tyler looked over at the Pokémon, who sensed Tyler's looking at him and stared back at him, bowing his head slightly. Another sip of coffee and Tyler went to sit down next to Wendy, or he was going to but stopped when he noticed she was wearing his P.C.P.D. sweatshirt… and nothing else for that matter.

"You're wearing my hoodie?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow as Wendy looked at herself a moment.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I took a shower after I got the coffees and didn't really have anything to change into so I just threw this on."

"How could I mind? I mean you're only wearing my sweatshirt right now. That's like the perfect definition of sexy."

"Really? Well then, I'll have to remember that for later." She said with a wink in Tyler's direction, getting him excited. "But I need to work on this article first."

"And I suppose I did just say I was going to play with Eevee today…" Tyler felt a rush of air blow past him and back towards his Pokémon. When he turned around, Wendy had already grabbed Tyler's Eevee and was nuzzling her cheek, letting out a happy sigh as all three of Tyler's Pokémon looked around startled. Eevee in particular had no idea what was going on, and was desperately trying to wiggle out of Wendy's hands.

"Oh my gosh, she's so adorable! I love Eevees so much. I just want to eat her up!" Wendy gleefully squeeled while spinning her and Eevee around in a circle.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you liked Eevees." Tyler nervously spoke through a worried expression. "But could you be more careful with her please? She looks like she's going to be sick." Wendy looked down at the little ball of fluff in her hands and sure enough, Eevee's head was wobbling back in forth with a swirling pattern and her tongue was sticking out.

"Oh no, what have I done!?" Wendy yelled, horrified that she may have done something bad to the Eevee. "I'm so sorry Tyler; I didn't mean to do it. It's just that she was eating and she had a little crumb on her mouth and she looked so cute that I just couldn't help myself.

"Okay, I get it, just put her down already." Wendy gingerly placed the puffball on the floor who began tottering back and forth still dizzy from all the spinning. "Aw, that's adorable."

"I mean it Tyler, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that without your permission…" Wendy profusely began apologizing, but Tyler ignored almost all of it. In fact he'd already started laughing at just how much of an overreaction she was giving.

"Seriously Wendy, its fine, I'm not mad I promise." He laughed as he escorted her away from his Pokémon and back to her article. "I'll teach you how she likes her fur brushed later. But for now, you should get back to work."

"Yeah you're right. I want to get a lot of work done on this article today."

"So is this for the Poké press or Sweet Kiss?"

"The latter."

"So what's this article about? Is another Gym Leader having promiscuous adventures with their Pokémon that I should know about? Ooh! Is it Flannery over in Hoenn? She seems like the type who loves to get wild." Wendy unexpectedly looked away from Tyler's gaze to his surprise. She'd hid nothing from him last night when it came to Poképhelia, answering every question he'd asked her. She even had sex with her Lucario in front of him. And yet in spite of all that, this article, an article that was being written for a community dedicated specifically to Poképhelia was something Tyler couldn't see? How very suspicious.

"Well you see I... uh. I mean it's um…" She continued to stammer like that until Tyler pushed past her and picked up the laptop himself, fighting against her attempts to get it back. Skimming over the brief amount of words in a notepad, he found his name mentioned repeatedly amidst what turned out to be an outline of what had happened between him, Wendy and Pulse over the past day.

"The hell is this?" Tyler glared back at Wendy. "Are you trying to write an article about me for Sweet Kiss?" Wendy sheepishly nodded her head as he continued. "And you weren't even going to ask my permission first?"

"I was going to when you woke up. I just wanted to start writing down notes while everything was still fresh in my head." Wendy replied taking a seat on the couch.

"But I haven't even done it with a Pokémon yet."

"Well, technically you did have a threesome with me and Pulse last night. And besides, the community loves stories about a person's first time with a Pokémon, even indirectly like what happened last night. " Tyler frowned, still largely unconvinced. "It's not like I was going to use your real name if that's what you're worried about."

"What about with Elesa?"

"I think you mean _The Shocking Seductress_. I didn't actually use her real name remember." Another sigh came from Tyler.

"Well that doesn't exactly make me feel any better. I mean by that logic I'd get some stupid title like she did. Like maybe _The Bearded Virgin_ or something equally moronic."

"Hey hold up! First of all, she wanted to use that name, not me. I thought it was just as dumb as you do but she insisted. I would have gone for something much more neutral sounding like Sarah. And even if I did use your real name, which I wouldn't, why would it matter? It's not like anyone would immediately be able to pick out you from the thousands of other people named Tyler on the planet!"

It was becoming quickly apparent to Tyler that Wendy was deadest on writing this article with how defensive she was getting about it. But to be perfectly honest, he wasn't as against the idea as he was letting on. Tyler had already decided last night that if Wendy was going to be as open as she had been with him, the least he could do would be to hear her out. Now that the night had passed and he'd enjoyed himself so thoroughly he could care less about Wendy trying to write an article about him. But by appearing angry, Tyler was hoping he could push across an ulterior motive in exchange for the article being written.

"Okay fine. I'll let you write an article about what happened between us. But only on one condition." Tyler said handing Wendy back the laptop.

"What's that? You want to have sex with me while I'm wearing your sweatshirt?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean I do. But, ugh… that's not exactly what I meant." Even when he thought he was in control, Tyler still found himself being played like a fool. "It's probably a bad time for me to realize this but I won't exactly know anyone in the Sinnoh region once I get there. And I've really had fun with you since we first met… so I was wondering if-."

"Sure." Wendy interrupted. "I'd love to travel with you for a while."

"That was fast."

"I like you Tyler." Wendy stood up, grabbed Tyler's hand and held it between hers while looking him straight in the eye, causing his heart to skip a beat. "You saw a side of me yesterday that I try to keep a secret from most people I meet. I mean Poképhelia might be legal, but most people who aren't actually Poképhiles themselves don't know that, and your reaction yesterday was pretty typical. Like I said, I would have understood if you never wanted to see me again after that. But after everything was said and done you didn't run away, you stayed. You saw the real me and last night you accepted me for who I really am. And it's been longer than I'd like to admit since someone did that, let alone a guy I liked. She pulled Tyler in for a kiss, holding him there for a moment making his heart flutter even more.

"That and you were actually a pretty good fuck for a virgin." She purred before spanking him and sitting down at her laptop. "Like it or not, I'm here to stay."

"I'm not a Goddamn virgin anymore! Stop calling me that!" Wendy just snickered as Tyler turned red. "Whatever, let's go over what you've got written down so far." Tyler said joining Wendy on the couch looking over her notes.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, that's 10 chapters in the books... I suppose I should probably go check on those two again now that the sun is actually up. Hey guys, how'd it go last ni- *smells something awful* Oh my God! It stinks in here, what the fuck?  
**

**Tyler: I don't smell anything.**

**DrPhill26: Well I guess things went pretty well for you guys in here if the smell is still this thick in the room. But seriously crack a window please, I can't breathe.**

**Wendy: Here, I'll get it. *Opens window* Oh hey look, I can see land over there.**

**Tyler: Wait what? There's actually land nearby!  
**

**DrPhill26: Yup, we're finally leaving the ocean waters behind and landing in Sinnoh next chapter.**

**Tyler: It's about time. You have no idea how much I hated being on this ship.**

**Wendy: Oh come on, it couldn't have been all bad. What about last night?**

**Tyler: Well okay, some pretty memorable things did happen here, but I really want to see what Sinnoh has in store for me.**

**DrPhill26: I love the Sinnoh region. Made a lot of good memories there myself when I traveled through a few years back. My Luxray Thor and I were virtually unbeatable.  
**

**Tyler: Wait, you were a Pokémon trainer?**

**DrPhill26: I was and still am. I'll be going back to Hoenn in three months but I've been to every region out there from Kanto to Kalos.**

**Wendy: Hmm, well we've got time to kill until we reach land, how about a story?  
**

**DrPhill26: Sure, I love telling stories, but let's not do it here, this room needs to air out. Let's go chill on a deck or something and I can tell you some of my adventures. This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.**


	11. Frozen Fun

**A/N: Alright then, new chapter, new region, new adventures but most importantly we're no longer on that stupid cruise ship.  
**

**Tyler: No kidding. For the first time in forever we get to be on actual land instead of the ocean.  
**

**Wendy: Okay Tyler we get it, you're sick of the ocean. Just let it go already.**

**DrPhill26: Haha I see what you guys are doing, please stop though.**

**Tyler: I'm not sick of it, I love being by the ocean in summer. I'm just really anxious to start my adventures in Sinnoh already.  
**

**Wendy: Fair enough. If you just give the ocean some time away, it'll eventually melt your frozen heart towards it.  
**

**DrPhill26: Are you two listening to me? I said knock it off.**

**Tyler: Knock off what? We're just having a conversation.**

**DrPhill26: Yes but you keep referencing a certain something that I absolutely despise.**

**Wendy: Sounds like your attitude is in need of a fixer upper today.**

**DrPhill26: Alright that's it! We're starting the chapter now! If you need me I'll be at the Pokémon Center.  
**

**Tyler: ...What's wrong with him?  
**

**Wendy: I dunno, it's like he's grumpier than the trolls you read about in fairy tales.  
**

**DrPhill26: I heard that! And stop making Frozen references!**

* * *

"You didn't tell me it would be f-f- freezing when we got here." Tyler sluggishly shuffled his way along a ramp from the decks of the Mirage to the port below.

"Well this place is called Snowpoint City." Wendy matter-of-factually stated as she followed right behind him. "The word snow is literally in the name of the city, it should be obvious why it's cold."

"Two questions. First, why the hell does a luxury ocean liner come to a port where there's snow on the ground year round. Second, how are you not as equally frozen as I am?"

"First, this is where one of the major ports in the Sinnoh region is. See those ships over there?" Wendy pointed towards two ships in nearby docks. One was a standard luxury liner like the Mirage, albeit a bit smaller. The other was a much larger ship, red-orange in color and had two large and highly intimidating drills on its prow. "Those are the S.S. Sinnoh and S.S. Spiral, the two largest passenger vessels in the region. As for your second question, I'm originally from Sinnoh, remember? I know firsthand how cold it can get, especially in the north. So I came prepared with this lovely jacket I'm wearing."

"You could have said something when we were back in Orre about it being cold here. I'm from the desert; I'm not used to this." Wendy just rolled her eyes.

"How did you not know we were heading to Snowpoint City? It said it on the boarding pass to get on the ship."

"The guy who gave me my ticket never told me!" Tyler adamantly yelled as he rubbed his hands together trying to keep the feeling in them. "When I went to get my ticket in Gateon Port, I said to the guy '_Hey, when's the next ship out of here?_' and he said '_There's one leaving to Sinnoh in a few days that has a few rooms still available_.' And I said, '_Great, I'd like a cabin._' And he said '_Okay_.' And he printed out some paperwork that I filled out, and then I paid the guy and bam, I was on the ship. He didn't say a damn thing about any place called Snowpoint City."

"I find that very hard to believe. Are you sure you just weren't paying attention?"

"I'm telling you that's what happened!" Tyler yelled as he stepped off the ramp into the snow with a crunch. He was too bitter to notice, but he'd just taken his first step into the Sinnoh region and obviously his first impression was a crappy one. If it was actually snowing that would have changed Tyler's tune since he'd never seen snow fall before, but it wasn't. Instead it was brutally cold and windy. And since Tyler had no idea that the winter wonderland awaited him when he arrived, he had next to no weather appropriate clothing to keep himself warm. He had to make do with his police sweats and a pair of shirts underneath it that was not working at all. Conversely, Wendy had a dark brown winter coat with Ninetails fur insulating the arms and hood, plus a pair of matching brown earmuffs and gloves. Tyler was insanely jealous of Wendy's warmth and was seriously debating stuffing Magnus into his sweatshirt to try and help with the cold.

"Dammit I'm freezing! I bet if someone shoved a stick up my ass, I'd turn into a popsicle in an instant." Tyler grumbled as he continued to blow warm air onto his hands.

"Well then we should fix that. I know of a few trendy clothing stores nearby where we can get you something more suited for cold weather."

"That sounds great but I don't exactly have a lot of cash on me at the moment."

"Don't worry about cost, I'll handle it. Consider it your reward for beating me in our battle on the ship since I never did give you a proper reward for that."

"I thought that was the sex."

"No, I did that because you're a cutie and I like you." Wendy bent close and gave Tyler a short peck on the cheek that slightly warmed his face for a moment. "I suppose the first thing we should do before we do anything else though is go to the Pokémon Center. Now let's see if I remember where it is... If I remember correctly, it's a pretty large building somewhere east of the Gym but it could be-"

"There's a Gym?" Tyler interrupted as his eyes grew excited. "What the heck are we doing standing around here, let's go!"

"Whoa, heel Tyler." Wendy quickly grabbed the back of Tyler's hood as he tried to sprint off in a random direction causing the excited idiot to fall flat on his ass. "Do you even know where the Gym is?" Tyler said nothing as he meekly stood up and dusted snow off his pants. "That's what I thought. I know you're eager to go exploring but I can't have you get lost the second you arrive in Sinnoh."

"Yeah you're right. That and I just remembered I actually need to pick up something from the cargo bay anyways."

"Then why don't we go do that first and then go get lost." Tyler agreed as he and Wendy took off through a crowd of people as they made their way towards a small building near a large crane that was stacking shipping containers. They found a few dockworkers standing around and decided to ask them if they could point Tyler in the right direction. The workers took them inside the building and gave Tyler a small amount of paperwork to fill out as they checked storage information on a computer. Once he'd finished his forms, one of the workers took Tyler and Wendy back outside into the maze of red, green and blue boxes and found the crate they were looking for. The worker swiped an electronic security card and pushed some numbers in on a keypad before the crate opened revealing a bunch of smaller plywood boxes inside. All three of them stepped inside the shipping container as the worker checked numbers on the sides of the boxes, quickly finding one that matched one on a sheet of paper he was holding. Taking a crowbar from out of his belt loop the worker climbed on top of the crate and opened it revealing Tyler's moped inside.

"The heck is that thing?" Wendy asked looking back and forth from the machine to Tyler.

"My beautiful baby girl." Tyler gleefully laughed as he stepped inside the crate and walked the moped out. "Hey thanks for your help dock guy." He shouted back at the worker.

"Don't mention it." The worker hollered back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Tell my boss I'm taking my break alright kid."

"Can do." Tyler replied as he mounted the moped now that he was back outside. "You have no idea how much I missed this thing while we were stuck on that boat."

"I can imagine." Wendy folded her arms as she watched Tyler practically nuzzle his moped affectionately like it was his lover. "So this is your moped or something?

"Moped?" Tyler looked annoyed at Wendy's words. "Wendy this isn't just some ordinary moped..."

"Oh God here we go." Wendy mumbled preparing herself for what had to be a stupidly masculine rant about how awesome this moped before her really.

"Just watch this." Tyler flashed a wide smile as he turned the moped on and emphatically pressed the red button in the center of the dashboard. The louder, airier output of the moped as it began transforming into its hovercraft mode surprised Wendy at first but she too grew a smile as she saw the black, red and white beast before her take flight. The hovercraft now floated in place above the snow covered ground, the air holding it aloft blowing the snow around in little powdery clouds beneath it. "How many mopeds do you know that can do that?"

"Okay, I admit it's pretty impressive Tyler."

"Yeah it is." He yelled as he pulled out his helmet and goggles from his backpack placing both of them on his head. Tyler excitedly gave the hovercraft a few playful revs of the throttle. The engine popped loudly with each rev kicking up more snow from beneath the vehicle. "Oh listen to that baby purr. She's ready to fly. So are you gonna just stand there and do nothing or are you getting on?" Tyler smacked the open part of the seat behind him.

"I guess so." Wendy shrugged her shoulders as she mounted the seat taking a spot behind Tyler. Granted there wasn't that much space so Wendy had to sit as close to Tyler as possible, and then wrap arms around his stomach for additional support. That got Tyler to blush a bit as her breasts pressed into his back when she leaned in close around him. Reaching for his belt, he unhooked Caelum's ball with a grin and released the bird to the skies above them. He circled around above them twice before landing on a nearby crate and looking down at the two humans.

"So Caelum what do you think? Time for another race?"

"Race? Uh-oh..." Wendy nervously thought to herself as she looked at the bird Pokémon.

"Raptor Star Star!" Caelum quickly took off and looped towards the open air besides the docks.

"Um Tyler wait a second, I don't think this is a-"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not losing this time!" Tyler yelled with a full rev of the throttle as the hovercraft quickly jolted to life and charged forward.

"GOOD IDEA!" Wendy shrieked at the top of her lungs as she clamped down on Tyler's chest with her arms.

Tyler intently watched his Pokémon take flight as both of them darted out of the crate storage area and towards the main area of the docks. As Caelum weaved gracefully through the sky Tyler weaved through groups of people in a much less graceful pattern than his Pokémon, but he was keeping up. The Staraptor abruptly rolled to his right and fell out of the sky so he was only a few feet off the ground and shot out towards a hill that lead towards downtown Snowpoint City. A sharp drifting turn of Tyler's own followed as he accelerated to full speed in an attempt to catch his Pokémon. He succeeded as they both reached the hill at the same time and quickly ascended it. At the top, Tyler and Wendy rocketed out into the sky having caught air and briefly joined Caelum in the sky with Tyler and his Pokémon exchanging glances and a smirk before gravity took over for Tyler and Wendy, who was still screaming loudly behind her aggressive driver.

"Welcome to Sinnoh!" Tyler joyfully yelled as the hovercraft landed and he resumed chasing after Caelum, who had continued to charge ahead in his trainer's absence. Another rev of the throttle and the pursuit was on once again as they raced into downtown proper. It didn't take long for Tyler to notice that his antics were earning him a ton of attention from the locals, but could you really blame them? It's not exactly every day they see someone racing through town on a hovercraft with a woman screaming like a banshee and clinging on for dear life to him while the two of them chased down a Staraptor as it flew over downtown. But Tyler didn't care, he was having the time of his life. Heck he was having so much fun that he didn't even care that the cold was stabbing through his sweatshirt even harder. The adrenaline rush his body was on was keeping him very warm at the moment, or was that numbness? Whatever the cause, the end result was Tyler and Caelum having a ton of fun together and that's all that really mattered.

Following another of Caelum's turns, Tyler found himself in the center of town and quickly racing past the Gym. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he saw the snowflake shaped building with its sparkling metallic green roof. He reached for the brakes, and slid the hovercraft to a stop besides the Gym, kicking up a ton of powdery snow and crashing a wave of it against some small evergreen trees that decorated the grass in front of the building. He wanted nothing more than to just charge straight into the Gym and challenge whoever was inside to a battle this second but two things prevented him from doing so, and both of them were tightly clasped around Tyler's chest. But as he tried to free himself from Wendy's clutches, he remembered another thing that would prevent him from challenging this Gym immediately, his Pokémon needed a checkup. Using his thumb and index finger, Tyler sharply whistled his fingers imitating his Staraptor's cry and getting the agile bird to loop back around to Tyler's position. He asked the Pokémon to search from the sky where the Pokémon Center was and watched Caelum fly in large loops around the Gym's roof. Within a minute, the bird spotted something and flew off to the East, leading Tyler down a road surrounded by snow covered trees on both sides. Eventually the road made it to a large clearing occupied by a single building and a massive one at that.

"Damn, this is a Pokémon Center?" Tyler said awestruck as he took in the sheer vastness of what was apparently the Pokémon Center. But frankly the only clues he had were the rotating square sign in front with the letters P.C. on it and the fact that the main entrance was modeled after a Poké ball. Considering it stood 4 stories tall, took up a city block, had a fleet of ambulances waiting by an emergency room entrance and even a helipad on the roof as evidenced by seeing a helicopter sitting on the roof, Tyler figured this Pokémon Center could double as a regular hospital. He road into the parking lot and parked the hovercraft in a spot, whistling for Caelum to come back down to rejoin the group.

"Looks like I lose again." Tyler admitted as he rubbed his Staraptor's crest with his hand.

"Please... Please tell me it's over." Wendy's speech was slurred from exhaustion. She certainly didn't expect to go for a ride through downtown quite like that.

"Oh good, you hung on through all that." Tyler teased as he tried to unhook Wendy's vise-grip from around his stomach. "Well we made it to the Pokémon Center. You can let go of me now."

"Oh thank God." Wendy's body fell limp in an instant as she slumped her head against Tyler's back. With Wendy putting up no resistance Tyler unhooked the human belt he'd been wearing and helped himself and Wendy off the hovercraft.

"Did you have fun?"

"No... I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"I wasn't talking to you Wendy." Tyler chuckled as he looked at Caelum. The bird cawed appreciatively as he was returned to his Poké ball in a flash of red light. "Do I need to check you into the Pokémon Center as well?"

"Please be quiet Tyler. Right now I hate you."

"Aw, I'm sorry." Tyler apologetically kissed Wendy's cheek before placing her arm around his shoulder to help her walk towards the building.

"No you aren't."

"Yeah not really." Wendy sharply jabbed her elbow into Tyler's stomach with what little strength she could muster. He made a retching noise that brought a smile back to Wendy's face seeing him experience part of her own misery.

The doors to the Pokémon Center opened as Tyler and Wendy limped their way inside the main lobby. Tyler was quickly blown away by how much more active the Center seemed compared to the one back home. Nurses and doctors aplenty walked with each other or jogged off towards rooms behind the receptionist desk. Aside from them, there were trainers all over the place talking to one another or their Pokémon. Many trainers also could be seen talking amongst themselves or with their Pokémon. Tyler walked Wendy and him past a trainer who was sitting beside a sleeping Luxray while he typed something onto a laptop who gave him a friendly salute when he saw them walk past. Another nearby trainer in an olive colored jacket stood before a group of Pokémon, seeming to give them a strategy talk about something. Tyler wanted to chat with them but knew he had business to attend to as he walked up to the familiar looking pink haired nurse behind the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to the Snowpoint City Pokémon Center!" The nurse smiled with her pink hair bouncing slightly as she bowed a greeting. "How can we be of assistance today?" Tyler recognized the same greeting from the Center back in Phenac City and as he looked closer at the nurse she looked practically identical. It was actually kind of creepy the more he thought about it, but he ignored the thought and went about his business.

"A couple of things today." Tyler said finally removing the helmet from his head. "First things first though, we'd like checkups for our Pokémon."

"I'd be more than happy to assist with that. I'll need to see both of your trainer licenses of course." The nurse smiled back as she began typing things into a computer. Her Chansey placed two of the Poké ball trays on the counter in front of Tyler and Wendy who was finally standing herself up as she and Tyler looked for their licenses. "If you don't mind me asking ma'am, are you feeling alright? You look quite tired."

"Yeah well that's thanks to this dolt standing beside me." Wendy growled as she handed the nurse her license and placed Pulse's and Tess' Poké balls in a tray. "He got the brilliant idea to chase after his Staraptor on a moped all through town."

"It's not a moped, it's a hovercraft." Tyler corrected her as he placed his license on the counter. Wendy only glared at him making him flinch when he saw her expression. Tyler detached his three Poké balls from his belt but as he was about to place Eevee's in the tray he remembered she didn't really need a checkup since she hadn't battled any on the Mirage. "Please take care of my boys okay?" Tyler said as he pushed the tray to the Chansey with Magnus' and Caelum's balls on it. The Chansey picked up both trays and placed them on a rolling cart that she pushed towards rooms in the back.

"Sounds like you've had quite an adventure since you got here." The nurse joked as she tried to be sociable while scanning both licenses into the system. "Okay, all of your Pokémon will be back at full health by tomorrow morning. Is there anything else that I can help either of you with?"

"Actually there is." Tyler took off his backpack and searched through the pockets until he grabbed his P*DA and handed it to the nurse who looked over the device in her hands.

"I've never seen anything like this before. Is this a new model of Pokédex?" The nurse asked.

"Not quite. That's my P*DA, I received it from Professor Krane in the Orre region where I'm from and he said it should function like a normal Pokédex. I just need to apply a regional update to it once I reached Sinnoh."

"I see. If you could show me how to turn it on I can assist you with that as well." Tyler took the P*DA back for a moment, turned it on and thumbed through menus with the track pad until he found what he needed. He handed the device back and the nurse began typing away on the computer in front of her. She then pulled an Ethernet cord from the side of the computer and connected the P*DA to it. Both screens flashed blue with a data transfer message popping up. "Good, once the update is finished you'll have a fully functioning Pokédex in addition to whatever else this thing does. You'll also be registered with the Sinnoh league so you can enter into official Sinnoh league tournaments as well as challenge the major Gyms across the region."

"Thank you very much." Tyler smiled as he waited for the update to finish. Once it did, Tyler took the device back and wanted to see if it worked properly. So he released Eevee from her Poké ball as she stretched her back and happily cried her name. Wendy's ears twitched when she heard Eevee speak and in a heartbeat she went from exhausted to energized as she crouched down to play with her. Tyler found the scanning mode and held down the button as a faint blue light came from the device as he pointed it towards his Eevee. A few seconds later Eevee's Pokédex entry was retrieved and Tyler read the information that popped up. "A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms, yeah that sounds right."

"Who's the cutest Pokémon ever?" Wendy asked as she lay on her back holding Eevee up above her as she pretended to run on air.

"Vee Eevee!"

"Exactly, you are!" Wendy pulled Eevee into a hug as both of them smiled cutely at each other.

"As much as I'd love to watch you two be cute, don't we have things to do Wendy?" Tyler smugly smiled down at her and his Pokémon with his arms folded in amusement.

"Yeah I suppose we do. I did promise to buy you a jacket didn't I?" Wendy stood up still holding Eevee in her arms. "Can I hold Eevee while we ride?"

"I thought you didn't like my driving."

"Just go slow and I won't kill you later, plus Eevee will be with me so it'll be fun."

"You know if I didn't know better, I'd say Eevee was your Pokémon considering you spoil her with attention much more than I do." Tyler laughed as he stepped back outside in the cold, quickly getting a shiver down his spine. "Hey it is pretty cold, maybe you should-" Tyler looked back at Wendy and saw she'd already zipped Eevee up in her jacket with her head poking out from the top. "do exactly that... Alright then, let's go shopping."

It'd been a long time since Tyler had actually gone clothes shopping. There wasn't a lot of need to diversify your outfits when you lived in the desert. You could get by with a couple interchangeable pairs of pants, shorts and a closet full of t-shirts. He didn't care about style or anything like that either; as long as it fit and didn't look completely stupid then he was fine with it. But as Tyler, Wendy and Eevee arrived at the store Wendy guided them to Tyler quickly found that specific section of the store was noticeably absent. Wendy swiftly grabbed Tyler's hand and took him to a section in the back that had what they were looking for. Tyler could tell from Wendy's eagerness that her being here might actually be a bad thing and he was quickly proven correct. Tyler's brain only saw one objective before him, find a jacket that fit and kept him warm. But practically everything Tyler even looked at Wendy quickly vetoed complaining about its appearance or the lack of function it had. There was even one instance where he'd found a coat he really liked and wanted to buy it, but Wendy said it didn't compliment his pale blue eyes. Was something as trivial as eye color really this important when it came to buying a coat?

Eventually, Tyler caved in and asked Wendy to find something. She'd quickly picked out a steel gray colored jacket with a detachable hood. It sported an inner fleece layer to keep body heat in and had four outer pockets that could be clipped closed. Trying it on Tyler could already feel how warm it was so it immediately passed his test. And obviously if Wendy had picked it out, it was to her liking as well. A simplistic maroon colored scarf with a gold stripe at the end and a two-tone pair of black and white gloves in addition to the coat were soon purchased and the two of them were ready to leave. Stepping into the cold with his new winter apparel Tyler was immediately grateful to no longer be held hostage by Snowpoint's arctic air. Now that he actually had the means of enjoying himself outdoors in the snow, he wanted to do just that. So that's exactly what they decided to do, and the two of them rode out past Lake Acuity and onto Route 217.

Their ride along the lakefront was quite peaceful, giving Tyler plenty of time to look at just how beautiful the snow covered Sinnoh region really was. Pine trees were everywhere, their green needles poking beneath the white blanket of snow giving the land a wholesome frosted feel to it. The lake had a series of ice patches frozen over along the coast but most of it remained unfrozen. They continued along the narrow path way, encountering a pair of wild Snover walking behind the trees. The first Pokémon Tyler had seen in the Sinnoh region noticed the two on the hovercraft and stood frozen in place watching them. Wendy loosened her grip on Tyler enough to wave at them, getting them to call out in response. Eventually they made their way further into Route 217, finding a largely open area where Tyler parked the hovercraft against a tree. He quickly ran out in to the middle of the field, enjoying the purity of the untouched whiteness, before taking a snowball to the back of the head.

"The hell?" Tyler asked rubbing the back of his head trying to get the snow from going down his neck. He turned around in time to take another snowball to his arm. Wendy was giggling as she bent down in the snow, making another ball and throwing it at Tyler. Seeing it coming this time he was able to jump out of the way, watching the ball plop harmlessly next to him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm throwing snowballs at you." Wendy laughed, throwing yet another white ball at Tyler which landed at his feet.

"You are so dead." Tyler grinned, kneeling himself and morphing a handful of snow into a crude looking ball. His attempt at a counter attack sailed high over Wendy's head.

"Looks like I'm still alive." She teased back at him, building multiple balls at once. Tyler tried again, grabbing a naturally made chunk of snow and gave it a toss. This one was much closer to Wendy who was already in an awkward position building her snowballs and fell in the snow completely trying to dodge.

"The next one's gonna hit you!" Tyler yelled back forming his own ball this time and standing up, only to get one from Wendy across the face. Most of it broke harmlessly across his nose, but enough of it clung to his beard to give him an iced over appearance.

"Bullseye!" Wendy triumphantly celebrated as Tyler wiped the snow off his face. Another crudely made snowball was thrown in her direction yet again, however it broke en route to her and showered her in snow dust. "What was th-?" Wendy had started to taunt Tyler, but finally was hit by a snowball of his while deceived by the previous one.

"Ha-ha! That was my plan all along." Tyler triumphantly struck a pose of victory while he spoke.

"I'll get you for that." Wendy sneered back with another ball lobbed in his direction.

The rest of the day flew by like the snowballs had been and before long Tyler and Wendy were lost in the innocent moment. As time passed, snowballs ceased being thrown, but instead were rolled into larger snowmen, and then eventually a snow family. Eevee even started to get in on the action having her own style of fun. Her favorite thing to do that afternoon was plunge into a snow bank and wait there for a while until Tyler or Wendy would call out for her. She'd then poke her head up out of the snow and call her name with a little pile of snow still resting on her head. Wendy was practically melting from cuteness overload each time she did it and Tyler was equally happy that Eevee was having fun herself. He had to admit he loved seeing this side of his princess a lot more now that Wendy was able to play with her too. The two of them had bonded really quickly over Wendy's constant affection to his princess who always loved being the center of attention. Now that she had another source to give her attention, Eevee was practically in heaven and that made Tyler a very happy trainer.

The sun poked beneath the layer of clouds in the sky as the day neared its end. It was time to head back into Snowpoint City to try and find a place to spend the night. Wendy let Tyler hold onto Eevee this time as all three of them as they began their ride back into town. Their ride was just as peaceful as it had been this morning with the occasional nocturnal Pokémon making its presence known with their cries echoing in the woods. Rounding a corner and heading north Tyler could see the lights from Snowpoint City on the horizon and knew they were in the home stretch. He was taken aback once again at just how nice Snowpoint City looked in the night, glowing in orange light that sparkled across the white…

"Tyler! Look out!" Wendy's voice snapped Tyler back to attention out of his trance. He looked down in time to see what looked like a brown, fuzzy boulder in the middle of the trail they were riding on. When his gaze fell upon it the thing tensed up and let out a burst of powdery white projectiles at them. Tyler had to quickly turn to the right, throwing on the breaks to dodge the attack as the creature jumped out of the way. His hand slipped off the handlebar and touched the button in the center of the dashboard. The airy output from the hovercraft ceased as it tried to convert back into a moped. Without the vertical thrust, the bottom of it dragged into the trail, rolling over on impact and, throwing both Tyler and Wendy from it. Reflex pulled Tyler's arms in towards himself to protect Eevee as his body landed with a hard bounce on his left shoulder. Twice more he rolled over, sending waves of pain crashing over him as he landed on his back and slid down into a ditch. One last impact to the head at the base of the valley he'd rolled into sent his vision into a white haze and he lay there motionless.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like this story goes up to 11 now with this latest chapter finished... man it is uncomfortably silent right now with Tyler and Wendy not being here to make fun of me like they have been. But if they're both gone, I don't have to hear another Frozen pun from either of them and that's always a good thing.**

**Pulse: Hey DrPhill, may I ask you something?**

**DrPhill26: Pulse? Oh yeah, I forgot you were still here since Wendy dropped you off at the Pokémon Center. What's up?**

**Pulse: Well I was wondering that since it was snowing outside...**

**DrPhill26: Don't you say it Pulse.  
**

**Pulse: Do you want to build a snowman?**

**DrPhill26: ...**

**Pulse: Does silence mean no?**

**DrPhill26: Silence means I'm gonna shove my foot up your ass when I get my hands on you. But before anything else... This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you next time.**


	12. The Snow Princess

**A/N: You know something Pulse? I actually haven't built a snowman in a very long time. This has been a lot more fun than I thought it would be.  
**

**Pulse: ...**

**DrPhill26: Hey, is something wrong? You've been fairly quiet for a while now.  
**

**Pulse: I am worried about Miss Wendy. The sun has already set but she and Sir Tyler have not returned yet.  
**

**DrPhill26: Well you do have a point, it is pretty late. But I bet those two just lost track of time, or maybe Wendy took Tyler out to dinner or something.  
**

**Pulse: I wish I could be as confident as you. But I can sense my master is worried about something and that makes me nervous as well.  
**

**Wendy: There you two are! Pulse please run inside, get Nurse Joy and grab Tess for me.**

**Pulse: Right away master.**

**DrPhill26: Wait a sec, Wendy what's going on? Where's Tyler?**

**Wendy: I'm afraid there's been an accident, Tyler's been hurt.**

**DrPhill26: What do you mean by accident? What happened? Where is he?**

* * *

Tyler's head was ringing; his body shivered and ached as he regained consciousness. He tried to stand up, but quickly threw his hand against his head as the world began spinning around him. He felt sick and fought through the urge to vomit, gagging as his hand held back his wretch. His vision returned for a moment while he focused on his hand. The glove he was wearing was still connected to his mouth by a few strands of saliva and looked quite beat up. But as he squeezed his hand into a fist, it looked and felt like his hands were okay. Tyler gave standing another try and using his knees to brace himself he succeeded, although they felt wobbly underneath him. Examining the rest of his body gingerly he found his left arm was bathed in excruciating pain whenever he tried to move it, and was equally sensitive to touch, his back was also numb to the touch and whenever he tried to move his head even slightly he felt dizzy.

"Goddamn this hurts." Tyler said aloud grimacing through pain as another wave of nausea struck him. His vision briefly blurred black again as he fell to a knee. Looking around, Tyler shook his head as he tried desperately to regain his focus. He couldn't make out any shapes or even the outlines of nearby objects. All that he could see was the color black and a blurring sheet of white specs floating across his vision. That was enough to tell Tyler it was night time, and that he was most likely caught outside in a snowstorm. "Ugh, I must really be out of it." He thought as a wave of stars came across his vision.

"Vee! Eevee! Ee-vee!" A voice came to Tyler's thoughts. It was scrambled and out of focus amidst the ringing in his ears, but it sounded like his Eevee was calling to him.

"That's right." Tyler remembered as a gust of wind kicked up more powdery snow in his direction. "I was out playing with Wendy and Eevee in the snow earlier. I guess we really lost track of time."

"Vee!" The voice was clearer amidst the ringing and was followed by a growl that Tyler could feel had a level of pain carried with it.

"Hey Eevee? Where are you? Are you buried in another snow bank?" Something hit Tyler in the chest knocking him down in a heap. The impact with the ground jarred him back to his senses as he noticed his vision had come back in full. He could now confirm he had gotten caught outside in a nighttime blizzard. But looking down in his lap he saw his Eevee, who must have just knocked him over, and he saw that she was visibly injured. Her body was covered in small cuts and her fur was matted red in places, with small red tinted icicles hanging off her fur. He took off his glove and touched Eevee's body trying to be gentle but still she cried out in pain when he did. Not only was she cold to the touch but when he looked down at his hand he saw it had splotches of blood where he'd touched her.

"Oh my God Eevee! What's going on? What happened to you?" Tyler asked desperately. He looked up and saw a short, dark outline with menacing red eyes staring at him that matched the color of feather like protrusions off its body.

"The hell is that thing?" Eevee stood off Tyler's lap and a fired off a volley of yellow star-shaped projectiles in the direction of the figure before them. "That was Swift… Are you defending me from that thing?"

"Eevee!" She barked back at him, scolding him for not being attentive.

"Right, we need to figure out what's going on." Tyler reached into one of his jacket pockets finding his P*DA that luckily had avoided being damaged. He held it up pointing at the creature as it leapt into the air diving towards Eevee, who dodged the attack but only just. The device responded quickly, loading information about what it had seen.

"So that's a Sneasel huh? A Dark and Ice type that's known for being… extremely vicious and won't stop attacking until its foe can't move?!" Tyler's voice became panicked the more he read in the entry. "This is not good. I need to call Eevee back before something really bad happens to her." He reached for his trainer belt but couldn't find it around his waist.

"What!? Oh you've got to be shitting me! It must have fallen off in the snow. God dammit!" Eevee was still trying desperately to dodge the Sneasel's claws as it continued to relentlessly pursue the poor Eevee. Now he didn't have a choice. He knew that Eevee wasn't going to be able to fight off the Sneasel by herself, and since he had no other Pokémon with him, he'd have to fight. But if he was going to get involved, Tyler needed a strategy.

"Eevee, use Double Team!" Copies of Eevee quickly surrounded the Sneasel who had been bullying her earlier. The wild Pokémon became startled at the new number of opponents before him, looking back and forth with confusion on his face.

"That's a good place to start." Tyler thought looking around for some sort of makeshift weapon. About all he was going to find in the middle of a forest would be a tree branch he could use as a club. He saw a good sized branch that was hanging low off a nearby pine tree that was about to fall. With a limp in his step, he jogged over to the tree, grabbed the branch in stride and bent the branch up against the tree with a snap. It broke off, but was still a bit too heavy to use effectively as a club. A glancing look back over his shoulder at the action showed the Sneasel deftly weaving through the snow, targeting the clones of Eevee individually, and it had taken out a few of them.

"I've got to hurry." Tyler thought eyeing what he thought was a decent length and stepping with all the weight he could muster on it. The branch snapped again now at a length more resembling a club with a jagged point at the end of it. It felt right in his hands; now he could join the fight.

"Okay now, distract him with Quick Attack!" The individual Double Team clones that were left charged towards the Sneasel along with the real Eevee, disorienting Sneasel as he braced for impacts that dissipated as they hit him. The real Eevee made repeated blows to the Sneasel's blind spots causing it to lose his focus amidst the barrage.

"Now use Swift on the ground around him!" Tyler said beginning to charge into battle himself. He ran as best he could, settling into a sort of a half running limp with the club in hand while Eevee jumped up and launched a shower of yellow stars at the Sneasel. Some stars made contact, but most collided with the ground and kicked up a cloud of snowdust. The Sneasel became unable to see anything as Tyler raised the club above his head. With a cry he swung it down in an arc like a golf club smashing it against the wild Pokémon's body. The club broke half way down, exploding into wooden splinters as the Sneasel flew backwards landing face down a few feet away.

"That's what you fucking get asshole!" Tyler yelled back at the injured Pokémon. "You mess with my Pokémon; you have to deal with me!"

"Vee! Eevee!" Eevee barked angrily at the downed Sneasel as it tried to get to its feet.

"Put this bastard out of our misery! Use Return!" Eevee's body sparkled white as she ran towards the struggling to stand Sneasel. She leapt into the air as the Pokémon stood up in time to see her collide into his chest, knocking him back with a few more flips and rolls until he came to a stop beneath a pine tree. Tyler and his Eevee stood there in the snow a while, trying to catch their respective breaths as they observed the wild Sneasel lay in the snow unresponsive. After a few drawn out moments, they both dropped their guards as they saw their adversary continued to lay motionless. Eevee however was equally unable to move anymore and she fell over as well.

"Hang on Eevee! I'll get you out of here!" Tyler said scooping up his injured Pokémon. She had gotten even colder to the touch and he desperately wished he had her Poké ball on hand to retreat her to. At least he still had his backpack on him and thank God he did. Kneeling down next to her, he unzipped the backpack and took one of the Super Potions he'd purchased back in Phenac City and removed the cap on the spray nozzle. He held her in his arms and sprayed the misty medicine over her where the cuts were most severe. She cried in pain as the spray started taking effect.

"I know Eevee, I know it stings but it's for your own good." Tyler gently scratched beneath Eevee's neck trying to make her feel better while continuing to spray the potion. It helped slightly as she cried a little less in her trainer's reassuring embrace. Once he'd sprayed the bottle empty Tyler turned his attention to keeping her warm. He unzipped the hood off his jacket and wrapped the Eevee in it, swaddling her with its warmth. Once she was snugly wrapped up in the layered hood, Tyler could focus on getting the two of them out of the elements. His first instinct was to call for help, but taking his phone out of his pocket only revealed disappointment as not only did he have no service bars, but his battery was low and probably wouldn't even last two minutes if he did get through.

"Figures, right when I need it to work the most the piece of shit doesn't. Why do I even have a phone if not for this exact reason?" Tyler groaned as he put the phone back in his pocket. Plan B was to check the P*DA's map feature and upon looking at it he saw he was still stuck in Route 217 a good ways out of Snowpoint City. There was no way he was going to be able to walk all the way there in this storm. He needed to find the hovercraft, but Tyler couldn't see it anywhere.

"And of course it's missing! Can this seriously get any worse? Like I don't know, maybe a random bolt of lightning strikes a tree and it catches fire before falling and trapping me here. Or if we're being cliché, how about I just say _well, at least it can't get any worse than this_ and then it starts raining_…_ except you know; a blizzard is far fucking worse than a bunch of rain!" As Tyler yelled his frustrations, his Eevee let out another cry of pain, snapping Tyler out of his rant and reminding him that she needed medical attention badly.

"Dammit I don't have time to argue with myself. Calm the fuck down and focus Tyler. Eevee is depending on you." Scanning the area around him desperately searching for a landmark of some sort, he saw off in the distance the bend that he'd turned on just before the wreck. Using that as a frame of reference, Tyler began reconstructing the crash as best he could in an attempt to find it.

"Okay, there's the turn we went around… and about there is where that thing that attacked us was. I think we crashed right here, and I woke up somewhere over by that tree. So it should be…*Gasp* there!" Finally some good luck for a change. He'd spotted an unusual shaped mound of snow and ran over to it digging into the pile with his hands. But the hovercraft wasn't beneath the strangely shaped pile leading Tyler to resume his rant from before. "God fucking dammit! This would be a lot easier if I wasn't in a fucking blizzard and had another set of eyes to help me look for it… Oh shit, Wendy!" Tyler's heart stopped as he looked around for his friend, but she was as equally absent amidst the drifting snow as the hovercraft was.

"Wendy! Where are you!?" He called out repeatedly against the howling wind to no response. He frantically scanned the area around him trying to find any sign of her. But all he could see was the blackness of night, the white of the billowing snow and occasionally a taunting group of green pine needles.

"Why did I open my fucking mouth? I just said it couldn't possibly get worse and now Wendy's missing too!"A fierce gust of wind made Tyler brace himself against it in an effort to shield him and Eevee further from the elements. When he looked up again he thought he saw something sparkling in the distance. Squinting at it, he started walking towards it, stepping into the cover of the forest. Here where the snow wasn't as intense he looked harder and still thought he saw a light.

"Is that you Wendy?" Tyler yelled towards the light, thinking it could have been her Ampharos. "Please actually be you. I don't want to go completely crazy just yet." Hope warmed his body as he struggled through the tree cover making his way closer to the light. As he started moving again, Eevee started moving in his arms and let out a cry forcing Tyler to stop.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I holding you too tightly?" Tyler's concern was written over his face. Eevee looked up at her trainer with one eye still shut and mewed at him. "Are you worried about me?"

"Ee-vee?" She said with her own concern showing through the wavering in her voice.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Tyler lied as the pain in his arm had redoubled once again. "We'll be safe soon. See? That light over there is Wendy." Eevee turned her head towards where Tyler was pointing as she too saw the sparkling light just behind the trees in front of them.

"We get to her, and she can take us someplace safe, where we can warm up by a fire with a blanket and some hot cocoa and some marshmallows. Maybe even a dollop of whipped cream on top. Does that sound good or what?" Tyler's reassurances and weak laughter appeared to calm her down somewhat as the little puffball became less restless in his arms. He kept walking, using some of the trees as a brace to prevent him from slipping. A clearing began to come into focus as the light got brighter and he neared the edge of the tree line.

A few more steps on his part and he was in the clearing, but Wendy wasn't there. It was completely barren except for a large patch of ice that covered the ground and encircled the clearing. In the center was the source of the light, not Wendy's Ampharos as Tyler had hoped, or someone with a flashlight like he'd wanted, but instead it was a large ice crystal jutting out of the ground. Smaller ice crystals poked out of the ground around it as well but they weren't nearly as impressive as the main one. The moonlight overhead shone down on the altar of ice, which radiated a sparkling light that Tyler figured must have been what guided him to it. It looked pretty, beautiful even, but it was of absolutely no help to him whatsoever.

"I should have known." Tyler sighed loudly, resigning himself to the fact that he and his Eevee were on their own in this wintery hell. "Well, I guess as long as I'm here I may as well get me a walking stick." It wasn't as easy this time as it was to make the club, but he did spot a pile of fallen branches on the other side of the ice. Tyler frowned as he made his way over to the edge of the ice having to walk carefully across it while trying his best not to slip. He did fall to a knee a couple times but never dropped the Eevee, who had become very quiet since Tyler had pointed out the light earlier.

"I'll be back in a second Eevee. Be a good girl and stay here, okay?" Tyler said placing Eevee and her carrying hood down in the snow as he walked over to the sticks. There were actually quite a few to choose from as he got there. It seemed they were leftovers from a fallen tree at some point. Tyler pulled at the sticks trying to find one about his height in length, tossing away those that were unsatisfactory. After a minute or two of searching he found one about as wide around as his arm and was roughly 10 feet long and pulled it out from the pile. Angling it against what was left of the pile, he eyeballed a little more than half of that and stepped down with his heel. The cracking sound the branch made briefly brought a smile to his face again as he stood against it.

"This will do nicely. I think I'll call you Splinter, maybe splints for short." He thought turning back around and poking it into the ground twice. The stick bounced firmly off the ground further adding to Tyler's confidence in it. It was going to be difficult holding both the stick and his Eevee with only one arm but he had an idea on how to pull that off. With his new companion, Tyler turned back towards where he'd left his Pokémon nestled in his hood, only to find the hood empty and his Eevee walking across the ice rink towards the central crystal.

"Dammit Eevee, I told you to stay put. You're hurt; you shouldn't just wander around like that." Tyler complained as he walked quickly towards the ice. But for whatever reason Eevee didn't listen. She kept looking up at the crystal, which was refracting light in hues of white, orange and blue everywhere. From his angle it almost looked like she was entranced by its beauty. Even as she struggled against the ice the little Eevee seemed determined to reach her goal. The closer she got to it, the more Tyler began feeling something in the air around him. Not the chilliness of the wind that had plagued them this evening; this was more of a heavy stillness that had an aura of importance to it. Now Eevee stood next to the central pillar of ice and looked back at her trainer who still stood at the edge of the plateau, supported by his walking stick.

"Eevee? Vee-Eevee?" She seemed to be asking Tyler for something with what looked like a serious expression on her face. She must have really wanted to touch the ice crystal. Tyler just rolled his eyes as he looked at his spoiled princess.

"If that's what you want princess, then go right ahead." The sarcasm in Tyler's voice was thick but he was willing to humor her for a moment.

"Eevee – Vee!" She happily mewed back at her trainer as Tyler could make out a tear in her eye. He wasn't sure how he knew it was a tear and not a melted snowflake, but somehow he just knew. Eevee turned around and looked at the crystal that shone beautifully with the moon directly above it. Tyler thought she looked incredibly cute reaching out with her paw at the crystal, hanging it there tentatively for a moment before finally touching it.

The entire crystal sparkled with prismatic light as Eevee's paw made contact with it. Tyler stood back and watched the fairy tale like scene unfold. The light began to dance and intensify as it bathed her in its radiance. Then Eevee too began glowing much to Tyler's surprise. He stood awestruck as both Eevee and the crystal continued to shine brighter in the twilight of night until they both shone pure white like the falling snow, illuminating the clearing around them. That's when he noticed something was happening to Eevee's body. Everything about her appeared to be getting longer and taller, taking a sleeker and more refined shape, replacing the fluffiness she had originally.

"Wait a minute…" Tyler said aloud finally realizing what was happening. "Is Eevee evolving?" As if on cue the white light radiating from Eevee and the crystal scattered, leaving sparkling orbs of white energy in the sky above them. As they too danced along the winds much like the falling snow around them, Tyler's Pokémon stood alone in the middle of the crystal altar shining beautifully with a sparkling aura of diamond dust around her.

"Glaceon!" Tyler's Pokémon triumphantly and excitedly cried out her new name, smiling at her trainer who had fallen to his knees overcome with emotion.

"Oh my God…You're beautiful!" Tyler could feel himself becoming choked up as he looked at his Pokémon's new form. Beautiful really was the only word that could describe her. The fur of her main body was now a light shade of blue, matching the same color of the ice she was now confidently strutting across as she walked back to Tyler. She sat down in front of her trainer still smiling as he took in all of her magnificence. The fur on her legs was a different shade of blue from her body, more of an oceanic blue that complimented her lighter blue body wonderfully. That same shade of blue was on the tip of her tail as well, now diamond shaped compared to its fluffier predecessor. Her ears also had a thinner diamond shape to them as did the tips of an almost hat like patch of thicker sky blue colored fur on her forehead that looked like a tuque with two floppy diamond shaped protrusions hanging off it that went almost half way down her front legs. Looking into her eyes, Tyler was hypnotized at just how pure his princess' new form looked.

"Glae-ceon!" The newly evolved Pokémon kept smiling as her tail lazily swished back and forth for a moment before leaping at Tyler, knocking him into the snow. She lightly pressed her paws against Tyler's chest as she bent closer to Tyler's face and kissed it repeatedly.

"Hey, cut it out! Stop it! That tickles!" Tyler started laughing as the former Eevee kept at her affectionate display. Physically, he could feel a slight coldness to her breath and wherever her kisses touched his face. But beneath it there was a playful warmness to his Pokémon's actions that felt made Tyler briefly forget about the cold around him.

"Glacie!" His Pokémon's happiness was quickly infecting Tyler as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug and joyfully laughing even more. He took off one of his gloves and touched her fur directly with his hand. It was smooth and had an ice like sheen to it, but still had a snow like softness as well. The Glaceon's eyes sparkled like her body did as Tyler pet her back. He also seemed to notice that since she'd evolved all the cuts and scrapes that were on her body appeared to have vanished. For the most part, she looked to be relatively healed after her evolution, which brought a relieved smile to Tyler's face as he tightened his hug.

After a while, she wiggled out of her master's arms and sat cutely before him with her tail swishing back and forth. While she did, an old memory came back to Tyler from when he first got Eevee. He remembered eagerly wanting to give her a nickname like he'd done with Magnus and Caelum but his dad was quick to point out that it might be smarter to wait until she evolved first. Now that she had evolved, he could finally give her a name that he'd waited almost a year to do.

"Hey Eevee, oh wait I'm sorry. I forgot you aren't an Eevee anymore now are you. You're a Glaceon now."

"Glaceon!" Her voice had a pouty tone to it as she looked away from Tyler. "Glae-cee-on! Glae Glacie."

"Hey I said I was sorry." Tyler said reaching out to touch Glaceon's ears, rubbing them softly to get her to look back at her. "Well now that you've evolved, I think it's finally time for you to get a nickname like Magnus and Caelum."

"Glacie! Glaceon Glacie!" His princess excitedly jumped up and started hopping back and forth in front of Tyler after he spoke.

"I take it you've been wanting a nickname for a long time huh?" Tyler chuckled as Glaceon continued to dance in front of him.

"Glaceon! Glae Glae!" The happy Glaceon nodded her head repeatedly.

"Okay then, let's come up with one together." When it came to nicknaming his Pokémon, Tyler liked to be different than most people he knew who named their Pokémon, and would use various Latin words that referred to his Pokémon in some way. Cyndaquil had first received the name Magnus after the two of them won their first Pokémon battle ever. His name symbolized the power and greatness that lay before them as well as sounding similar to magma giving it a cool double layered effect. Caelum referred to his Staraptor's love of flying through the sky and the heavens above. So the natural trend was to find something Latin for his Glaceon, and he knew just the one for her. Tyler placed his hand on his princess' head and the two of them looked into each other's eyes.

"You know, now that I think about it, you evolving into a Glaceon is a really good fit for you. You've never really liked the heat back in Orre and always hung out by the air conditioner at home. You must really love it in the cold, I mean look at today. I don't think I've ever seen you have as much fun as you did in the snow today." Tyler excitedly pet Glaceon all over her body getting a cheery chorus of Glaceon variants in response. "Yeah you did. So how does the name Nivis sound to you? It means snow, and since you love the snow so much I think it's a great fit."

"Glae." She shook her head.

"No!" Tyler was honestly shocked. Neither Magnus nor Caelum had turned down their names when they received them. "Okay then, how about Nix? That also means snow." But again Glaceon shook her head. "Well this is awkward… those were the only two I had for you as a Glaceon. I'm sorry but if you had evolved into something else I'd have more options for you."

"Glaceon, Glae Glacie." Tyler's Glaceon pawed at the snow in front of her as she looked at Tyler. He watched her for a bit thinking maybe she was trying to tell him something. But watching her only proved to be a waste of time as she made horizontal lines in the snow. "Glaceon. Glacie Glae Glaceon G-lae!" She said pointing at her lines with one of her paws.

"I wish I could understand you right now." Tyler sighed petting her head. "But if you want me to keep going I'll try. Hmm... I guess if we look at your Ice typing there's always Glacia except that's way too close to your original name for me to like it." Glaceon nodded in agreement. "Yeah I thought as much… Oh wait a minute, how could I forget that you're my cute little princess. Maybe your name should reflect that."

"Glaceon." Princess Glaceon nodded again approving of Tyler's decision to try again as she pointed back at the lines she made earlier. "G-lae-cie. Glae-cee."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to read me a story." Tyler joked as he reached out to pet the Glaceon again but froze as he realized the words he just said. A memory came back to Tyler's head like it'd only happened yesterday. Tyler was sitting in his room with a blanket around him and his Eevee as she sat in his lap while he read her a story. It was Eevee's favorite story, about a beautiful princess who lived in a castle in the mountains who was loved by everyone except her own mother. The mother was jealous of her daughter's beauty and was worried that her daughter would soon take the throne from her when she married. So she hired a witch to place a curse on the daughter and make it so anyone who fell in love with her would suffer horrible bad luck. Many people the princess loved rejected her because of the curse but one person, a knight of her own castle fell in love with her and insisted to stay by her side despite the horrible things that had happened to him. Even after losing everything and having nothing to offer her except his love, the knight proposed marriage to which the princess said yes. And as they kissed, their love for each other broke the curse allowing the two of them to live together happily ever after.

"That story… it's been forever since I thought of that. Were you trying to remind me of the story I used to read you about that cursed princess and the knight who broke her curse with a kiss?" The Glaceon's eyes began sparkling like diamonds as she excitedly began dancing before Tyler once again.

"Glacie! Glae Glaceon, Glacie!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Tyler chuckled as he watched the Glaceon continue to prance about. "So then, princess Glaceon, I believe it only to be appropriate that we name you after the princess in that story that you love so much."

"Glacie! Glaceon!" Glaceon excitedly cried her name with her whole body shimmering in the diamond dust surrounding her.

"So from this point onward your name shall be... shall be... aw crap, I can't remember the princess's name! Dammit!" Tyler angrily punched the ground as he shook his head in disbelief. How could he have possibly forgotten the princess's name? It seemed like he read his Eevee that story every day back when they first met. She loved the story so much that she wanted to become a princess and Tyler started treating her like one. And now he'd gone and forgotten her name? How could he do something so stupid?

"Glae... Glacie?" Tyler's Glaceon was on the verge of tears as her ears drooped sadly. The excited sparkle in her eyes a second ago now was rapidly becoming a rippling sadness that crushed Tyler's heart to pieces.

"Oh shit no Eevee don't cry. Fuck, I mean Glaceon please don't cry." Tyler quickly pulled his Pokémon into a hug as he too felt tears forming at the edge of his eyes. "I'm really sorry I can't remember the princess's name right now. I know how much you love that story and that it means a lot to both you and me. And the princess's name would be absolutely perfect for you. I just wish I could remember her name."

"Glacie..." Tyler's Glaceon quietly sobbed as tears fell down and froze against her face.

"I know, I know. Believe me Glaceon I want to give you that name, but I just can't remember. I promise that when we get out of this I'll call mom and ask her to look it up okay? I know you want to have that name now seeing as you can't seem to wait any long... wait a sec that sounded familiar." Tyler mused to himself.

"Glaceon?" Her ears twitched as she wiggled out of Tyler's hug and sat before him with her head cocked sideways in confusion. "Glae, Glacie?" Tyler's brow furrowed as he began talking to himself again.

"You can't seem to wait... You can't. That sounds really close to the princess's name... what is it?

"Glacie!" Princess Glaceon stood up on her hind legs and barked at Tyler. "Glacie! Glae-cee!"

"You can't... Yuca? No that's not it. Maybe Yuko? No that's not it either."

"Glacie! Glae-cee-on!" Tyler looked up at his Pokémon and seeing her serious expression as she said her name again. "Glae-cee!"

"Glae-cee?" Tyler asked his Pokémon who nodded before him still staring at him intently. "You can't... and Glae-cee... Yuca...Glae-cee... *Gasp* I remembered it! Her name is Yuki!"

Before Tyler could even react, his Glaceon tackled him to the ground and happily gave him another round of frosted kisses. Her ticklish tongue and the excitement in her voice as she merrily cried out her name brought an ear to ear smile to Tyler's face as he began laughing hysterically beneath her. He couldn't help but give her a hug as the two of them rolled around in the snow sharing a moment of happiness as pure as the untouched snow around them. A minute later Glaceon squirmed back out of Tyler's arms and sat expectantly before her trainer as she happily swished her diamond tail back and forth.

"Glaceon!" She mewed with a huge smile on her face as she raised her left paw before Tyler.

"As you wish your highness, let's make it official." Tyler grabbed his Glaceon's outstretched paw with his hand and held it lightly in his hand. "From this moment onward Glaceon, your name shall be Yuki." He then bent his head down towards her paw and gave it a kiss with his hand just like the knight in their beloved story. Princess Yuki responded in kind with a kiss of her own to Tyler's forehead warming both of their hearts in the frozen tundra they found themselves surrounded by. Their ceremony over, Tyler let go of Yuki's paw and watched as she happily danced about before Tyler ecstatic to have a name, and a treasured one at that. She dove into a snow bank like she had earlier as Tyler only smiled as he called out for Yuki just like earlier in the day when she did this with Wendy. She popped her head up looking even cuter this time than before. As she shook the snow off her body this time, she looked past Tyler and saw his hood still lying on the ice so she trotted over to it and picked it up with her mouth before placing it before her trainer.

"Aw thank you so much Yuki."

"Glaceon!" Yuki happily mewed as she watched Tyler as he reattached the hood to the back of his jacket.

"Aren't you happy to have a name now?" Tyler reached out to pet Yuki's blue toque again and give it a friendly tease but as he did his left arm erupted in pain once again. He'd been too preoccupied with his own Pokémon's safety earlier and finally giving Yuki her name that he'd forgotten that he'd injured himself pretty badly as well.

"Glaceon?" Yuki asked cocking her head sideways looking at her trainer's troubled face.

"I'm fine, really." Tyler lied again trying to be brave, but Yuki wasn't buying it this time. She shook her head saying her name as she spoke at him, insisting that he was hurt. "I mean it, it doesn't hurt that much. If anything I'm just cold that's all."

"Glacie? Glaceon Glae!" Yuki's ears twitched as she soon appeared to be taking charge walking off in a direction of some tree coverage. "Glacie!" She called back to Tyler wanting him to follow her.

"Okay, I hope you know where you're going though because I certainly don't. Let's go Splints." Tyler said as he started walking behind his Pokémon, supporting himself with the stick as he did. They went into the trees once again and the walking stick was greatly needed as the terrain became uneven and hard to walk over. But Yuki patiently waited for her trainer to catch up each time as she continued to lead them into a more isolated area of the forest. Eventually Tyler could see another clearing beyond this tree line. Upon stepping out of it, the diamond dust Yuki had dancing around her glowed as she turned back to her trainer.

"Glaceon Glae!" She said pointing at something in the distance with one of her paws. Following it, Tyler could see a smaller series of hills jutting out of the white blobs of snow, and what appeared to be an opening in one of the hills indicated by a wide black spot that he could make out by squinting at it.

"A cave? You found a cave?" Tyler asked looking at her hopefully.

"Glaceon!" Yuki mewed back at him.

"Well how about that, you really did know where you were going. Great job Princess Yuki!" The two of them kept walking through the storm a bit faster now as the prospect of a nice snow free cave warmed up Tyler's body and spirit.

* * *

**A/N: So let me see if I got this right Wendy. You were on your way back from Route 217 when you two and got attacked by something and you crashed the hovercraft.  
**

**Wendy: Right and since Tyler was unconscious I took the hovercraft and rode it back here to the Pokémon center to get help.**

**DrPhill26: He would find a way to get himself hurt on his first night in Sinnoh. That stupid idiot.**

**Pulse: Master, I have Tess' Poké ball. I have also informed the nurses about our situation. They are preparing a paramedic crew to assist us.  
**

**Wendy: Thank you Pulse. You've done a great job already.  
**

**DrPhill26: We really shouldn't waste anymore time. If Tyler is as hurt as you think he is then we need to hurry.  
**

**Wendy: I hope he's okay. I didn't want to leave him out there with just his Eevee.**

**Pulse: Have faith in him master. I know Sir Tyler may act like a fool but he has a very strong will. I am confident that he will be fine when we find him.**

**DrPhill26: What Pulse said. Besides, he's too stupid to let anything really bad happen to him or his Pokémon.**

**Wendy: Thanks you two, I needed that.**

**DrPhill26: Hey what can I say, I'm a doctor, its in my nature to help people.  
**

**Pulse: But you're studying psychology not medicine, and further more aren't you still in school?  
**

**DrPhill26: Shut up Pulse! This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you again next time.**


	13. I Love You

**A/N: Friendly heads up reader, we've got more Lemons in this chapter... I mean Nomel Berries. Oh wait, Tyler isn't here right now. Hooray! I can say Lemons again!**

**Wendy: Okay we're here, this is where we crashed the hovercraft. But I don't see any sign of Tyler anywhere.  
**

**DrPhill26: Yeah well look at this blizzard. Even if he was nearby I doubt we'd be able to see him.**

**Wendy: Then it's a good thing I brought my Pokémon isn't it. Tess can you light up the area around us?**

**Tess: Ampharos!**

**DrPhill26: Damn that's bright. Pretty appropriate to call Ampharos the Light Pokémon isn't it.**

**Wendy: Pulse, can you scan the area for any trace of Tyler's aura.**

**Pulse: On it master.**

**DrPhill26: Man are we lucky you had these two with you. I don't even want to think about how difficult it'd be without them.**

**Wendy: Shh. Pulse needs to concentrate. Tracing someone's aura is very difficult, especially with a blizzard howling around us.**

**Pulse: I found something... Three auras, two Pokémon and one human... all three of them are injured. One is nearby but I sense it as a wild Pokémon.  
**

**Wendy: So the other two have to be Tyler and his Eevee. Which way did they go Pulse?**

**Pulse: Their aura leads into the forest.**

**DrPhill26: Lead the way Pulse, and let's get this chapter started... remember, Lemons ahead.**

* * *

After having spent who knew how long in the blizzard Tyler fell instantly in love with the relative warmness of the cave the second he stepped inside. He immediately unzipped his jacket and sat down on the clay ground letting out a sigh of relief. Never before had he been happier to be out of the elements than he was right now, staring out at the snowstorm that ravaged the hills behind them. Adding to that happiness was Tyler's newly evolved and newly named Glaceon taking a seat beside him. Both Tyler and his Pokémon exchanged happy smiles with each other before Yuki nuzzled her head up against Tyler's injured arm. But as heartwarmingly cute as the display was, Tyler winced in pain as it spread across his arm.

"G-lae Glaceon?" Yuki asked Tyler looking concerned over his injury.

"It's just a scratch Yuki, don't worry. We found shelter. That's good enough for now." Yuki's eyes narrowed as she poked her trainer's arm with her front paws pressing down on him hardly.

"Ow! Okay that one actually hurt a little bit. But really you don't need to worry about me Yuki, I'm fine." She did it again.

"Dammit I told you it's not a big deal." Yuki poked her trainer once more. "Ow! Okay jeez I get it! If you really want to see it that badly then fine." Tyler pulled his arm out of his sweatshirt and rolled the sleeves of his other shirts up enough to completely expose his injured left arm. He couldn't see it to well in what little light the cave could offer, so he turned towards the exit and let the moonlight illuminate it.

Maybe he really was hurt more than he was letting on. Looking at his arm Tyler could see a few small cuts on his shoulder, blood from which had dripped down his arm and dried in a few streaks. The rest of his upper arm for that matter was covered in a nasty looking bruise of varying shades of dark blue and purple. Tyler was hesitant to do so but he touched the bruise and his arm exploded in pain before settling into a stinging, burning sensation as the shock subsided.

"Holy shit… That actually looks pretty bad." Tyler said looking over his injured arm. Yuki walked up to her trainer and a new look of concern came over face as she sat next to him looking at the bruise. "Well, there's no sense worrying about it since I can't do anything to treat it." Tyler said reaching over with his good arm to cover up the bruise with the rolled up shirt sleeves but Yuki softly put a paw on his chest as he did stopping him.

"Glacie. G-lae Glaceon." Yuki spoke with a certain reassurance in her voice. It was almost like she was saying _I can help you._

"What, do you think you can do something?" Yuki nodded. "Okay then. I don't know what you're planning but you can give it a try." Yuki walked over to where Tyler had placed his backpack and stuck her head in one of the compartments as she looked for something. She pulled her head back out of the pack a moment later with another one of Tyler's Super Potions in her mouth and said her name, albeit muffled by the bottle in her mouth getting Tyler to chuckle softly.

"I don't think a Super Potion is gonna help me any Yuki. That's medicine for you, not for me." Yuki ignored him and walked up between her trainer's legs and dropped the potion down in front of him.

"Glaceon!" Yuki only smiled at her trainer and pawed the potion once again.

"Look Yuki, I appreciate the thought, but this is medicine specifically designed for Pokémon, not humans." She stubbornly shook her head, pawing the potion yet again and pushing it closer to Tyler so it brushed against his leg. "Or did you want me to use it on you?" Yuki shook her head a second time to which Tyler rolled his eyes with a sigh, picking up the bottle with one hand and petting her with the other.

"Fine, I don't want to waste this but I'll prove to you it won't work on me." He unscrewed the spray nozzle and aimed it at his left shoulder giving the bottle a spray. A watery mist came from the nozzle and sent a burning sensation across his arm where the spray hit the bruise. Tyler gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as the pain shot through his body. A soft push then came down on Tyler's chest making him lie down on the rocky floor of the cave. Opening his eyes Tyler saw Yuki had straddled his body with hers, lying down on his chest and placing her head as close to his injured arm as she could. She opened her mouth and softly breathed on Tyler's arm. It felt surprisingly soothing; having an initial soft chill that gradually warmed the longer Yuki's breaths became and made the burning sting he was feeling fade away.

"That… actually feels good. Tyler thought surprised as Yuki continued her treatment. The pain that had been flowing through his arm continued to lessen the more he watched his Glaceon. The amount of compassion she was pouring into trying to help him feel better was making Tyler's heart melt. She looked really adorable as she lay against him, blowing softly against his arm. He could feel her heart beating against his chest as she did it further adding to the gentleness she was showing. He put his good arm on Yuki's head scratching her just behind where the hat like fur on her head seemed to end.

"Let me try to move it okay?" Yuki stood off Tyler as he sat up, allowing him to examine his injured arm more closely. Rubbing his hand across the bruise, it was cold to the touch, and when he tried to move his injured arm he could hardly feel any pain at all. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you Yuki." Tyler smiled looking back at his Pokémon. Yuki mewed back at him matching his smile as the moonlight shown behind her. Tyler just couldn't get over how beautiful his Glaceon looked in this setting. With the blizzard blowing behind her and the light shining down on her, she was practically sparkling. The merry smile on her face only added to her cuteness as Yuki looked outside at the ice storm herself. His princess had grown up just as beautiful as the one in their beloved fairy tale.

That's when a thought crossed Tyler's mind, one that was both exciting and yet a little disturbing at the same time. One that made his heart freeze in place and make his face turn that trademark shade of red he seemed to be developing of late. Tyler said nothing as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the P*DA and held it up towards Yuki. She saw her trainer's actions and looked back at him curiously, staring at the P*DA and swishing her tail as Tyler thumbed through menus looking for the happiness tab that Professor Krane had installed back in Orre. Finding the feature, Tyler pointed it at Yuki and pressed the center button to scan her like before. The device emitted a faint red glow that Yuki adorably pawed at while the P*DA loaded its display. Soon Glaceon's picture was loaded in the display with the heart gauge aside it slowly filling up from the bottom, changing color as it did from white to pink and finally completely red as the gauge filled completely.

Tyler's face quickly matched the same shade of red as the gauge's display as the implications of what it was saying hit him. If he remembered what the Professor told him correctly, a full gauge meant that the scanned Pokémon loved its trainer completely. Of course Tyler had no problem with that fact; he loved Yuki, Magnus and Caelum with his whole heart as well. But the question needed to be asked: Was Yuki _in love_ with him? The professor of course neglected to tell him if that had been taken into consideration when they made this special feature but then again Tyler didn't have a reason to ask. He only learned about the existence of Poképhelia a few days ago anyway after all. But in that short time, he'd learned a lot about it. He knew it was legal for starters, that it was surprisingly common among trainers, Gym Leaders and even the entire Pokémon League. He'd even seen it firsthand twice and his first sexual experience was one that included a Lucario. But this was completely different, Yuki was his Pokémon and she knew nothing about Poképhelia like her trainer did.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Was he really going to ask his Pokémon about sex, let alone ask her about having sex with him? Sure the thought excited Tyler, and he had to admit Yuki shared a lot of attractive qualities he looked for in women. For starters she was the epitome of cute, beautiful even and Tyler had to admit he really loved this new playful side of her that had developed since Wendy started spoiling her with attention. But at the same time a bunch of questions needed to be asked as well. How would their relationship change after tonight? How would his relationship with Magnus and Caelum change? What if she wasn't ready for this kind of relationship, didn't share the same feeling as he did, or even rejected him? Unfortunately for Tyler, he had no way to answer any of these questions. Wendy and Pulse weren't here to help him understand things like before and there was no piece of fatherly advice to rely on either. It was just Tyler and his little princess, alone together in a random cave in a snowstorm on Tyler's first night in the Sinnoh region.

"Glacie?" Yuki placed her paw on Tyler's leg seeming to sense her trainer's frustration. "Glaceon, Glae Glae." Her sympathetic smile calmed Tyler down a bit, allowing him to collect his thoughts. The app did say that at a minimum that Yuki cared about her trainer a lot, and her recent actions tonight in finding shelter for the night and her gesture with the potion earlier proved that. But the question still remained, did she love him? Tyler took a deep breath knowing there really was only one way to find out the answer to that question, he had to actually ask her.

"Hey Eev-, I mean Glacie-, I mean Yuki... wow Tynamite, real smooth." Tyler mumbled to himself.

"Glaceon?" Yuki looked up at her trainer expectantly having heard her name.

"I uh... I have something I want to ask you Glacie- fuck! I mean Yuki. God dammit I'm so nervous." Yuki briefly looked outside at the blowing snow before turning her gaze back to Tyler with a curious stare. "Well, I mean, uh... Do... Do you like me? Like, as your trainer?"

"Glae!" Yuki cheerfully smiled back at him nodding her head.

"Okay. That's good." Tyler stumbled nervously over his words as he began twiddling his thumbs. "Um… what about love? Do you love me?" Yuki offered the same response. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that. I care about you and Magnus and Caelum a lot too. You guys all hold a special place in my heart." Yuki continued slowly swishing her tail and smiling. "And I… I mean when I think about you guys as… I mean um… like we've been through an awful lot since we met and uh… man this is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Yuki stood up and pushed her head between Tyler's good arm and his body, still continuing to smile at her trainer. Her uncharacteristic playfulness was really getting his blood boiling as he could feel his face becoming even redder if that was even possible. She said her name again and Tyler's body suddenly jerked forward as he felt himself starting to become aroused. He didn't risk looking directly at his crotch in case Yuki was following his stare, which fortunately she wasn't. She had instead jumped back at Tyler's sudden movement and looked at him concerned once again as she pawed lightly at his now covered up left arm.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not my arm that hurts now." Tyler said but quickly wished he hadn't, because the moment he did Yuki's ears twitched and she began searching his body for the source of this new pain her trainer was experiencing. She delicately pawed at the rest of his injured arm then up and down his other arm. The more Yuki gently poked at Tyler's body, the cuter she looked, and the more turned on Tyler became. One of Tyler's guiltier pleasures was one where a nurse would 'provide comfort' for her patients. And even if by nothing more than a massive coincidence, Tyler found himself living out this fantasy of his with Yuki playing the role of the nurse as she kept examining his body with her delicately soft paw presses. Yuki's examination continued as she now made her way southward down Tyler's chest, gradually getting closer to the real source of her trainer's discomfort.

"Please don't find it. Please don't find it. Please don't find it." Tyler nervously thought to himself. His embarrassment was reaching its peak, as did the source of it as the tightness of his pants was becoming unbearable. Yuki's paws had made it past his stomach and were gingerly poking around at his waist. Tyler looked out into the blowing snow, hoping he could see something to take his mind off the uncomfortable yet arousing thoughts he was having. Then she found it. Yuki's right paw was placed right on top of Tyler's fully erect penis. And try as he like, Tyler couldn't hide the grimace on his face or quiet the moan that escaped his lips as she lightly pushed down on it through Tyler's sweatpants.

"Glacie! Glaceon, G-lae!" Yuki looked back at her trainer triumphantly, having found where he was hurting.

"N-no! That's not what's bothering me." Tyler tried lying again desperately hoping she'd fall for it and keep looking. He had no such luck as she pawed at him again getting another response out of Tyler.

"Glae-cee-on." Yuki drew out the syllables in her name as she touched the bulge again. The way she looked at Tyler as she spoke seemed like she was saying something along the lines of _'I know you're hurt here.'_

"Look Yuki. That isn't something you need to concern yourself with. This is my problem." Tyler lifted her paw off him and placed it on the ground.

"Glacie!" Yuki stubbornly shook her head and placed her paw back in place on Tyler's crotch.

"I'm serious Yuki; you don't need to worry about that."

"Glaceon!" Now she had a pleading look in her eyes that seemed to say _'Let me help you.'_

"This is completely different than my arm okay, it's much more complicated."

"Glae Glaceon!"

"I don't want to do something that I might end up regretting later."

"Glaceon! Glacie!"

"Dammit Yuki! Get your paw off me and listen to me! I don't want this!"

"Glacie-on!" Yuki angrily pushed Tyler onto his back as she took a seat on his chest and locked eyes with him. With a growl in her voice, Yuki began her lecture to Tyler in Pokéspeak. He really wished now more than ever that it was possible for him to understand what she was saying because it looked like a heartfelt speech. And while Yuki spoke to Tyler, and saw the intensity in her eyes, he began thinking about their relationship since they met close to a year ago.

When she was an Eevee, Yuki was a bit more distant with her trainer than Magnus and Caelum were before they started their journey together. The two of them were almost opposites of each other with Tyler being a hot-headed battle enthusiast and his Eevee preferring to literally chill out by the air conditioner and not really caring for battling. They stayed distant for a month until that treasured night where they read their story together for the first time. After that moment and seeing her smile for the first time she became his princess and gradually began warming up to him. The more time they spent together, they more their relationship bloomed. Yuki gained his fiery spirit for battle and Tyler learned how to relax from her, and they continued to learn from each other as they spent more time together. He had to admit, the two of them really complimented each other very well.

"Glacie! G-lae Glaceon Glae Glacie-on!" Yuki finished her impassioned speech as she now glared at her trainer waiting for his response. A loving smile came to Tyler's face as he reflected on what his Glaceon had done for him just today alone. She fought off that Sneasel that attacked them while he was unconscious. She found the cave they were currently sheltered in and she treated his injuries to relative success. So if nothing else, she proved she was deeply loyal to him and cared about him a lot. You could make a case that her acts proved that she did love Tyler at least as her trainer, but possibly on a greater level than that. And Tyler had to admit he loved her as well. Tyler lightly picked up Yuki's front paws and brought her to a lying down position on his chest which caught her by surprise. Her angered expression melted away as Tyler held her in an embrace with his arms around her and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yuki." Tyler sighed petting her fur softly. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you're only trying to help me and I really appreciate that."

"Glaceon." Yuki quietly said her name and although Tyler couldn't see it, he could feel the smile growing on her face.

"I really do care about you a lot. I love you more than you probably realize, and I'd be crushed if anything bad happened to you. I don't ever want to see you or any of my friends in pain." Yuki softly nuzzled Tyler's cheek with her own as he continued. "And I guess you feel the same way about me since you've tried so hard to help me tonight when I was hurt. I couldn't ask for a more caring Pokémon than you. And because I know you care about me so much, I have to ask you something, but I'm afraid of how you'll react to it."

"Glae?" Yuki stopped nuzzling Tyler and sat up once again looking curiously at her trainer.

"Well you see... it's kind of complicated but I'll try to explain." Tyler closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, having decided that now was the time to tell Yuki everything. "You see Yuki; I've always loved you as a Pokémon ever since we first met, just as much as I do Magnus and Caelum. But I've felt like our relationship was different than the one I have with those two. You're my beloved princess and I would do anything to make you happy. The smile on your face brightens my day every time I see it, and knowing that you're by my side right now gives me all the strength I need to get through tonight."

"Glaceon, Glacie." Yuki's eyes were sparkling as she smiled at Tyler from her seated position on his chest.

"But here's the thing Yuki... Recently I've come to learn that sometimes, trainers and their Pokémon have these special kinds of relationships that are different than normal ones." Yuki looked confused at what Tyler meant but nodded her head in understanding. "For example, you know Wendy right? The woman we've been traveling with who plays with you a lot."

"Glacie!"

"Yup that's her. Well, I dunno if I should tell you this or not but, she has one of those special relationships with her Lucario."

"Glae..." Yuki nodded her head in an understanding kind of way.

"Right, well... I don't know how else to say it so I'll just come out and say it. Wendy and her Lucario are lovers, like they actually love each other and have an actual relationship between them... They even... They even have had sex with each other." Yuki looked confused; unsurprisingly she didn't know what sex was. "I'm not surprised you don't know what that is, you're pretty young after all. You see... god dammit I'm really about to say this... when people and Pokémon alike are lovers, and they really love each other, they do this thing where the male puts part of himself inside the female... this part specifically." Tyler said pointing at his crotch which was still bulging beneath his sweatpants.

"Glacie?" Yuki curiously looked at where Tyler's hands were, and back up at him trying to find some sort of clue as to what he was doing.

"I'm sure you remember that this is where I was 'hurting' earlier." Tyler said making air quotes with his fingers. "Well, Wendy and her Lucario love each other enough that Wendy lets Pulse put that part of himself inside her. And when they do it, it makes them both feel good and really happy together. Does that make any sense?"

"Glaceon." Yuki nodded her head seeming to understand what Tyler was saying, which surprised him. For a younger Pokémon she was grasping the concept easily enough.

"Now here's why I bring that up... okay Tynamite, moment of truth..." Tyler nervously looked at the ceiling to compose his thoughts and took a deep breath. "I'm starting to develop those same feelings that Wendy has for her Lucario, with you. You've always been really cute, and even more so now that you've evolved. I mean I love these little floppy bits off your head, they're super cute." He reached out with a hand and held one of Yuki's diamond shaped tufts delicately in his hands causing his Pokémon to blush. "You're also really beautiful; I have to admit that looking at you in the snow in this body of yours Yuki is the single most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Glae... Glacie Glae." Yuki looked away shyly but Tyler continued anyway.

"I love being able to spend time with you and seeing you at your happiest. Whether that's just you lounging around or doing something really cute, I just want to be with you because that's when I feel the most at peace. You're not just a Pokémon to me Yuki... you complete me as a person... I love you." Yuki's ears twitched and she looked back at Tyler with a surprised look on her face. "I really mean it Yuki, I love you. I love everything about you, and I hope you feel the same way about me."

Yuki didn't say anything, only looking back at Tyler with an expression somewhere between shock and confusion, and Tyler expected as much. She didn't know anything about romantic love, let alone sex. But her lack of a response soon began eating away at his stronger facade and tears formed in his eyes. He'd just poured his heart out to his beloved, even if she was a Pokémon he at least expected Yuki to say something. Even if she could only respond with saying Glaceon over and over again, at least it'd be something.

"God dammit, why did I have to go and say something?" Tyler thought as he threw his hands over his face to hide his sadness from Yuki. "I should have known this was what would happen. This silence is exactly what I was afraid of. And now I've gone and completely ruined this relationship because I don't know how to respond to these feelings that I'm having and I don't underst-"

An innocently soft touch on his forehead interrupted Tyler's thoughts, returning him to the cave. Pulling his hands away from his eyes Tyler looked up at the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. Yuki had placed her paw delicately on Tyler's forehead as she looked down at him sweetly with tears forming in her eyes this time. She had his beloved smile on her face, grinning ear to ear as she held her trainer in place with her paw pressed against his head.

"Yuki? What are you do-?" She moved her paw to Tyler's lips getting him to shut up.

"Glacie, Glaceon." Yuki quietly whispered her name as she bent closer to Tyler's face, moving her paw off his lips and replacing it with her own in a kiss that froze time. The Ice type's loving gesture set Tyler's heart aflame with feelings that he didn't know he could feel. Tyler closed his eyes again and let the wave of emotions wash over him. Each second they were connected felt like an eternity of bliss. Her kiss spoke endlessly without saying a single word. It transcended emotion, redefined bliss and made everything else in the world inconsequential. All that was right of life was in this kiss and this moment as trainer and Pokémon cast off such titles, and became lovers. Her softness left Tyler's lips as Yuki got off him, letting him sit up as she sat before him.

"Does... does that mean what I think it does." Yuki leaned into Tyler's chest and nuzzled it with her cheek, looking up at him and offering an innocent smile.

"Glaceon." Tyler hugged her closer having learned the answer to his question. Yuki did love him, and he couldn't be happier at that fact.

"Okay then, if you really do love me that much, I guess I've got nothing to hide from you anymore." Tyler's heart was already pounding in his chest as he grabbed his winter coat and made a makeshift cushion with it. Kneeling down on it, his hands slipped into the waistline of his sweatpants and pulled them half way down his thighs. The shorts he was wearing underneath soon joined them, and his whole body shivered as he finally exposed himself to the cold. Reflex wrapped his hands around his penis in an attempt to keep it from freezing. When he did, Tyler could feel through the gloves just how much he was throbbing with excitement. Yuki became immediately curious as she looked back from her trainer's face to where his hands were firmly wrapped around his member.

"Glacie? Glaceon G-lae?" She placed her paw on Tyler's hands ready to help him in any way she could.

"This… this is where I was hurting earlier." Tyler said slowly unclasping his hands. His Pokémon's gaze fell upon him and her curiosity continued to increase as she looked at her trainer's penis. Slowly, Yuki inched towards it examining it in her stare. He had no idea what was going through her mind, but he knew he was burning up with anticipation. Yuki raised a paw and placed it on his shaft, looking at Tyler as if to ask _'Is this what hurts?_' The softness of the bottom of her paw and the adorableness of her concern for him was enough to make Tyler want to cum from just that alone. He fought against it, biting down on the tip of his tongue as his face contorted in pain and his chest tightened in restraint, but he succeeded in holding off his orgasm. His breathing became heavier as he tried to regain control of himself. All this time Yuki had jumped back, quite concerned with how much pain she thought he was going through.

"Glacie…" A worried, almost frightened look came over Yuki's face as she looked back and forth from her trainer to his dick.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a moment. Remember this is very sensitive to touch." Tyler stammered through his breathing. Yuki's ears twitched again and she got into a position directly in front of Tyler between his legs and sat down next to his exposed cock. Her head was right above it as she looked at it before she took a breath and opened her mouth.

"Is she really about to do what I think she is?" Tyler asked himself astounded over Yuki's willingness to take the lead. But his Glaceon did not do exactly what Tyler thought she would. Much like she had done earlier with his arm, Yuki breathed onto Tyler's dick sending a massive shiver across his thighs. "Holy crap cold! That's really cold!" But he didn't say anything, deciding to endure the cold for longer. Yuki continued her technique continuing to wash wave after wave of colder air over Tyler's crotch. But over time, the shock of the cold air became less and Tyler began noticing a rather pleasurable feeling as Yuki's breath became longer and warmer over time. Soon enough, he was relishing in the gradient shock transition of cold to warm and back to cold again.

"Oh God. That feels really good Yuki." Tyler breathed as he melted under the Ice type. Soon a few beads of precum began forming at the top of his dick and slowly dripped down the length of his shaft. Yuki saw the clear liquid begin to trickle down her trainer's dick and looked at it curiously, stopping her breathing technique. She looked over the length of Tyler's cock, intrigued by the mysterious liquid coming out of its tip. She lightly placed her paw on Tyler's length, causing more precum to drip out of him and onto her outstretched paw.

"G-lae? Glaceon Glae?" She held her paw out towards Tyler wondering if he knew what this liquid was.

"That means you're doing a good job Yuki." Tyler smiled as he held her paw in his hand. "See when that liquid starts coming out of a man, it means that he feels really good." She held her paw up to her face and smelled it. She looked at it again before deciding to lick it. She sat before Tyler contemplating the taste before giving her paw another few licks, trying to get all of it off her paw. She looked back down at Tyler's dick and started sniffing it directly. Another shiver went down the length of his member as her nose touched him and while it was cold, there was something strangely arousing about the sensation. Yuki's head backed up slightly as her tongue licked the tip of Tyler's penis. Once again his entire body shook as an electrifying cold shock ran through his body getting the hairs on Tyler's body to stand on end. She gave a few more licks that drove Tyler over the edge as his body fought against another orgasmic urge. He bit hard on the insides of his cheeks, and clenched his fists as tightly as he possibly could as he tried desperately to hang on.

"Glaceon..." Yuki looked at her trainer concerned for a moment, then back at her paw which had even more precum on it than before.

"Dammit that hurts." Tyler thought while trying to catch his breath again. But before he could Yuki had taken the initiative this time and began licking the entire length of Tyler's penis, and damn if it didn't feel amazing. While she was severely inexperienced compared to Wendy, Yuki's innocence and ice typing added a few delectable charms that no human could pull off. Wherever her tongue made contact with Tyler's shaft he felt an electrifying chill spread through his dick that transitioned from cold to hot again in the blink of an eye. And her diligent effort, lapping up his precum as it slid down the sides of his dick was equal parts adorable and seductive.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna be able to stop this time!" Tyler screamed internally as the pain in his balls became unbearable. Not a moment later the urge to cum swept through his body and a torrent of his semen spurted out of him, shooting out onto Yuki's face. She jumped back, startled as her trainer's orgasm continued releasing another stream that shot onto her face a second time making her hop back even farther. A few more, less intense spurts later, Tyler's orgasm ceased and he collapsed against the ground, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. "Oh my God... I can't... breathe."

"G-lae..." Tyler looked up and saw his Pokémon try to wipe the cum off her face with her paws but wasn't having much success with it. She was trying her best at least licking up the cum on her paws and what she could reach with her paws, but a few large streaks of Tyler's load remained plastered across her snout and forehead. She saw Tyler beginning to sit up again and walked over to him shyly. "Glaceon, Glae..." An innocent sadness was in her voice as she spoke to Tyler.

"Let me guess, you want to be cleaned up right?" Yuki nodded her head apologetically. "Okay, I'll help out. I mean it's my fault you're messy. Can you bring me my backpack?" Yuki walked over to Tyler's backpack and grabbed it with her mouth, trying to drag it back to where Tyler was sitting. He watched her struggle with the heavier backpack, for a moment but soon shifted his gaze southward towards Yuki's crotch. He never tried to stare at it previously for obvious reasons but couldn't help but stare now after what just happened. As she backed closer towards Tyler he got a clearer and clearer view of her nether regions. They seemed to be radiating heat as Tyler could see what he thought was steam coming from around her crotch. And although he thought it might have been from being tired, but it looked like that area of her was sparkling with her diamond dust aura. Yuki finished dragging Tyler's backpack to him and looked back at Tyler shyly, but expectantly.

"Glaceon, Glae Glae!" She resumed trying to wipe the now starting to freeze cum off her face.

"Yeah yeah I got it, hold still okay." He reached in and grabbed a handkerchief out of one of the pockets and started wiping himself off Yuki's face. Patiently she waited as Tyler rubbed her clean, doing his best to make her not squirm too much. When he finished, Tyler put the handkerchief back in pocket and pet Yuki's clean face. "There, that should be good right?"

"Glaceon!"

"There's that smile I love so much." Tyler teased Yuki's sky blue tuque and let his hand run down her back continuing to pet her and moving more along towards the base of her tail. She followed his hand with her eyes watching as Tyler lightly grabbed her butt. "You've done a great job already Yuki, and I want to give you a reward for your hard work." He knelt down to give Yuki another kiss before lying down on the floor and guiding her above his chest. He turned her around so that her crotch was above his face and gently began rubbing his hand along the shorter fur of her underbelly. Yuki let out a soft cry as Tyler's hand brushed up against the inside of her legs as he got closer to her slit. Even though she was an Ice type now, Tyler found it rather surprising just how much heat she appeared to be giving off as he traced the outside of her opening with his finger, getting Yuki to shudder in anticipation.

"Glae-cie." Yuki's voice wavered amidst the stimulation she received.

"This is the other part of sex Yuki. See, this is the part of a woman that a man puts himself into. And when I do this..." Tyler began rubbing his finger over the folds of Yuki's pussy earning a few more innocent moans from his Pokémon whose hind legs wobbled slightly. "You start to feel good."

"G-Glacie, Glace-on!" The more Tyler touched his Pokémon's opening, the cuter her moans became. Tyler kept going, continuing to dance his fingers over Yuki's lower lips, ever so briefly sliding the tip of his index finger inside her. She turned back to Tyler with a watery glaze in her eyes and an innocent stare with a band of blush under her eyes turning a deep shade of pink.

"So that feels good?" Yuki could only pant her name in response, with Tyler seeing the frost on her breath each time she spoke. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said adding a second finger and his thumb to the dance he was playing with the opening to Yuki's pussy. She was already becoming soaked as her juices came down his arms and she purred excitedly as Tyler began teasing her with the tips of his fingers. Her front legs became wobbly and Yuki fell onto Tyler's chest unable to fully stand. Her breathy cloud of ice from saying her name wrapped around Tyler's dick, giving him the same gradient heat sensation as each bliss filled gasp washed over him.

Wanting to step it up a notch, Tyler propped himself up against the wall of the cave to allow himself better access to Yuki's pussy. Now she was in a position that he could satisfy her with his mouth and that's exactly what Tyler intended to do as he spread her open with his fingers. He copied Yuki's technique on his dick earlier as he explored her insides. She was as sensitive to his tongue's prodding as she was cold on the inside giving an experience like melting snow across his lips. Glaceon's body trembled with each stroke, as Tyler wrapped his arm around her leg, letting him stimulate her clit as well. As the adrenaline in his system kicked in, Tyler failed to notice his injured arm moving towards her opening as well, wrapping itself around her left leg much like his right arm had been.

A familiar cold shock ran down the length of Tyler's dick as Yuki had resumed licking the tip of his penis. But she didn't stop there as he soon felt her lips tightly wrap around him as she slowly began sucking him off. Inside her mouth, Tyler got a constant blast of Yuki's hot cold transition that spread through his body as she continued to play with her tongue. Not to be outdone by his Pokémon, Tyler stopped eating out Yuki and slid two fingers into her. He could feel her body go through a similar shock like he experienced as she immediately tightened against his two fingers. He knew that Yuki was a virgin but how much she was squeezing down on his fingers was vice like, and thinking about that sensation wrapped around him later made his cock throb. Or was it Yuki's blowjob that was doing that? Regardless, he was excited for what was about to come as Yuki continued to slide up and down him running circles around him with her tongue.

Tyler's own tongue got back on the action as he continued to finger fuck Yuki's pussy. Abruptly Yuki's tail froze and her body tensed up as an orgasm swept through her catching both Tyler and Yuki by surprise. She sank further onto Tyler's fingers and his face as her hind legs went limp smothering him in her juices. Her lips slid off Tyler's cock as Yuki caught her breath; once again bathing Tyler in her soothing gasps.

"Glae… Glacie… Glae." Yuki panted, looking back at her trainer almost apologetically, but Tyler softly smiled back at her.

"You're doing great Yuki." Tyler said giving her pussy a kiss that sent another, much smaller wave of pleasure over his face. "As long as you're happy then I'm happy too." Yuki smiled, turning around and giving Tyler another kiss as she cleaned her master's face. He grabbed her front paws and held them in his hands squeezing lightly on her azure colored prints. Yuki cried softly into Tyler as they shared their lover's embrace and he held her closer. They could feel each other's hearts beating as their moment became frozen deeply into their memories. It was finally time for them to take the next step. Yuki took a step back from Tyler and with his help, positioned herself above Tyler's waiting cock. Her pussy lips gently touched the tip of Tyler's penis as they stared into each other's eyes. "Are you ready for this princess?"

"Glaceon. Glae." Yuki said as her eyes twinkled in a longing gaze.

"Okay then. I love you Yuki, I always will." In the midst of another kiss, Yuki slowly lowered herself onto Tyler's dick. She moaned loudly into Tyler as the two of them became one for the first time. Even knowing just how tight she was from his fingers earlier, when he penetrated Yuki; it was practically suffocating as her virgin walls wrapped around him. Through a grimace of her own effort, Yuki pushed herself down completely into Tyler's lap letting out a cry of excitement that Tyler could feel had a twinge of pain behind it. As he'd expected, Yuki's insides were chilly to the touch, but that didn't detract from his enjoyment. On the contrary, the nerves in his body were rapidly firing, making him incredibly sensitive. And as she finally started slowly bouncing on his cock, the heat they were generating began warming her insides up slightly.

"That's it. Nice and easy." Tyler said reassuringly as he nuzzled his Pokémon's cheek. "It already feels fantastic." As Yuki gradually built up a pace she was comfortable with, she began softly mewling her name. The change in inflection as she brought herself down on Tyler was music to his ears. His hands once again found the base of her paws and softly pressed down on them, causing Yuki to whimper softly. Yuki's pace increased again as she seemed to have gotten used to Tyler's member sliding in and out of her. A faint slapping sound, and Tyler's own panting joined the constant variations of Glaceon being said by Yuki. Her initial tightness had subsided slightly but her insides still clung to him, almost wanting him to stay buried inside her. Tyler was in heaven, and he was certain Yuki was too from the amount of sheer delight in her face. She'd placed her front paws on Tyler's chest and arched her back, giving her more control over just how deeply Tyler could fuck her. It also gave Tyler access to Yuki's frosted kiss, and there was no way he was going to pass that chance up. A shiver ran the length of Tyler's spine as they kissed again, firing the nerves that controlled his waist to thrust up into Yuki once. The resulting surprised look on Yuki's face gave way to an evil little smile on Tyler's face.

His baser instincts took over as Tyler took charge, beginning to thrust up into Yuki. A much louder chorus of Glaceon variants began echoing off the walls of the cave with each consecutive thrust. Yuki's upper body soon went limp as she collapsed onto Tyler's chest, resting on her front paws. Her face rested inches from Tyler's own as her face continually displayed exactly how much her body was being wrapped in ecstasy. Her eyes were sparkling, and the frosted cloud of her breath cooled against Tyler's sweat covered face. He was already feeling that same cumming sensation he'd already fought against twice before and had a sinking feeling that the magical moment they were sharing was about to come to an end.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, Yuki's tail stiffened like before, and Tyler knew that moment was imminent. Yuki's eyes closed tightly as she cried out her name, and with a few last thrusts on his part, Tyler brought his Pokémon to a powerful climax that rocked her whole body. The strength she'd had in her hind legs gave out as Yuki sunk as deep into Tyler as she could. Her inner walls clenched down their tightest yet as they practically screamed for Tyler's own release. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer, and with one more round of passion of his own, he unloaded a rush of hot semen into the Ice type. Tyler too let out a cry as spurt after spurt filled up Yuki's insides.

As his Glaceon lay on his chest trying to catch her breath with a satisfied look on her face, the gravity of what Tyler had just done hit him. He'd actually gone and had sex with his Pokémon. He actually fucking did it, he was now a Poképhile. He'd gone from ignorance, to outrage to curious observation and now to active participation in a manner of a few days. If what happened on the cruise ship was opening the door and taking a step inside, what happened tonight was finding a room with a view and moving in completely. And that view was something special alright as he looked at his exhausted princess while she lay on his chest. Yuki's diamond dust aura had returned as the moonlight angled into the cave. She was just too adorable right now; Tyler had to give her another kiss. Another magical sensation spread through his body as their lips connected warming both body and soul.

"How was it Yuki?" Tyler whispered. "Did you love it as much as I did?"

"Glacie." Yuki softly replied with a yawn and Tyler noticed he too was pretty tired. With a smile, Tyler grabbed his phone out of one of the coat pockets. Even though his phone had been useless earlier, and still had no reception in the cave, it did at least tell him the time: 10:24pm.

"Damn. It looks like we're going to be stuck out here tonight Yuki." Tyler frowned as he slid the phone back in his pocket. "And in hindsight, what we just did probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. As much as I did enjoy it, and as happy as I am knowing you love me this much, now that the adrenaline is running off I'm starting to freeze again."

"Glaceon…" Yuki's voice carried a twinge of sadness.

"Hey don't be sad now. Somebody as cute as you should always be smiling." Tyler chuckled softly scratching his Glaceon beneath her chin. Yuki smiled sweetly and just like she did when she was an Eevee began nibbling on Tyler's finger. "Looks like some things never change huh Yuki?"

"Glacie!" Yuki spoke still gnawing lightly on Tyler's finger. Tyler only shook his head and pet her with his other hand.

"Can you get off of me please? I need to think on how we're going to spend the night." With a struggle on her part, Yuki stood up, exposing Tyler's softening penis to the elements again. The rush of cold air against his genitals stunned his entire body and he quickly pulled his pants back up. The damage was probably already done though as he couldn't feel any warmth in his thighs at the moment.

"Let's go back into the cave a bit more. We need to get out of this wind." Tyler said standing up and taking out the P*DA from his winter jacket before throwing it over him. Angling the device away from him it could be used as a makeshift flashlight to illuminate the rest of the cave. Unfortunately there wasn't much to the cave; it was a completely circular shaped room with no discernible cover from the wind that was blowing into it. It would have been perfect if he could get lower into the ground or maybe off to the side of the room but of course there wasn't a shovel anywhere in sight. But wait a minute, he didn't need a shovel. Yuki knew dig, she could save the day once again.

"I got an idea Yuki. Can you use Dig on that side of the room to make us a shelter?"

"Glaceon!" Yuki began digging up the hard clay surface around her but wasn't having much success. After a minute of effort she turned back to her trainer with a defeated frown.

"So it's too hard right now… then we just need to soften it up don't we? Try using Swift on the ground and then give it another shot." Yuki's mouth opened and the familiar yellow stars of before impacted with the ground focused on the area she'd been digging earlier. When she stopped her attack and tried digging again, it was still a difficult effort on her part but she was making significantly more progress.

"I think we're on to something here. Keep it up Yuki!"

"Glacie!" Tyler's enthusiasm had lit a fire in her as she fired off another volley of stars spread out over a large area into the crust. Over several minutes Yuki had marked out an area inside the cave to focus her efforts on that was large enough for the both of them to lie down in that was about eight inches deep. She'd even fashioned the clay she'd dug up around the sides of it adding an extra couple inches of a buffer from the wind for them. Tyler carefully stepped into the hole and sat down looking at his now exhausted Pokémon who mewed her name softly between deep breaths.

"You did great Yuki!" Tyler said rubbing her head before lying down in the pit and shivering again. He may not have been directly in the wind anymore, but he was still quite cold, even after having stuffed as much of himself into his jacket as he could.

"Glae-ceon…" Yuki held her head sadly as she noticed a frown on Tyler's face. He could tell she wanted to do more for him but she'd reached her limits.

"Didn't I already tell you to stop being sad? How many more times do I need to say it to you? I couldn't have asked for a better Pokémon to be by my side right now than you... well except maybe Magnus."

"G-lae! Glaceon!" Yuki pouted and turned her head away from Tyler.

"Oh come on don't be like that Yuki. You and I both know that his flames would have been an immense help tonight." She still said nothing. "Please don't be like that; I wouldn't have made it half as far as I did tonight without your help." She at least looked back at him momentarily but still looked annoyed. Tyler let out a defeated sigh. "Okay fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said when I said Magnus might have helped us better than you. Please forgive me." Yuki still glared at Tyler for a moment longer before cracking a smile. "That's more like it. Now why don't you come over here, I have an idea on how to keep us warm tonight." Tyler unzipped his jacket once again and began to take off all the clothing on his upper body.

"Glacie?" Yuki's head cocked sideways as Tyler exposed his bare chest, shivering mightily as he did.

"Don't just stand there Yuki come closer." She was hesitant to do so but did as she was told. "See, what I'm going to do is take these two shirts, and shove them into my pants and wrap them both around my thighs." Tyler did exactly that while Yuki looked on. "Now the next part is important and you're going to help me with it." He added putting the sweatshirt back on and holding it up at the bottom. "You're going to lie on top of my chest, inside my sweatshirt and I'll put my winter coat over both of us.

"Glae, Glaceon?"

"See when you were busy digging earlier, I looked up some information about Glaceons with the P*DA. And it said that your species have the ability to naturally regulate their internal body temperature. So if you do that, you can help keep the both of us warm by radiating cold away from us in addition to trapping the heat provided by the jacket."

"Glacie…" Yuki didn't seem to be as impressed with Tyler's master plan as he was.

"Okay fine you got me. I just wanted to cuddle." Tyler said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Just get over here." Yuki slowly walked up to her trainer and forced herself through the sweatshirt, poking her head out the top of it right next to Tyler's. He was already enjoying the softness of Yuki's fur against his skin as she lay down atop his chest. Tyler then proceeded to use the winter coat like a blanket over the top of him and his Pokémon.

"Good night princess." Tyler whispered giving Yuki one last kiss before both of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep like the blowing snow outside.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, chapter 13 is finished.**

**Pulse: Master, I believe I've found Sir Tyler and his Eevee. They're both in a cave up ahead.**

**Wendy: Please be okay Tyler. Please be okay.  
**

**DrPhill26: He'll be fine Wendy. I mean this is Tyler we're talking about, knowing this goof he's probably *sees Tyler sleeping* sleeping with his Glaceon. See, he's fine... Wait what? He has a Glaceon?**

**Wendy: Glaceon? You mean his Eevee evolved? *sees Tyler* Well that's definitely our Tyler alright. Only he would think to sleep in a cave without a proper blanket to keep himself warm.  
**

**Tyler: *yawns* _I love you Yuki._**

**Yuki:_ Glaceon. *_yawns* _Glacie._**

**Wendy: Oh my Gosh, they're talking to each other in their sleep! That is just the cutest thing ever! **

**DrPhill26: Yeah but we should probably get them to a hospital. We don't know how long they've been fighting against this weather. They could have some real bad injuries.  
**

**Pulse: I agree. While I can sense their auras, they are both in a weaker state of being. They require medical assistance.**

**DrPhill26: Let's get the actual doctors here to help them out. In the meantime, this is DrPhill26 signing out, and I hope to see you next time.**

**Pulse: So you admit you're not a real...**

**DrPhill26: Psychologists are real doctors dammit!**


	14. Rest Without Relaxation

**A/N: Okay then, another new chapter to upload for my lovelies to enjoy. Now I'll just go click on the upload button and... *sees traffic stat* well would you look at that. We passed the 6000 total views mark. Hey guys come check this out!  
**

**Wendy: Oh hey that's cool. Congratulations doctor.**

**Pulse: Master, he is still not an actual doctor, he's studying in school.  
**

**DrPhill26: You know what Pulse, I'm in such a good mood right now I'm gonna let that slide today. I just want to take a bit of time here to thank all of you guys for sticking with this story for as long as you have and giving me the motivation I need to keep on writing it. Whether that be from reviews, pm's, favorites, following the story, or just simply reading, all of it means a lot to me.**

**Tyler: You said it dude. Man I remember when we hit 1200 like two months ago and started freaking out over that, now look at us. We've more than quintupled that amount since then. Not to mention we've gained all these new followers. And I dunno about you doc but I get chills down my spine each time we get a review.  
**

**DrPhill26: Uh, Tyler, what are you doing here?**

**Tyler: Duh, saying thank you to the audience.  
**

**Wendy: *smacks Tyler* That's not what he meant you idiot! You're supposed to be asleep remember?**

**Tyler: Again? No fair! I was sleeping the last time you did one of these six chapters ago. I want to be awake dammit.**

**DrPhill26: That can be arranged...**

**Tyler: Wait what?**

**DrPhill26: Let's get this...**

**Pulse: Chapter started?**

**DrPhill26: Chapter start- God dammit Pulse, I am going to kill you!  
**

* * *

When his eyes opened again Tyler found himself staring at a checkered ceiling held up by light blue walls. The bright lights that shone down on him hurt his eyes and he raised his arm up to shield them. A plastic wristband around his arm caught his attention, as did the pale green sleeve of a gown he was wearing. Examining the wristband closer he saw that it had some written text on it that included his name, age, and a whole bunch of other personal information. Looking down at himself he saw he was lying in a bed with a beeping machine to the side of him. To his left was a chair that had some folded up clothes on it that Tyler recognized included his winter jacket, his previously missing trainer belt, and most of what else he was wearing last time he remembered being awake. Off to his right next to the beeping machine, he saw a propped up piece of folded paper on a nightstand with barely legible writing on it that he picked up.

"To Mr. Lawson: When you wake up, press the blue button." Tyler read silently. "Okay then mystery paper, where is this blue button you speak of?"He sat up in the bed seeing a beige cord wrapped around a post at the side of the bed. There was a display pad at the end of it with the aforementioned blue button and he gave it a press. All the button did was light up when he pressed it, but he'd expected as much. If nothing else, the lack of response gave him time to look over the rest of the room, even if there wasn't much to look at. The room was sparsely decorated aside from the bed Tyler was lying in only having an empty table with a pair of chairs and a vase with a few flowers in it by the window. Looking out that window he saw an orange sky and snow covered trees outside it.

"So, from the luxurious décor of this room and this amazingly stylish gown I'm wearing, I suppose I'm in a hospital bed." Tyler let out an annoyed sigh as he looked at the dull room around him. "Couldn't they have made this room at least a little bit more appealing?"

"I see I'm not the only one who thinks these rooms are overly dull." A masculine voice came in through the door and Tyler turned to face it. A middle aged man with light brown hair and a five o'clock shadow had entered the room sporting thin glasses and wearing a white doctor's coat. The man walked in and picked up a clipboard at the edge of Tyler's bed. The stethoscope around his neck clicked against it as he pulled the clipboard up to read it. "If it were up to me, I'd at least put some sort of pattern on the walls. Maybe something with an ice theme considering we're in Snowpoint City. What do you think? If we put up a snowflake pattern on the wall with a gloss white that reflects light how would that look to you?"

"I guess if you pulled it off it'd be cool. But then again anything would be better than this boring blank light blue thing going on." Tyler disgustedly pointed at the room around him.

"See that's what I said, but I don't get paid for my opinions on non-medical matters." The man shook his head looking at the walls then back to Tyler. "So Mr. Lawson, on behalf of the Snowpoint City Hospital and Pokémon Center, I welcome you into our humble care. My name is Dr. Thomas LaSalle and I've been placed in charge of your care during your stay here."

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you." Tyler extended a hand in greeting to which the doctor took and gave a surprisingly firm handshake.

"How are you feeling Mr. Lawson?"

"A little tired I guess, oh and please call me Tyler." Emphasizing the tired part, Tyler let out a yawn and stretched his arms but stopped when a jolt of pain hit his left arm.

"That's not that surprising considering you've been sleeping since you got here. Heck I was starting to wonder if you'd even wake up today Tyler. You've been sleeping for nearly twenty hours."

"Damn... twenty hours really?" The doctor nodded as Tyler tried remembering what happened last night. The last thing he did remember was Yuki falling asleep on top of him in the cave. But as he looked around the room there was no sign of her anywhere. "Where's Yuki? Where's my Glaceon?"

"Ah yes, the Glaceon we brought in last night with you. She's quite fine actually, already made a full recovery. We did consult with a local specialist in Ice type Pokémon just to be on the safe side since we found out she recently evolved last night, but she's fine. Candice herself gave her a clean bill of health after all. Said she was full of kiai, whatever the heck that means. I swear I've known Candice for two years and still have no idea what that means. And she says it all the time too, like can you just tell me what it means already and not make me guess anymore?"

"Um, who? What?" Tyler looked completely confused as he wondered what the heck the doctor was rambling on about.

"Oh right, you're not from around here and probably don't know who that is do you?" Tyler shook his head. "Candice is the Gym Leader here in Snowpoint City and a member of the Sinnoh League. She specializes in Ice type Pokémon and is one of the world's best with the type. Nice lady too, she's really sweet, easy on the eyes and highly energetic if you're into that kind of girl. Wait is that what kiai means, full of energy? It makes sense seeing as she always says that word about healthy Pokémon when she's here."

"Uh doctor?" Tyler snapped his fingers to regain the doctor's focus.

"Oh crap am I rambling again? Sorry about that, I have a tendency to get off topic really easy and then nobody bothers to tell me when I do so I just keep going. Let's see, we were talking about your Glaceon right?" Tyler nodded. "Like I said, she's fine. I believe she's taking a nap in another room at the moment."

"I'd like to see her, and my other Pokémon for that matter."

"Other Pokémon?" The doctor sounded confused. "The chart only says you came in with the Glaceon." Tyler opened his mouth but the doctor continued "Oh wait here it is, it was buried at the bottom. Says here you left a Quilava and a Staraptor with us before what happened yesterday, is that right?"

"Yeah, their names are Magnus and Caelum."

"Yup, that's what the chart says. I can bring you them in a moment but we need to get you up to speed with what's happened since you've been brought in. I'm sure you probably want to know how you got here don't you." He asked taking a seat in an empty chair next to Tyler's bed.

"Yeah. Last thing I remember I was with my Glaceon and we'd fallen asleep in the cave." The doctor took out a pen from a coat pocket and clicked it as Tyler spoke.

"Well according to your friend, uh… Wendy was her name right?" Dr. LaSalle began as Tyler's eyes widened and he immediately cut the doctor off before he could continue.

"Is she okay?! Please you have to tell me she's okay doctor." Dr. LaSalle was caught off guard by Tyler's outburst but as he readjusted his glasses, he composed himself and continued.

"Yes she is fine."

"Oh thank God." Tyler sunk back into the bed with a massive sigh of relief. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I'll bet it's a lot based on that reaction." Dr. LaSalle laughed quietly to himself before continuing. "She was really worried about you; even fell asleep by your bedside watching over you last night. She insisted that she stay by your side and refused checkup until you woke up. We respected her wish but once she fell asleep I had one of our nurses look her over. Fortunately she has only a minor scrape or two, nothing major. Which unfortunately I can't say about you but we'll get to that in a bit. When we asked her about what happened when she woke up earlier today, she said that when you crashed she only fell off the back of the vehicle and slid a good distance on her backside, rolling over maybe once. But like I said, she was and is perfectly fine."

"Thank God, I would have never forgiven myself if she'd gotten hurt as bad as I did. Where is she now?"

"She'd still be in here if we didn't force her to wait in the lobby until you woke up." The doctor said with a chuckle. "Instead she's spent most of the day talking with Candice about a variety of things. Not sure what about exactly but that's not my business."

"Okay, well that's another load off my chest. So if you don't mind me asking doc, how the hell did I get here?"

"Yes I suppose you're the only one who doesn't know what happened." Dr. LaSalle looked down at the clipboard, clicking his pen twice. "According to our reports, Miss Riding got here sometime around 9pm, riding in on some kind of hovercraft thing that apparently you brought over with you from the Orre region, is that right?"

"Yeah, it was a gift from my family. The deserts around Phenac City where I'm from pretty much require some sort of hovercraft to traverse them."

"Oh believe me I know. I actually have family in the Orre region. Ever been to Agate Village?"

"No but I rode past it on my way to the research lab once."

"My parents live there with a little Vulpix named Feu. She's adorable, would you like to see a picture of her?" The doctor already had a picture pulled out of his coat and held it up to Tyler before he could open his mouth. Tyler took the picture and saw a very kind looking old couple in their 70s with a little Vulpix sitting on her haunches between them and smiling cutely at the camera.

"Aw, she's a cutie." Tyler said of the homely picture.

"I know isn't she? I could go on for hours talking about her."

"You mean like you are right now?" The doctor blinked twice and took the picture back.

"Right, got distracted again, sorry. But can you blame me? I mean look at Feu, she's adorable. Okay where were we this time?"

"I don't even think we got started really." Both Tyler and Dr. LaSalle laughed at this.

"Okay then let's start over." Dr. LaSalle cleared his throat with a cough before speaking. "Miss Riding came in on that hovercraft around 9pm. She said that you were being unresponsive from an accident out on Route 217, so we sent out an ambulance after her and she led us to the scene of the accident. We showed up at about 9:30 only to find that you weren't there. By that point the blizzard had really picked up which I'm sure you were very much aware of. And as a result we had a hard time seeing anything, let alone finding you. So we ended up relying on Miss Riding's Lucario to track you down through his use of aura."

"Typical Pulse being a badass with his aura powers." Tyler thought letting his mind wander a bit. "Goddamn, Lucario are fucking awesome. Maybe I should get one myself. I mean first of all they look totally badass, so confident and powerful looking. Then there's all the awesome things they can do with their aura manipulation. I mean how many things can Pulse do with his aura? Read people's minds, communicate telepathically, turn it into weapons or projectiles for use in battle, and apparently find me in the middle of a goddamn blizzard."

"...Ampharos light up the way around us so we could actually see where we were going..." Dr. LaSalle was continuing to speak, not knowing that Tyler was the distracted thinker this time.

"Hey I know, if I got a female Lucario then she and Pulse could be mates. Or I could for that matter, I mean I am a Poképhile now after what happened last night with Yuki. And a female Lucario… yeah that's definitely something I could get behind. He-heh, get behind, that's a sex joke... oh damn speaking of sex, how could I forget about Pulse's Reiki link or whatever it was called. I mean holy crap that was nothing short of incredible. I would love to be able to experience that again, whether it be with Pulse or a female Lucario of my own."

"...past the Ice Rock and towards the base of Mt. Coronet where we found a field..." The doctor still kept speaking, completely unaware of Tyler's not paying any attention to him.

"But maybe I should hold off on thinking about stuff like that until I get everything sorted out with Yuki. We were each other's firsts after all; if I go out and get another Pokémon that I could have sex with it might hurt her feelings. I should probably talk to Wendy about being in a relationship with Yuki sometime soon. Ooh, I just thought of something, with Pulse's telepathic communication, I could use that to-"

"Are you paying attention Mr. Lawson?" The change in Dr. LaSalle's voice finally snapped Tyler out of his whimsy. Only upon seeing the doctor's irritated face did Tyler realize just how much he'd distracted himself with his developing Lucario obsession.

"Uh, sorry. I was just thinking about something that happened last night. Please continue."

"So you get distracted like I do too huh?" Dr. LaSalle snickered at Tyler who sighed internally. "Anyways like I was saying earlier, the Lucario followed your aura to the base of Mt. Coronet where we found you and your Glaceon in a cave together cuddling for warmth. You were asleep, but your Glaceon wasn't, she was lying on top of you and actually was very defensive of you until she saw Miss Riding and her Lucario. After that she became cooperative, and let us secure you to a stretcher before we took the ambulance back here and sent you through the ER. So yeah, that's your story of how you wound up here Mr. Lawson."

"Sounds like I had a hell of a night." Tyler said shaking his head and making a mental note to thank Wendy and her Pokémon for probably saving his life. "I guess the only question left is, how bad are my injuries?"

"Actually you've got it pretty good all things considering. Most of what I'm about to say to you sounds pretty bad and to be honest some of these things are, but you lucked out considerably. None of your injuries are nearly as bad as they could be and in all honesty, probably should be." Tyler nervously swallowed, preparing himself for what had to be a lengthy list. "For starters, you have a severely bruised left shoulder as I'm sure you are no doubt aware of." As the doctor spoke Tyler looked down at his left shoulder seeing the ghastly purple and red splotch that still hurt when he tried to move it.

"We took an X-ray and fortunately it showed you didn't break your collarbone despite how bad it looks on the surface. We've given you some Lidocaine to reduce the pain in your shoulder for now, but it should heal up fine in about a week or two. My advice is to stretch it regularly and use an ice pack or take some ibuprofen or an aspirin on the occasions when the pain does flare up again. Your pick." Tyler nodded in understanding, wincing once again as he tried to figure out exactly how much he could move his arm. It didn't have the greatest range of pain free movement but he was satisfied with what he could do considering how bad of an injury it looked.

"We've also diagnosed you with a grade III concussion…" The doctor continued.

"Concussion?! But I don't remember hitting my head." Tyler interrupted.

"Of course you don't. You hit your head." Dr. LaSalle chuckled quietly pointing at his own head.

"I didn't realize I had Patch Adams for a doctor." Tyler quipped with a sigh.

"If you thought that was funny, you should catch my standup set on open mic night."

"I thought doctors with a sense of humor only existed in heaven."

"I don't see any pearly gates nearby do you?" Another chuckle from Dr. LaSalle brought a smile to Tyler's face. "Anyways, about your concussion. According to Miss Riding's reports you were unresponsive for at least five minutes after your accident before she took off for help. By that definition we have to classify it as a Grade III, but again it isn't nearly as bad as it sounds. We conducted a CT scan of your brain and the tests came back negative for internal bleeding, excessive bruising and general brain damage, thanks in part to the helmet you were wearing. However, you may experience periodic bouts of nausea and an occasionally severe headache for no more than a month. But you will make a full recovery much sooner than that, usually about a week. That is of course provided you don't take another blow to the head in the near future."

"Jeez, do you have any good news for me?"

"Well, having looked you over myself, I must say you are a rather attractive looking young man." The doctor's completely serious expression only served to weird out Tyler more as the room filled in uncomfortable silence.

"That uh… that was another joke right?"

"It might be." Dr. LaSalle said with a wink letting Tyler's discomfort hang a moment before bursting out in laughter. Tyler couldn't help but be reminded of Wendy and her teasing as the doctor's hearty laugh echoed off the wall. Did everyone in the Sinnoh region have this style of humor of was he just that easy of a target for them?

"Anyways, I do have one more thing to tell you." The doctor's voice quieted back to a more serious tone as he spoke. "We did have to treat you for mild symptoms of Hypothermia since when we brought you in your core body temperature was about 91°. You were pretty smart though in using your Glaceon to keep yourself warm, although I bet you wish you had your Quilava out there."

"No kidding, Magnus would have been a godsend last night." Tyler replied thinking of all the ways Magnus and his flames would have been able to help. "Yuki is a great Pokémon and I love her dearly, but she's no Fire type."

"Amen. But still, the skin to skin contact you and your Glaceon shared coupled with your jacket and sweatshirt helped to retain a good chunk of your body heat. If you hadn't done that... Well I'll spare you the details but it could have been a lot worse."

"I knew that would work." Tyler thought quietly to himself before continuing aloud. "Alright, anything else doc?"

"We have a few tests we would like to run now that you're awake but I think it'd be better to let you rest today before we begin those tomorrow. We do want to keep you here a few more nights for observational purposes. I hope that's fine with you."

"Yeah that's fine. Take as long as you need." Tyler nodded as Dr. LaSalle wrote some more notes on the clipboard.

"It shouldn't take that long. But, I won't say anymore because I'm sure you're anxious to be reunited with your Pokémon. Not to mention you have a pair of lovely ladies who have been anxiously waiting for you to wake up in the lobby, you ladies man. Shall I go get them?"

"Sure." Tyler agreed and the good doctor stood up and left looking over the clipboard as he went. He was halfway out the door when he stopped and turned back abruptly.

"Actually there is one more thing I forgot to ask about." Tyler angrily mumbled a curse beneath his breath. "I know I know, I'm being a nuisance right now but I forgot to mention something else. We also had to treat you for some isolated cases of mild frostbite on your hands, your face… and for some reason your thighs. Care to shed some light on that Mr. Lawson?"

Tyler sat in the bed feigning confusion as he touched his legs and remembered what he'd done with Yuki. Apparently the damage was already done by the time he tried his shirt plan and Tyler cursed himself for being an idiot and not taking enough precaution.

"Honestly I don't know what to tell you doc. I can't seem to remember everything that happened to me last night." Tyler tried lying in hopes that he would be able to avoid another round of questions.

"Hmmm, that's concerning but not completely unexpected. Temporary memory impairment or memory loss is a common side effect of both concussions and hypothermia." The doctor scribbled something down on the clipboard making Tyler somewhat regret his answer. But it appeared he'd avoided a follow up question as the doctor turned back to him with a smile.

"Okay, I'll stop pestering you now and go get your friends. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Lawson." Dr. LaSalle left Tyler to his own whims and with nothing else to do he just twiddled his thumbs and waited, reflecting on just how lucky he was. Shit had most definitely hit the fan since he'd arrived in Sinnoh and yet he was still okay relatively speaking. Sure he was hospitalized and bed ridden but he should be in no condition to move freely given the severity of all the things that had happened to him yesterday. But for whatever reason he was fine…ish, and who would complain at a mostly clean bill of health? Fed up with waiting, Tyler found his good hand drumming a beat against the nightstand. A random song popped into Tyler's head and he began singing to it.

_"Yes-ter-day, I found our old photo album. And now its Sa-tur-day, but I can't stop feeling glum. 'Cause when I see your smi-le, and the light we used to share. I miss standing by you,"  
_

_"We made such a lovely pair!"_ Tyler wasn't the only one singing anymore as he heard a feminine voice singing along with him. Snapping out of his song induced trance, he saw his Pokémon rushing into the room followed closely by Wendy, Pulse, and another woman whom he'd never seen before. "That was Photograph by the Apricorns right? I love them so much, they're my favorite band ever!"

"Y-yeah…" Tyler looked away somewhat embarrassed. "They've got some pretty good music."

"Lava! Quilava Quil!" Magnus happily exclaimed leaping onto the bed into Tyler's arms.

"Magnus! Man did I miss you out there yesterday buddy." Tyler playfully nuzzled Magnus who was positively ecstatic to be with his trainer again. "You too Caelum." He added as the bird landed on the edge of the bed with a caw.

"Glaceon!" Yuki had slowly made her way over to Tyler, who picked her up with a hug when she was in reach.

"There's my little snowy princess! How are you feeling Yuki?"

"Glaceon Glae!"

"Good to hear." Tyler turned to his other two Pokémon. "Hey were you guys as surprised that Eevee evolved as I was?" Both Caelum and Magnus responded in kind and Tyler laughed. It was good to have the gang back together again.

"Glad to see you're doing okay Ty." Wendy said as she walked over to Tyler's bedside. "By the way, I didn't know you could sing. That was actually really good."

"Thanks. I've been told by a lot of people that I've got a really good singing voice."

"You're definitely good alright…" Before he had time to react Wendy's hand had come up and slapped Tyler across the face leaving a red hand print on his cheek. "Good at scaring me half to death!"

"Ow, what the fuck?! You hit injured people in hospital beds! What is wrong with you?" Tyler yelled massaging his jaw and cheek.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was last night? You could have died out there!"

"I'm fucking concussed you know. The doctor said I'm supposed to avoid getting hit in the head. You could have really done some damage just now."

"Oh please, you're too stupid to get hurt from a little slap like that."

"Little slap? It feels like a Beedrill just used Twineedle on my face! And what do you mean stupid anyway? I was pretty smart out there last night if I say so myself. I took care of Yuki when she was hurt, found us shelter for the night and came up with the heat transfer thing that kept us warm last night by myself. In fact, I think I deserve a medal for how expertly I handled everything yesterday."

"Glaceon…" Yuki stared at Tyler as her eyes narrowed.

"Okay Yuki found the cave, but I did all the other things." Tyler admitted, playfully teasing Yuki's ears to her delight.

"Ahem." The other woman coughed, reminding the two arguers of her presence.

"Uh right… we can argue over how stupid you are some other time." Wendy said composing herself and extending her hand towards the woman. "Tyler, I'd like to introduce you to Candice, the Snowpoint City Gym Leader."

"So you're the famous Candice huh?" Tyler said looking over woman who stood with her arms behind her back and smiled at him. The first thing he was drawn to was Candice's unique hairstyle. For the most part her black hair was pulled back in pig tails made up into three bead like knobs on both tails, but her bangs reminded Tyler of his Staraptor's crest with how they shot out over her face. Her attire wasn't as outlandish, being a simple white blouse with the sleeves unbuttoned and a brown skirt beneath a sky blue sweater tied around her waist that matched a large bow around her neck, and the stripes on her knee high socks. That caught Tyler off guard; he had to wonder why anyone, especially a local would deliberately expose their thighs to this cold. Especially considering that he did it for a few minutes yesterday and caught frostbite because of it.

"That's right, and to answer your next question, no, Candice will not battle you just yet." The Gym Leader sweetly laughed as Tyler frowned, quietly wondering why she referred to herself in third person. "After all, you're still in the hospital. You need to rest."

"See Wendy, _she_ knows how to show respect to people in the hospital." Tyler pouted towards Wendy who feigned another smack across the face, making him flinch. "So then, to what occasion do I owe the pleasure of meeting the Snowpoint Gym Leader?"

"I'm sure you heard from Dr. LaSalle that Candice was brought in to check on your Glaceon after you two were admitted last night." Candice walked up to Tyler's bed and began petting Yuki's forehead to her enjoyment. "I heard from Wendy here that she evolved at some point last night, is that right?"

"That's right." Tyler nodded as both he and Yuki smiled at Candice.

"Did you plan for her to evolve into a Glaceon?"

"Not really but I'm really happy she did. It's a perfect fit for her."

"Glae!" Yuki looked back at Tyler and smiled at him now.

"Really? That's wonderful. Obviously I love Glaceon so I'm always happy to meet new trainers with one on their team."

"So how is she doing? She's not hurt anywhere is she?" Candice shook her head and flashed a thumbs up.

"Perfectly healthy and full of kiai!" Adding to that point was Yuki mewing her name at Tyler again. "But if you don't mind though, I'd still like to hear exactly that happened to the two of you last night from your mouth instead of Dr. LaSalle's."

"You want to know everything?" Tyler nervously gulped as his immediately remembered what he did with Yuki in the cave.

"Yes everything." Candice and Wendy both said at the same time making Tyler flinch again.

"Uh… okay." And so Tyler began recounting the events of last night in full from the time he awoke in the blizzard. He told them of the how Yuki and he fought off the wild Sneasel and then how they escaped into the nearby forest and stumbled across the ice rock. He described Yuki's evolution and how she took him farther into the forest finding the cave. When he got to talking about what had happened once they got to said cave, Tyler decided to omit most of that scene, mentioning only how Yuki treated his injury and skipped to the end of the night where they dug up a bed and slept soundly until they were brought to the hospital.

"So that's everything that happened?" Candice asked when Tyler had finished his story.

"Yup, every detail." Tyler stared out the window watching the sun set. "So I dunno about you two but I'm starting to get a bit tired and would really like to take a nap. And since I've told you everything about last night, I'm gonna just go ahead and-"

"Pulse says you're lying." Wendy interrupted as Tyler shot an angry glare at the Aura Pokémon.

"So there's more to the story?" Candice raised her eyebrow suspiciously with an amused grin on her face.

"I already told you everything you needed to hear." Tyler said trying to deny that anything else had taken place.

"There's no point in hiding Ty. Pulse can see that there's something you aren't telling us." As Wendy spoke everyone in the room, including Tyler's Pokémon looked at him expectantly while he tried his best to ignore their stares. He quietly wondered where the nurse was who always broke up long running visitations in sitcoms just before an embarrassing secret or important plot point was about to be revealed. But she was apparently non-existent in real life.

"We could just have Pulse read your mind and get it that way. You may as well spill it." Wendy said continuing to apply pressure to Tyler's growing nerves.

"Can I talk to Pulse for a second?" Tyler's throat nervously squeaked out the words after another awkward silence. Wendy nodded looking at her Lucario whose looked at Tyler with his intimidating stare.

"What is it Tyler?" Pulse's voice echoed in Tyler's head.

"Okay Pulse, I'm being serious here. Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Even though Tyler was thinking the words to Pulse, their pitch was still wavering with anxiety.

"If it is that important to you, then your secret will stay between us." Tyler breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay… last night after Yuki evolved, after we found the cave to take shelter in and after she treated my injury… I confessed my love for her… and we had sex." The ensuing silence as the words left his mind was suffocating as Tyler stared at the aura Pokémon. But when Pulse nodded his head a wave of relief washed over him. He was so happy to at least get the words out of his mind and-

"Oh my." Wendy said coyly covering up her mouth as Candice blushed red, but not nearly to the extent of Tyler, whose face was practically radioactive. "Congratulations Tynamyte. You've given me a lot more material for my article now."

"Wait a minute you heard that?!" Tyler yelled as an immediate feeling of regret washed back over him and his anger resurfaced. "Pulse you backstabbing son of a bitch. I told you that in confidence! You couldn't even wait one fucking minute before blabbing to someone else?"

"Miss Wendy was very insistent that I tell her. And Miss Candice said she wanted to know everything that happened last night to you." Tyler clenched his fists tighter and tighter as Pulse's voice continued to play mockingly in his head. "And remember, you never asked me to keep it private. I only said the secret would stay between us… referring of course to everyone in this room." Adding insult to injury, Pulse had his apparently signature smartass smirk on his face.

"You half-truthing dick! If I wasn't in a hospital bed I'd skin you alive!"

"Calm down Ty, it's not that big of a deal." Wendy reassuringly placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder. "We already knew about what you did with Glaceon, even Candice did."

"You did!" Tyler looked horrified, with the color draining out of his face. "How?"

"Did you forget that Candice examined your Glaceon last night?" The Gym Leader had a mischievous smirk on her face as she leaned in closer to Tyler's ear. "I found you inside of her so to speak."

"Oh... I see." Tyler shyly whispered as he felt the embarrassed heat radiating off his body.

"You weren't kidding Wendy, he does get embarrassed really easily."

"I know right, he just lights up like a Christmas tree all the time. I love it when he does that, it's really cute." Both Candice and Wendy began laughing at Tyler's expense as he threw a blanket over his face.

"I'm going to sleep, leave me alone."

"Oh come on don't be like that Ty." Wendy snickered with her arms around her stomach. "I'm proud of you for losing your virginity again."

"Fuck you, I'm not a goddamn virgin!"

"Not after last night you aren't." Tyler heard what had to be Candice and Wendy hi-fiving at this joke.

"I hate both of you so much right now!" Both Yuki and Magnus began pawing at Tyler trying to show concern for their trainer as he hid beneath the sheets. "At least you two are still being nice to me."

"G-lae, Glaceon."

"Quil..." Tyler poked his head out of the sheets looking at his Pokémon and when he did, both of them decided to bop him on the nose.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? You're not gonna start bullying me too are you?" Both Pokémon looked at each other with a smile and did it again. "Cut it out you guys." But they didn't stop, both of them continuing to pester Tyler tickling him with their loving touches. The smile finally came back to his face and he started laughing at his Pokémon's happiness. "Thanks guys, I love you too."

"You know Tyler, you're not the only one who has a thing for Glaceon." Candice trying to restart their conversation. "My Glaceon and I have spent many nights together like you did last night. Although I don't think we're willing to try it in a blizzard like you did."

"Yeah, I don't exactly recommend that. Got a bit of frostbite around my crotch." Tyler weakly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Still I have to ask you, was it worth it?"

"Oh absolutely." Tyler said giving Yuki a hug and teasing her ears as she purred quietly to his touch. "What happened last night between us was nothing short of magical and I'm going to treasure that moment for the rest of my life. When I found out Yuki loved me as much as I did her, it was the happiest I'd ever felt. I honestly and truthfully love Yuki, and nothing is ever going to change that" Another playful grin came over Candice's face.

"So... how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. What was it like with your Glaceon?" Both Tyler and Yuki's faces became flushed red.

"I want to know too." Wendy added sitting up in the chair she was sitting in. Now Tyler and Yuki exchanged an embarrassed look with each other.

"Well uh... I don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on, we're all Poképhiles here, and we already know you did it. Just tell us about it already." Wendy sounded more excited than she probably should have been, which only made Tyler even more nervous.

"What did you think of that cold to warm temperature change?" Candice asked with a sparkle in her eye. "I don't know about you, but that's what Candice loves most about Ice types. Like when my Glaceon is inside of me, my body starts getting tingly from the chills. But the harder he goes down on me the more the chills spread across my body and I start heating up inside. And once it hits my whole body, that moment right there is pure kiai. It's like my whole body turns into a Tamato berry ice cream bar!"

"What's that? Some sort of dessert thing?" Tyler asked.

"You mean you've never had a Tamato Berry ice cream bar before? It's only the greatest desert ever! They're these really delicious ice cream bars that are filled with a spicy Tamato berry jam and they're sooooooo good. There's a café downtown that makes them better than anyone else in the world that I always go to whenever I care to indulge my sweet tooth, which is a bit more than I'd care to admit." The amount of excitement on Candice's face was quite literally sparkling in her brown eyes.

"I've never even heard of them before." Tyler's admission made Candice gasp in shock.

"In his defense, he's from the Orre region and only been in Sinnoh for a day and a half." Wendy interjected. "Not to mention he's been sleeping through most of it."

"Oh well, I guess I can forgive you then. But once you get out of the hospital I will personally make sure you have one before you leave Snowpoint City." Candice looked at Tyler sternly while she spoke.

"Great, looking forward to it I guess." Tyler nervously replied. "Listen as much as I'd love to talk about ice cream or having sex with Pokémon, I'm pretty sure I've hit my excitement quota for the day and would really like to take a nap. Can we pick this conversation up again sometime later?"

"But I still have questions I want to ask!" Wendy complained as she reached into her bag and pulled out a notepad. "I need to start writing everything down while-"

"the words are still fresh in your head right?" Tyler groaned with an irritated expression. Wendy sheepishly nodded her head getting Tyler to sigh. "Look Wendy, I get where you're coming from but I really need to get some rest. Plus I'm gonna be here a few days anyway. So why don't you come back in a couple days when I'm better rested and can answer your questions better. Plus your visit will give me something to look forward to this week aside from the barrage of tests I apparently need to take."

"Okay Ty, I'll save my questions till later." Wendy said walking over towards Tyler and kissing his cheek where she'd slapped him earlier. "Hey, just in case I didn't say it yet, I really am glad you're okay. And I'm sorry I hit you earlier."

"Ah don't worry about it. I probably did deserve that if I made you worry that much." Tyler replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Oh hey before you go, I have something I want to ask you."

"And what's that?" Wendy said turning back towards Tyler.

"After the accident when I was out cold and you took off for help, why didn't you take my Eevee with you? When I came too she was pretty banged up and really needed help." Wendy walked over to Yuki and pet the sky blue tuque on her head, getting a warm smile from her.

"She was much more concerned with your safety. I offered to take her to the Pokémon Center but she insisted to stay by your side. Plus from what I remember she wasn't as hurt as you described when you came too. Sounds like that Sneasel you ran into did most of the damage. Besides, if I did, she wouldn't have evolved and you wouldn't have experienced the joy of sleeping with her."

"Shut up." Tyler teased as Yuki poked him with her paw and called her name. Tyler smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead again before scooting over some in the bed giving her some space to sit next to him."I'm really lucky to have a Pokémon like you Yuki." He said nuzzling her cheek with his own as Yuki did the same back to him.

"Aw, you two are so cute together." Wendy cooed. "Can you stay like that for a sec? I want to get a picture." Tyler agreed and posed with Yuki while Wendy took a picture with her phone. She let out another cute sigh as she showed Tyler the picture of him and his happy princess smiling together and saying she was going to send it to him later.

"Don't forget Tyler. As soon as you're released from the hospital we're going on a date for ice cream." Candice smiled sweetly at Tyler as he waved back at her. "Then after that, maybe we can have a friendly little spar with your Glaceon. I'd be more than happy to give you a few pointers raising her."

"Really? That'd be awesome!" Both Tyler and Yuki looked at each other and saw a little twinkle in the other's eyes at Candice's words.

"And then afterwards, Candice can teach you some... other things about Glaceons you'll probably want to know." She added with a more flirtatious wink in his direction before leaving.

"If that means what I think it does, I want in." Wendy said continuing their conversation as she and Pulse followed the Gym Leader out. Tyler shuddered as he imagined what the two of them were probably talking about.

"Oh thank God they're finally gone." Tyler groaned collapsing into the bed staring at the ceiling as Yuki curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest while Tyler pet her. "How you doing princess?"

"G-lae, Glaceon." Yuki quietly yawned as she closed her eyes for a nap.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Tyler let out a yawn of his own as he stretched his arms out before placing an arm around her. "We could both use the rest after what we've been through."

"Lava?" Magnus prodded at his master's arm with his paw.

"You want to join us Magnus?" He nodded his head. "Okay buddy, there's room for you." Magnus wriggled his way beneath Tyler's arm as the energy around them quieted down to a stillness and Tyler and his Pokémon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys. That makes 14 chapters in the books... damn I can't believe we're already at 14. It feels like I uploaded the first chapter a couple days ago.  
**

**Tyler: You know you've changed quite a bit since you started writing this thing.**

**DrPhill26: You think so?**

**Tyler: Oh yeah, since we started our journey you've grown just as much as I have.**

**Wendy: Mhm, I think you've gotten a bit bolder and more dedicated to your work, not just this story.  
**

**DrPhill26: Aw, thanks you guys.**

**Wendy: Don't mention it; I'm glad to be a part of this adventure.**

**Pulse: You should be thanking the audience, not us doctor.**

**DrPhill26: Holy crap you called me a doctor! Damn that must mean I've done something right.**

**Pulse: Try not to let it go to your head. Remember your roots.**

**DrPhill26: Right. ****Seriously thank you guys for sticking with this story and giving me the motivation to keep on going. I mean each time I see the traffic stats on this site, seeing all those views and followers and everything makes me want to keep cranking out content for this story as fast as possible. I love you guys so much. This is DrPhill26 signing out, saying thank you for your continued support, and I hope that I'll see you again next time.**


	15. Hospital Hijinks

**A/N: Sup everyone, I've got another lemony chapter for you guys to enjoy coming up. So here's my obligatory heads up.  
**

**Tyler: Don't you mean Nomel-**

**DrPhill26: Tyler I swear to God if you say _"Don't you mean Nomel Berries?__"_ I'm going to smack you. And don't think that just because you're in the hospital that I won't do it.**

**Tyler: But you're supposed to be a doctor. I thought it was your job to take care of patients, not hurt them.**

**DrPhill26: Actually, as a certain someone has been quick to remind me of late, I'm a Psychologist, not a medical doctor. And sometimes we have to put our clients into situations that can cause both physical and mental stress in order to help them. For example, let's say that you were to say Nomel Berry again and I did actually smack you. Would you want to say Nomel Berry a second time after getting slapped the first?**

**Tyler: No, I wouldn't.**

**DrPhill26: There you go, that's a behavior change method called Positive Punishment. I'm trying to get you to not say Nomel Berry, and I'm adding the slap as a deterrent. Eventually you make the connection that saying Nomel Berry leads to getting slapped, so you don't do it anymore.**

**Tyler: Huh... I learned something just now.**

**DrPhill26: And I've learned from experience that some people don't like to be kept waiting, so let's start this chapter already. Enjoy the Lemons everyone.**

**Tyler: Don't you mean Nomel *slap* Ow! Okay I'll stop.**

* * *

"For the last time Wendy, no. I'm not taking off my pants!" Tyler angrily sighed as he massaged his temples in a futile attempt to relieve his developing headache.

"Please? How else am I supposed to know how bad your frostbite is after you slept with Yuki unless I see it myself?" Wendy pleaded with a hopeful look in her eyes. She was sitting before her laptop, having been in Tyler's hospital room all afternoon, talking to him about his night on Mt. Coronet for her Sweet Kiss article on him. She'd already typed up many pages worth of notes but was still eager to get more information.

"Read my fucking chart if it means that much to you! Or go ask Dr. LaSalle, let him talk to you about it. He can tell you a lot more about frostbite than I can." Tyler snapped back. He was starting to get annoyed with Wendy's insistence on this topic. Was it honestly necessary that she go this heavily into detail for one measly article?

"I tried that already; he got distracted and started talking about his Vulpix or something."

"Actually the Vulpix isn't his. It belongs to his parents." Candice chimed in, eating a slice of a Pecha berry she'd brought to snack on. She'd also decided to pay Tyler a visit today, but at least she wasn't actively adding to his growing levels of frustration, unlike a certain someone else in the room who was.

"And there's another reason why I don't want to take off my pants, Candice is sitting right there!" Tyler yelled pointing and looking at the Gym Leader, who waved innocently at Tyler from the chair she was seated in. "And furthermore, what the hell are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the Gym in case you have a challenger today?"

"We don't have any challengers at the Gym today. So since Candice had nothing better to do, I decided to come by and say hi. You want some? It's really good." She held up a slice of the Pecha berry on a toothpick and held it out to Tyler. He glared at the Gym Leader wondering how she could be so oblivious to the yelling in front of her. But he did have to admit, the berry did look pretty tasty, and it was probably better than the bland food he'd been eating at the hospital. Begrudgingly he took the berry slice and ate it.

"It's pretty good." Tyler muttered still angrily staring at Candice who only offered a smile as sweet as the berry they were both eating.

"I don't see what the problem is." Wendy let out a sigh as she continued to type away on a draft she was developing. "I've already seen your dick before; we both know you've got nothing to be ashamed of. And it's not like Candice hasn't seen one before too."

"Shut up!" Tyler awkwardly squeaked as his voice cracked, which only made him angrier. "I've literally told you everything else you could possibly want to know about our night together. I told you what it was like when Yuki and I kissed, how her breath felt like on me, what it felt like when she used her tongue on me, gave me a blowjob, when we finally had sex _AND _what it was like when we both climaxed. How is that not enough to satisfy your readers?"

"Let me ask you this then. Have you had to turn your head and cough at all since you got here?"

"That's different. The nurse who does that is-"

"Oh sure, you let the nurse feel you up without a second thought. But you won't let your own girlfriend even look at you?"

"Is professionally trained in looking for… wait what?" Tyler looked astonished as he mouthed the word girlfriend still not sure he heard Wendy right. "Did you say you were my girlfriend?"

"Well yeah… we are boyfriend girlfriend aren't we?" Wendy's voice had a surprisingly somber tone to it. If he didn't know better, Tyler thought she sounded actually hurt that she had to ask the question.

"Well, I uh…" Tyler stammered like an idiot with words fumbling out of his mouth as he tried to wrap his mind around what he'd heard. He did like Wendy. She was very pretty, both funny and fun to be around, and she was quite the little devil in bed; there wasn't a single thing about her that he didn't like, even if she did tease him relentlessly at times. But somehow Tyler had never put together in his head that after all the things they'd done in such a short time, that he could be her boyfriend.

"You know what, forget it." Wendy sighed closing her laptop as she stood up and began packing her things. "If you don't want to show me it that's fine, I can get started writing with this much. Thanks for your time today."

"Wendy wait." Tyler quickly began, stopping Wendy mid stride. Her lips curled into a naughty smile as she knew her plan was working.

"What is it Ty?" She turned around, still sounding annoyed and looked at Tyler who quickly averted his eyes and stared nervously at his legs.

"I'll do it." He weakly whispered. Wendy's smile grew larger on her face as she looked excitedly at Candice, who flashed her a victorious thumbs-up.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Wendy teased, knowing she had Tyler right where she wanted him.

"I said I'll do it." Tyler stood up off his bed with a still noticeable band of blush beneath his eyes. "If it'll make you happy, then I'll do it."

"No no, it's not necessary. You said it yourself. I've been bothering you all day. Just get some rest okay Ty."

"Well it's not like it's… you know, that big of a deal." The shyness in Tyler's voice made Wendy quietly giggle to herself. She loved this shy, innocent side of Tyler most of all and knew just what to say to make that side of him come out. "I mean after all, you are my girlfriend."

"There's the cute side of you I love so much." Wendy smiled knowing her use of reverse psychology was a success. "Now come on, let's go find someplace a bit more private so we can have fun, as boyfriend and girlfriend." Wendy added a flirtatious wink to her smile as she took Tyler by the hand and walked the two of them to the doorway. She poked her head out the hallway looking down both sides. There wasn't a nurse or doctor in sight, just what she'd hoped for. "There's a bathroom around the corner down the hall right?"

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

"Great, I'll go there first; you wait a minute or two and then you join me. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler repeated less enthusiastically as Wendy walked out the door giving him a friendly spanking as she left, humming a merry tune to herself.

"Is this normal for you two?" Candice asked with an amused look. Tyler turned around to see the Gym Leader standing behind him, putting the last slice of her Pecha berry in her mouth

"To be honest, I don't even know what normal is for the two of us yet." Tyler groaned as he shook his head. "We've only known each other for about a few weeks anyway."

"Well if you want my opinion, you two make a very cute couple. I'm actually kind of jealous."

"Jealous? Of the two of us?" Candice nodded as the smile faded from her face.

"A little bit yeah. See, being a Gym Leader takes a lot out of you, probably more than you might think. Candice has to make sure that her Pokémon are ready for a battle every day, because we don't know when a challenger will arrive until they do. But I imagine you probably could have guessed as much."

"Yeah, my teacher back in Phenac does the same thing. Justy might not be a fully-fledged Gym Leader like you, but I know he spends a lot of time taking care of his Pokémon."

"And we have to; each one of my Pokémon has their own set of needs that need to be taken care of in order for them to stay happy, healthy and full of kiai. And trust me when Candice says that I take care of _all_ of their needs." That remark got Tyler to blush a little bit. "Yeah, even those ones."

"I still don't see how that makes you jealous of me and Wendy being together."

"I was getting to that." Candice jokingly pouted with her hands on her hips. "But basically it comes down to me not having time to socialize with people, let alone be in a relationship because of all the time I have to spend with my Pokémon. So seeing you and Wendy flirting and arguing as an actual couple makes me a little bit jealous of the two of you."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea that being a Gym Leader took so much out of your life."

"Oh no, you don't need to apologize; I mean, I still love being a Gym Leader. It's just that sometimes; Candice wishes she could have a bit more time to herself and be a normal person. With constantly taking care of my Pokémon and my work as a teacher at the trainer school, I can't have a relationship like you. That's why I'm jealous, and that's why I turned to Poképhelia in the first place. It was to try and fill the hole that was inside me." Both Tyler and Candice stood there a moment with Tyler nodding his head thinking over the Gym Leader's words, when he started snickering. That got Candice upset, she'd just revealed some deep personal truths to a relative stranger, and he was laughing at her? "Hey! That's not very nice of you, laughing at me like that. I'm being completely serious here."

"I see what you did there." Tyler continued snickering, despite trying not to. "Fill the hole inside me? Nice choice of words." Candice's eyes went wide for a brief moment as she realized how she phrased her words earlier.

"You pervert, that's what you decide to pick up on out of everything I said." Candice giggled softly as lightly shoved Tyler into the door frame.

"No, I was listening. I heard you say you were also a teacher. Speaking of which, do you mind if I were to call you teacher while I'm here? Or maybe Miss Candice? I mean if you are going to be teaching me about battling with Ice types once I get out of the hospital, I want to show my respect to you as my instructor."

"Um, sure that's fine." Candice coyly looked at Tyler's chest as she was caught off guard by his request. A faint band of blush lightly dotted her cheeks as she looked back at Tyler.

"Yes! Oh man my friends back home are gonna be so jealous. I'm gonna be trained by an actual Gym Leader!" Tyler gleefully shouted pumping his arm once. "So what's my first lesson Miss Candice?" His new 'teacher' let out a quick laugh as she snuck past Tyler and into the hallway. The eager students were always her favorites and it was pretty obvious Tyler was an eager learner based on what she knew of him.

"Alright then Tyler, my first lesson to you, as your new teacher is…" She deliberately paused her thoughts as she watched Tyler's excitement build with each word she spoke. His eyes were even dancing and sparkling in anticipation of this lesson. "To not keep a lady waiting for you, especially not your girlfriend. Even though Candice may not have a relationship like you, she at least knows that much." The smile fell from Tyler's face for a moment, but quickly returned with laughter as he remembered that Wendy was waiting for him.

"Oops. Yeah I forgot about that." Candice rolled her eyes and shook her head. Eager students were often times also the forgetful ones, and Tyler was shaping to be exactly that in her eyes.

"Well if you know what you're supposed to do, then stop standing here and get going!" Candice grabbed Tyler around the waist with one arm and pulled him into the hallway, then gave him an assertive push him down the hall, but in the wrong direction.

"Um, the bathroom was that way." Tyler joked as he walked past the amused Gym Leader.

"I said move it!" Candice yelled as she too gave Tyler a spanking that made him jump forward a few steps. He looked back confused, lightly rubbing his butt but saw Candice staring at him and angrily pointing towards the corner of the hallway. "Don't look at me, move it!"

"Yes Miss Candice!" Tyler squeaked as he darted around the corner towards the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Candice turned around with a smile on her face as she lazily skipped down the hallway.

"I think I'm going to have quite a bit of fun with my new student." Candice giggled to herself as she headed back towards the main lobby.

"Man, Dr. LaSalle wasn't kidding when he said Candice was full of energy." Tyler thought to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. As his mind refocused on what he was supposed to be doing, Tyler nervously made his way past a few doctors talking amongst themselves. They paid him no attention as they were too engrossed in their own conversation, the topic of which Tyler couldn't pick up from all the medical mumbo-jumbo spewing out of their mouths. His head hurt just thinking about all the multi-syllabic words he was hearing, with each one sounding more freighting than the last. Whatever the hell oculocraniosomatic disorder was did not sound pretty, and Tyler didn't want to stick around to find out what it was. Ignoring the doctors, Tyler stood before the unisex bathroom which hopefully had Wendy inside of it. He reached out with his hand and knocked on the door twice.

"Occupied." Wendy's voice said through the door.

"It's me." Tyler whispered towards the door after knocking a second time. It didn't take long for him to hear the sound of the handle unlocking and the door opened inwards. Conveniently Tyler was leaning into the door himself so when the door opened, he practically fell into the room and Wendy swiftly shut the door behind him and locked it. Naturally the bathroom was a bare-bones design, one sink with a mirror behind it, a toilet and that was it. Not that Tyler expected the room to be lavishly decorated but it could have looked nicer, as could everything in this hospital for that matter.

"Took you long enough." Wendy pouted as she turned back to Tyler. "I almost let someone else in here who wasn't you."

"You said a couple minutes, so I gave you a couple minutes. It's your own fault that someone almost came in."

"Whatever, don't care, you're here and that's what matters right now. Now hurry up and take your pants off."

"Geez, somebody's impatient." Tyler commented as he undid the buckle holding the belt around his waist in place. After the buckle came undone, Tyler unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his ankles with his boxers soon joining him.

"See, was that so difficult?" Wendy teased as she watched Tyler kick his clothing out from underneath him. "Take a seat, it'll be easier for both of us to see things if you do." Tyler did as he was told, propping himself up against the wall and sat on the cold tile that sent a brief shiver up his back. Wendy sat on her knees before her half naked boyfriend as both she and Tyler took a look at what had happened to him.

Tyler knew that Dr. LaSalle had told him he had frostbite around his crotch, but this was his first time actually looking at himself since that night on Mt. Coronet. He'd been too nervous to do so out of fear that he'd done some major damage to his boys. Even if the doctor had said it was only minor frostbite, any damage to that area of a man is most definitely major damage in his eyes. Parts of the skin on both of his legs had become a darker pink color, with a few areas colored a yellowish-white in the middle of them. Wendy looked on as a concerned look came over her face while she watched Tyler cautiously run his hands down his legs towards the blemishes. She could only imagine what was going on through his head as she looked at his considerably more panicked expression. And it was easy to see why, if he'd been any less lucky, he could have lost his boys completely.

"So how bad is it?" Wendy finally asked after they both sat in silence for a minute.

"I have no idea; I'm not exactly a medical expert here. But I'll try my best to tell you." Tyler sighed looking over the damage he'd done to himself. He then took the next few minutes to more closely examine each one of the bumps and blemishes on his thigh and tell Wendy what he experienced. Hesitantly Tyler placed his hand over one of the larger, white colored bumps noting that it had definitely swollen in the area. As he pushed against it, he also told Wendy that his leg was still numb to the point where he couldn't tell he was touching it unless he shoved his hand into his leg a bit. Whenever he did, Tyler was able to register a chilled sensation on his legs that showed just how numb his legs still were three days after waking up.

"Does it hurt any?"

"Not really, if anything it's just itchy. I might have to tell Dr. LaSalle about that." He ran his hand across another of the inflamed bumps on his upper thigh. This one was a bit more worrisome due to its closer proximity to Tyler's boys, but by some divine grace this area still radiated heat and registered Tyler's touch. He let out a small sigh of relief as he continued to grab and pinch it between his fingers. There was limited inflammation here, and whenever he pinched it, it hurt like a normal pinch should. There really was only one last place he needed to check to make sure he wasn't that badly hurt.

"Fingers crossed." Tyler nervously whispered as he gingerly grabbed his dick in his right hand and lifted the shaft up, silently praying that there wasn't a single thing wrong with him here. He bent over to try and get a better look at his boys and closely examined every detail closely like a surgeon. Delicately, Tyler cupped himself and gave a light squeeze. It hurt, but exactly like it was supposed to, and he could feel the warmth in his hand that was supposed to be there. The skin had the same consistency to it and wasn't discolored in any way like his thighs. His boys both looked and felt fine, and upon coming to that conclusion Tyler let out another, much larger sigh of relief.

But he wasn't finished with his examination; he had to make sure the shaft was fine as well. Holding his now partially aroused dick in his hand, Tyler began pulling the foreskin back down his length. He frowned seeing that the normal skin color had a red tint to it, which told him nothing. He had no way of telling if the redness was from the increased blood flow like it normally would be in a partially aroused state like right now, or if it was from frostbite. Tyler just held himself in place trying to feel the warmth as he squeezed his hand around himself. Again he couldn't tell if anything was wrong, which made the frown on his face deepen.

"Is this how you normally jack off?" Wendy suddenly interrupted breaking Tyler's focus and making him snap back and smack the back of his head against the wall.

"Ow! Oh my head... Dammit that hurt." Tyler groaned as he started rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to be funny. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Hang on a sec." Tyler sat still a moment as Wendy looked at him apologetically. Both of them were thinking about that concussion he'd sustained earlier and knew Dr. LaSalle had warned him about hitting his head again. He very specifically said that any little bump could be very dangerous to Tyler, and now he'd gone and smacked his head on the wall like an idiot. He looked around the room, blinking a few times and slowly moving his head back and forth in a circular pattern. "No, I think I'm okay. I don't feel dizzy, just my head hurts is all."

"Good." Wendy sighed, kissing Tyler's forehead as an apology. "But seriously though, do you always jack off with a frown on your face?"

"Well excuse me or not knowing if my dick works properly anymore." Tyler growled back. "I think it's perfectly understandable that I'd be a little upset."

"Then let's find out if it does work." Wendy purred as she wrapped her hand around Tyler's shaft and gave it a few rough tugs. Immediately, a loud groan of approval came from Tyler's lips that he wouldn't have been able to quiet even if he was ready for it. "I dunno, it sounds to me like it still works like it's supposed to. But I think we need to know for certain, and I can only think of one way to do that."

"This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it?" Tyler stared at Wendy in a completely deadpan expression. It took him this long to realize that Wendy was just toying with him this whole time.

"That's not true." Wendy began, but Tyler didn't believe her as he continued to stare blankly into her eyes. "Well, okay maybe a little bit."

"A little bit?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay it was a lot." Wendy confessed as she resumed slowly jacking Tyler off. "I just wanted to give my cute, inured boyfriend a little get well soon present while he was in the hospital, something that would make him feel better. And anybody can give you a get well soon card, or flowers or corny crap like that. I wanted to give you something a bit more… intimate."

"Hey I'm not complaining. If this is your idea of a get well soon present, maybe I should get hurt more often." Tyler chuckled as he put his arms around Wendy and pulled her closer so both their foreheads and noses were pressed together. Both Tyler and Wendy smiled at each other as they kissed each other lightly on the lips, which soon gave way to a series of rapid kisses from the both of them. "Next time I get hospitalized, I would love it if you came in with a nurse outfit."

"As much as I would prefer you don't get sent back to a hospital again anytime soon, I think I can be your naughty nurse should you find your way back here." Wendy devilishly grinned as she gave Tyler a much more lusted kiss this time, nibbling on his bottom lip. In the midst of the surprisingly enjoyable sensation of being nibbled on, it dawned on Tyler that Yuki liked to bite on him too while showing affection to him. What a strange coincidence that the two leading ladies in his life liked to bite him. But snapping Tyler out of his surprised state was a rather painful sting of pain across his neck. Looking down with his eyes he saw Wendy with her lips on the side of his neck right where the source of pain was coming from.

"Ow, hey! What are you doing?" Tyler said trying to catch his breath as Wendy broke contact with him.

"I was just giving you a kiss, although maybe I got a little bit carried away." Wendy innocently laughed as she saw the large red mark on the left side of Tyler's neck.

"You know it's only fair that I get to bite you now as well." Tyler teased as he tackled Wendy to the ground.

"Nooo, don't." Wendy fake complained as Tyler began sucking on her neck in the same way she had been with him earlier. Now it was his turn to nibble on Wendy's neck and he was going to enjoying himself. She whimpered a few times as Tyler gnawed on his girlfriend, but not quite as intensely as she did him. He wanted to be delicate, not wanting to actually hurt her, just give her a taste of her own medicine, and show Wendy that he could keep up with her fun. Satisfied with his effort, Tyler gave the love bite he'd just finished a kiss that started making its way back up Wendy's neck. Their lips met once again as they shared another steamy smooch that brought warmth to every inch of Tyler's body.

"I have the best girlfriend in the world." Tyler breathed lazily atop Wendy who smiled sweetly back at him as she ran her hand through his hair.

"And I've got a pretty good boyfriend." Wendy teasingly poked Tyler's nose, then kissed him before he could say anything in response. She threw her arms around him once again, and rolled both of them over so she was now lying on top of Tyler's chest. "So now that you've had enough time to thaw out, let's see if I can't make you melt in my arms." Enchantingly Wendy crawled down Tyler's chest making sure to press herself against Tyler's waiting manhood during her descent.

"It feels like you got a bit warmer. And you've certainly gotten bigger. I'd think your dick works fine." Wendy bewitchingly whispered as she lay on her stomach between her boyfriend's legs, staring at his anxious member.

"But there's only one way to know for certain?" Tyler chuckled as he watched Wendy wrap her hand around him.

"And I can only think of one way to do that." Wendy winked as she leaned closer to give the bottom of Tyler's cock a very sloppy kiss. Tyler's vision blurred from pleasure as the voluptuous beauty began her technique. All that he could focus on was the sultry look in Wendy's eyes as she wrapped her hand around Tyler's dick and ran slow circles up and down his length. She spat on it a couple times, massaging the wetness into his shaft to make it easier to move. Being lubed up added to Tyler's delight as Wendy started going faster and with more excitement in her eyes. Soon enough, his moaning was echoing off the walls as he rather loudly voiced how much he loved Wendy's get well soon present.

But her present was far from finished as she inched her way closer to Tyler. With her face right besides the base of Tyler's shaft, she pushed it back against Tyler's body, giving her perfect access for her tongue to give it a second spit shine. She ran her tongue against the length of his cock twice, weaving an affectionate pattern of longing desire across him that made Tyler squirm uncontrollably. Wendy's naughty tongue kept dancing along his cock, stealing a kiss whenever she felt like it. She remembered where each one of Tyler's weak spots was from last time, and was showing off her experience to Tyler's growing excitement.

Wendy sat up a second, placing her hand around the base of Tyler's shaft and positioned her lips over the top of him. She lightly kissed the tip of Tyler's cock before sliding the tip of it into her mouth and sucking on it. Her signature critical hit literally sucked the strength straight out of his body as Tyler collapsed against the wall already out of breath. Wendy laughed silently to herself as she combined both her hand and lips together in one technique. She rhythmically stroked his shaft quickly three times, then a slower stroke where she also licked his tip. Her combined pattern of attack was already enough to make Tyler want to cum as he soon felt the urges sweep through his body.

"You getting close Ty?" Wendy teased as she watched Tyler's body twitching beneath her touch. Tyler opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a pleasure filled moan that made Wendy giggle. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright then, let's make you cum a whole bun-" A rattling of the door handle completely shattered the sensual atmosphere, freezing both Wendy and Tyler's in place as they quickly looked at the door with panicked expressions.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Lawson? Are you in here? It's Dr. LaSalle." The doctor's voice sounded on the other side of the door along with a few knocks. Wendy and Tyler looked at each other like deer staring into headlights for a second before both of them created distance between themselves.

"Yeah, I'm in her, I mean here!" Tyler yelled out of surprise before slapping himself across the cheek to reach full alertness. "Wendy, what the hell do we do? He's right outside the door!" He quickly whispered to Wendy.

"Shhh, he'll catch on if you talk more than you need to." Wendy whispered back.

"Okay, I'll try to calm down. Take a deep breath Tynamite, deep breaths." Tyler reassuringly spoke to himself. "In through the nose… out through the mouth."

"Is everything okay in there Mr. Lawson?"

"OhyeahI'mperfectlyfine. There'snothingwrongwithmeatall. Whywouldyouthinkthat?" Even Tyler had a hard time even understanding himself as the words came out of his mouth completely jumbled.

"Wow Ty… just wow." Wendy teased as she bit on her finger to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

"Shut up! I'm nervous okay."

"Well, it's just that you sounded pretty flustered right now." Dr. LaSalle commented, continuing his side of the conversation.

"Yeah well you did just scare the crap out of me!" Tyler truthfully admitted. His heart was beating a mile a minute out of his chest, more from being startled now than it was from the pleasurable sensation of Wendy's present from earlier.

"Have you been having problems with that lately?" The doctor asked sounding seriously, completely catching Tyler off guard with his question.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Unfortunately one of the side effects of the antispasmodic we put you on for your shoulder is constipation. If you've been having problems with pooping, we could give you some milk of magnesia to try to help you with that."

"Um, no thanks, I don't think tha-ha… hah!" An unexpectedly pleasurable chill shot through Tyler's body, derailing his thoughts. Looking down at his crotch he saw Wendy had placed the tip of his cock in her mouth and had given him yet another of her infamous critical hits. She had the most mischievous smile he'd ever seen on her face as she looked him dead in the eye and winked at him. "I don't think that's necessary doc." Tyler finished his response to the doctor before glaring at Wendy "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this." Wendy purred as she took all of Tyler's cock into his mouth with one swift motion. She was already putting her wickedly skilled tongue to work as she teased her boytoy relentlessly. Tyler's breathing became much more excited as Wendy bobbed up and down his length, with him melting in her mouth and enticing a series of muffled moans of pleasure from Tyler's lips.

"Are you sure you're okay Mr. Lawson? Do I need to come in?" The doctor asked once again.

"Nnnn-no! No you don't!"Tyler squeaked out as he was being overwhelmed with Wendy continuing to give him his get well present. "I'm te-heh... helling you I'm… Oh my God... I'm perrrr-fectly fine." He could hear Dr. LaSalle sighing behind the door over the sound of Wendy lovingly slurping on his cock and his own exaggeratedly loud panting.

"Look, Tyler, I understand talking about being constipated isn't the most enjoyable thing to do, but neither is being in pain like you are right now. If there's anything that I can do that can help alleviate that pain, I'm going to do it."

"I'm not in pa-hai... hai-nnnnnnnn, oh fuck!" Technically Tyler was telling the truth here, but he was also dangerously close to cumming. The throbbing in his dick was making that very apparent, and Wendy certainly wasn't making it any easier for him to speak.

"I can hear you struggling to breathe Mr. Lawson. And you really do sound like you're having some difficulty in there." Wendy had slid her lips off Tyler and was now milking his dick with her hands. The wicked smirk on Wendy's face was ear to ear as she began mercilessly stroking Tyler off. Her technique was so fast that her hand was blurring and the strength in her grip as she jerked him off was driving him crazy. The intense pleasure he was experiencing spread rapidly throughout his body, which was crying out to him to release.

"I'll be ffff-fuck! I'll be fine in a mmmm-minute. I swear!" Wendy looked up at Tyler, grinning slyly and licking her lips excitedly. She had him completely at her mercy, and was having a lot of fun toying with her boyfriend. The whimpering in his voice as he tried to speak to Dr. LaSalle was music to her ears. Every time a wave of bliss washed over his face despite his best efforts to keep a calmer facade sent a shiver down her spine from how cute he looked. Looking down at the throbbing cock in her hands, Wendy could tell right away that he was extremely close to cumming. She debated letting Tyler cum right then and there, but couldn't resist teasing him one more time while she had the chance to.

"I can tell you're getting really close Ty. You want to cum, don't you?" Wendy coyly purred as she gave his dick a loving kiss at the tip. Another shiver rushed through his body as Tyler furiously nodded his head. He'd never wanted to cum more in his life than he did right now. "I can't hear you, do you want to cum or not?"

"I'm going to ask you one last time Tyler. Are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

"YES! Yes I'm sure!" Tyler loudly replied with his voice echoing off the walls. Wendy stopped jerking him off, repositioning her lips over Tyler's anxious cock.

"You'd better cum a whole lot for me Tyler. I'll be really mad if you don't." She delicately placed the tip of her finger on the tip of his dick as if trying to really drive the point home to him.

"Alright then Mr. Lawson, I'm willing to trust your judgment this time. But if your condition should change at all over the next few days, I want you to promise me that you'll let me help you."

"Okay, I promise I'll cum for you. I'll cum right away I swear, now please just let me finish already. Please!" Tyler begged Wendy as he looked at her, with his entire face showing just how badly he wanted to cum. His entire face was flushed red and sweat was starting to run down his forehead. His breathing had intensified, becoming even heavier, with Wendy feeling the heat radiating off each breath as it blew against her face. But the most telling sign was in his eyes. His eyes were sparkling with desire, and tears were forming in them from just how badly he wanted to cum, despite being unable to do so. This bliss wracked face that Tyler was making was the cutest that Wendy had ever seen him, and there was no way she could say no to him with that face. He did say please after all.

"Sure thing cutie." Wendy sweetly giggled as she winked at Tyler before wrapping her lips around his member in a loving embrace. He'd been on the verge of cumming for too long, and the pain in his balls quickly became overwhelming pleasure as Tyler was finally allowed a release. Wendy only needed to slide down his length twice more before setting him off. His entire body seized and his seed burst forth. Spurt after spurt of steaming hot cum erupted into Wendy's mouth, painting her insides white. Wendy tried to keep it all inside her, but the sheer volume from this intense orgasm became too much even for her experienced mouth to handle. She forced herself off Tyler's shaft as another few white ribbons shot out over her face. Tyler collapsed against the floor breathing loudly as the euphoric sensation of release paralyzed him from doing anything else.

"I'll see you when I make my rounds later today Mr. Lawson. We can talk about your constipation issue then if you'd like." Dr. LaSalle said knocking one final time on the door. He intended it as a means of saying good bye, but regardless it made Tyler flinch from reflex. The gradually fading sound of the doctor's footsteps, the humming of electricity in the lights and Tyler's own heavy staggered breathing were the only sounds in the bathroom. Now that the doctor was finally gone, Wendy swallowed Tyler's load, coughing a few times afterwards as she too tried to catch her breath. But that wickedly fiendish smile of hers came back very quickly as she kissed Tyler's cheek.

"That was fun." Wendy cooed as she resumed slowly stroking Tyler's now wilting shaft, wringing out a few more drops of cum with each pull that she eagerly licked up. "I may have done some pretty kinky stuff in the past, but that was actually a first for me. I wouldn't mind doing something like that again."

"You enjoyed that? I swear I had a heart attack just now thanks to the little devil that lives in your head." Tyler flicked his finger against Wendy's forehead.

"Hey… that hurt." Wendy innocently cried in fake pain.

"Then again, I like that devilish side of you too." Tyler teased as he sat up and kissed Wendy where he just bopped her head.

"I know you do cutie… I know you do." Wendy wiped off some of the cum on her face with her fingers and sucked it off. "You know, considering how much you just came, I'd say your balls work perfectly. This is one of the healthiest loads I've ever seen."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's why we were doing that in the first place." Tyler chuckled as he reached for his pants that were just out of his reach.

"Still just as tasty as I remember." Wendy blissfully sighed as she put another finger into her mouth. "You want to find out what you taste like?" Tyler foolishly turned to Wendy, seeing her finger already dangerously close to his mouth with some of himself on it.

"No, I don't." Tyler casually smacked her hand away from him, sending the droplets resting on it onto the floor.

"You meanie, I was going to drink that." She pouted, putting a childish frown on her face.

"Well, you know where to find more." Tyler scoffed as he stood up and began putting his boxers on. "And if you're my girlfriend, you can have some whenever you want."

"Whenever I want?" Wendy teased as she grabbed the waistline of Tyler's boxers and pulled them back down half way.

"Except for right now." Tyler laughed as he stepped out of her reach and pulled his boxers back up, then reached for his pants.

"Fine." Wendy sighed as she too stood up, straightening out her clothes and walking towards the sink. She grabbed some paper towel and finished cleaning herself up as Tyler started walking towards the door, having put his pants back on. "You're heading back to your room?" She said when she saw him in the mirror.

"Of course, where else am I going to go?"

"Good, because I still need to finish up the draft I was working on and I'm going to need your help. I'll be there in a few minutes." Tyler opened the door and walked into the hallway. As he turned around to close the door, he saw Wendy smile at him and blow him a kiss that he playfully caught in his hands and placed against his lips. With a smile on his face, Tyler turned down the hall back towards his room with a spring in his step, thinking about how awesome of a girlfriend he had.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go guys, that makes 15 chapters in the books. So Tyler, I feel obligated to ask, after what just happened, do you mind being in the hospital?  
**

**Tyler: Are you going to hit me again?  
**

**DrPhill26: You're still going on about that? I did tell you that if you said Nomel berry again, I was going to hit you.**

**Tyler: First Wendy, now you're hitting me too? Does anyone besides me actually care that the doctor said I'm not supposed to get hit in the head anymore?**

**Wendy: Hey, I already apologized for that! And didn't you hit yourself in this chapter too?  
**

**DrPhill26: But I am a doctor...  
**

**Pulse: No you're not.**

**DrPhill26: And as your doctor...**

**Pulse: Dr. LaSalle is his doctor.**

**DrPhill26: I'm telling you that you should just take it easy and relax for a bit. The power of positive thinking can go a long way to helping you recover.**

**Tyler: Well I am pretty good at being lazy... okay, I'll do it.**

**DrPhill26: That goes for you too Mr/Mrs Reader. Go do something stupid, like right now, seriously it's Doctor's orders. This is DrPhill26 signing out and I hope to see you again next time.  
**


End file.
